Shards of Infinity
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: An outburst of magic, and we're here in Asgard, 814 years ago. We know the future, we've seen Loki where his mouth is silenced and his eyes scream. How can we stand here, watching him laugh, and learning magic when we know about what is to come? We can't change the past, lest we destroy the future. Yet if time runs, then Loki destroys himself. Time Travel.
1. Prologue

**This is the begining of my new story, hopefully you will like it. The prologue is different from the entires story in itself, it's more of a background if anything. I hope you like it.**

* * *

_Then sought the gods, __their assembly-seats,_

_The holy ones, and council held;_

_ Names then gave they, to noon and twilight,_

_Morning they named, and the waning moon,_

_Night and evening, the years to number._

_~Poetic Edda: Volume 1 'Lays of the Gods': Volupso_

_Prologue_

Within the core of Ygdrassil, deep within the trunk where time and dimension held no hold or power, did the council form.

It was so different from what it was long ago, made of a circle pattern with deep shadows, masking faces for an expanse of time that even the identities had fallen beyond knowledge itself.

The beings were young and old, having not been born and having died long ago. That was the beauty of the trunk of Yggdrasil, able to bend the rift of reality for the chosen council.

And thus, the council circled.

The heads were bowed low, black cloaks and natural shadows masking the faces and identities of the council, known to each other by a simple title.

Slowly, in a drawling rhythm that was almost in pulse with the cosmic tree itself, they moved. Not a voice sounding until finally from across the circle came the first voice.

_"The council was called in a request of a member."_ The voice drifted across, masculine. The only knowledge of the members was their gender.

_"And what request was enough to gain your attention, to have you call council, Progenitor?"_ Another voice from the ever turning circle.

_"It was a request to defy the ancient rules that the eternals have placed before us._" Progenitor spoke, and the circle continued.

_"A request against the ancients! Never! Punish it who dare suggest!"_ A voice cried out, Defiance's voice carrying across the chasm.

_"Silence, Defiance."_ Another voice rang out, old and ancient, feminine as Madam Knowledge.

Silence again as they circled around and around.

_"Who was it that suggested such a request?_" Curiosity asked, voice young and childish.

_"A foolish being, inexperienced._" Assumption spoke, and slowly a roar of chattering voices and shouts rose, the council falling to Chaos who cackled loudly at the sight.

Progenitor and Order attempted to halt the growing fray of voices, voices growing louder and louder amongst the hollow trunk. Confusion argued loudly with every point, while Defeat agreed with every.

_"Silence._" A single voice whispered, and almost instantly all voices drew quietly to nothing. For in the beginning Progenitor created the council, but he held no power over the eternals, the true _beginnings._

_"Lady Death._" Brave spoke quietly, almost in fear as the council drew silent.

_"He will speak. I will listen to his request of the ancient powers._" Lady Death spoke again, her voice quiet and a whisper, yet beautiful and hinting of something alive and bright.

_"The request was to send five creatures back with the ancient powers. To learn something and teach it to the current time."_

_"And the lesson? The teachings?_" Knowledge asked, prompting for an answer.

_"The lesson is the past of the godling Trickster."_

Once more voices broke up and voices chimed arguments at one another, disagreeing while agreeing with varying points.

_"The Trickster? The Trickster is of what importance_?" Oblivious shouted, while Humor cried out her anger at such a change.

_"Do not change the Trickster! Do not alter what he is!_" Chaos argued, having grown fond of the creature.

_"But change is good, Chaos! Change brings balance!_" Argued Contentment, and various others joined in.

_"Silence."_ A stronger unmistakable voice rang true- none dare cross Creation, as any was a fool to cross Lady Death's command.

_"The Trickster, what of him Fate? What will his fortune hold upon all of life?"_ Creation asked, looking for the three perfectly timed footsteps amongst the circle.

_"Death."_ Lady Death spoke, with certainty and quickly, almost with a childish chime to it._ "All will burn in smoke and fire with the Trickster's rage will turn. Chaos' namesake will turn to Vile, poison to the entire great tree."_

Silence before Fate spoke, voice three women speaking at the same time,_ "Lady Death speaks of the truth. All will wither and die."_

_"Then dispose of him! Let the Trickster perish!_" Defiance shouted from the side, Hate and Fear joining in with similar cries.

_"Let the Trickster stay! Let him bring destruction!_" Vile cackled in madness, spitting words of anger and curse that offended all of the lightest spirits.

_"Let him change the set path!_" Change shouted, eagerly wishing for an alternate future.

_"Lady Death, strike him down!"_ Brave cried, almost eager to see the godling's end.

_"You defy my judgment?"_ Lady Death asked quietly, every being held silence as Brave gasped in regret as he realized what he had done.

_"No- Lady Death. You're judgment is sound. As it always is and will be-"_

_"Let the eternals seek council. Disperse."_ Creation commanded, and soon a smaller ring had been made to circle upon.

The others left, turning and breaking the circle in a fluid move to vanish, disperse and appear again in their proper time periods in their mortal shells, or possibly even in the circle of Valhalla and Rebirth.

The circle was small as the feet walked, eventually even Progenitor broke the circle, leaving behind the ancient council of all that was long ago.

Fate, all three of their feet were quiet as they walked. Their identities long since revealed to the living world, Skuld, Urdr, and Verdandi. Creation and Death. Positive and Negative forming a small loop.

_"Will we grant the Trickster said request?_" the Fates asked, and silence bore.

_"To help the whole of creation I feel we must abide._" Positive spoke, Negative snickering to the side.

_"Let him burn in his self hate! Let the Mad Titan feast for his blood!"_

_"And let the Mad Titan wreck ruin upon the entire great tree?"_ Creation dared back, Negative drawling silent.

_"He would not danger us so if you would-"_Negative dared, before Lady Death cut in, her cool voice loud in the silence.

_"The Mad Titan will never appease me. No matter the corpses or the death at my command he will never gain my favor- you cannot reason with Death_." Lady Death spoke, and the circle continued.

_"I agree with the preposition_." The Fates spoke, _"As do I."_ Creation joined in.

_"Never! Never would I let such filth dare ruin the perfection of what the godling could burn!_" Negative spat, while Positive happily chimed,_ "As do I!"_ agreeing to the statements of the others.

Lady Death smiled, and quietly spoke,_ "My opinion should offer a conclusion. The mortals shall travel back to help creation, I agree with the preposition."_

The eternals nodded, silence before Positive spoke, _"And who shall lead the mortals to their proper time? Who shall let them survive and not alter what has been?"_

_"We shall watch and change what they alter back to what has been as they transverse the core of the great Tree._" The Fates spoke, and the eternals grew silent.

"_Do you accept responsibilities of the mortal's actions_?" Creation asked, and the Fates spoke firmly, _"We do."_

_"Then I shall reject their advances to my domain until their time has ended by your decree, Fate._" Lady Death spoke, a slight pause in the circle.

_"And of Thanos?_" Positive spoke, Negative drawing quiet as his forte was not within the goals of the greater good.

_"I shall reject Thanos' advances and offerings until the Trickster grows strength for the final blow. I will guide the Trickster to strength._" Lady Death spoke, and the council nodded.

_"Until next council."_ They turned, vanishing back to various times upon the whole of creation.

* * *

**Okay, this is actually going to be a full blown story.**

**I'vee been planning this one since the Avenger movie came out, thus you'll have an idea just how long i've been planning this, i even made a rough draft before i started accepting copies.**

**This is _THE _story, and i hope you like it.**

**As for the Prologue, it is just as it sounds. Not very important to the story in itself, and yet if you read it to the end then read this many things will be clearer.**

**Also, i've been trying to come up with a better title and summary, if you have any ideas, please review.**

**Thanks!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	2. Part 1

**Here we go guys!**

**Anyways, nothing major in this chapter, some Tony humor and a little Boat racing.**

**Just to set the mood, the actual plot starts next chapter.**

* * *

x-(X)-x

_"Hawkeye here, come in Iron Man and Avocado, I repeat, come in Iron Man and Avocado."_

Tony smirked, moving and flipping a chrome switch, a light flashing in response to the activation.

"This is Iron Man here, go ahead Bird Brain." He smirked, flipping the open feed off once he had finished his statement. Tony glanced to his left, seeing Bruce who was frowning slightly, as if unnerved or off put by Tony's words.

"Why am I Avocado? Only the other guy is green." Bruce argued, and Tony gave him an obvious look, as if Bruce was the only one who couldn't see why.

"Hey, _you _didn't want to be called Hulk, Avocado is what you're getting." Tony added back, just as the speakers clicked on again, Clint's voice coming over the system.

_"This is Hawkeye- take cover."_

"What- _Crap!" _Tony shouted, cranking the wheel.

Clint sped by, fast and without mercy, the tall waves from his wake knocked brutally into the side of Tony, who quickly grasped the nearby metallic handle. Bruce was not so lucky, being jolted from his seat and onto the hard carpet covered floor.

"Crap- sorry about that Brucie." Tony grunted, jerking the wheel and flooring the throttle.

"Can't we just talk about this like normal people?" Bruce shouted over the roar of the wind sliding over the windshield.

"Brucie- we aren't normal people!" Tony shouted back, standing now to see over the front tip of the boat.

Tony was a rich man, thus he was expected to have a home amongst other rich people.

In a little city of Charlevoix, where every house was a multibillion dollar estate.

He had one of the most gaudy, yet impressive homes on the entire lake- yet it seemed that once you took a boat onto the water, nobody cared who you were anymore.

They jolted after, chasing with a slowly gaining speed.

"Hah! That's what happens when he makes a wave by us!" Tony shouted, swerving to take on a few waves on a diagonal tilt, making them easier to hit.

"Brucie! Call up Legolas!" Tony shouted, and Bruce obeying calling and letting the microphone activate.

"Uh, this is Bruce to Clin-"

_"It's Hawkeye, Avocado. Codenames, we're on freaking boats, let's do something like James Bond!"_

Tony snorted loudly, as he pushed the throttle a little more. The wake behind the two growing even larger as he adjusted a few features on the boat.

"Quiet Legolas. See, that was a jerk thing to do, hitting us with wake. 'Cause if I know cars, I know boats." Tony noted, now picking up enough speed to pull up beside Clint who glanced over, listening intently from his own matching speakers. Thor poked his head up from the opposite seat, grinning at the speed they were traveling.

Not to mention the windblown quality made him and his golden hair look ridiculous

"See, you're riding in a 30 Outlaw Baja, around 30 ft. Now if there is one thing that I know with Baja's, they have a _kill switch."_ Tony smirked, and swerved.

Clint's eyes widened as he swerved away to avoid, Tony jerking the wheel back, causing Bruce's teeth to click as the wake rose in a giant wave. It slammed into the bow of Clint's boat, knocking it high into the air and propelling the two blonde males out of their seats, yanking the kill switch out and immediately stopping the motor

The obnoxiously loud above water exhaust stopped immediately.

Tony grinned, blasting past the still boat where he could almost imagine Thor's confusion and Clint's vigorous cursing.

"So…where's Natasha and Steve?" Bruce asked as they continued across the smooth water, looking around for any incoming boat.

"Widow? This is Iron Man, where are you? Spangles and you seem to have vanished from?"

A small noise then her amused yet emotionless voice broke through the speaker, _"My apologize. We were looking at a few other boats, Steve seems to be attached to Pontoons."_

"What? _Pontoons?"_ Tony asked in disbelief, "Might as well give him a hover-round!" He snorted.

Bruce tried to restrain his laugh, only letting a small chuckle break through.

_"We'll be around soon. I assume Barton's been taken down?"_

"Robin Hood got a bit cocky behind the wheel. See, you don't mess with _me- _I am the best driver." Tony grinned.

_"We'll see, Stark."_

Tony grinned, pulling back in a slow circle that was actually rather relaxing for Bruce.

They rotated back, eventually seeing a boat approaching at a matching speed, and only when Bruce saw the actual shape he looked at Tony with an arched brow.

"…Dang, I didn't know I still had that." Tony muttered and the two slowed to a low grumble, slowly circling each other.

"Nice boat." Bruce nodded to the boat, similar in design to Clint's.

Natasha just gave a shrug, eyes locked on Tony as her lips quirked slightly, _"I liked the color."_

Tony groaned slightly, banging his head on the steering wheel.

The boat, by ironic chance, was pitch black with red fractured designs, similar to shattered glass.

The boat itself looked like it had been custom designed by Natasha to match her colors.

"That was from years ago! Before all this Iron Man stuff." Tony argued, and Natasha's lips quirked slightly.

_"Then you had good taste before. Hang on Steve." _Natasha warned slightly before taking off, the tip of her boat rising high into the air.

"What kind of boat is that?" Bruce shouted as Tony chased after, the boats moving quickly over the glassy lake.

"A Hustler Powerboat, PT221 if I remember correctly. Fast freaking thing, small for a Hustler, but it…you know…" Tony nodded to the black and red boat before them.

"Hustles along?" Bruce ended dryly, causing Tony to give a sigh.

They moved, Natasha constantly swerving to create the most amount of wake and the hardest possible path for Tony to travel in.

"Dang, she knows her boats." Tony growled, looking at the boat for anything he could do to make her stop, or essentially, lose.

Tony scanned the boat in front of him, eyes lightening with an idea, "I can choke her out Bruce!"

Bruce blinked in confusion "Uh-"

"The exhaust is above water! If I can get water to go in the pipe then it chokes her out, snuffs her engine. We need her to break in front of wake- hang on!"

Bruce let out a slightly feminine yelp as Tony went further, traveling out to the right as Natasha slowed slightly, confused on his actions.

He looped around her, before drawing in front of her and slowing, causing her to freeze, hands flying from the throttle. Tony grinned as he saw Steve clinging to a safety handle.

He didn't have to hear Natasha to see her mouth something of a curse, and a loud rattling before her engine cut off as water rushed into the exhaust pipe, causing her to glare as she started her boat once again, opening the feed.

_"I'm keeping this boat."_

"If you name it the Spider, I may just have to confiscate it." Tony tested and she glared halfheartedly, turning and slowly moving back to where they had abandoned Clint.

When they pulled up to him, he was casually talking to Thor, who was boasting about some sort of odd creature that reminded him of the boats.

"Similar to a Ghet!" Thor grinned, and Clint blinked in confusion.

"Uh-"

"Mighty beasts are Ghet's, mighty horns and very swift in water. Although, far too gentle to be a worthy hunt." Thor grinned, almost as if he expected the others to be impressed.

"Alright Thunder Pants, you can tell us about your goats whenever back at the house." Tony rolled his eyes, Thor frowning. "They are pronounced Ghets, Man of Iron."

"Ghets, goats, whatever. To the mansion!" Tony pointed dramatically, rising to set his main foot on the top of the steering wheel. Posing dramatically.

Natasha looked at him with a dryly raised eyebrow before promptly flooring it, leaving Tony behind.

Clint laughed, seeing Steve holding onto the safety handles with a small yelp as the boat shot forward, Thor laughing as Clint followed at a near same speed.

The beauty of a public lake, was the face that _everyone _could see you, and they honestly didn't care.

They sped over the water, forming a partial V formation, filled with Thor's loud laugh, Tony's whooping and Natasha's faint smile.

"Wave for the fisherman Brucie!" Tony laughed, nodding to the left where the two passed a somewhat large fishing boat. The two men on the deck gave a slight wave, one that Bruce hesitantly returned.

On the right in the distance some boat was pulling a large tube filled with squealing children as they hit the combined wake of the three- a water-skier whipping out in the waves as they blew past.

Tony laughed, reaching for the built in stereo, blasting it at such a volume that the bass made the boat vibrate as ACDC blasted through, causing a great deal of attraction.

It actually didn't take long before another boat came up next to them, the driver looking over and grinning.

"Is that a girl?" Bruce asked, shouting over the music.

The girl, a brunet grinned and waved, another girl and a guy on the back bench waved also.

"Ooohh- a girl boater, wave!" Tony grinned, waving and pushing the boat to go a little faster.

The girl mouthed a laugh while the two on the bench seat frowned and mouthed something before pointing at Tony, as if waiting for an answer.

"No idea what they're saying." Tony shrugged, humming along to a guitar riff in the song as Bruce tensed, noticing how lack Tony's grip on the wheel was.

The two on the bench seat where mimicking a circle on their chest and Tony understood immediately, "Ohh! Yeah! They're wondering if it's me! Give a nod and a wave Brucie!" Tony grinned, giving a nod as the three looked at each other in slight surprise.

Just for emphasis, Tony altered the music to Black Sabbath _'Iron Man'_.

The woman mouthed laughter before one more wave and turning away, cutting across and looping far out of sight.

"Nice people, Northern Michiganders. Although they're like, _obsessed _with cherries up here, and they always give me Canadian money for change." Tony frowned. "Especially the pennies, they're like useless now." Tony shrugged.

"Can you just- drive?" Bruce asked, and Tony blinked shrugging and placing his hands back on the wheel to smoothly cut through a few waves and out to smoother water.

It was actually pretty funny when they had arrived at the huge boathouse. In all irony, Natasha couldn't actually drive the boat into the cradle to lift it out of the water.

"So why are their actual lifts in here?" Clint asked, watching the cranks work to add the three boats to the large selection.

"Zebra mussels or some crap like that." Tony shrugged, walking up from the docking area and into the main living room where Steve and Thor had already gathered on the couches.

"So, Pizza tonight?" Bruce asked as he followed behind and into the living room.

"Sure, Pizza's great, anchovies and I'm fine." Clint shrugged, perching on the back of the chair in a position that looked greatly uncomfortable.

"Clint, _nobody_ likes anchovies." Natasha noted, and Clint wrinkled his nose.

"Double Cheese?" Tony offered, and Steve frowned. "That's unhealthy."

Tony gave him an utter deadpan look.

"Laden with meat?" Thor offered and Bruce gave a little smile, "I'd prefer vegetarian."

"How _did _we do this before?" Tony grumbled, slinking back on the couch as he let out exaggerated groan.

_"Sir."_

"What Jarvis? Can't you see we're in a crisis?" Tony moaned loudly.

_"I apologize Sir, but there appears to be a Raven attempting access into the living room from the patio doors."_

The moment that Jarvis had drawn attention to the Raven did the group hear the clicking of a beak on glass.

"The Hell? A freaking _bird?"_ Tony scoffed, looking over his shoulder and seeing the bird.

Thor frowned for a moment before his face lit up and he let out a slight laugh, "Huginn!" He grinned.

Tony blinked as Jarvis opened the door, the raven fluttering inside and to Thor's shoulder.

It spoke in a raspy caw, fluttering its wings and its creepily staring eyes and causing the others to look away out of the oddity of the bird. Thor gave a nod, as if agreeing.

"That is glorious news! Thank you Huginn, tell Heimdall that we shall be using the Bifrost by morn." Thor smiled, letting a small laugh as the bird cawed once more, lifting and fluttering towards the door, which Jarvis opened.

The moment the bird had vanished the entire group turned to look at Thor. Even Natasha had set down her hairbrush from where she was working to untangle the windblown strands.

"Glorious news my friends!" Thor beamed, his smile lighting up his face, "My father has allowed me to grant you access to the halls of Asgard for Lithasblot! Or the Harvest festival, where Urda will bless the harvest of the summer." Thor grinned. "There will be feasts and many stories to be told. Heimdall shall open the Bifrost at morn tomorrow." Thor grinned.

"Whoa here- you expect us to just…up and _leave?"_ Tony asked in surprise.

"It's not like we're doing anything here, Stark." Natasha noted, brushing her hair once more.

"True, it's like villains have a no attack policy for summer. We're just laying here." Clint noted while the others frowned once they came to the same realization.

"…Sure, why not." Steve agreed, and Tony shrugged, flopping into a seat.

"Excellent news! You will be most impressed, friends. We shall go on many glorious hunts together, I am sure the warriors of Asgard will be impressed by your might in battle." Thor grinned once more.

"Ohhh- showing off to hot ladies, I'm in." Tony grinned, jumping up and moving towards the miniscule lab, "I've got to get the suit working."

"Don't polish it too much, it might blind someone." Clint called out, Tony flipping him the bird as Clint stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

"So, in Asgard is there something we're supposed to do or something not to offend you all?" Bruce asked and Thor blinked.

"I do not believe so- nor would they argue with my choice in companions. I am crowned Prince of Asgard." Thor added.

"Oh yeah," Clint blinked, "You're royalty."

"Indeed." Thor nodded, and the others awkwardly shifted.

"So." Steve cleared his throat, drawing attention to him once more, "Should we pack our bags?"

"Sure." Clint grumbled, "but _you're _telling Fury."

* * *

**Okay, this is actually going to be a full blown story.**

**I'vee been planning this one since the Avenger movie came out, thus you'll have an idea just how long i've been planning this, i even made a rough draft before i started accepting copies.**

**This is _THE _story, and i hope you like it.**

**Thanks!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**A few questions here.**

_**1. Is this a Time Travel story?**_

_Yes! This is a Time Travel story, that means that everything that is in these chapters will later reappear or influence it at sometime. That way, you can read this again and actually understand some of the beginning._

**_2. Story title and summary?_**

_I hate it! I know, it's bad. I plan on changing the title and summary at a later notice, hopefully you all will still read it if I do change it._

**_3. What the heck was the prologue?_**

_It was so when you finish the story you'll actually understand everything inside the Prologue. Don't worry over it now though._


	3. Chapter 2

**HUGE CHAPTER!**

**Anyways, this may be the longest chapter in the story.**

**I'm thinking about splitting it up- actually, i am.**

**YOU GET ANOTHER CHAPTER! HUZZAH!**

* * *

The group gathered on the top of the Charlevoix house, making sure to stand far from the pool.

"So, how does this work?" Tony asked, looking around while having his small suitcase by his feet, as well as the golden and red briefcase.

"I will call once we are ready to depart and Heimdall shall open the Bifrost to us." Thor added, watching as Bruce walked into the small circle that the group was building, a tiny leather duffel bag at his feet.

Thor had told them that the palace would provide garments for them to wear. That being the case, none of the Avengers had cared to pack anything important, nor anything large. Each carrying a leather bag, as Thor said leather best survived the trip.

"Fury knows that we're leaving. I convinced him that it was for negotiations. He said that some…Professor, would take care of any issues if the need arrived. Someone named Xavier." Steve shrugged.

"Xavier? Mutants?" Clint asked in surprise, Tony mirroring his expression.

"Huh, I should send them a gift basket." Tony shrugged, and looked to see if everyone was there.

"Ready?" Thor asked, everyone nodding and securing their last possessions. Natasha tightened her gun belt, Steve hefting his bag and shield, while Clint secured his bow and quiver on his back.

"Heimdall!" Thor shouted, looking up into the sky dramatically, "Open the Bifrost!" He shouted.

They waited a few seconds.

"…So, performance is-" Tony's words were choked off as suddenly they were pulled, yelping in surprise as bright colors.

It was stunning in some sort of cosmic way- although it was nearly painful and dizzying, it added some sort of beauty.

It was for less than one actual minute before they suddenly hit ground, none excepting Thor expecting ground once more.

Tony squawked as he sprawled onto the floor, Bruce and Steve managing a slightly more dignified flop while Clint stuck his leg out in a crouch to slide to a stop, Natasha favoring a summersault before righting.

"Okay- that was freaking _awesome."_ Tony groaned, rising from the ground and collecting his suit from where he had incidentally thrown it.

"What was that? The colors were incredible!" Bruce added with a small smile.

Thor laughed instead, "That was the might of the Bifrost, friend!" He grinned, turning and looking at someone else.

"Prince Thor." The male nodded, looking African with glimmering gold armor.

"Heimdall! It is great to see you well." Thor grinned while the man looked at him blankly, revealing concerning gold sightless eyes.

"Friends, this is Heimdall the Gate watcher. He has Allsight and can see to the furthest reaches of all the Nine realms!" Thor grinned, walking by and clasping the man heavily on the back of his golden armor.

"A pleasure to meet you, Heimdall-"Steve spoke, rising from the floor. He extended his hand outwards, as if to shake.

Heimdall did not look down from where he was sightlessly gazing above them. "An honor to be in your presence, Steven Rogers of Midgard." Heimdall spoke, voice deep.

Tony and Clint exchanged a look, Bruce blinking in surprise while Steve slowly pulled his hand back.

Thor laughed heartedly, "Oh fear not, friends. Heimdall sees all and knows all. He is similar to your speaking walls, Friend Stark." Thor grinned, walking and stepping off the lifted ledge.

"So, what is this thing?" Tony asked, walking and scuffing his feet on the golden floor, looking at the metallic walls, lacking even the slightest bit of tarnish.

"This is the Observatory of the Bifrost. From here I may summon or send any creature to any location in all of the Nine Realms." Heimdall spoke, voice deep and surprising the group once more.

"Indeed, and you have saved us many times, Heimdall." Thor laughed, the Bridge keeper offering the smallest smiles on his lips.

"Will you be joining us for the Harvest Festival?" Thor asked out of genuine curiosity.

"I will arrive once the Allfather calls upon me. Until then I will open the gates to the visiting from Alfheim and Nidavellir."

"The dwarves are visiting?" Thor spoke, looking surprised. Behind Thor, Cling mouthed _'dwarves?'_ to Tony, who shrugged in response, looking at Bruce with a lifted eyebrow.

"Indeed, they intent to bring new metalwork as to strengthen the treaty." Heimdall nodded while Thor only shook his head in disbelief, "They only wish to heighten their favor with our riches!" Thor grumbled while Heimdall once more nearly smiled, "Perhaps."

He turned, looking at all of the Avengers and slowly gave a nod to each and every one of them.

"On behalf of the Allfather, I bid you welcome to Asgard, home of the Aesir and Asynjur." With that Heimdall turned, looking sightlessly at the large open archway.

"Uh, thank you." Bruce offered as they walked around the ledge on the observatory, stepping down and by the arch.

"Holy-" Clint started, only to cut off as Tony gave a low whistle, even Natasha gasping in surprise.

Far before them stretched a long and glowing stretch of iridescent colour. It spiraled and pulsed between reds and purples, shifting under every ray of light far above a pounding roar of a waterfall stretching further then Niagara Falls ever stretched.

"How is this even possible?" Bruce asked timidly, stepping onto the bridge and recoiling his foot once the bridge pulsed with light at his touch.

"Taste the rainbow Clint- taste it!" Tony whispered, leaning on Clint to a point where the latter man stumbled at Tony's weight.

"Go away." Clint grunted, shoving Tony back while the man smirked, walking forward and slinging an arm around Bruce's shoulders, walking across the bridge with relative ease.

"Sigr!" Thor spoke, a large smile of only teeth appearing as horses appeared before them, standing tall and proud with silver and golden saddles and harnesses. All of them were fairly large, more on the side of a Draft Horse then a common riding horse.

"Horses?" Natasha asked with a slightly arched eyebrow, five of the horses looking at each of them while the lead one- large and blonde lifted one hoof and stomped, tossing its mane happily. It was huge, bulky and towering over the group, as well as the others which were a darker shade of brown compared to the bright golden coat of the lead horse.

"Oh, it has been long since I have seen you last." Thor chuckled, reaching out to stroke the neck of the horse, the dip in its chest equal to Thor's collar bone.

"So, uh…that's your horse?" Steve asked, cautiously approaching the large animals.

"Aye! I picked Sigr when he was just a foal, a mighty steed." He smiled, moving to the back of the harness and hooking his left foot in the saddle, mounting in one swift movement. It was actually slightly impressive how quickly he had pulled himself upon the almost-draft horse.

"Uh- okay." Bruce spoke, cautiously attaching the leather bag with clothing to one of the straps on one side of the huge horse. The spotted one he chose barely blinked as he did so, then awkwardly mounted, struggling to climb upon its back. The horse looked as if it would be pulling a cart instead of being a mount.

"Nice horses here." Clint noted, patting the chestnut nose of his as he mounted almost as smoothly as Thor, drawing a few eyebrows.

"Aye, the finest in exception to the Vanir. But they hold the winged mounts." Thor agreed, patting his horse's neck as the others mounted, Tony not actually having that much difficulty.

"A supermodel in Colorado- _obsessed_ with riding horses. Learned a few things." Tony shrugged when the others looked at him surprised.

"Uh, am I the only one who's never ridden a horse?" Bruce asked awkwardly and Clint glanced over, smiling at the small frame of Bruce on a huge spotted horse.

"Nah, Tasha's never and neither has Steve. Don't feel too bad, Kermit."

Bruce sighed at the nickname, knowing better then to argue, his horse mimicking the snort.

They started at a brisk walk, Steve holding onto the saddle horn almost immediately due to the shifting of muscles on his horse.

"So, this festival, what _exactly _are we supposed to do?" Steve asked, Thor looking over his shoulder.

"The festival is a time for stories and feasts! My, there is no work in Asgard, you are the guests of the royal palace. You are free to anywhere you desire." Thor chuckled, and the horses drew to a close, halting before an enormous gate.

"And welcome to…Jurassic Park!" Tony muttered under his breath as the gate slowly started to open.

Tony glanced over as Clint played along, humming the theme song as Bruce tried to hide his chuckles.

They entered through the gate, seeing where the colourful bridge eventually split and met with paved stone roads weaving up into where alabaster buildings glistened.

"You know, Stark. You're rich but this is like…" Clint shook his head in disbelief as they walked, ascending up the alabaster paved roads and seeing women and men walking by, each stopping to cross their right arm across their chest and a nod of respect.

It was different to see Thor in his 'natural habitat'. Thor was sitting tall and proud upon his golden horse and smiling, waving to the men and women who all did the same arm-cross thing and bowed their head in respect, children laughing and pointing, repeating 'Prince Thor is back! Prince Thor is back!'.

They moved along the path, taking up part of the street that held the traffic moving in that direction.

They diverted from the main path, traveling to the right and around a circle garden filled with red and golden flowers, once they had reached a certain point boys rushed out to take the horse's reigns.

"Prince Thor." One spoke, giving the head bow while Thor smiled, sliding off the horse.

"Many thanks." He nodded, looking at the others, "Please tend to my comrades."

The others understood the hint and slowly slid from their horses as well, reaching for their stuff before another young boy rushed forward, gingerly picking up the bags.

"I-I'll give these to the palace maidens, and they'll go to your rooms." The boy stuttered, giving the same arm across his chest- this time he wore old dented metal cuffs on his wrists which clicked on the thin metal plate on his collar bone, dented with what mysteriously looked like a horse hoof.

Thor walked next to the boy as he led the horse into a huge stable complex, walking down a small marble courtyard into the main complex fitted with large leisure looking expensive.

"We feed Sigr every day and let him out into the fields' everyday with the others. We feed him only the finest hay." The boy bowed, and Thor smiled, patting his horses' neck.

"Then I thank you, for caring for Sigr in my absence." Thor nodded.

The others walked in, other stable hands taking their horses and moving them to empty stalls with plaques with their names engraved.

"Holy- Clint! Are you seeing that?" Tony pointed to the far end of the stable, the large stall next to Thor's and looping across the wall, connecting to another stall across from Thor's.

"Does that horse…have _eight legs?"_ Clint whispered back, the group staring as Thor turned to see what they were looking at.

"Oh! That is Sleipnir, my father's steed. He is the fastest in all the nine realms." Thor smiled, letting the others approach the huge horse.

"How is this even biologically possible?" Bruce asked in shock as Natasha gingerly ran her fingers across its grey nose, seeing the dark grey spots across its flank.

Tony looked to the right, seeing the horse directly across from Thor's.

A female horse, large and black in colour. It looked at him, its muscles much less bulging then Thor's horse, and yet it still looked impressive in size and stature. It was actually looking more similar to something that a normal human would ride, not huge like Thor's horse or the impossible-eight legged one. It had tiny ears, almost comical on the long snout and the long silky black hair of its mane, dangling down to its chest.

He looked at the engraved plaque with its name, frowning at the odd name, _'__Hlýða'._

"That is Hlýða, her name means 'listener'." Thor nodded, having looked over and seen Tony's interest in the much more different horse.

"You mean that all name's mean something?" Bruce asked, and Thor gave a small shrug to it, as if the question was not important.

"Some names are words for mounts, others are true names, such as Sleipnir. My steed, Sigr means 'victory'." Thor gave a small dry smile, "I was filled with bloodlust in my youth." Thor sighed, looking away awkwardly and patting his horse's nose once its saddle door locked shut.

"That's Loki's horse." It was Natasha who spoke, her eyes drawing over the saddle mount and the blankets piled in the corner, as well as the bucket of various foods for the horse.

The brush on the corner was a common brush as was found in Thor's stall, although next to it was another brush, much more carefully carved from wood and the fibers looking much softer and filled with hair. Even set in the corner was a stood which had the seat worn away, as if the owner had sat there so many times the wood had rubbed down to a smooth polish.

"Aye, he is very fond of her." Thor nodded, looking at the others as if unsure of how they would take the idea of seeing Loki's horse. He watched cautiously, mostly Clint and his bow still strapped to his back. Thor's eyes almost dared him to take aim against the beautiful creature.

"…She's a good one. Looks like a Friesian, let me guess, surprisingly fast and nice. Strong for her size?" Clint asked, reaching out cautiously and the horse looked at him suspiciously before allowing him to stroke her velvet nose.

"Aye. You have had a steed in the past?" Thor asked, much more interested now that he knew that Clint held no threat to Hlýða.

"I've worked with horses. Never owned one." Clint spoke, short and clipped.

There was an awkward silence before the doors to the stable swung open, the doors creaking slightly.

Thor looked up just as a woman entered the stables, hair pulled back and tied by a silver clasp pinning her black hair back. Her face was flawless and she wore armor similar to Thor's in every way. The metal sloped up from an interesting metallic skirt with leather tails covering leather pants and metallic guards. From her hips the metal sloped up to a well protecting breastplate and over her shoulders.

"Lady Sif!" Thor smiled, waving while Clint blinked in surprise.

"Thor." She smiled, and Thor laughed, walking forward and embraced her with one arm. The woman smiling back as she meaningfully gave a one arm wrap around his broad back, before stepping back and looking at the others, "And you must be the Warriors of Midgard. A pleasure to be in your presence." The woman nodded, adding the arm across her metallic armor, which clicked loudly.

"Uh, hello. You must be Lady Sif, Thor's told us about you." Steve smiled, holding out one arm to shake.

Lady Sif looked at the extended hand hesitantly before reaching out and shaking it awkwardly, although the motion was smooth, signifying that she had shaken someone's hand prior.

"Hopefully nothing bad." Sif smiled, and casted a mock angry look at Thor, who gave a laugh.

"Something bad? Why Sif, I cannot even think of a single foul quest." Thor spoke back, and Sif snorted, rolling her eyes, "And _you _are an irresponsible child. It's nice to see you." She smiled, and Thor laughed as if recognized her jest.

"I am Lady Sif, the one who speaks reason to Thor when he speaks of an impossible quest, a pleasure." Sif smiled while Tony chuckled slightly.

"My name's Steve Rogers, Ma'am. A pleasure to meet you." Steve smiled.

"You are the Captain? I look forward to testing your steel in battle." Sif smiled, looking at the others, "And you must be Lady Natasha, it is a pleasure to meet another female warrior." Sif nodded, and Natasha nodded back emotionless, "Likewise."

"I'm Clint Barton, I go by Hawkeye. Pleasure to meet you, Lady Sif." Clint nodded, and Sif smiled slightly, eying the bow on his back, "An archer? How well does your arrow fly?"

"His aim is as true as Egill's, he may test Ullr's arrows upon any morn." Thor chuckled while Sif's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Surly his aim is not as straight?"

"My aim is good enough, Lady Sif." Clint defended, although having no knowledge of who Egill or Ullr was.

"My name's Bruce Banner, a pleasure to be here." Bruce smiled, and it successfully drew Sif's attention away.

"And _I'm _Tony Stark- Billionaire, Playboy, Iron Man. General-"

"Jerk and Idiot." Natasha deadpanned, Sif's lips flickering slightly in a smile, "Don't mind him."

Tony pouted slightly, "Oh, you wound me Natashalie, that hurts." Clint rolled his eyes while Bruce smiled apologetically.

"Lady Sif, where are all the others?" Thor asked, and Sif turned, opening the stable doors and along the stone road up to the left and up stairs.

"The Warriors Three have recently returned from a hunt in the north. If I recall correctly, they managed to hunt a herd of Wild Boar, Volstagg even rode one alongside his horse." Sif chuckled and Thor laughed loudly at the thought.

"Who?" Tony asked, looking at Thor as if he was a different person entirely.

"Three guys that met up with Xena over there during the incident in New Mexico." Clint explained, looking still somewhat insulted by Sif's doubting of his skills.

They walked, still looking at the beautiful spires and tall spikes reaching high into the sky and plated with gold.

They walked up steps next to large courtyards, not actually that far from the stables when they entered the main palace.

It was huge, elaborate, and made Tony feel oddly poor.

Sif walked with them before giving Thor one odd arm-to-chest thing and moving down a corridor on the left hand side.

Thor walked forward, the others following as Thor dramatically walked forward, using both hand to slam two huge golden doors open.

They moved, sliding fluidly before slamming loudly on the back wall.

A man was sitting on a regal throne, large and golden with a tall spear taller than Thor in his left hand.

"Father!" Thor beamed, a large grin on his face as he approached the grey haired man. The man turned and looked at Thor, revealing the eye patch.

Tony was absolutely _positive_, that he was not the only one thinking of Fury right then.

"Thor." The man smiled, looking at his son as Thor approached, enveloping the elder man in a hug, "I trust your journeys have been well?"

"Aye! The stories I have to tell." Thor grinned, letting go and taking a step back, "I see you are faring well." Thor smiled, noticing the intricate golden armor the man wore.

"Indeed. The treaties between Jotunheim have been reestablished, the trade between the dwarves have increased and Alfheim has sent ambassadors for a display during the festival." The man spoke, and Thor smiled, "Then Asgard is rejoicing." Thor smiled.

"Indeed." The man nodded, looking at the group below still, standing awkwardly on the ground in front of the throne.

"Warriors of Midgard." The man started, blinking his one eye slowly. "I welcome you to Asgard, and to Yggdrasil. May your stay be pleasurable." The man nodded.

"Thank you, Allfather, for allowing us to stay here for your festival." Steve spoke, hesitating afterwards.

Tony looked at Clint who was looking just as confused. How did Steve know this man's name? Not to mention how to address him.

"That is my friend, the Captain of America. He and his comrades create a powerful band of warriors." Thor smiled, and Odin didn't so much as blink.

"Where is mother? It would be pleasurable to see her once more." Thor smiled and Odin offered a small smile.

"The last I was alerted, she was tending to the dining hall, and further preparing it for the festival feast." He alerted calmly, and Thor smiled, the smile lighting up his face in a way that was very…like Thor.

"Thank you father." Thor beamed, turning and descending the steps and walking towards the two open doors.

"I must warn you." Odin spoke, voice loud and causing Thor to glance over his shoulder, listening for anything else to be said. "Your mother is fully willing to not release you from her grasps until she has outside opinion on whether the hall should be decorated with violets, or lilacs." Odin's lips twitched into a smile and Thor laughed loudly as he turned, recognizing the jest.

The group followed, unsure of what exactly they were supposed to be doing. Tony kept staring at Odin until they were forced to exit the room by Thor's long strides. Even once they had made it to the hallway, servants rushed forward and closed the doors silently, standing guard by them.

"You know, I never really realized that Thor's royalty until now." Clint commented and Tony nodded, giving a low whistle as a maid walked by, wearing a cloak that covered her head and part of her face as well as a long skirt. She only glanced at him and scowled slightly, offering some sort of curtsy before walking away quickly.

"I know, remind me to hire maids. Really hot maids." Tony noted as he tried to keep walking while looking at the maid behind them.

"You know Natasha's going to hurt you for that comment. Besides, what about Pepper?" Clint asked, arching one eyebrow while Bruce smiled on the other side of Tony, enjoying their antics.

"Hey! That's a low blow- no Pepper card here. This is _Asgard_¸ like _vacation!" _Tony whined, yelping as Natasha swiftly pinched him, causing him to drop the suit with a clatter.

Thor laughed, shaking his head at the antics as they walked down the hallways, each having tall arching windows that overlooked the buildings below. There were many with views that over looked fountains or gardens, each fit with men and women who casually walked around and trimmed the flowers or cleaned the water.

Eventually they traveled by a covered bridge, sloping high above a large open field, fit with straw dummies and mostly a training ground. Further out from the main circles were smaller separate areas filled with only one or two dummies for more private training.

"Are those archery targets?" Bruce asked, leaning out the side of the covered bridge while Thor looked over and smiled. "Aye! We have many trained in archery, not to mention many warriors wish to try the weapon style."

Clint watched the training fields a moment longer as he saw two men sparring with thick broadswords, each wearing the same metallic armor.

"So, you like, train everybody to use swords?" Tony asked, and Thor glanced down to see the two sparring.

"From boyhood we train to be proper warriors." Thor explained, the others looking over the ledge once more.

"Where are the women?" Natasha asked, and Thor frowned, hesitantly meeting her eyes.

"Women are…_encouraged_, to learn the womanly arts of magic." He hesitantly spoke, and instantly the others just _stared_ at Thor.

"Holy crap, theirs sexism in Atlantis?" Tony asked in surprise, Thor frowning as he didn't understand what 'Atlantis' was.

"I do not understand-"

"You treat women as if they are less than men?" Natasha asked, her cool voice and stony posture causing it to seem even more frightening then prior.

"Of course not! Women have abilities in weaponry and battle that are honorable." Thor defended, and Bruce frowned, contemplating other reflections.

"But that's only your opinion- that's just it. Your civilization believes that men should fight in battle while women practice magic, or do womanly jobs." Bruce explained while Tony frowned, as if still confused.

"But Sif is a warrior- does society just like, accept her or discourage her?"

"Sif is a brave warrior that has earned her title through decades of glorious quests!" Thor defended, while Natasha arched an eyebrow at the response.

"And can a male learn magic?"

There was an awkward pause as Thor struggled to form words, "It is…people will- magic is _womanly-"_

"Oh god, this must be déjà vu for you, Spangles." Tony groaned, and Steve frowned as if affronted by the remark.

"How about we hurry to this hall and meet your mother, Thor." Steve spoke, his voice strained as once more, tensions were running higher then safe.

Tony could easily recognize Steve's attempts to change the topic, and decided to refrain from saying anything, knowing now that with how women and men were…_portrayed, _that this would be a difficult argument.

* * *

**Okay, this is actually going to be a full blown story.**

**I'vee been planning this one since the Avenger movie came out, thus you'll have an idea just how long i've been planning this, i even made a rough draft before i started accepting copies.**

**This is _THE _story, and i hope you like it.**

**Thanks!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**A few questions here.**

_**1. Is this a Time Travel story?**_

_Yes! This is a Time Travel story, that means that everything that is in these chapters will later reappear or influence it at sometime. That way, you can read this again and actually understand some of the beginning._

**_2. Story title and summary?_**

_I hate it! I know, it's bad. I plan on changing the title and summary at a later notice, hopefully you all will still read it if I do change it._

**_3. Shippings? Romances?  
_**

_there will not be any Slash or anything. Once we go back in time there will be a little- you'll see it and you'll get it. A refrence in the next chapter.  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**The second part of the huge chapter! I hope you enjoy this!**

**This has the slightest bit that is like a romance.**

**Also! Amazing refrences to norse mythology. A bit twisted there, and a little bit...really odd when it regards Loki.**

**YES THERE IS LOKI!**

* * *

They continued across the bridge, eventually meeting at a large hall where large steps traveled down to a path that possibly would go to the marketplace, while the bridge served as a path from the palace.

Indeed Odin had warned them, all of the tables had been fitted with plates and mugs still waiting to be filled with greasy meat and foaming ale. Woven horns filled with fruit spiraled down decoratively while wild ivy and other native plants were interwoven as if the room was part of nature itself.

"Mother!" Thor shouted suddenly, his voice echoing in a rumble like thunder as a beautiful woman on the far side turned suddenly, her hair woven and braided to form a natural crown upon her head.

"Thor! I was not expecting you until tomorrow!" She smiled, leaving the two cloaked women who she had been talking to prior to walk towards Thor who met her halfway, picking her up and swinging her in a full circle before setting her down with obvious care.

"Aye! My comrades and I could not wait another night before arriving. It is wonderful to see you again mother!" Thor smiled, and his mother smiled gently, looking at the group.

"My apologize, I am Lady Frigga, it is a pleasure to meet Thor's brothers in arms, as well as sister in arms." Lady Frigga stated, smiling kindly to Natasha, who felt obliged to smile slightly back.

"A pleasure to meet you Ma'am. Steve Rogers." Steve spoke, unsure of how he was exactly supposed to introduce himself, Frigga laughing kindly at his confusion.

"I see your Midgardian customs are different. Very well, it is very nice to meet you as well." She smiled as Steve blushed at the awkwardness.

"And you-" She trailed off, eyes now resting on Bruce, who shifted awkwardly under her mothering gaze. "Bruce Banner, Mrs." He stated, scuffling his shoes on the floor gently.

"A pleasure to meet a man who has dealt with my son in his absence." She smiled and Bruce echoed it back, fining like Natasha, it hard to resist.

"Clint Barton, Mrs. This is my partner, Natasha Romanoff." Clint nodded to Natasha, who only gave a small smile and a nod as Frigga beamed at them.

"This means that you are Anthony Stark, a pleasure to meet one with a mind highly spoken of." Frigga smiled, and Tony blinked at the oddity of the pure _joy _radiating off of her.

"A pleasure to be here, Mrs." He paused, looking around, "I _love _what you've done to the place. Very 'down to Earth'. I love the ivy, it's a nice touch." Tony mentioned, spotting the ivy climbing up the wall on the far end.

"You think?" If possible Frigga's smile widened _even more._

"Of course." Tony grinned back, causing her to laugh loudly and true.

"Oh, you remind me of Loki-" She paused just a moment after the words had parted from her lips, "Forgive me, I speak before I reason with myself. That was very insensitive when one thinks of the status of your realm." She spoke, voice soft and almost somber while soon it was almost _Tony _who felt sad just listening to her.

"No no, it's fine. Totally fine here, don't mind being compared to Professor Snape any day-" Tony paused, frowning at what he just said, "Actually never mind. I never said that."

Frigga gave a laugh, smiling at Tony with a little more emotion then the blinding ones prior and turned back to Thor, summoning a serious look on her face.

"Thor, be honest. Do the colours work? I think the yellow may be too bright." She spoke, frowning at the sunflowers in the corner.

"Mother, you're judgment is wise. You do not need my assistance." Thor chuckled, and his mother smiled once more.

"Oh, you brave and foolish boy. Go on, show your friends all of Asgard." She smiled, swatting him aside as he lifted his hands in surrender, stepping out of her reach laughingly.

"Take the horses! Don't be blind to our guest's comfort!" Frigga called out before turning and talking to more of the veiled palace maids, who held a bundle of wildflowers in their arms.

"Nice lady. I like her." Bruce spoke quietly, the others smiling or nodding their agreement with Bruce's judgment.

"Aye, my mother is known throughout the realm as kind." Thor smiled as he turned to the left and led the group across the covered bridge once more. Shifting to the side to allow a palace maid to walk past while holding a trey stacked high with golden plates.

Tony glanced over the edge of the bridge, peering down at the men fighting in the training fields below them, swapping blow for blow. He glanced a little further down and saw the growing stables on the far side of the training fields where they were approaching.

They were not halted nor hindered I the slightest as they advanced down the golden steps and courtyards once more, the group managing to actually recognize the path they had traveled and where they were going.

"So where are we going?" Clint asked casually as they advanced towards the stables, the stable hands already rushing to mount saddles on the back of Thor's giant horse and pull out five more horses for the human's use.

"Perhaps to the west market. Beyond the walls of merchants are the Plains of Ida where large game wonders. To the northwest of that are the mountains of Himinbjorg, and the river Garj which feeds the farmers along the base." Thor explained, mounting his horse and stirring it into a walk.

Tony sighed, attempting to mount the large horse they had prepared for him, and he cursed at the awkwardness of it all. He shifted back, guiding the horse more into the open stable doors so he could get a slight lift with the open door, kicking himself up onto the horse.

He turned, pausing as he recognized the giant horse Sleipnir still standing in its stall, tossing its grey head.

The black horse, however, was gone.

"Hey, you." Tony snapped, pointing at a stable hand which quickly darted forward, looking up to hear a command or something that Tony needed.

"That horse that was there, the black one." Tony pointed to the empty stall and he noted the stable hand pale slightly as he gave a barely noticeable nod of understanding.

"H-He left mere moments before you and Prince Thor arrived Sire. I know not where he went, he- he could not explain-"

"Hey kid, it's fine." Tony shrugged, obviously understanding the fear that the stable hand held for what _had _to be Loki.

"Yo, Iron Head, you coming?" Clint called from before him, all five of them already walking with Thor's cape flickering with every step his giant horse took.

"Yeah yeah, hold it Robin Hood!" Tony shouted back with a scoff, stirring his horse to a brief trot which it used to catch up with the group.

They walked, heading west and along the streets. Eventually the slight traffic became large and almost a crowd of people who quickly parted before Thor, doing the odd arm-thing Tony _still _didn't understand.

Along the side women and men stood, waving merchandise around and shouting out the oddest things.

"Tusks from a Skald! Strongest tusks around!" One man waved a rather large tusk that looked similar to that of a walrus excepting another branching out from the side.

"Apples and fresh fruit!" A woman shouted, baskets of apples and pears along her little stall, although she did not care to hide the menacing looking sword clipped to her hip.

"I thought you said that women weren't warriors?" Steve stated, seeing the various women with swords or daggers on their person or along their goods.

"Aye." Thor frowned, seeing the same women, "however that does not mean that in battle a maid may not know how to wield steel." Thor tried to explain as he waved to a small boy who darted over with a cherry red apple in his hands, grinning up in the too-large helm upon his head, which constantly slipped over his brow.

"Thank you, young warrior." Thor chuckled and the boy grinned, revealing a lost tooth as Thor took the fruit gingerly, taking a small bite from the side and nodding with satisfaction from the fruit.

"People just give you stuff like that?" Clint asked in surprise, seeing the other children with similar goods, waiting to bolt and give them to Thor.

"Aye, do they not for you?" Thor asked in confusion, and Clint shrugged.

They had passed the marketplace and walked along the lip of the stores and shops, seeing the high mountain Thor had spoken about before, and the long rolling plains in the distance.

"And these are those farms you were talking about?" Natasha asked curiously and Thor nodded, a light in his eye as he saw the open ground in front of them.

"Are any up for a valiant race upon the fields?" Thor asked, looking around while the others blinked at his poorly disguised hope.

"A race? Sure, hang on Thunderpants." Clint challenged, shifting to a jokey position and his horse bolting over the ground quickly.

Thor laughed, his horse rearing before jumping into a gallop, chasing after.

Natasha and Steve shrugged before letting their horse move into a trot, casually going along while Bruce just looked at Tony with a sigh.

"You're going to go after them, aren't you?" Bruce sighed and Tony shrugged, looking at the road to the right which was along the farms.

"Nah, thinking about checking out those farms. See ya soon, Brucie." Tony grinned, letting his horse run in a gallop but not nearly as fast as Clint and Thor.

He only waved at Steve and a smirk at Natasha before he directed the horse along the path, out of the grass and onto the dirt road still in a fast trot.

He continued along, seeing the tiny houses that looked like something out of Lord of the Rings, small and built into the landscape.

He saw one woman riding a horse also within a fenced in area, small and petite upon the large back of the horse and she only glanced up in surprise, smiling slightly as he waved.

"Well, looks like they don't get many visitors." Tony shrugged, his horse snorting as if understanding. Tony patted the spotted neck of the horse, casually fixing a knot in its mane as they turned around a bend in the road to reveal a large stretch.

"Whoa." Tony shushed, the horse's ears flicking forward as it tossed its head, stomping its foot as Tony leant forward in surprise.

Far ahead on the road was the black horse, tied up upon a wooden handcrafted fenced in area. A large cow was grazing on the dusty dirt, flicking its tail around to swat at flies.

The horse was standing there casually, drinking water from an old wooden bucket that looked like it belonged in the eighteen century. It flicked its short ears and glanced up, shifting and dragging the beautiful strands of hair along its hooves on the dirt.

Tony investigated the house, seeing it as something small and made of stone- more advanced then the houses prior. The roof was low and built with slabs of black rock with a small chimney spitting off low puffs of white smoke, glass windows in the cut grooves.

Tony approached the house and horse, eying the wooden fence as a door along the side opened.

A boy walked out, possibly in his late teens as he held another wooden bucket filled with something and approached the cow with a smile.

The boy said something and laughed at the cow as it dipped its head to eat from the bucket, the boy pulling an old worn brush and working on the dirt encrusted from dried sweat on the large animal.

Tony started moving on his horse once more and the boy's head flashed up to meet Tony's.

He had black hair, fluffy and sticking upright from his scalp in a way that looked as if he had just awoken. A rounded face with a protruding chin and prominent jaw bones poked out from the long hair. Rounded eyes blinked in surprise before dropping the brush and running to the door. The action showing the rather old and slightly dirty worn pants and boots from numerous hours of work. The boy opened the door, sticking his head in and shouting loud enough for Tony to faintly hear as he drew close enough.

"Mother! A stranger is here." He called before turning and approaching the gate curiously and opening it, stepping out to meet Tony on the road.

"Hello stranger. What brings you here?" The boy asked, leaning casually against the fence.

"Hey kid. The names Tony Stark." Tony introduced, his horse slowing to a stop as the boy smiled.

"Hello Tony Stark! My name is Vali Sigynson. What brings you from the city on a palace horse?" Vali asked casually while Tony arched an eyebrow.

"And who's to say I didn't steal the horse?" Tony asked just as casually back, the boy snorting loudly.

"I bring no offence, but only a fool would dare steal a horse of Odin." Vali spoke back with a smirk, and Tony found himself mirroring it by the innocence of the kid.

"Well, maybe not a horse of _Odin_, maybe I stole the horse from Thor." Tony grinned at the kid's baffled expression. The kid threw his head back and with a _bark_ of laughter, laughed at the idea.

"Oh, you are very brave to steal a horse itself, the idea grows fonder as it is the Thunderer's horse. I smile upon you, Tony Stark." Vali grinned, and Tony grinned back, finding that he liked the kid.

"Yeah well, speaking of palace horses, I wonder at that one there." Tony nodded to Hlýða, who was watching him as well.

"A friend. As you are not, stranger." A new voice interrupted, a woman exiting the house and looking at him calmly yet cautiously.

She had hair, a dark blonde that was very much different from Thor's, not to mention fluffy and fraying outwards. Her eyes were a light blue, contrasting nicely against her pale skin and the dress she wore. It was dirty and tearing along the bottom, a metal clasp along her ribs to both protect and fasten the garment.

"Name's Tony Stark, ma'am." He nodded and she frowned slightly.

"You hail from Midgard." She spoke, drawing her eyes up and over Tony's figure carefully. "I am Lady Sigyn, I am Vanir." She spoke, watching him carefully as she spoke the last bit.

"Cool. I'm a human." Tony shrugged and the woman frowned almost in confusion.

"Maybe he is oblivious?" Vali offered the woman, who was obviously his mother. She round shape of her face and eyes, the fraying of his hair was all there.

"Hey! I am _not _oblivious, I'm actually a genius." Tony defended and the woman arched a single brow.

"Then why are you here? Only a _fool_ would involve themselves with the savagery of a Vanir." She spoke carefully, and Tony frowned, finding a twist in her words as she wrung her hands on a cloth hanging from her hips.

"You're trying to get me to go away. If you Vanir are so dangerous then explain why. Because all I see is a pretty cool kid, and a rather cautious mother." Tony explained, crossing his arms and arching a brow.

Sigyn said nothing, frowning at Tony's indifference, unknowingly pushing a stray of hair behind her ear. Revealing the pointed white skin that made her look rather elfish.

"Vanir are wild in nature, easy to use wild magic to turn nature against all that appose." She explained carefully, drawing a finger along the wooden fence and allowing it to turn green before a small violet rise from the wood in only a few seconds.

"Now, I'm actually here for a purpose. I know who that horse belongs to. I'm not going to attack or anything, but I want to know _why _he's here." Tony nodded to the horse as Vali's jaw locked, looking at his mother with a question in his eye.

Sigyn said nothing, instead she drew a short dagger from a fold in her skirt, tossing it to Vali who caught it easily, looking at Tony warningly.

"I know how to throw daggers, I won't miss if you attack." He warned, and Tony frowned, motioning towards the black horse. "Loki teach you?"

Vali's jaw tensed as Sigyn continued inside and only a few seconds later returning outside once more, except this time there was another figure.

There was a black cloak over silver armor only barely poking out from his knees before it was covered by leather boots.

The black cloak extended up and into a hood over his hair, successfully making it near impossible to recognize who it was, that is if Tony didn't already know.

Tony swallowed as Loki walked forward, standing just beyond the wooden fence as he lifted his head, emerald eyes narrowed in suspicious over dark purple bags. What was the most surprising, was the black silk wrapping around just under his nose and back along his jaws, hiding the lower half of his face from view.

Tony swallowed, seeing the narrowed eyes filled with obvious hate as he focused on Tony's face only, and no matter how harshly Tony wanted to speak, he found himself looking away before he could say anything.

"Loki." Tony spoke, and the man himself only gave a slight nod back, breathing steadily through his nose.

"Uh, I don't know if you remember me-" Tony cut off as Loki reached up with one hand, knocking his hood back and off his head, revealing that the strip over his chin and mouth looped up and over his ears, tying in the back and mixing with his hair, which was rather limp and sickly looking.

Loki looked at Sigyn who only gave a slight nod and lifted her right hand, showing the odd nails that resembled claws actually. With a whisper she waved her hand, quietly murmuring to the air _"Skrifa lopt."_ And she waved her hand, reaching out for Vali to grab and the two turned, walking inside the house and closing the door quietly.

"Uh- okay I don't know what that was." Tony shrugged and looked at Loki, whose eyes had narrowed even further, shrinking to tiny dots surrounded by emerald eyes emphasized by dark purple bruising from lack of sleep or sickness.

In front of Loki the air seemed to shimmer before words appeared as if scratched in by a claw, jagged and slightly difficult to read. They formed at a rapid pace, and Loki didn't even look. It took Tony longer then he would have liked to realize that it was Loki doing the writing.

_"What do you want, Stark?"_

"So you _do _remember me!" Tony smirked, and Loki didn't even give him an eye roll. Only an icy gaze met his eyes.

"I- I recognized your horse, and to be honest I thought you'd be in jail. So I'm actually really confused by _why _you're out, and debating whether or not to call Clint to kill you." Tony confessed, managing to keep a cheery atmosphere as Loki's eyes widened marginally.

_"I have suffered enough, Stark." _The words formed, and Tony could almost _imagine_ how Loki would say it in the long sharp drawl of his tone, even the clipped tone of how he would say Tony's name.

_"The archer is here?"_

"Oh yeah! Thor invited us for some…festival-"

_"Lithasblot."_ The words appeared and Tony nodded while Loki scowled, looking far into the distance and stilling, Tony frowning and looking over his shoulder to see what it was.

In the distance, five silhouettes on horseback were drawing closer.

"Crap, that's everyone-" Tony turned and Loki had already moved, with one arm drawing his cloak hood back up while mounting his horse in a smooth motion, disconnecting the rope tying it to the peg with a flick of his wrist-

So _that's _where the boy Vali had learned to throw daggers.

Hlýða rose, rearing on her hind legs before kicking off, racing with a flurry of legs and speed, lowering her neck to fly onto the road with extreme speed.

Tony did the same, turning and instead running out towards the group, hoping that the odd confrontation between he and the trickster god had actually been useful for something besides the fact that there was _no point _for it.

"Hey guys!" Tony smirked, pulling up next to Natasha who sighed, looking at Thor and Clint who were obviously windblown.

"Who won?" Tony asked casually, looking at both of their horses which seemed to not be that tired surprisingly. Thor laughed, patting Clint on the back as he knocked Clint forwards with the force of it, "sir Hawkeye raced valiantly, but I remained victorious!"

"Yeah yeah big guy-" Clint paused, looking forward and actually _shifting _until both feet were planted firmly on the saddle and he was standing on the horse, blocking the sun with one hand and looking into the distance.

"What is it?" Natasha asked casually, now curious while Clint frowned, Bruce squinting to try and see what had gained Clint's attention.

Tony mimicked looking that way also, mentally hoping that Clint wouldn't recognize the horse and the rider that he was no doubt looking at.

"Thor, how fast can these horses run?" Clint asked, a rather odd question since he had just raced on the back of one.

"They are the fastest steeds in Asgard, why?" Thor asked with a frown and Clint didn't have time to respond. Instead he tucked his legs in and instantly sat down again, jolting the horse forward in a run while simultaneously drawing the bow he still hadn't removed from his back.

"Clint!" Steve shouted in surprise, looking at Thor before racing after, Steve wincing as every step jolted him. Tony could almost sympathize with him, however _Tony _knew how to ride a horse.

Tony pulled up next to Thor, lowering himself to the horse's neck and increasing their speed as they raced after Clint who was still urging his horse to go faster.

By this time Tony was positive that Clint had seen Loki and was racing after.

"What is Friend Clint chasing?" Thor asked in a low gruff tone, Tony clenching his teeth to avoid biting his tongue with every bounce the horse gave.

"No offense Thor, but you _might_ have wanted to tell Clint that Loki wasn't in _jail_ _before_ we came here." Tony growled and Thor looked almost struck with surprise.

Before Thor could even fathom an apology Tony spotted Clint drawn an arrow and aim it, _while galloping_, and release it sharply, swiftly turning to angle towards what he had hit.

Tony jerked his horse towards the same area, rising above the crest of a hill and overlooking the slope down.

It was Clint and he was obviously gaining on Loki who was slumped forward, an arrow protruding from _somewhere_ on his upper back, still managing to hold on.

"No!" Thor roared, drawing his hammer and hurling it with surprising force just as Clint released the drawstring on his next shot. Mjolnir impacted the ground sharply, a plume of dirt and rock rising in the air and spooking Clint's horse just enough to knock him to the ground, just as the arrow impacted Loki's back once more and he slipped from the horse.

They raced down the slope just as the others broke the top, looking at the sight and attempting to hurry down it just as Thor and Tony had.

Clint rose from the ground, gingerly rubbing his jaw where it had clipped the ground. He grunted, rising and snatching his bow from beside him and rising, seeing his horse still circling the ground where Thor had thrown his hammer.

Clint jumped to his feet, stalking over to the figure on the ground who was attempting to rise and ignoring the two arrows in his back, one lodged between his shoulder while another was down four inches and to the left slightly.

"Hello Loki." Clint spoke, voice cool and tense as he grabbed the shoulder of Loki, and swung a strong punch right into his jaw.

Loki took a stumbled step back, his hood falling from the hit and his horse rearing in surprise, skirting away from the fist fight as Loki didn't lift his hand, Clint noticing some sort of bandanna around his mouth having fallen loose with the combined tumble.

Loki paused, and Clint was seething, just waiting for Loki to turn to punch him again- because Clint felt the right to.

Loki turned, eyes seething with anger as Clint prepared to punch again and _oh._

His skin was splotched with dark purple bruising below his eyes, his nose and cheeks were fine besides the starved look and hollowness. From there, it all was _wrong._

Tony and Thor skidded to a stop at the bottom, Tony freezing with shock and horror, Thor looking away in something similar to shame.

"What-" Clint swallowed, taking a step back and looking at Thor in horror, "What is this?"

"Oh my god." Tony croaked, looking with horror at Loki as the man turned, pulling the hood of his cloak back up over his hair and casting a shadow over his face slightly,

From the bridge of his nostrils down it seemed as if someone had taken giant claws and gouged out his face, large gaping holes of missing muscle and skin, and his lips tattered ribbons over his teeth which were chipped and eroded somehow. The skin was black and infected looking, sickly and incredibly painful looking. His tongue was misshapen and limp in his mouth, in which you could see through the gaps in his jaw, one hole even exposing light by having gone all the way through to the bottom of his chin.

"Is- is that _acid?"_ Tony choked and the others finally appeared, sliding to a stop and freezing when they too discovered Loki's face.

Steve looked away quickly, eyes wide in horror and shock. Bruce was breathing slowly as he too, could not look at it directly. Natasha was frozen, stuck staring at the grievous wound as if it fascinated her, and repelled her.

Loki grabbed the silk scarf from where it had fallen, attempting to wrap it before flinching as it jarred his left arm too much due to the arrow wound.

"If this is your sentence, I don't want to see your torture." Steve spoke, voice surprisingly stable although it was still shaking.

"Are you in need of assistance, Brother?" Thor asked, eyeing the arrow wounds.

Loki recoiled, visually daring Thor to even try to help him. Thor offered with a hand and Loki edged away, causing Thor to look down sadly.

The sound of hooves on the road caused the group to look up and see another person on the path, on the back of a large horse, yet not the insane-draft like horses that everyone in Asgard seemed to use.

It was a beautiful horse, sitting on a rather old saddle, wearing worn clothing and a frown as he slowly approached and stilled, looking down with a frown.

"What is the issue here, Thor." The boy asked, sitting on the Hackney horse, it's odd white marking spreading up until it looked almost entirely grey in color.

Vali only looked at Thor icily while Thor frowned, "you disrespect me, child?" Thor asked in a growing rumble, and Vali only blinked, not changing his facial features.

"I give you no respect to begin with. You are not welcome in this section of land. The Vanir take offence." Vali spoke firmly and Thor frowned, looking away and contemplating what he would say next.

"We mean the Vanir no offence-"

"Your presence is an offence. Loki Odinson is welcome with the Vanir. Goodbye, Thor Odinson." Vali spoke, watching Thor carefully while Thor stared, hand inching towards Mjolnir on his hip.

Loki moved, walking over and snapping his fingers. Hlýða walked over, obviously trained to come when he snapped and he offered the reigns to Vali who connected them carefully to the side saddle of his own horse.

Loki winced, flinching slightly as he lifted himself up upon his own horse, a bizarre sight as he still had two arrows protruding from his back, and was allowing himself to be led somewhere by a Vanir child.

"Brother." Thor called, and Loki ignored him, Vali giving him one last look before clicking his tongue, "Heita, ride." And the horse started in a trot, Hlýða following behind carefully as to not jar Loki.

It was only a few minutes before Loki and Vali had faded from sight, leaving behind the Avengers, looking rather baffled.

"…Who was that? That child?" Natasha asked, and Thor shook his head slowly, almost as if he still had not accepted the fact that his brother had shunned him for the favor of a child.

"I know not, Lady Natasha. He is part Vanir, which alone makes him beyond my power." Thor sighed, walking next to his horse before mounting it.

Tony didn't say anything, but he was positive that he'd possibly find Loki with Sigyn even by tomorrow.

"Will he be okay?" Bruce asked quietly. Clint snorted; shaking his head and attaching his quiver and bow to his back once more, "That monster deserved it." He scowled, mounting his horse and quickly making off towards where Asgard was.

"Poor horse." Tony sympathized with the beast as he too walked up to the large draft horse, already dreading to have to mount the monster once again.

By the time they had made their way back into the city, the many stalls and shops had closed for the day. Tall spires held glowing flames that casted lantern light upon the road.

The horses' hooves made clicking noises as they walked on the stone paths, taking care not to hit any night travelers as they advanced towards the stables.

The stable hands quickly took care of the horses, watering them and brushing off the sweat on their coats. Thor led them inside the main hall of the palace, maidens arriving and giving small curtsies at the sight of Thor.

"Please show my comrades their sleeping chambers for their stay, please serve to their needs." Thor smiled before turning and walking down the second hallway to the right.

"Please follow us sires." One of the maidens spoke, giving a small bow before walking down the first hallway, everyone following quietly.

"The Lady will please follow me." One of the maidens spoke, ducking out of the group and curtsying, allowing Natasha to follow down the odd hallway.

"Why is she further away than us?" Bruce asked and one of the maidens nervously spoke, shifting her weight from each foot, "The wing provides feminine sleeping arrangements as well as clothing for a female." The maiden explained, the men looking one another and shrugging.

"Uh, alright then." Steve nodded and the four remaining females hurried along the hallways.

They passed another hall before the maidens walked down the remaining, only four doors and each of the maidens walking towards each door before waiting for the designated room to be chosen.

"So, do we just pick one?" Bruce asked, looking at the door in the back right corner.

"All rooms are available, sire's." One of the ladies bowed and hesitantly Bruce headed for the one in the back right corner.

Steve headed for the front left, Tony snagging the one across from Steve and next to Bruce. Clint took the remaining room in the back left.

Tony entered his room, the heavy door exposing a surprisingly large room, a huge window on the back wall overlooking one of the many courtyards scattered across the entire palace.

The bed was large, bigger then a king size and covered by silks of rich reds and gold. The floor was covered by a stone, just as everything was. On the far side was a weapon rack, as well as wall mounts fitted with various shields and even an open spot to place current armor.

Tony drifted over, setting the suitcase over by the rack, and looking back at the large bed.

The door creaked open and Tony looked at the maiden who entered the room, the same one who was standing by the door to begin with.

"Hello Sir. I am to retrieve measurements for custom clothing and armor for the festival." The maiden bowed.

"Uh, okay. How am I supposed to do this? Do I just stand here, or do I pose or something?" Tony asked, the maiden smiling and looking at her feet in humor.

"Please stand still Sire." She spoke softly, pulling out a thin string which Tony assumed was some sort of tape measure.

It was weird as she seemed to measure every single length of him, although he was rather used to being sized up by his custom designers.

The woman stepped back looking at him with a small smile and a quiet thanks for the measurements.

"Do you wear armor, sire?" She asked with a curios blink, and Tony grinned, pointing to the suitcase in the corner. She followed his arm, seeing the case and walking over, lifting it with ease of Asgardian strength and carrying it over, looking at it curiously.

"I do not see any armor within this, sire. Not a single gauntlet could fit in this." She frowned, and Tony laughed, setting it on the floor and pressing one foot on it.

The metal climbed as Tony activated the suit, the maiden stumbling back in shock and surprise, looking some a sort of awe as he finished the clasp, his helmet alighting with the blue glow as his reactor casted a glow upon her face as she drew near.

"Your armor sire, is most impressive. I do not know if even the dwarves could create such a feat." She blinked before smiling carefully, "The armor is pressed against flesh? Shall I measure and send for a similar set?"

"Make it a little bigger for wiggle room, the thinner the metal the better." Tony spoke, his voice being auto tuned by the speaker, causing the woman to jump once again and she blushed, embarrassed.

"Of course, it will be made with Asgardian Steel in the archer forms. It will be ready soon as the master metal smiths are able to let fire's teeth mold it." She bowed, walking out once again.

He explored, pulling on the countless drawers and opening various large wardrobes. Inside one of them there was a large shirt, obviously Asgardian size. It was weird, baggy and looking more like if belonged to a medieval carnival.

Yet again, he either wore that, _or _his dressy clothes to bed.

The decision was easy, clothing quickly swapped and Tony slipped into the incredibly comfortable bed- easily as comfortable as his own home.

Normally Tony would struggle to fall asleep, but once he was reminded that Steve too probably had to be measured by an attractive lady, feeling up his biceps, he was laughing so hard he was fine with going asleep.

* * *

**Okay, this is actually going to be a full blown story.**

**I'vee been planning this one since the Avenger movie came out, thus you'll have an idea just how long i've been planning this, i even made a rough draft before i started accepting copies.**

**This is _THE _story, and i hope you like it.**

**Thanks!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**A few questions here.**

_**1. Is this a Time Travel story?**_

_Yes! This is a Time Travel story, that means that everything that is in these chapters will later reappear or influence it at sometime. That way, you can read this again and actually understand some of the beginning._

**_2. Story title and summary?_**

_I hate it! I know, it's bad. I plan on changing the title and summary at a later notice, hopefully you all will still read it if I do change it._

**_3. Shippings? Romances?  
_**

_there will not be any Slash or anything. Once we go back in time there will be a little- you'll see it and you'll get it. A refrence in the next chapter.  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**ALRIGHT!**

**One more chap until the Time Travel fiasco.**

**Also! Important info at the very bottom.**

* * *

The Avengers gathered slowly and blearily as maids knocked on their doors loudly, and simultaneously.

Clint hadn't even risen from the bed before the door opened, the maid entering smoothly while another trailed behind her, pulling a small and rather graceful cart piled high with various things.

"Arise, warrior." The first woman spoke, moving to the window and pulling the curtains back to reveal the bright searing sunshine.

"Go away." Clint groaned, rolling and pressing his head further into the strangely cool pillow.

"I apologize, sire. We are not permitted to leave until we are sure of your awareness." The other lady curtsied, setting the small cart down as the two quickly got to work.

Clint opened one eye, peering out as the two ladies lifted various clothing from the small cart, brilliant reds and a steel grey before they mounted it on some sort of medieval coat hanger and sticking it inside of the large wardrobe.

"What's that?" Clint asked, admitting defeat at the challenge of remaining asleep, and sitting upright.

The maid paused, holding up the strange outfit, thin leather with various odd metal clasps and various loops.

"Your undershirt for your armor, sire." The woman blinked, as if confused by the nature of his question. Clint instead sat upright even more; stiffening further as he found himself more awake then he wanted to be.

"I have armor?" Clint asked, voice partially surprised while also speaking in a dry voice.

"Aye sir. You are an archer, are you not? We employed the palace tanners and metal smiths to create armor for you and your comrades." The maiden spoke, blinking as she shuffled through the cart, pulling out from the various tunics and trousers a thin leather garment, long metal sheets like teeth sliding down the outside of the arms and across the sides of the torso.

The other pulled _another _piece of armor out, a thick chest and back plate that would cover any vital organs although the gaps were flexible enough for archery movements.

"…Wow." Clint noted, looking at the armor with slight appreciation as he noted the fine metalworking that created the custom set.

"Dagmal is within the west hall." The maiden offered while the remaining quietly wheeled the empty cart out into the hallway.

"Pardon?" Clint asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion at the odd term. The maid paused in the doorway, looking back and understanding his confusion. "Dagmal, sire, the first meal of the day. Perhaps on Midgard the name is different." The maid bowed before darting out of the door leaving Clint alone in the room.

He slowly rose from the bed, having stripped his clothing to only his under shirt as he settled down for bed. Rising he approached the wardrobe, cautiously looking through the clothes there and noticing just how…_tight_ they all seemed to be, formfitting.

He pulled at them, feeling the slightly rough material and frowning at how uncomfortable it would be.

"No wonder Thor likes Sweat Pants." Clint muttered, tugging out one of the trouser legs and hesitantly pulling the beige material down and out, also taking down one of the steel grey tunics which seemed to be just as formfitting.

Clint shrugged, pulling it on and wincing, wriggling wildly to fit in the tight pants.

_'If these are skinny jeans.' _He thought, finally flopping onto the bed on his back and wriggling that way in hopes of making the tight pants better. _'Then I have a new respect for Tasha.'_

He grunted, the pants finally slipping on, surprisingly enough material to actually function, only tight around his thighs and calves, leaving his joints free.

Slipping on the shirt was much easier, clinging to his biceps and forearms as some protective layer between skin and leather.

Clint then pulled the leather under armor onto himself, feeling the slight weight of it as he fixed the clasps and various buckles to tighten around his wrists and waist.

The armor was next and Clint eyed it warily, prodding the metal sheeting and scaled plates that made the arms.

"Where are those people that are supposed to put this on me?" Clint asked, sighing as he hefted it upright, awkwardly trying to lower his head through the single hole for his neck.

Eventually after a bit of struggling he managed to have the armor sit on his shoulders, fitting the straps and tying them awkwardly around his biceps and linking the clasps from the under armor to the metal sheets along his arms.

The shoulder plates were molded to his scapular blade, possibly due to the measurements the lady took the night before.

He turned, looking at the large mirror and angling himself in many postures, the back plates curving down the spine before splitting and traveling down the sides of his thighs. From there the various metallic guards just strapped onto the tight pants he wore.

"Do I have to wear a helmet or something?" Clint asked with a small grumble, actually liking the metallic armor and the dark leather on him. He opened another wardrobe, frowning at the odd assortments of clothing as well as something that Clint _swore,_ was a robe.

He moved, yanking the lid to a rather hefty looking trunk, looking at the contents within.

"Oh- _awesome."_ He smirked, looking at the array of shoes and boots- pulling out a dark grey pair of boots that seemed sturdy enough, not to mention the metal tip.

Clint felt rather proud of his appearance, turning and seeing the sleek armor he had, much less then Thor's and yet much more mobile.

He hooked his quiver over his back, as well as his bow, folded to be more streamlining with his body.

With one last look over his shoulder at his apparel, Clint opened the unnecessarily heavy door and stepped into the hallway.

Bruce was already up, the room to his door propped open by a stray chair. Clint wandered over, not wanting to intrude on Bruce's privacy, yet wondering where the other man was.

Clint knocked hesitantly on the door, rapping his knuckles in such way that the braces clicked ever so slightly. "Come in!" Bruce called from inside, and Clint made his way inside.

Bruce was looking incredibly awkward in the clothing they had provided for him. He did not look like an Asgardian warrior, instead maybe looking like a palace hand. His clothes were baggier, and his armor was mostly leather only fitted by a few straps around his sides.

"I explained my…clothing issue." Bruce explained once he noticed Clint's eye, smiling dryly at his words.

Clint nodded understandingly, and a timid knock sounded at the door.

Clint turned around, looking at the entryway where an awkward Steve stood. His armor was more resembling Thor's then Clint's. It looked thick and heavy, yet with Steve's muscles and his blonde hair he looked almost as if he was born an Asgardian.

"Impressive, Cap." Clint nodded, and Steve shuffled awkwardly in the doorway. Bruce gave a small wave, smiling at the awkwardness Steve displayed.

"Has anyone seen-" Steve started, before a loud slam of a door, Steve jerking his head to look at something from out of Clint's and Bruce's line of sight.

"Captain! Darling, you've never looked better!"

Steve winced as Tony threw an arm around him, leaning all of his weight on Steve, who stumbled slightly.

Tony wore golden armor that was similar to Clint's in design and thickness, although the plates seemed…molded differently to fit together in a different way.

"You gave them the Iron Man armor?" Bruce asked in surprise, eying the sliding metallic plates that covered him like a shell, a mediocre replica of the essential parts of the armor, not including the hole for the Arc Reactor.

"Pretty nice eh? That maid had a _great _eye for detail." Tony grinned, spinning in a small circle. Clint rolled his eyes, trying not to pay attention to the armor while Tony frowned, looking at Bruce.

"Brucie? Where's your tin can?" Tony frowned while Bruce lifted his hands in a defensive position, holding them there awkwardly.

"I just- I don't look good in it-" Bruce tried to defend while Tony snorted, waltzing past Steve and Clint over to the wardrobe. He flung it open with a flourish, accidently making the doors knock loudly against the golden walls.

Tony didn't even blink at the wince inducing noise, instead pulling out the metal armor. This one was very different than either of the armored men in the room.

"Dude, it's like a metal vest." Clint stated, quirking his head to the side like a dog as he spoke, blinking at the metal oddity.

Bruce sighed, he having already realized that a while ago.

"Come on! Put it on, the festival starts today!" Tony whined, and Bruce frowned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose where they had momentarily fallen.

"I-" Bruce spoke, giving Steve a wide eyed look of slight panic, hoping that he wouldn't have to.

"Just for today, and for the festival." Steve spoke, Bruce giving a sigh as he rose from his stationary spot in the remaining chair by the small table.

Bruce sighed as Tony held out the odd metal vest in victory, Bruce taking it hesitantly before awkwardly putting it on and buttoning up the three clasps in the front, arching an eyebrow questioningly.

"You look like you're wearing a life jacket." Clint snorted, Steve's eyes alighting with mirth as he recognized the contraption from their brief boating adventure before their invitation to Asgard.

"Hah hah, very funny guys." Bruce sighed looking at Tony pointedly while the latter gave a wolf whistle.

"We should go to this…hall, where Breakfast is." Steve spoke, turning slightly to angel himself towards the open door way.

"And Tasha." Clint pointed out, Tony smirking at what _her _armor would look like.

They walked out into the main hallway, trying not to look _too _awkward as they walked along the huge corridors.

A few maids brushed past, as well as normal Asgardian citizens who laughed joyously, handling large heavy weapons.

Clint slipped to the side, recognizing the door and knocking quietly, the metal on his knuckles clicking on the metal of the door.

It opened and Natasha stood there, a quirked eyebrow. She wore armor surprisingly, metal plates that arched over her torso and around her slim waste, forming a metallic skirt that covered her tight leather pants and tall metal scaled boots.

"You look like Thor's friend. Is that like the same armor?" Clint asked, looking Natasha up and down, noticing the black long sleeve shirt that she wore under the armor, the shoulder plates overlapping the arm bracers and the studded gloves.

"I assume that the pattern is the same. The maid did not believe that I was a warrior." Natasha spoke, arching an eyebrow at Clint, as if questioning her wardrobe.

"Works for me." Clint shrugged, holding the door open as Natasha walked past out into the hallway. As he was closing the door a glint of light made him turn. From the wardrobe door, a steak knife had impaled itself in the centre of the wooden panel.

"Tasha? Target practice?" Clint asked, nodding to the knife. Natasha only shrugged, a slightly amused light entering her eye as she responded coolly, "As I said. The maid did not believe I was a warrior."

The two walked across the hallway branching from the corridor and met up with Tony Steve and Bruce, who were glancing out the window and pointing at various people.

"Natashalie!" Tony grinned, wincing as Natasha slammed her metal coated elbow into his chest plate with a hollow thud.

"Captain." Natasha nodded, turning and walking with the group.

They had drawn a few eyes, mostly Natasha as she wore the out of place armor.

She also had a small belt of knives, slightly long for throwing but still looking dangerous on her body. She had managed to fix her gun holster on her other hip.

The others had also taken their weapons, Clint having his Bow across his back while Steve's shield was upon his back, the strap crossing along the thick heavy armor in such way that it looked natural.

Even Stark had a small bluish glow coming from his metallic gloves, no doubt sneaking his Iron Man weaponry inside.

"Does anyone even know where this hall is?" Bruce asked awkwardly, passing by yet another random hallway.

"Not really." Natasha sighed, the group pausing before looking up and down the hallway, not seeing anyone in sight.

"Are we lost? Really?" Clint asked in disbelief while they still looked around, not a single maid walking up or down the hall.

They stood their awkwardly, looking around and noticing now that even the windows had changed to large tapestries filled with various pictures.

Many of them were of various scenes, some of huge forests that looked distinctly like a Lord of the Rings picture, while another looked similar to the inside of a giant volcano.

"The heck? Where are we?" Clint muttered, looking at another tapestry, this one was of some barren ice place that resembled Hoth quite similarly.

"No clue, Big Bird." Tony muttered, walking slightly further down the hallway before looking down where it curved sharply to the left, smaller paintings of people, both men and women Tony didn't know.

"There are people in these photos." Tony called down the hallway, turning once he saw the group advancing in his general direction.

Tony moved, looking around once more at a more recent looking painting, although the paint and colours were faded from years.

"No way- is that Thor?" Tony asked, squawking loudly as the others moved slightly faster, realizing his surprise at the portrait of the royal family.

It was Frigga and Odin, standing proudly and not all that much different, excepting possibly two or three wrinkles. Between them stood Thor, hair long (_really _long actually, able to be tied behind the base of his neck). He had a cocky smirk and bright blue eyes, very much the man the group knew.

"And there's Loki." Natasha nodded to the portrait, on the right of Frigga and yet enough of a distance from the three that he looked isolated. Black hair slightly long while he had a small smile, slightly forced. His hands were behind his back, and he wore dark leathers, possibly a hint of green here and there.

"They messed up on him." Clint snorted, looking at the face of Loki intently before noticing the odd lightness of colour around his mouth, as if the painter had used a shade too lightly.

"I assure you, Barton. They did not." A voice spoke from further down the hallway. Stalking towards them just as they knew him, was Loki. Slicked black hair, black and green clothing and an _unblemished _face, not a scarf in sight.

Loki took a step out from a slightly shadowed place, the light cutting through as his body shimmered slightly, before fixing itself quickly.

"You're one of those clones- from Germany." Tony quickly pointed out as the others tensed, Natasha reaching for one knife as Clint prepared to pull his bow.

"An illusion." Loki explained, lips twitching with some sort of unknown emotion. "A ward set up around my room for any who traveled too near to my quarters in the palace. Such times as now I regret not having set a more…_lasting_, effect for trespassers." Loki spoke, eyes setting on Clint, who clenched his fist tightly.

"You try anything and I'll have an arrow through your eye in one second." Clint growled, his bow flipping open as he notched an arrow in his bow, already aiming.

"You mortals are idiotic. I am an illusion, Midgardian. You cannot hurt me, as I cannot harm you." Loki's eyes narrowed as he turned, walking with crisp movements past the group on their right, his eyes watching them.

"I assume you are lost, as few dare to tread this far into the royal wings. You are lucky a palace guard did not spot you, lest you would be sent to the cells." Loki noted, the others turning to keep their eyes on him as he continued down the hallway away from them.

"Speaking of cells, I expected you to still be rotting away in one." Clint spoke brutally, as if attempting to get a rise out of the illusion.

The illusion didn't even blink, looking at them almost casually before a small twitch of his lips, as if amused. "Your petty threats or attempts to rile me are of no use, Barton." The copy drawled, causing Clint's teeth to click, jaw tightening in anger.

"Then why are you still here? Why aren't you going to attack us?" Clint spat and Loki turned, looking at Clint as if he had done something even more idiotic.

"I am an _illusion_, mortal. My corporal body is currently approaching the palace." Loki rolled his eyes, moving down the corridor before pausing at the far end, eyes narrowing as if challenging or judging the group.

"Do not return to this hallway. I assume you are looking for the hall hosting Dagmal. Turn right at the end of this corridor then the second left to enter the main feasting wings." Loki spoke, looking at them with narrowed eyes before taking one step towards them and seeming to disintegrate, vanishing like smoke.

They stared, looking at the spot where Loki was previous and looked at each other. Clint swallowed thickly while Tony glanced at the hallway behind them, and the innocent looking door that was nestled at the end.

"…So, Dagmal anyone?" Bruce asked awkwardly, starting to walk down the hallway where the illusion had described the way.

After taking the hallway to the right they had started to actually see maids, whom looked surprised to see them. She bustled, hurriedly showing them the way to the main chamber, which was indeed the way that the illusion had told them.

The maid bowed, backing away from the open doors as she left the five of them to enter the loud halls. Peering in Tony could already see the large mugs filled with foaming liquids, and the thick dripping meat on platters.

"Thank you." Steve smiled to the maid who had shown them the way, the lady giving a small smile and another bow before hurrying away, possibly to clean the halls or something else along the lines.

They slipped inside the hall, instantly bombarded by loud voices that explained Thor's own very well.

Thor's laugh was distinctive, causing the group to awkwardly walk over towards the large red caped man, who was laughing at three other men sitting across from him.

"Friends!" Thor boomed with a large grin on his face, shifting and exposing the empty bench next to him. "I trust your sleep was well?" Thor asked, and Clint launched himself over the ledge of the bench, sitting down casually.

"Great one, big guy. Didn't expect the armor." Clint added while looking at the men across from him.

"These are your Midgardian companions? Mighty warriors I see." The larger one grinned, sporting a thick red beard matching long ginger hair.

"Aye, this is Warrior Clint, the finest archer in all of Midgard." Thor grinned, knocking on the back of Clint's armor.

"Ah! It explains the armor, Archer's armor, my friend. That would crumple under a single hit of an axe." The blonde one laughed, giving a sly grin to Natasha as the rest sat down on the bench.

"But _why _would I even be hit by an axe to begin with?" Clint asked casually, reaching out for one of the apples set in the large decorative bowls, taking a large bite which crackled loudly as he arched an eyebrow challengingly.

Thor gave a laugh while the blonde looked rather surprised, the dark one on the far side smiled slightly.

"So, you know your way around a sword?" the blonde man asked, grinning and focusing solely on Natasha, who very slowly turned to look at him from where she had been carefully cutting a small chunk of the wild boar.

Tony let out a low whistle, leaning forward as he was watching carefully for her attack.

Instead she merely twitched her wrist, her steak knife impaling itself between each of his hands, causing him to jump in surprise. Natasha instead merely reached over and stole Thor's knife, resuming cutting the boar meat.

"I wouldn't try, Fandral. She is similar to Sif, a warrior who would not hesitate to strike you down if you dare." Thor teased, before looking at his group and pointing.

"This is Lady Natasha, a fine warrior who only needs two hands to challenge a formidable warrior." He nodded to Natasha, who only looked up slightly as she took a bite of the boar.

"And Friend Bruce, an opponent that even Mjolnir cannot fell." Thor grinned while the three men looked at Bruce in amazement.

"He? Why, he is as thin as a starving colt!" The large one spoke while Bruce looked down at his hands, fumbling them together.

"Appearances are not all that they seem, Volstagg. I assumed that prior quests would have taught you that." Thor spoke while Volstagg looked almost sheepish.

"This is Friend Stark, the wielder of an armor more renown then any dwarven made."

"Oh?" Fandral asked, eyeing the intricate armor that Tony was wearing, as well as how oddly impressive it looked.

"And Friend Steven, the Captain of America." Thor smiled, Steve giving a tiny little wave as the three looked at them all.

"Greetings, I am Fandral the Dashing, this is Volstagg the Voluminous, and that is Hogun the Grimm." Fandral grinned, still eying Natasha.

"The Warrior Three?" Steve asked cautiously while Volstagg laughed, looking at Thor happily, "You _did _tell of us! Which battle did you speak of?" He asked curiously while Thor laughed, rolling his eyes joyously. "Not all of what I say is of bloodshed and battle, my friends."

"What is this? Why, you must have taken your brother's skill for lying, Thor. Surely you aren't speaking the truth." A voice came, teasing as Thor turned, looking mock hurt as Sif walked through the path between tables, slinging over a seat on the opposite side of Thor with an arched eyebrow, "Or are you simply telling fables once more?"

"Sif, you wound me." Thor spoke with a mock hurt expression before the three warriors laughed, Volstagg taking a large drink from his mug.

"I am here with a question, for the Warrior Avengers." Sif spoke, leaning out of the bench and around Thor to see the five of them, glancing at her with curiosity. "Would you care to bite steel in the training grounds?" She offered, looking at Natasha and eying her throwing knives.

"Pardon?" Steve asked with a frown, not understanding her words.

"A spar, Lady Natasha. You would not be disappointed, Sif's skills with blades are well known." Thor smiled and Natasha met Sif's eyes before giving a slight nod, and returning to the remnants of her breakfast.

"What of you, Friend Bruce and Tony?" Thor asked, looking positively curious as Tony gave a shrug, looking at Bruce who looked just as unsure.

"Thinking about just taking one of your horses and looking around the city, maybe at that bridge from before." Tony shrugged, looking at Bruce who smiled and quietly added, "I can keep Tony company."

"Of course. The metal smiths may also provide amusement for the noon if you so wish. They are located on the east side of the city, as well as the blacksmiths." Thor added and Tony grinned, looking at Bruce as they quietly exchanged information, wondering and talking excitedly.

"and you, Captain of America?" Fandral asked casually, looking at Steve who awkwardly used one hand to rub the nape of his neck, the image of unease.

"What? Er- I might just hang with you today." Steve smiled small, causing Volstagg to laugh loudly.

"Fantastic! More blood and muscle to fight against. I see the shield upon your armor, odd in colour but looking formidable."

"Uh- thanks." Steve spoke, blinking in slight confusion.

Breakfast drew to an end and eventually Thor, the Warrior Three, and Sif escorted the Avengers down the main steps, waving Bruce and Tony off as they mounted large horses and hurrying down with a brisk trot.

"So…training grounds?" Clint asked casually, leaning against the stable doors as he watched the Thor and the Warrior Three grin, Natasha and Sif staring at each other intently while Steve shook his head, spotting Sigr, Thor's horse, yet the black one wasn't there…

"I'm going to win." Clint spoke, completely at ease as everybody snorted. Clint arched an eyebrow, drawing his bow with a flip of his wrist and a smirk.

"Care to test that theory?"

x-(X)-x

Metal flashed as Steve and Clint watched interestedly as Natasha twisted, bringing her short dagger down to block the slash from Sif's long sword, the action lithe and fluid.

"My, this battle is more interesting then when you spar, Thor." Volstagg pointed out, watching intently as Sif spun again, Natasha smoothly twisting to the side and out of the way, her daggers flashing as Sif spun.

"Aye, Lady Natasha is very swift indeed." Thor grinned, Clint snorting then smirking as Natasha spun, forcing Sif back and onto the ground suddenly, the latter rolling to dodge another blow.

"Tasha's the best. I have no doubt that she'll take Sif to the ground." Clint noted, and Hogun looked at him from across the side, giving a slight nod as if agreeing with Clint, just as Fandral laughed loudly. "Oh, I wager for Sif." Fandral laughed, Volstagg nodding happily.

Natasha spun, Sif blocking quickly as Natasha spun yet again. Sif blinked in surprise at Natasha's speed, grunting as she blocked yet another swipe.

Natasha jumped, using the hilt of Sif's sword as another step as she launched above Sif, landing on the other side. As Sif spun to meet the different direction, she froze. Natasha's daggers were crossed easily by her throat- a victory.

"Glorious Sif, and Lady Natasha!" Thor laughed, and Sif smiled, dropping her sword and taking a step back, Natasha sheathing her daggers on her belt.

"Aye, most impressive." Hogun spoke, crossing the field while Fandral looked at Volstagg in surprise and shock.

"Told you. Can't beat Tasha." Clint noted while Steve smiled awkwardly, still not exactly sure what to say.

"Aye, you're skills are most impressive, Lady Natasha." Sif nodded, and Natasha only nodded in response.

"_Now_, I would really like to test your aim, Hawkeye." Fandral grinned, walking and moving the group over towards the archery range

Clint saw the target at the far side, a burlap copy of a person fitted with red rings for target areas. Clint casually flipped his bow open drawing an arrow with a smooth sound of sliding metal, pulling the bow back and the line taught.

"anywhere to aim?" Clint asked almost casually while Volstagg grinned, pointing to the ring on the centre of its forehead.

Clint let the arrow fly, it impaled itself in the centre of the target while Clint arched an eyebrow, his eyes not having left Volstagg.

"It seems that you have underestimated these warriors once more, Volstagg." Sif spoke with a small smirk on her lips.

"Of course not- a lucky shot." Volstagg grumbled, reaching into his pockets and pulling out a slightly bruised red apple, throwing it into the air.

Clint waited patiently before letting his arrow fly, slicing through the centre of the apple where it remained stuck on the synthetic feathers on the end, before impaling itself on the centre target on the dummy, right in the heart.

Volstagg's jaw dropped in shock while Steve gave a low chuckle at the look of disbelief. Thor laughed heartedly, knocking Fandral on the back of his armor.

"But that is just impossible! I know none who could dare make such a shot!" Fandral spoke in shock, causing Clint to smirk as he clicked his bow shut.

"These mortal's are impressive." Thor spoke, smiling at Steve who smiled back, the Warrior Three seeing the shield and not dare speaking of it, not wanting to be embarrassed once more.

"As you are. You fight well." Clint spoke, smiling at Sif who smiled slightly back.

"You've fought one who uses daggers." Natasha noted, the group turning and walking towards the entrance of the training arena.

"Aye-" Sif paused, looking at the main road and frowning as something caught her eye, "Speak of the sun and it shall shine upon you." Sif spoke with a scoff, looking at the main road.

"What?" Clint asked, not recognizing the quote as Sif scoffed, hand reaching for her scabbard and sword.

They drew closer to the road, now hearing people talking, almost drunken slurs as they shouted at the person in particular.

"Go away you sly snake of a traitor!" One shouted, the group laughing before another one joined in ," You pathetic monster!"

"Oh, well…" Steve spoke, blinking in surprise as he saw the black figure on the back of the black horse, which walked without caring past the group.

"Go back to your cave! I hear a snake's waiting for you!" Another one shouted, that time Loki managed a small flinch in response.

"Thor." Sif spoke, one hand holding him back as he made to make a move.

"They should be bound for dare saying that." Thor grumbled and Fandral frowned, shaking his head.

"We best not intrude, Thor." Volstagg argued, while Clint and Natasha walking by them, watching as one of the drunken man grabbed something nearby, a small wooden stool, and hurling it at Loki.

For some unknown reason it impacted, jarring Loki and causing the horse to twitch slightly, still walking and attempting to get into the stables.

"A traitor shouldn't have a horse like that! They should ride mules, or asses." One laughed, and another joined in, "Let's make it one!"

Loki didn't even have a chance to respond before a man swooped in, using a short sword to grab Hlýða's long silken tail and slip it to a short nub.

The horse reared, kicking out as Loki spun, hand reaching for his hip before pausing, eyes burning with hatred.

The men laughed, the one holding the long strips of horse hair laughing as another rushed forward, trying to get at the mane.

"Thor." Sif spoke, this time her voice quieter as she watched saddened, and Steve's heart panged, angry with the display.

"Can't run to the Allfather, can you, you little liar!" One snarled, and Loki's face twitched up into a silent snarl.

"Can't do your womanly magic now, can you? This punishment is better than when you got your lips sewn shut!" another laughed.

"_Enough!"_ Thor roared, and the men gasped, stumbling backwards as Loki's eyes flashed to Thor, still burning with hate.

"Having your precious brother come in to save you? Like a little girl?" Another man sneered.

"No Loki!" Thor growled, and Loki paused, eyes still locked on the man who insulted him, "you cannot kill him."

Loki's eyes flashed to Thor then back to the man, his wrist flinging out and daggers flying.

The men gasped, keeling over in pain as daggers were imbedded thoroughly into their shoulder, Sif drawing her long sword and swinging it at Loki.

Loki twisted, jumping from the poor horse which moved, bolting into the open fenced area of the stables, seeking help.

Loki landed on the ground, his black over coat fluttering slightly as Hogun and Fandral moved towards the drunken men on the ground, clutching their bleeding shoulders in pain.

"Don't dare fight, Loki." Sif all but growled, Natasha reaching in her belt for her gun, while Clint readied an arrow.

Steve was over with Fandral, bracing the men while Fandral yanked the daggers out, pressing on the wound to stem the bleeding.

Loki glared, two knives held between his fingers as he stared at Sif, as if daring her to attack.

"I have no choice, brother. You dared attack, and as called you are to be sent to the cells again." Thor spoke while Natasha glanced up in surprise.

"Excuse me- the attack was justified." She spoke, causing Sif to snort, glaring at Loki harshly.

"The liar knows no meaning of justified, Lady Natasha." She spat, and Loki did not respond, as he obviously could not.

"They attacked his horse, that's his property. If he attacks back it has a reason." Clint spoke up, staring at Loki whose eyes had widened slightly as if surprised by Clint's words.

"Trust me, I hate you, but you like that horse." Clint spoke, looking over at the stables where he expected it to be, hidden beyond walls. "And that is a _nice _horse. As far as I'm concerned, those jerks get it- just for the horse." Clint noted, and Loki's eyes only tightened slightly before he nodded, turning and walking past the men whimpering on the ground and past Steve, only looking at him.

"I fear he will attack others in his anger." Thor sighed, Sif scowling at the moving form of Loki.

"He attacks and I will run my sword through his stomach." Sif growled, glaring at the stable doors, "He is not to be trusted."

"So wait- Loki isn't allowed to hurt anyone?" Clint asked curiously, partially wary.

"Aye. Any immediate harm is considered an offence." Sif spoke, and Clint's eyes narrowed, a small sly smirk on his face as his mind whirred.

"Then let him fight his anger out. " Clint spoke with a small smirk, and Thor looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "A spar?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Fandral noted, Hogun agreeing from the side, "He will take satisfaction in striking an opponent." Hogun spoke, looking at Sif who glared.

"Lady Sif?" Thor asked, and Sif looked away with narrowed eyes, " I fear I would not restrain from harming him vitally."

"Then I will fight." Thor grumbled, moving towards the stable doors, Clint following by and stepping through the open stable doors, turning right and approaching the end of the line.

Sleipnir's giant pen had been opened, Hlýða was inside of it as well as Loki, who had a small comb, gently cleaning the silky black hair from the mane, remnants of hair on the ground, from where he had attempted to clean the jagged tear on the tail.

"Brother." Thor spoke, Loki's rhythmic movements paused before he resumed, gently working on a knot on the main hair.

Thor didn't even need to hear Loki speak to know what he would say. _'Come to mock, Thor?'_

"You are angry- you have a right to be. Hlýða should not have to suffer." Thor spoke, although his voice didn't seem to have any anger or sympathy. Clint could at least sympathize with the poor horse- and the way Loki was brushing her it seemed that he actually _cared _for it.

"Friend Clint proposed a spar, perhaps it would exert the anger you feel?" Thor offered, giving a puppy dog look with his eyes, Loki's body shaking once in a silent snort, resuming the brushing of the horse.

"Not with him. With me." Clint spoke, Thor giving him a look of surprise and slight confusion while Loki paused once more, glancing over his shoulder with a silent _'Oh?' _.

"No arrows, and no daggers. Hand to Hand." Clint spoke, eyes narrowing, "Although no promises that I won't hurt you."

Loki's eyes tightened in some sort of silent laugh, turning and hooking the brush along the side of the stall. Sleipnir turned, snorting something and Loki gently patted the odd horse, as if he could understand it.

He stepped out of the stall, Hlýða following before moving into her actual stall, Loki closing and locking the stall gate.

Clint couldn't help but smirk slightly, imagining punching Loki right in the face.

_'I guess it was a good idea to wear the armor.'_ Clint thought before exiting the stable.

x-(X)-x

"You sure this is a good idea?" Steve asked, looking at Clint who stood beside him on the dirt ring.

Across from the ring was Loki, who quickly shed his leather coat, revealing armor beneath which crossed over with metal plates, although oddly enough offered even less protection then Clint's own armor.

"Why not- I get to beat him up." Clint asked, arching one eyebrow as he took off the awkward over coat to the armor, leaving the shining metal plates, and moved, looking at the dirt ring.

"Good luck." Natasha spoke, and Clint nodded, giving her a small smile as he entered the ring.

Loki did the same, keeping the silken scarf around the gap of his mouth, the armor revealing gaps by his neck and chest, showing the long black and almost rotten lines that trailed down from his neck.

"No weapons, no magic." Sif spoke, spitting out the last word as she glared at Loki, who did not say a word, "First one down and unable to get up or continue looses." Sif spoke, stepping out of the circle as Loki and Clint started to circle.

They moved, and Clint tensed. They kept an equal distance from each other, Clint looking Loki up and down, watching his movements.

Loki moved first, a slight twist of a lunge that Clint countered, moving to the side and out of the way, resuming their circling.

Next time, it was Clint that lunged.

Loki stepped to the side slightly, bringing his arm down, his bracers slamming into the back plate and causing Clint to duck out of the way.

They resumed circling, Clint now lowering and sweeping out for Loki's feet, but Loki instead jumped slightly over the leg, twisting to try and fit in a kick, knocking Clint on his side and into the dirt.

Clint winced, rising and watching Loki carefully, almost hearing the taunting words of _'Is that is? You pathetic mortal.'_

Clint sprang, another kick and Loki grabbed it, just as Clint expected. He dropped to the dirt, shifting his leg up and over, knocking Loki over him and onto the ground, neck and shoulders first. Clint sprang up, sending a brutal punch to Loki just as the latter managed to rise up slightly.

Loki winced, his head knocked back before he slowly shifted it back, rising and swinging, sending another punch that knocked Clint well into the air before hitting the ground hard.

Clint grunted, rising while he saw Steve wince at the hit he had just been given.

It was odd, fighting Loki although Loki ever said anything, Clint rose again, looking at Loki who was quietly walking towards him.

_'That's his punishment.'_ Clint realized, eying the silken scarf, _'His strongest weapon was his words.'_

Loki came at him once more, and twisted, slamming his elbow sharply towards Clint, where Clint grabbed it, forcing it up and twisting, then sending a knee sharply into Loki's tailbone.

Loki slammed his head back, the hard skull knocking into Clint's and forcing him to let go. Loki turned, about to send another punch, but Clint's elbow jammed up, expecting to clip his jaw.

If there _was _one.

Clint recoiled the moment he felt something was wrong, yanking his elbow aside and looking at it, seeing something odd and wet on the protruding sharp armor.

Loki dropped, an odd noise coming from him where he had never spoken before, gurgling and wet sounding.

Loki keeled over, the gurgling in full force as he used his arms to try and hold himself up from the ground. He used one hand to yank the silk from the ground in a rough movement that tore it from the seams. The gaping lack of mouth and jaw more noticeable from the side as he heaved, liquid sloshing onto the ground, a mixture of yellow and red.

"Loki?" Thor asked, stepping into the circle and rushing forward even more as Loki gurgled, more liquid sloshing onto the ground.

"Steve, do you see Bruce?" Natasha asked quickly, walking over as well as Clint, trying to see exactly what was wrong.

Clint's elbow plate was sharp and pointed, the bright metal now dulled by the liquid coating it. The sharp edge of the plate had punctured the thin membrane that had healed over the wounds, popping them as if a large blister.

"Brother? Brother, what ails you?" Thor asked, and Loki swung one arm up, with surprising strength he knocked Thor a few feet to the side with a grunt.

Thor winced, breath leaving him speechless for a mere second before he was on his feet once more, surprised by Loki's strength.

"Can he breathe?" Sif asked, not overly concerned as Loki gagged, more discharge weeping from the large wound.

"How the hell should I know?" Clint asked, not wanting to get too close to the near convulsing villain. Loki's eyes were closed, back arching in pain, similar to a startled cat.

"What gave him those wounds?" Natasha asked, noting an almost flapping piece of dead skin, hanging limply with death.

"A viper. Venom upon the flesh, the Trickster deserves it." Sif spat, causing Natasha to look at Loki as if in shock, her eyes softened as she eyed the black skin- discolored as plainly as wine spilled on a white tablecloth.

"Necrosis. His airway must be blocked." Natasha murmured, swallowing dryly at the sight of the tarnished skin. She could almost imagine the low hiss of a snake, the cool dry feeing of scales over her skin.

_"The Vipera magnifica. Magnificent Viper, fitting." He smiled, holding the black and red snake with no caution, black gloves covering his fingers as the rather small snake treaded between his digits. "Sly creature, fast, dangerous. Lethal with a single bite." He turned, the slit eye turn and staring at her, tongue flickering out. "Rare now, endangered. One of a kind, remind you of someone?"_

Natasha blinked, looking and hesitating while looking at Loki. It was obvious that he was choking- possibly drowning from the released fluid.

_"I wonder how long it takes, for the flesh to fall, and the blood to drown you?"_

Her eyes narrowed, a faint ghost of a shiver down her spine as she watched him, shaking and twitching, silently attempting to gag.

She moved, twisting him and straddling him suddenly, knocking him to the ground with little mercy.

The god winced as he slammed into the ground. Natasha moved quickly, drawing a dagger from her belt.

"Keep him down." Natasha spoke sharply as she awkwardly forced his head up, reaching in and trying to find the blocked airway.

She tried not to think about how it was to feel the rotten skin, now that she knew it was from snake venom- decomposing tissue. She felt around, finally finding a chunk of black slimy muscle that was blocking the ridged airway of trachea, and with the dagger, she sliced it off.

Instantly she got off of him, letting him roll and some perform some sort of distorted coughing fit as Natasha awkwardly held her hand to the side, the slimy discharge coating the pale fingers.

After only a few seconds Loki rose, reaching for the torn bandanna and glaring at the ripped stated of it. He paused, momentarily looking at the shreds as if they would somehow fix themselves. Only a second until his eyes narrowed, an angry expression in the two orbs before he let go of it, letting it flutter to the ground.

He instead slowly rose, waving his hand and the air shimmered and the scarf was there. It was odd, slightly glossier then the original, perhaps even better.

Loki rose, knocking Thor aside before glaring, staring at Natasha and giving a slight nod, before turning and moving back towards the stables.

"…What just happened?" Clint asked, and Thor sighed, looking down almost ashamed.

"It seems that once again I have failed to fix the rift between us." Thor sighed, and Sif huffed slightly, looking to the side with a scowl.

"…Well, I have a wicked headache now, jerk, bruised my back too." Clint grumbled.

They looked up, the sound of hooves on the street as Steve appeared again, riding on a horse, Tony and Bruce following behind, blinking and frowning at the large puddle of various fluids on the dirt.

"…Okay, _what _did we just miss?" Tony blinked, Bruce sighing in disbelief.

* * *

**The question!  
**

**I NEED A NEW TITLE!**

**(I honestly just hate the whole 'Butterfly Effect' title, i think anything could be better).**

**So! Send me any review or PM with _YOUR _new Title, and if i find it amazing i'll make it the title of this story. :)**

**I'll put you in the disclaimer that it was your idea. please! Send me ideas!**

**(NOTE: This was posted 8-22-2013. If the current title is not 'The Butterfly Effect' then do not send me a title)**

**Thanks!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for fixing this chapter- i accidently cut it off too early, i was expecting to add in the little Loki-fight gone wrong thing.**

**Anyways- _LOOK AT MY POLL-_ It regards the new chapter. Vote for up to 2 choices, the highest ranking one that i also like will become the title.**

**Thanks!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	6. Chapter 5

**WAIT! STOP RIGHT NOW!**

_**I ADDED TO THE LAST CHAPTER- PLEASE GO BACK RIGHT NOW AND READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T**_

**That is all...  
**

**Here it is! The Time Travel mess up!**

**Please note the Poll on my page.**

* * *

They walked down the large hallway, each of the golden spires on the bridge illuminated by large torches filled with flickering oranges and reds of strong tongues of fire.

All of the large curtains had been drawn, the large doors drawn open, revealing the hard work that Frigga and her handmaidens had done.

"Wow." Bruce exhaled in surprise and shock, slowly rotating his head along his neck to see every sight. The others mimicked his actions, attempting to absorb the sight in every way they could.

The golden columns had been cloaked with various floral decorations, ivy spiraling up and across in a canopy, grape vines weaving a lower roof over an open area, large plump purple fruit hanging.

The tables were long, spread out in a way that maximized the amount of tables and chairs able to be fitted within the hall. Golden platters fitted with meats of various kinds, boar and even fowl were stacked neatly.

"What's that?" Clint asked under his breath, nodding to a rather short table along the side wall, upon it was a long almost bat looking creature, long and bony with large wing joints similar to a chicken wing.

"A giant bat? How should I know?" Tony spoke back, and Clint rolled his eyes, quickly forgetting as he spotted another table, filled high with various fruits and vegetables and horns of ruby red wine.

"It's like the meeting of Lord of the Rings here." Tony muttered, watching the Asgardian's stumble over to the table, drawing another drink from the huge mugs, filled with ale.

"Except there are no hobbits." Natasha murmured, standing and splitting off, walking with Sif who had appeared, wearing a stunning gown of a light ruby, around the hips a slight seam before flowing a dark crimson, loose and to the floor where it trailed yet failed to track dirt.

Natasha herself also wore a dress, one that was shimmering silver with a black trail, contrasting sharply with her hair, and yet she seemed to fit in with the Asgardians well.

"She read Lord of the Rings?" Tony asked in surprise, looking at Steve, who shrugged in response to his look.

There was music swarming from the far side of the open area, from their various men and women sat or stood with musical instruments, tall harps that towered over any mortal. Stringed wooden frames of odd instruments created sounds that were unusual to everyone's ears.

"Where's Thor?" Steve asked, and Tony frowned. He searched among the crowd, finding it hard to pick out the large blonde amongst the crowd of Hercules copies.

"Over with the Warrior Three?" Bruce asked, pointing over to the three men who were laughing along the side, Volstagg hefting up a barrel of ale, using the barrel itself as if a mug.

Tony sighed, looking at Bruce as if he was insane, or incredibly dull for not realizing it sooner.

The four made their way over through the crowd towards the Warrior Three and Thor. As they drew closer, it was easier for the group to see just how Hogun was sitting on one of the chairs, feet on the seat oddly, while he buffed one of his short swords in the candle light.

Volstagg was obviously very drunk, swaying as he tried to recite some sort of story that none were listening to very carefully.

Fandral somehow managed to entice three ladies, who were currently swooning around him. They were latched to his arms, much to his pleasure.

"Hey Thor!" Clint grinned, shouting it out slightly over the roar of the drunken bodies and loudly boasting men to various women. Thor turned, grinning wildly at the group.

"Friends! Are you enjoying yourselves?" Thor laughed, grinning wildly while Tony smirked. "I know _I_ am." And he promptly stole a mug from Volstagg, who only blinked in drunken confusion.

Thor laughed heartily, thumping Tony on the back of his armor as he peered out over the sea of people, a large smile illuminating his face.

"The Elves are here, oh what shows they bring with them." He chuckled, the group frowning as they attempted to locate these elves.

"The albino chicks?" Tony asked, frowning as he caught sight of perhaps six of them, wearing odd cloaks while their hair was twisted into bizarre braids. The oddest was the orange cat eyes and the faintly green skin.

"Albino? What is this albino?" Thor asked with a frown, the group still staring at the female elves.

"Are they only female?" Clint asked cautiously, as if afraid that he'd offend Thor or the odd ladies. Instead Thor smiled, chuckling slightly in mirth.

"Nay, only female Light Elves visit on the festival. This is the time in which they reveal great illusions and magical feats by my mother's urging." Thor explained, the group watching carefully as they started to make their way towards the clearing in the middle.

"So, they make illusions?" Bruce asked, peering out and watching closely as they reached the clearing, waving their hands as their mouths moved, speaking words too quiet for them to hear.

"Aye, some of the best in all the nine realms." Thor grinned, watching intently as suddenly- _fire._

"Holy-" Clint spoke in surprise, cutting himself off awkwardly as a large wave of fire rose from the ground, forming a dome around the six women before arching and swirling like a tornado between them all.

"And that's not real?" Steve asked, looking warily at the fire as the women twisted their hands, commanding and forcing the flames to obey.

"Aye it is real. It will not burn you, friend Steven." Thor smiled, watching as the fire shifted, turning into water before their eyes, forming ribbons which twirled in the air above all of the guests.

Tony briefly saw the high table, there sat Odin and Frigga, watching with small smiles as the magic wormed around in spectacular dazzling ways. He glanced over slightly, seeing the shadowed area along the ivy covered pillars, and a familiar woman in a stunning emerald green dress.

It was emerald, wrapping around her before over only one shoulder, revealing the milky almost ivory skin of her body, unblemished as she stood under the firelight. The dress looked rare, beautiful and just as stunning as Lady Frigga's golden gown, yet it looked almost exotic, as if custom designed for her.

But that was a silly idea, Lady Sigyn obviously wasn't on good grounds with the queen if her son was giving Thor the cold shoulder.

Tony weaved between the crowds. He tried to move unnoticed, but after a few incidental stepping on large Asgardian feet, he gave up, now trying to move to the pillar while everyone was distracted by the illusion of now molten gold in the air.

Lady Sigyn didn't as much as blink as Tony managed to stand next to her, eying the expensive material around her body.

"Evening, Anthony Stark." Sigyn spoke, voice somewhat cool and calm as she watched the illusion with a slightly cold eye, almost mocking it.

"You could do better?" Tony asked, noticing her facial features when looking at the illusion. Sigyn let out a slight noise of scoffing, looking at it with a frown as she responded quietly, "Magic of the Vanir is wild, Stark. My magic would be better to command roots of trees to tear one apart, or vines to constrict your breath, then create these…" She frowned, nose wrinkling at the sight, "_Party tricks."_

Tony looked back at the spiraling illusions, now seeing just how useless they would be against any enemy attack- they _were _party tricks, used to enchant bystanders.

"What are you doing here? I thought that Asgardians and these Vanir people hate each other or something- _well_, not hate but your kid did a great job baffling Thor." Tony noted, looking at her and seeing her pointed ears peeking out from her golden hair, shaped into long ringlets.

"I am here for reasons that are my own." Sigyn spoke coolly, looking at him with a slight narrowing of her eyes, "Does that concern you?"

"Nah." Tony shrugged, noticing her dress, "But you must have been to one of these before. Nice dress, actually, _very _nice. Best one you have?"

"I own one better." Sigyn spoke, looking at him just as before, but with another emotion unable to be identified in her eyes. "But only one man to whom I shall wear that dress again, and it is not you, Anthony Stark." She noted, and Tony lifted his hands in a sign of defeat, rolling his eyes at her sudden aggressive point.

"Whoa, don't bite my head off here. I was just wondering why you were here." He grinned, smile slowly sliding off his face as a more serious tone entered the conversation, "he is here, isn't he?"

She stared at him, almost as if with her eyes she could determine his intentions and reasoning behind wanting the knowledge. She paused, before slowly speaking in a quiet voice, "It is custom for Princes and Princesses to begin the festival with dancing. As Odin has not relinquished his royal status, he is bound to begin the feast as well as Thor, and Princess Altai, daughter of Lord Freyr." Sigyn nodded, pointing out the lead Light Elf among the six there, the only one where her corn silk hair was let down, nearing her waste as she wore pure white clothing.

"Wait, he has to dance?" Tony asked, and Sigyn looked at him with a slight frown that made him feel as if she was mocking him.

"You know, you don't have to be a jerk." Tony scowled, and Sigyn looked away with a still rather cold composure.

"I used to be filled with such warmth and mercy, Anthony Stark. Asgardian Council is corrupt and cruel, it is only logical that my composure would alter with the monstrosities they have committed." She spoke, spitting out the council's name.

"Council?" Tony asked, Sigyn looking at him as if truly wondering if he wanted to know.

"They are the higher beings, selected from among the realms. They are consultants, of Odin, and yet if all rule an action then Odin has no power to deny it."

Tony stared at Sigyn, who had looked over to the far side, where an actually _old _looking Asgardian stood, wearing an elaborate robe of gold and silvers, surrounded by other people. Tony had enough experience with various businessmen that with just one look, he could tell the man was a jerk.

"That is Lord Leifi. He is one of the council members in Odin's court. He contradicts every decision of Odin, marking it for worse or so the council can overrule Odin's authority-"

"And Asgard." Tony finished, eying the rather foul looking man. Sigyn's expression looked as if she had tasted spoiled milk, the man's mere gaze causing her to scowl.

"What did Loki do to get on their bad side?" Tony asked, and Sigyn twitched slightly, eyes looking at the Lord.

"…He managed to find peace in chaos they cannot control. He managed to make treaties where they have failed. They are eternally grateful, and eternally jealous. They paint he in the most vile shades of blood and horror. And we have paid terrible prices for such corruption."

Tony wanted to ask again, about what she meant. He had no time however, to do so.

The magic display ended with a boom, the fire swirling into a circle before vanishing, leaving the audience clapping slightly, the elves giving a slight bow before leaving, allowing Princess Altai remaining in the circle, waiting before another elf from the side joined, a male that had hidden from sight the entire time.

"Her betrothed." Sigyn explained, and frown the crowd it parted, allowing Thor to enter and stumble his way through, other men laughing and smacking him on the thick armor plating. Sigyn wasn't the only one who frowned in disapproval at his careless actions; both Princess Altai and her betrothed also frowned.

"Loki, you must join in the ceremonial start too." Odin spoke, his voice somewhat quiet and yet everyone heard. Most people started scoffing or loudly objecting after Odin had said that, but instead of Loki spontaneously appearing, he walked out from one of the corners, dressed entirely in nothing but black, a cloak covering his armor.

Thor gave a big grin, but Loki didn't even turn to look at him, ignoring him completely. From the crowd of women at the side, Sif emerged. She walked confidently and purposefully over to Thor, her dress matching his cape somewhat, obviously his partner. They were not touching- probably since Thor was still in a relationship with the woman on Earth.

"What's wrong Trickster- nobody like you?" Somebody shouted, others joining in and laughing loudly.

"And that's my command." Sigyn spoke, blinking slyly and looking at Tony one more time before scanning the crowd once more. "I know no reason for you to trust me, nor why you should. If you see the council after us, we have not done anything wrong. _Please_, help Loki if you must." She spoke, voice quiet and urging for a moment before she stepped out, the collective torchlight causing her dress to shimmer in a way that quickly outshined Lady Sif's scarlet one and Princess Altai's silver.

Sigyn walked with purpose, holding her hand out where Loki lifted it to the black silk across his lower face, where his lips would be, and she smiled, as if amused with his antics.

Already Tony glanced around, seeing the crowd murmuring to one another in surprise or confusion as for Loki's companion, but the Asgardian gave no moment of rest, instead hurrying to start some sort of ceremonial music.

Tony himself utterly despised it, watching the snotty women and various arrogant men- it was just like a charity ball. Each women wearing the most expensive clothing to try and prove them better then another, while the men bragged to each about impressive trials they had succeeded in accomplishing. The parting of which the Princes and Princesses were introducing the dancing part was interesting, allowing a break in atmosphere.

Princess Altai and her counterpart moved smoothly, long flowing movements that were obviously Elvish with the long trailing dress that worked with it.

"A Foxtrot- didn't expect elves to do that." Clint noted, causing Tony to jump, turning and looking at the man who was on his left, appearing almost as if he had never been gone.

"You? But- How?" Tony spluttered, Clint not looking away although he did smirk slightly, eying the two elves and not breaking eye contact.

"Walked over here when the whole Loki fiasco started. Tasha and I are thinking about joining in- don't want another…_scene."_ Clint spoke, almost as if something had happened before that Tony didn't know about.

"You mean with the sparring incident?" Tony asked, blinking in confusion while looking at Thor and Sif who had begun to move.

"Something like that- _ouch."_ Clint winced, watching Sif trying to stop Thor's awkward movements. Sif at least had some sort of dancing skill, however Thor was more like a bumbling elephant, stepping on her feet only twice with what Tony noticed.

"Maybe you _should _fix this." Tony muttered, Clint arching a brow and looking at Tony with slight disbelief. "Aren't you supposed to know how to dance?" Clint asked, tone mocking as Tony winced, watching Sif's face twitch as Thor stepped on her once more.

"Clint, I don't think Dubstep is going to help us here."

Clint blinked, looking at Tony as if baffled, "You only know Dubstep?"

Tony gave Clint a serious look and replied slowly, "That and a Dutch Polka- _nobody _wants to see that."

Loki and Sigyn started up, moving with slow but much better then Thor, adding in a few spins that caused Sigyn's dress to fill with air and twirl with her body, as if she was some sort of exotic bird of paradise.

It was actually a rather short time before the two elves dropped out, slinking back into the crowd. Thor and Sif stopped immediately causing Sif to scowl and storm off, Thor following apologetically while Loki carried on, the two slowing to an expected stop.

Out of _nowhere_ Natasha came in, actually _flung_ through the air before landing, She landed easily by swooping into a spin. Only a second later Clint walked out from the parted baffled crowd and joined her waiting arm, instantly taking her into a spin.

Loki and Sigyn noticed the challenge and picked up speed with another twirl, gracefully spinning around, mirroring each other with a dramatic waltz that would rival that of professionals.

The two groups were moving, on one lucky spin Loki looked over Sigyn's shoulder, Clint's eyes meeting his in a challenging smirk. Loki's own eyes narrowed as he saw the challenger.

"They'll learn not to challenge us." Sigyn leaned in, whispering in his ear quietly, Loki's jaw muscles tightened, something that would be a smirk if possible. Sigyn smiled slightly, recognizing the silent light that illuminated Loki's emerald eyes.

They seemed to increase in speed, moving faster with a few more twirls, yet Clint and Natasha seemed to match them with every move, adding in a dip even.

Sigyn gained a small smirk, twisting as Loki let her give a rolling spin, shifting around and under his arm twice before resuming without a hitch.

"They're getting more competitive." Natasha spoke, allowing Clint to pull her into another tight spiral, constant for a few seconds before shifting.

"Then we will as well." Clint muttered back, twisting and allowing Natasha to give a large kick into the air, both legs actually in the air for a moment.

Loki and Sigyn countered with Sigyn weaving between his arms in some impressive way before he spun, her back arching, as her head dipped low, golden hair hanging free and brushing the floor.

Natasha broke away, arching one leg and spinning like a figure skater before cutting away watching what Loki and Sigyn would do next.

Loki gripped Sigyn's waist, and without hesitation _threw her _up into the air, where Sigyn spun in a tight circle, dress spiraling around her in a dazzling emerald style that no other dress could mimic.

She landed with Loki catching her in a dip, arching his eyebrow at Clint as Sigyn breathlessly laughed, actually looking happy rather than cool and emotionless as Tony had seen her before.

With a flash of Sigyn's smile, he could suddenly imagine Vali- Vali who looked like _Loki._

"Holy- oh god." Tony spoke, leaning more weight against the pillar in disbelief as he saw more connections between Vali and Loki.

"He's the dad- but Thor didn't recognize the kid." Tony muttered to himself, realizing more and more about how they were probably not just friends.

Sigyn smiled as Loki pulled her up from the dip, her arms wrapping around his upper shoulder with a large grin as his cheeks above the scarf tightened, as if he was smirking or grinning.

Tony blinked as some part of his mind whispered, that Loki could possibly be _smiling._

The isolated two didn't last long. People stormed into the dance floor with their wives and husbands, twirling while Loki and Sigyn quickly escaped to the sides Loki looking at her once more before looking at her with some sort of unspoken message. His one hand lingered on hers before he moved, turning and escaping behind scarlet curtains, possibly along a passage not normally spoken of.

Tony noted her eyes still lingering on the curtain where Loki had vanished too, and he made his move. With carefully timed movements he walked across the floor, hidden by the ivy coated columns.

"Impressive dance out there." Tony noted, drawing closer to Sigyn, who glanced over her shoulder at him. Her eyes still shone with happiness and excitement of her recent exertion. She cleared her throat slightly, using one hand to move one of her golden ringlets out of her face.

Tony noticed a small tan line on her upper arm, only an inch thick but weaving around as if it was some sort of plant that had formed a circlet.

"Thank you." Sigyn noted back, pausing slightly before speaking quietly again, "I find pleasure in the fact you enjoyed it."

Tony smiled, shifting slightly, and looking at the crowd, the peaceful silence between the two breaking once Tony spoke once more. "So, take an armlet off before coming here?"

She stiffened by him, her entire posture tightening as if he had discovered something that she did not want him to know. Tony respected that, maybe it was like the equivalent of an Asgardian tattoo or something.

"You should fix those tan lines if you want to hide that." Tony offered and with her left arm Sigyn ran it over her right bicep, allowing the illusion to mask the lines quickly while Tony didn't look at her, gazing at Thor who was chugging down a large barrel of mead, while short men were devouring the boar.

"So, what's keeping you-" Tony was cut off as an Asgardian male slinked in, cocky with short almost fuzzy blonde hair leant against the wall next to Sigyn.

"Hello, maiden. Would you care for a drink?" He smirked, voice oozing of arrogance, he positively thought that he was going to have Sigyn eating out of the palm of her hand.

"No. I would greatly enjoy it if you left, actually." Sigyn spoke turning and giving him an icy glare. Tony found himself staring at the man in slight shock. His brows were arched in disbelief- had this man not even noticed Sigyn twirling on the dance floor? It was hard to miss her with the dazzling green dress.

"Oh- aren't you a little Dire Wolf." He snickered, turning and looking at her as she looked at him, eyes narrowing and she allowed her hair parting ever so slightly. Her pointed ears breached her golden hair, the pale skin standing out among the gold.

She gave a small pleasant smile, before it shifted into a feline hiss of some sort, causing the man to take a stumble back, staring at her ears in shock before stuttering, "V-Vanir."

"Indeed." Sigyn pointed out, fixing her hair to hide her ears once more before smiling pleasantly, "And I would appreciate it if you left me to my own amusement." She spoke, Tony casually flinging an arm around her shoulders and speaking with a slight drawl, "You heard the lady."

The Asgardian stumbled away, rushing across the hall in such a way that it looked amusing. Sigyn's body shook ever so slightly in near silent laughter.

"You are amusing, mortal." She smiled and Tony rolled his eyes, removing his arm from her shoulder and looking around.

"Thanks, I get that a lot actually." Tony stated and Sigyn smiled once more, looking out along the side of the hall and slowly her frown was wavering.

"Something is wrong." Sigyn spoke suddenly, straightening and looking around the room, Tony mimicking also and looking.

"Lord Leafy-"

"Leifi?" Sigyn asked, looking at Tony with wide and slightly panicked eyes.

"I don't see him-"

"Lady Svalla is also absent- Where would they-" She paused, eyes alighting as if she suddenly realized something, "Loki."

She moved quickly, looking at Tony who swallowed and moved to the side rushing away and towards where he last saw Clint.

"Clint? Clint!" Tony called quietly, hissing the name while suddenly spotting the assassin, hanging around a table with Natasha, who was rolling her eyes at Clint's discussion with some man.

"Hey Stark." Clint nodded, looking actually pretty pleased with himself as the other man snorted and stumbled away.

"Hey Legolas- Do you know where Bruce and Steve are? I need you all." Tony spoke, looking anxious as he glanced around, slinging one arm on Clint's shoulder.

Natasha looked up with an arched brow, and Tony shifted.

"Steve and Bruce are over there. Good luck with Thor, he's passed out by that table." She nodded toward the limp form of the blonde on the floor.

"Thanks." Tony smiled before turning and racing over towards Bruce and Steve, trying not to look too suspicious as he made his way through the crowd.

Steve was sitting at the table, a pile of drunken men collapsed on the ground all around him, and Steve had an odd amount of empty mugs around him.

"Steve! Bruce!" Tony cried, skidding to a stop and incidentally pushing one drunken men, his ale slopping over the rim of his cup and down his armor.

"Tony?" Bruce asked in confusion, and Tony grabbed Bruce's arm, swallowing the dread in his throat at Tony's slightly panicked voice.

"Come on- Avengers required. Let's _go."_ Tony grunted, heaving Bruce off the bench and to the floor. Steve rose, looking at Tony who was now heaving Bruce onto his feet. Bruce didn't seem to be able to balance with Tony's constant tugging, his legs scrabbling against the floor.

Tony practically dragged Bruce over to Clint and Natasha who took only one look before following. Tony didn't hesitate one second before pulling aside the red curtain and revealing the small passage between the stone walls.

"Tony, where are we going?" Steve asked, confused by the appearance of the odd passageway. Tony didn't say anything, having found the exit as he felt chilly air from outside.

They were outside, standing on one of the various arching patio's that spread amongst the various gardens within the complex. The patio was open and clear of any pedestrians or guards, all inside the feast within doors.

The night was illuminated by various torches, and yet, there was enough light to see the scene in front of them.

"Vali!" Tony spoke, voice not a shout but obviously in shock. The group peered out, and instantly Clint drew an arrow, notching it and preparing to fire at the scene in front of them.

Standing on the far side of the patio, just before stone steps leading down to another trail which would lead into the city, stood Lord Leifi. Another Councilman stood next to him, as did the woman from before. All stood, adorned in proper garb, heads held high as personal guards surrounded them. The two guards that stood a short distance infront of the councilmen held long swords, crossed and held just barely brushing the pale white flesh of the child.

Vali stood, not daring to make a move in fear of a severed jugular or trachea. His eyes were wide, panic struck while his breaths were labored with his fear. His entire body trembled, obviously he was just restraining himself from crying out for help.

Across the patio, possibly only ten feet stood Loki. His body was stiff and tense, trying his best not to lunge or draw a blade which would quickly end the life of the guards, yet also of Vali.

Sigyn was behind, baring her teeth in an almost animal way, ears lowered like a cats with fine muscle control, hands poised as claws as energy cracked around her nails. Her back was tensed, arched akin to that of a lynx, eyes narrowed with anger.

"Our decision was to terminate any ability of resistance, Laufeyson. Your act within the halls was an obvious rebellion movement. The growing conspiracy between you and the Vanir are obvious." Lord Leifi spoke with almost a smirk, and Sigyn gave another low growl, the sound carrying over the distance surprisingly well.

"Hey! Who the hell are you to say that- she was just having a good time. Dancing isn't a resistance movement." Clint argued, shouting over the slight and decreasing distance, it caused Sigyn's eyes to flicker over, meeting Tony who didn't say anything. She didn't have to ask to know that he was already objecting to Vali being held hostage.

"You have no part in this, mortal." One of the unknown men sneered, and Tony's hands coiled into fists.

"The hell we don't. They didn't do anything." Tony growled, and the lady laughed, scowling at Loki with an intense face of hate.

"The _liar_, has. Our decision will override Odin's." She sneered, and then looked at Vali, who swallowed and trembled in his fear, "And the child is dangerous."

"Not Vali." Sigyn growled, and took one step, only for the personal guards to press the swords tighter, drawing a small bead of red blood. Vali twitched, his breath hitching while Loki twitched slightly, objecting to the action silently.

"The council has judged it." Lord Leifi spoke, a slight glimmer of satisfaction as he waved his arm, the guards drawing their swords back and preparing to plunge them into the young boy.

The guard gasped in pain as an arrow found itself in his face, lodged between his upper lip and nose. He crumpled while the other guard screamed as a nearby Birch Tree from the adjacent garden freed itself, its roots slamming the man into a crumpled corpse. The tree's branches waved wildly, the leaves flashing as if a silent roar of anger- a slightly green aura of Vanir magic flickering around it.

"You will not touch him!" Sigyn screamed trying to move forward, constantly moving her arms to direct the tree to smash down like some sort of Lord of the Ring's Ent. Clint let the arrows fly, Steve even throwing his Shield as Loki tried his best to defend without throwing daggers- knowing full well his punishment.

Vali moved when he knew it was safe, darting forward with a movement that was almost canine in nature- as if he too was wild like the Vanir. "Mother!" He cried out, colliding with Sigyn in an embrace before he turned, Sigyn still twisting and using the Vanir magic to command the nature to attack.

The council members had pulled back, staring at Loki with a hate that Tony didn't know- obviously there was some sort of history there.

"You will _never _win, Laufeyson." Leifi spat and turned, just as a single unseen arrow managed to penetrate Sigyn's defenses.

Sigyn let out a strangled noise, Loki jerking around in surprise and slight worry as he heard the noise. Loki's eyes widened as he saw the arrow, protruding from skin.

"No- Vali. Vali look at me." Sigyn whispered, one hand around the arrow lodged in his torso, his left side around the center. Vali gasped, stunned or shocked at the sudden feather tipped rod protruding from his chest.

Loki stared, no doubt he would have been saying something if he could have.

"Bruce!" Steve shouted and Bruce took off, dropping to his knees next to Vali, who was gasping in pain and shock, eyes wide as if in disbelief.

"Mother?" Vali gasped and Sigyn shook her head, blinking quickly as she cradled his head. "Vali, Vali look at me. You will be fine, Lady Eir will heal you, and you will be fine."

Vali blinked, rather sluggishly and replied almost muffled like, "Was Narvi fine?"

Sigyn let out a choked noise, and shook her head, still trying to keep Vali awake.

Loki spun, a silent glare that was focused on the still retreating forms of the council, and from around him loud snaps of power rising, his hands trembling in his anger.

"What? What's going on?" Clint asked, looking around as Loki's hands tightened into white knuckled fists, the magic snapping even more loudly, almost in anger.

From there a high whistle of wordless anger spread across the gap of night- Loki's silent scream.

"Bruce! We may need you!" Steve shouted, and Bruce hesitantly left Sigyn and the fallen form of Vali, looking at Loki who was glaring with such anger the magic seemed to actually illuminate the air around him. He took a step, the ground bursting into uncontrollable flames of green.

"Stop him- he'll kill one of them and be put in prison again." Clint shouted, and Steve rushed, using one arm on Loki, who merely shrugged him off, a blast of magic knocking Steve to the ground and allowing him to skid.

They came at him all at once, the whistle increasing to ear popping levels as the glow seemed to be as if a sun, glowing and burning through Loki's anger and pure rage.

They reached him all at once- Clint and Natasha grabbing his arms. Steve managed his arms around Loki's torso as if a great tree. Bruce and Tony in exchange each grabbed various exposed straps, as if to pull him back.

The whistle increased to a point where Steve was sure his ears were bleeding. The light was so bright it felt as if his eyes were burning- his hands surely were.

A sudden gasp of silence, not a single noise as Steve could feel himself shouting, and yet no noise met his ears.

Then, an eruption of sound that burned so intensely, he felt as if something had grabbed a hold of his legs and were pulling him off from his grip.

Another whistle, piercing and almost loud enough for him to instinctively cry before his eyes rolled back and he slumped to the ground.

He was sure the others did as well.

x-(X)-x

_End of Part 1_

x-(X)-x

* * *

**_GO LOOK AT THE POLL ON MY PAGE REGARDING THE STORY TITLE!_  
**

**Yes, this is the end of Part 1. I have the story broken into 3 parts.  
**

**Part 1: _Present time_**

**Part 2 _The Past_  
**

**Part 3 _The Present time after Time Travel_  
**

**REVIEW!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	7. Part 2

**This is the first chapter of Part 2.**

**PLEASE NOTE! CHARACTERS ARE VASTLY DIFFERENT IN PERSONALLY DUE TO THE TIME CHANGE!**

**Also- _The name has changed as the winner of the Poll. _**

**The Summary _will_ be changed at a later time- please take time to memorize the new title.  
**

* * *

Natasha opened her eyes, the bright light instantly sending her head pulsing with extra pain through the loud whistling in her ears.

She grunted slightly, attempting to move her limbs which felt more like a dead weight then a part of her body. Her left leg in particular felt a few pounds heavier.

"Sire! This one is awake!" Some voice said, muted and slightly foggy as if through a wall or a wave of water. She tried to move once more, only to be instantly rolled onto her back and blinking against the bright light.

"Gormr! Alert the Allfather!" The closest voice to her shouted, before quickly trying to lift her up, the moment her limbs left the ground she feebly twitched.

"Lady, please settle. We are to take you and your men to the healing chambers." Her carrier grumbled out as he started a path that she tried to familiarize herself with.

"Lord Eykr! Who is that upon your back?"

"A Lady and four warriors, healer Eir. An apprentice to the smiths was in the area, he is speaking to the Seidr Maidens in the healing temple."

Natasha did not understand any of what the man was saying, and she was placed somewhat gently upon some form of bed. It was stiff and awkward yet somehow much more comfortable than anything SHIELD had provided for healing in the past.

Why wasn't Thor there? Wouldn't he rush to their aid if they managed to get hurt in Asgard?

(Knowing Clint and Stark, getting hurt wasn't that much of an oddity.)

She lolled her head to the side, managing to open her eyes and focus just enough to note the bed next to her, Bruce laying on the top of the golden cloth. An odd translucent webbing branched above him, almost like a shell over him- a protective casing. It flickered and pulsed lightly, sending golden energy through the webbing in time with his heart beat.

She blinked once more, rolling her head to the side and seeing Steve laying there, Tony beyond him and Clint even further down, only his lighter hair distinguished against the glowing blue light of Stark's chest plate.

Her eyes rolled once more, and very slowly her eyelids slunk down, just as another woman overlooked her. The lady was fairly old, light brown hair pulled up and away from her face, light grey eyes-

Natasha closed her eyes, and fell back into the darkness.

x-(X)-x

Bruce opened his eyes, blinking at the sudden light.

He winced, muscles feeling stiff and cramped as he slowly moved into a sitting position. He blinked, looking at an odd transparent shell which seemed to be made out of some sort of holographic gold light. He swiped one hand through it, and the gold faltered slightly before vanishing.

"You are awake."Someone to his right spoke. He glanced that way, seeing a woman with a cloak hood pulled up over her head, hiding her hair as she tended to Clint, who was on the other end of the bed.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that- what happened?" Bruce asked, blinking while wincing as his shoulders were painfully tense.

The woman ignored him, moving over and waving her hand over the beds, the golden webbing fading from sight over every bed before she turned to look at him, giving a slight bow. "Forgive me, Sire. Lady Eir has given me instructions to inform you that once you awaken, the Allfather will be interested in knowing of your arrival."

Bruce paused, blinking in slight confusion at her rather blank face, "I'm sorry. Our _arrival?"_

"It was most odd." The woman agreed, nodding slightly, "The Lady is most skilled in Seidr. To cause enough uncontained power to alert all of the Seidr wielding within the East Smiths is most impressive." She noted, and Bruce shook his head, rising and giving a small awkward smile. "I-I don't understand. We were at a Harvest Festival-"

"I do not understand your words, Sire." She frowned, now looking just as perplexed as Bruce felt, "Lithasblot is naught yet for several moons." She frowned, "At least 6 fortnights, Sire." She explained perplexed yet apologetic.

Bruce blinked, looking around and frowning, not finding answers to his questions.

"I- what month is this?"

"Tis the mid of Harpa." The woman responded without hesitation, and Bruce blinked. _'Harpa? When's Harpa?'_

"Uh- how long is it until Winter?" He asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tried to figure out _when_ they were.

(The open window had air that was much too warm then when the festival was being held, not to mention all of the flowers. Maybe Loki had teleported them to a different realm?)

"Winter? What is that you speak of?" The woman asked, utterly baffled while Bruce tried to restrain a groan at her confusion. "Do you mean of Vetr? Of the frost month Frermἁnuor?"

Bruce shook his head, giving her a slightly hopeless shrug in which she frowned to, giving a slight bow before walking out of the room, leaving Bruce alone with his teammates in various states of sleep.

He glanced to the sleeping bodies next to him, slowly forcing himself upright into a position that would allow him to be able to move onto the floor and walk if necessary.

He slipped to the floor, noticing now that his armor had been removed- not that he had grown fond of the odd vest-like garment.

He moved quickly, rising onto his feet and jumping slightly at how cold the floor was. Incidentally, his left arm bumped into his armor, knocking it onto the floor with a loud clatter.

Natasha's eyes jerked open, her entire body twisting to allow her to move her body into a crouch, hands flying to her calf where a dagger normally rested.

Clint too jerked awake, not as graceful as Natasha but just as effective, one arm rising to block an imaginary blow, while simultaneously moving upwards as if to counterstrike any person immediately above him.

Natasha and Clint's eyes both snapped to Bruce who awkwardly tried to stop the ringing clatter from the metal armor, wincing and giving an apologetic smile as Tony groaned at the noise, Steve slowly stirring from the commotion.

Bruce blinked and watched as everyone slowly stirred, rising and awkwardly standing, dressed in all underclothing that they had wore under their armor.

"Where are we?" Tony blinked, sitting upright and looking around at the unrecognizable room.

"Uh- I'm not sure. A woman was here, said that the Allfather wanted to see us once we awoke." Bruce tried to explain, Steve frowning at the information.

"What did we do? All I remember was that festival." Steve frowned. Clint and Natasha looked at one another, remembering the dance that had transpired between the two.

"Loki." Tony gasped suddenly, causing the group to stare at him for only a few seconds before they remembered suddenly. Their eyes widened, instantly wondering how they had appeared in this room from their small squabble with the three councilmen.

"Where's V-" Tony started, cutting his voice off once the doors opened, and from beyond the golden panels two figures walked out.

The one was a lady, tall and surprisingly rather old in appearance compared to the other women the Avengers had been exposed to.

All of the maidens from Asgard seemed to be in the twenties or early thirties. This woman looked older, possibly forty. She still looked beautiful, her face had a few light wrinkles sculpted into her skin- looking light and foreign. She blinked, looking over at them with light olive eyes, just as exotic as her reddish bronze hair. Her ears were oddly shaped, pointed and flattened enough that the cartridge lobe was nonexistent. They pointed behind, before the tips branching out in honest to god _feathers-_ the tiny plume from each ear pointing out far beyond her reddish hair. The feathers themselves alternated between auburn with a slight sienna touch.

Odin walked beside her, wearing armor similar to what the Avengers recognized from earlier that day, if not a little less extravagant. They moved, walking before standing in the centre of the clump of beds, directly in front of Steve's bed.

"I am pleased to see you all well. I trust my pupils treated you accordingly?" The woman asked, voice with a slight accent that the group had never heard before. Not to mention the odd feathers branching from her ears and the matching feather cloak that hung from around her shoulders.

"Uh- yeah. Where are we?" Tony asked, looking around the room confusedly.

"You are within my healing wards. I am Lady Eir, Head of the Asgardians healers. And whom are you?"

Bruce frowned as Clint's brow furrowed in confusion as they looked at Odin, who also seemed to be just as clueless.

"I- we- you don't know who we are?" Clint asked, partially in confusion and partially in shock.

"I fear not. Whom are you? A merchant on ways to the marketplace found you, unconscious on one of the palace bridges. There was enough Seidr within the air that whomever placed you must have been well trained in the arts." Odin spoke, and the group froze, looking at each other very carefully through the confusion.

"Excuse me, Sir. But you've never seen us before?" Clint asked, his voice strangely formal as he spoke slowly, warily as Lady Eir looked at Odin who looked cautious as well.

"I assume then that I have, and either the memory has been falsely planted, or has not occurred to my knowledge." Odin spoke, and Lady Eir glanced at Odin with a frown.

"Allfather, the stories of voyage into what has past has been whispered from the fates." Lady Eir spoke, and Odin let out a small exhale of a sigh, thinking carefully.

"I have not known of you to lead me falsely. It is highly plausible that your assumption may be of a greater power. Of what brought you amongst your position upon the ground?" Odin asked, halfway through speaking to Eir he turned, looking at the group.

"L-" Steve started before Bruce cut him off swiftly, saying sharply, "A sorcerer was angry. Is there…er, accidental magic?" Bruce asked, wincing slightly as Tony failed to hold back snickers at the obvious Harry Potter reference.

Odin, did not blink. He instead gave a thoughtful look, "Aye, it is possible. Great battles have been won by distraught users of Seidr. I have not been knowledgeable as of feats of voyaging upon time, but the Norns seem to have twisted the Seidr for said purpose." Odin spoke, lifting his head and giving a slight nod.

"Lady Eir, please alert Sorceress Jarpr. I assume the intrusion will not be that of a large inconvenience?" Odin asked calmly as Eir only blinked slowly, waving one arm towards a door where a female maid, or perhaps a pupil moved forward. Eir moved towards a desk on the back wall, plucking out a well worn quill made from a feather of some sort of stiff white bird. She quickly wrote out some form of letter, allowing the ink to dry before rolling it and pressing it with a nearby wax seal.

"To Sorceress Jarpr. She will be in the Halls of Skjaldborg." Eir spoke, blinking slightly as she handed the rolled letter to the other woman, who took it and curtsied before walking out and hurrying down the road.

"We will allow our trained sorcerers to try and unweave this spell that has placed you in this improper time. Until then you will have rooms fitted in the Halls of Skjaldborg under the head Shield maker Sorceress Jarpr." Odin spoke, letting his eyes linger on Lady Eir.

"I will be fine, Allfather. I will make sure our guests are understanding of their humble accommodations. Be gone, you have the council to speak to. Just travelers, after a rather rushed night at a pub." Eir spoke with a small shrug of her shoulders, causing the smallest twitch of a smile to grace Odin's lips before he turned, walking out of the room without looking back.

Lady Eir moved once more, setting away the parchment and the quill she had set out, showing just how oddly her feathered cloak looked at the bottom with the twin tails by each ankle.

"I shall assign an escort. I trust you will not bring commotion upon your arrival?" She asked, moving and pointing towards the door, splitting the cloak upon her back.

Tony stared, seeing the seam and now realizing that it wasn't a feathered cloak to match the odd feather extensions- but they were _wings._ Full grown multi colored _wings _that were on her back, like it was something normal.

Tony blinked, following the ground as Bruce used one arm to push him out of the room where a maid was awaiting them in the hallway, standing at the door before drawing her cloak hood up and walking quickly, forcing the others to try and keep up the incredibly fast pace.

It didn't take long before they had exited the large building, finding that they were actually at some point within the halls of the palace, quickly walking out into the main street and down one of the less cluttered roads.

They hadn't even made it to the other side before they heard loud pounding of horse feet and their guide gave a small frustrated sigh, looking as a group of horses came pounding out from one of the paths leading out from the royal stables.

"Hail!" A familiar voice cried that quickly caused the group to look at one another in growing worry.

Their guide paused, giving a slight bow and looking at her feet.

The horses moved around in a circle, showing four brown horses and the familiar large horse of Sigr.

And _Thor _on the back of it.

"You are the warriors found at dawn? You look like nothing but toys of mountain trolls." Thor scoffed, rolling his eyes and looking at them with obvious disgust, "I know not why father finds you intriguing."

_Well then._

Tony blinked, looking at Bruce who seemed just as surprised at the declaration. Clint looked at Natasha, his eyes narrowing at the insult. Steve's jaw was open, as if he was too speak before it closed quickly with an audible click.

"Leave them, Thor. They are nothing if not wayward merchants. Perhaps even peasants wishing for fresh bread." Volstagg laughed while Fandral grinned at it. Thor sniffed looking at them with a frown.

"Indeed, Volstagg. And yet you wear armor of the finest smiths. You dare steal from the royal house of Asgard?" Thor demanded, hand moving to a sword hilt on hip.

Steve looked at Bruce, the expression on his face silently asking _'What?'_ completely confused on what was happening.

"They are not worth your time, Thor. Come, I hear that Týr will bite steel rather well." Sif spoke, not even looking at the Avengers as she gave a toss of her black hair over her shoulder.

Thor huffed but directed Sigr away and the group followed, it did not take long before the horses had practically faded from sight.

"Did- Did Thor just _diss us?"_ Tony asked, looking at the others who seemed just as shocked.

"Sires and Lady, please follow me." Their guide spoke quietly before walking once more.

They walked along the streets, and the group didn't fail to notice that very few men were within this area, most were cloaked females as they quickly mounted horses and walked away on the backs of the tall creatures.

They waited for a rather young girl to cross their path, sitting behind an older sister, the elder sister only looking sixteen max while the younger girl looked around seven years of age.

"Where are we going?" Bruce asked their guide, who paused before speaking quietly, timidly.

"We are going to the Halls of Skjaldborg." The guide spoke, lifting one arm to point to the tall and rather impressive looking building in front of them.

"And what is that? That hall thing?" Clint asked looking at the large building standing in front of them.

"It is the only hall in Asgard where Seidr is taught to those willing to learn the arts." The escort responded, causing Tony to perk up happily.

"Wait- you mean that they'd teach anyone how to, like…breathe fire?" Tony asked excitedly while the escort shifted, unsure.

"I- I believe that the Halls of Skjaldborg only teach in the ways of Ward Shielding. I-I know not of the knowledge you seek, I apologize Sire."

Tony blinked as they entered the building, the high archways molding above them, all illuminated by torches alit with actual _blue _fire.

"Wow, isn't this all…Skyrim." Tony gave a low whistle, Clint adding in a snort while Tony looked at him questioningly.

"It's…well, it's a bit Oblivion if you ask me." Clint shrugged while Tony managed to look insulted, "Nope. Skyrim, the college of Winterhold-"

"Nerds gone wild." Natasha muttered, walking past them and by their guide moved towards another lady, who was wearing black cloak as well as her blonde hair pulled tightly into a braid, with the black cloak covering her face in a shadow.

"Sorcerer Lúta, these are the mortals that Healer Eir spoke of." The escort spoke, giving a slight bow before taking a step back.

The new lady said nothing, only looking at the group with a slight frown, her platinum hair just hidden from her dark eyes. "I see that. You are dismissed."

The escort turned, ducking away and out of the doors to hurry out of the building.

Sorcerer Lúta only looked at them before turning sharply, making a sharp clicking noise with her shoes and walking, her black cloak fluttering at her ankle.

"Come, mortals. Sorceress Jarpr is within the core chamber teaching the art of illusionary Seidr. Follow me."

They exchanged glances as they hurried after the fast walking woman, who walked up the steps which rose in a spiral from the entryway.

It was only the second floor before they entered a large room, domed with a circle roof as well as dark. Only a few blue lights illuminated the dark room, various people sitting in a circle around a rather tall, regal looking woman.

"Sorceress Japr, the mortals are here to see you." The woman spoke, stepping back as the tall woman scowled, standing abruptly and scowling, muttering an array of curses under her breath as the women sitting on the ground attempted some sort of magic voodoo.

"What?" She scowled, rising and hobbling over with the assistance of a large black wooden cane.

"Mi'Lady. The mortals are here, as sent by Healer Eir by word of the Allfather." Sorceress Lúta spoke, giving a slight duck out of the way while the old lady squinted.

This woman was by far the oldest of all the Asgardians Tony had ever spotted. She was sprouting grey hairs, fierce wrinkles and jowls that looked like a drooling bulldog.

"Mortals- pesky things. Take them to the rooms above! I care not which- get them out of my sight." She snorted, turning and hobbling back to the centre of the ring shouting commands at a girl who squeaked.

Lúta took one step back, walking back through the doorway and out onto the platform, watching everyone before attempting to walk the steps upstairs once more.

"Sorceress Lúta, the Ward casters require your help." A woman spoke, giving a short bow before hurrying down the steps to the first floor, Lúta only gave them a sharp look before walking after the woman who had vanished down the steps.

"…Is it just me, or is Asgard filled with jerks?" Tony asked, blinking at the now empty stair platform they stood on, having been abandoned by their guide.

"Much of Asgard is filled with Arrogant warriors or pathetic sorceresses who find themselves gifted." A voice cut them off, a surprisingly nice change from the skeptical female tones they had heard all day. Never had Tony been so pleased to hear a masculine voice. From the shadow of one of the pillars that spread up from the stair platform a figure stepped out from the shadow.

Glowing emerald eyes and black hair as well as a rather loose grin that still classified as a smirk. Although the almost carefree expression missed with the curious look stood out in such way it seemed…_wrong._

"I heard from my father that you appeared in a flash of Seidr. I myself feel it on you- what a powerful sorcerer or sorceress to radiate that much power." He took one step out into the light, looking them all over with an eye of curiosity, cautious yet managing to hold himself back from rushing over and examining them more thoroughly. "Yet again, there are few sorcerers who learn the ways of Seidr in teleportation, most find silly wards or keystones their focus in life." He rolled his eyes, silently scoffing at the idea as if it was a silly idea, "The conjuration of fire or practical Seidr is much more effective- excuse my ramblings." He spoke, voice slipping into a polite tone as he quickly halted his- dare Tony say it? Excited ramblings.

He stepped forward, giving a slight nod of respect, as if it was hard trained into him to offer some form of royal Asgardian bow before he smirked, looking at the group with eyes they were not used to.

"I am Prince Loki, son of Odin in the House of Asgard. And you mortals- _well_." He paused, as if thinking before looking them all over with his eyes and grinning again, but not malicious or angry. More of a…gleeful look, as if he had finally found a gem which had alluded him for some time, "Consider myself intrigued."

* * *

**Just to clarify because i know there will be a few questions.**

**1. Lady Eir has wings because she is a Valkyrie, and i'm making it that those of bloodlines have wings, but any woman can join.**

**2. This story is taking place roughly about a year after the short cartoon 'Thor, Tales of Asgard'. If you haven't seen it- don't worry, the only important thing is the ending and that will be explained.**

**3. Amora will _not _be a romance, just a fighting character later. (Introduced next chapter)**

**4. And the question you've all been waiting for- _Sigyn and Loki have not met._**

**Review! Please guys- this is actually really weird considering how many reviews my other stories have.**

**Thanks!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the shortness, this is a _filler chapter._**

**_I've also changed the summary._But- Amora's brought into this!  
**

* * *

Loki had only finished speaking before footsteps and once more a woman walked up the steps.

This time her hair was blonde, as was normal for almost the entire population of Asgard. Her hair hung free around the middle of her back, not nearly the beautiful sheen or glimmer of Sigyn's natural locks. She wore the signature cloak of all of the woman here, although her cloak was pulled open, showing to the word her rather…form fitting, dark green outfit. It wasn't the emerald of Loki's eyes, more of a Malachite colour with bold black stitches, matching her wickedly long black nails and the small black cat eye dashes which pointed up almost demonically as she smiled, a venomous sick smile fitted with her scarlet lips.

"My my, Loki. Whatever are you doing here?" She asked with a mock sigh, slowing her walk to a standstill, where one hip jutted out pointedly as she rested her dangerously long nails upon it. She blinked slowly, the cat eye marks dashing off from the corner of her eyes shifting ever so slightly with the movement.

"Surly you can sense the magic, Amora. What else would I be here for? A lesson on Ward Breaking?" Loki asked, bantering with the young and almost viper of a woman, who laughed at his words. Her laugh was high and fake, obviously the two were on familiar terms although if the intentions were friendly or spiteful was unknown.

"Be sly, Trickster. Lady Lúta approaches most…_infuriated._" The woman, Amora smirked, a small rather sick looking action, as if to anger him.

"You best run then, Amora. That mangy wolf and the old cow would expulse you with naught but a look if you were seen conversing with I." Loki spoke, voice drawling before pointedly arching an eyebrow, leaving Amora to give a slight sniff and turn, walking away with her hips swaying purposefully.

The Avengers blinked, not exactly sure as to what happened with the entire exchange. Loki smiled once more, looking them over before speaking. "I apologize; Amora is filled with greed, and constantly seeks to find a new weapon that counters my own." He explained.

"Weapon?" Steve asked, suddenly looking around cautious as Loki flipped one hand almost carelessly, "Would you prefer the term, toy?"

Clint squawked, attempting to say something but silenced himself as Steve gave him a warning look, obviously the idea of just how precarious their situation was.

"Who was that?" Natasha asked, having remained quiet enough to seem like a phantom among the group. Her voice startled everyone out of their thoughts as Loki's eyes drifted to her, noticing her armor that looked distinctly like Sif's with a frown.

"That was Sorceress Amora; she joined the Halls of Skjaldborg many decades ago. She is…_frustrated_, with my disbanding of the Hall." Loki spoke easily, leaning against the pillar and casually looking over the railing and looking at the main opening below.

"Disbanding?" Bruce asked, the word sounding weird on his tongue as he stumbled to speak it slightly. If Loki noticed, he didn't say anything, instead examining his fingernails as if bored.

"I found the Head Sorceress had little to teach me, the art of _Ward Casting _is child's toy." Loki scowled slightly, glaring at the metal ceiling above, illuminated by blue fire from the various torches.

"Isn't magic all the same?" Tony asked, as Loki choked seemingly, looking at him as if Tony had spat on his shoes, or said something particularly creative and vulgar.

"_Seidr_ is one of the most advanced arts in all the nine realms. If you think that all it is, is a few words and a shield then you are more a imbecile then even these barbarians. Watch your tongue, mortal." Loki hissed, looking all in himself insulted.

Tony blinked, recoiling while Steve, Clint and Natasha looked baffled. Bruce nodded slightly, as if he could understand why.

"Sorry, we don't really know much about Siedr-"

"_Seidr."_ Loki corrected with a small frown, "it is divided upon seven categories. Most Seidr users only use one, various species use each type of Seidr. Warding, Transmutation, Nature, Destruction, Conjuring, Shape shifting and my favorite Illusion." Loki spoke, looking up and at Bruce, who managed to look somewhat interested.

"The Vanir use Nature magic, right?" Tony asked, and Loki's eyes darkened slightly with confusion as his voice lifted higher in disbelief.

_"Vanir?_ I dare not ask how you know of such things, the Vanir are a savage species. One has better luck facing Jotun then an angry Vanir." Loki spoke, shaking his head in disbelief just as more footsteps appeared up the staircase.

The group turned, seeing the lady as she appeared on the steps. Hood pulled high and hair tied out of sight.

"Follow me, spare rooms have been provided. If you dare make nuisance, the option to reject your admission is not to be dismissed." Sorceress Lúta spoke with no emotion, walking past briskly and leaving the group to scramble after.

"Aren't we supposed to be an oddity or something?" Steve asked hurriedly, Lúta didn't even turn her neck to look at Steve as she responded swiftly. "The Halls are filled with imbeciles of students. We care not for meaningless tasks, even at the request of the Allfather. If you perish, it is not our fault, however we will not waste our talents and sorceress upon you." Sorceress Lúta spoke sharply, turning away from the stairs and onto an old slightly leaning hallway, fitted with a pile of dusty mead barrels. She paused, pointing to three doors with a slight scowl. She didn't pause to see if they had made sure to recognize the doors before turning and vanishing once more.

"Pleasant isn't she?" another drawling voice. The group turned, jumping in surprise as Loki was sitting on one of the old barrels lent along the stone walls. One knee drawn up to bend and rest on the rim of the barrel, another hanging freely as his arms crossed over his chest in his slouched posture. His entire aura radiated calmness, as if Loki had preferred the position of sitting on the barrel, his black cloak new and glossy as it lay under him.

"How did you-" Steve started, cutting off and blinking hopelessly, staring at Tony who seemed just as surprised.

"Illusions come simple to me. Even as it is an Elven magic, it is a pleasure to know the Seidr wielding of Asgard know not of my abilities." Loki explained casually, blinking slowly as he rested on the barrel.

"Really? That's- wow." Tony blinked, thinking for a few seconds, "Do you mind if I run a few tests?"

Loki blinked, looking at Tony with a slightly masked expression of bafflement and something else, "Tests? Are you an alchemist? A builder?"

Tony paused before slowly nodding, "In some ways, I mostly build stuff but I also invent-"

"You are a tradesman. I fail to understand these…_tests."_ Loki spoke, voice lifting slightly at the end, as if he was unsure of the context of the word.

"To understand Seidr better- trials to see how energy is converted, or what you're supposed to do to generate it." Bruce tried to explain, leaving Tony out. All Tony would manage would be to quite possibly confuse Loki even more.

Clint and Natasha exchanged looks while Steve felt the slightest bit sympathetic with Loki's confusion.

_"_I- you wish for me to…_teach you?"_ Loki asked, voice slightly hesitant as he obviously wasn't sure how to interpret Bruce's words.

"Yes! Bruce, think of the scientific discoveries!" Tony shouted, grabbing Bruce's shoulders and shaking him slightly, causing Bruce to jump at the rough handling.

"Stark." Natasha spoke, warning in her voice as Tony gave a slight pout. Clint was still looking at Loki warningly, unsure and slightly shocked by the care freeness of the younger Trickster.

Steve just looked baffled while Tony was looking rather excitedly at Loki, practically vibrating in excitement.

"I will leave you to settle amongst your quarters, no matter how…_petty,_ they seem to be." Loki spoke, noticing the shabby state of the hallway and the poorly illuminated stone corridor cakes with dirt.

Loki rose, slipping down off of the barrel, his feet touching the ground as his cloak brushed his armored calves awkwardly, as if the cut of the cloak was something he was not used to.

"Wait- you can't just go away! You're supposed to teach me-"

"Us." Bruce reminded with a sigh, Tony ignoring him completely, "Us, magic!" Tony finished and Loki blinked slightly in surprise, as if not accustomed to Tony's exuberant personality.

"You were speaking truth and not of jest?" Loki asked voice slightly crisp and cooler as if expecting the group to lash out and laugh.

Tony blinked in surprise to the sentence. _'Loki has self confidence issues?' _He thought to himself as he grinned back. "Of course! Those harpy's aren't going to teach us, downstairs." Tony shrugged, rolling his shoulders.

Loki blinked, recoiling ever so slightly that it was barely noticeable to the untrained eye. Natasha and Clint, saw it.

"I- midday upon next morn, behind the Hall. Would that be satisfactory?" Loki asked with a slight drawl, almost as if mocking him. Tony grinned, and Loki lifted his chin up on a minuscule scale, as if to regain his regal appearance.

Loki walked past, not completely stiff with calculating footsteps but with a looser relaxed steps, giving a slight nod to Natasha, Clint, and Steve.

"A pleasure being acquaintances. Lady." Loki nodded, looking at Natasha before gently and rather robotically brushing his lips over the back of her hand.

Natasha said nothing as he gently released her hand, withdrawing it and brushing by without saying a word, as well as Clint who momentarily glared at Loki before moving past, shoulders clicking armors.

Loki walked down the steps, seeming to vanish between taking a step, a slight shimmer over his body. The shimmer was similar to that of the illusion which had given them directions to the feasting hall back in proper time.

Loki _vanished._

Tony stared, some part of his mind wondering _how_ it was possible for a living creature to vanish before his eyes, while understanding that it was likely an illusion.

Tony waited, looking at the steps as if imagining Loki, or even that woman Amora to rise up once more. Of course, nobody actually ascended the steps, and Tony sighed.

"Tony, Clint said that he'd stay with Steve in his room. We have a bedroom too- smaller then the palace, but it has two beds." Bruce spoke, giving a small awkward smile as Tony turned, brushing past into the small room.

He blinked, standing in the slightly gloomy and stone room, the glass paneled window looking gloomy and small in the dimly lit chamber.

"Dear god- let me guess, the bed is made of straw, and the pillow is a burlap bag?" Tony asked dryly, sitting on one of the beds and wincing slightly as the rope support creaked against his weight.

"We have a chamber pot too." Bruce spoke, his leather boot tapping the white porcelain device.

Tony stared at it in slight shock before he dropped back, wincing as he lay sprawled on the straw and rope bed.

"You know what really sucks?" Tony asked and Bruce frowned, sitting on his own bed. Bruce didn't have that much of an issue, having slept in much worse conditions before. "What?"

"This." Tony spoke, letting out a low groan which seemed to drag on as if an imitation of a whine.

Bruce shook his head, finding the entire situation slightly amusing, "Go to sleep Stark."

Tony frowned, giving him a playful scowl and grabbing the pillow, flopping on it and attempting to get comfortable.

Dang, the pillow _was _burlap.

* * *

**Just to clarify because i know there will be a few questions.**

**1. Amora is acting all rude and such because i thought that it would add in an aspect of a magic!rival. They aren't as close as displayed in a few subjects, Amora is jealous of Loki's 'quick understanding' of magic, while initially they were friends when they just started.**

**2. Sigyn _will come in._ **

**3. I _want _to have Clint and Natasha having an understanding with Loki, and i'm not sure what over.**

**Please- _Do you think the understanding should be about Algrim (The dark elf?)?_**

**_For any of you who haven't seen Tales of Asgard, Algrim was a Dark Elf who was in Odin's court, although initially was practically a godfather to Thor and Loki. In the end Algrm betrayed the two, and Thor spared his life. Loki swooped in at the last moment and killed Algrin just as Thor turned his back to walk away and give mercy. The ending was practically Loki becoming all shaken up over him killing another living creature, not to mention how close he was._  
**

**_So? Ideas?_**

**Thanks!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	9. Chapter 7

**Alright, the setting in this chapter will be important in the future.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Part 1 of Loki, Tony, and Bruce's magical excursion.**

* * *

Tony jolted upwards, letting out an involuntary yelp as the bed seemed to twist, dumping him onto the floor as his one leg remained awkwardly on the bed.

Bruce blinked, blearily looking over the side of the bed, squinting. He stared for a few seconds before grasping his glasses, setting them on his nose to view the commotion with a much clearer sight.

"Tony, _how_, did that happen?" Bruce asked, voice thick before clearing to its normal tone.

Tony grunted, voice not coming as he cleared it from the thickness of sleep, looking at his awkward and precarious position with confusion, no matter how surprisingly impressive it was.

He twisted, managing to free his trapped leg and slump further onto the hard cold stone floor, managing to trap his hair under his head and yank firmly.

He grunted, sitting upright and rubbing his scalp where his hair had been pulled by the roots.

Bruce sighed, seeing his friend now splayed on the stone floor and finding it within his best interest to awake properly and greet the new day.

Tony yawned, jaw clicking as he lifted himself from the ground, fumbling around with his armor awkwardly, as sleep still clouded his logic.

Bruce rolled his eyes, feeling much more alert since waking then Tony appeared.

Bruce had to admit, how Tony seemed to get dressed in sleep hypnosis was fairly fascinating, impressive and slightly annoying having easily noticed the habit was quite possibly from drunken nights.

Tony looked at Bruce with a slight arched eyebrow, allowing Bruce to roll his eyes, throwing his arms up in defeat before moving towards the door and opening it to the hallway.

The sunlight was shining into the hall, illuminating it yet showing the dirty state of it. Bruce walked across the hallway, knocking quietly on Natasha's door.

He hadn't waited more than a few full seconds before it opened with a loud creaking noise of ancient bolts shifting the door.

Natasha was leaning against the doorframe, scattered lit candles in her room illuminated her hair in such way it seemed to glow even brighter and flicker.

One eyebrow was arched, yet the lack of cosmetics was obvious as well as the slight disarray of her hair due to the poor status of their rooms.

"Have a good sleep?" Bruce asked, trying to make small conversation while Natasha blinked slowly in response, "Considering." She spoke, giving a small sigh as Bruce smiled sympathetically.

"I assume you're going out with Stark?" Natasha asked, voice drawling ever so slightly in a way that was actually more similar to Loki then…well, _Loki._

"Uh, yeah. We think that it would be better to hurry then to be late-"

"Come back before night, I think Roger's and I are heading out too, maybe see if we can get some cash from Clint's arrows." Natasha shrugged, leaning against the doorway calmly.

"Okay, uh-"

"Be carefully, Bruce." Natasha spoke, her drawling voice suddenly crisp and clear, her eyes burrowing into his as every pore radiated caution, "I mean it."

Bruce swallowed thickly, offering a small awkward smile as he tried to dislodge the lump in his throat, "I will, Natasha. I'll keep Tony safe." Bruce smiled, not comfortably with the icy look of Natasha's careful eye.

She stared only a few seconds longer before turning, closing the creaky door quietly behind her as Bruce let out a slow breath.

He paused, waiting for a few seconds before turning, opening their door and seeing Tony sprawled on the bed, just…_lying there._

"Tony?" Bruce asked, hesitantly walking forward and staring at Tony as the other regretfully sat upright and stood up, wearing the same armor as the day before and stretching.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're getting up to go to school." Bruce smiled and Tony snorted, rolling his eyes. "Really? Brucie, I thought you knew me. I've never been to a public school in my life." Tony grinned, standing up and walking towards the entryway where Tony paused, pointing dramatically into the hallway.

"Onward Sir Brucie!" He spoke, the image ruined slightly when Bruce sighed, just walking past and ignoring Tony who had frozen in his sad mockery of Captain Morgan.

They descended the stairs, gaining quite a few odd looks from various woman wearing cloaks of various textures, the ones who scoffed or scowled pointedly wore higher quality silks or extravagant clothing. Those who looked at them curiously wore more casual clothing, lower class then that of the obvious aristocrats. There was even a young girl, possibly not even older than 11 who wore a light brown cloak, dirty and patched many times, failing to hide her _black skin._

It wasn't dark like an African's, but an honest shade of black, with a light pale of dark pink eyes, possibly even red as she ducked her head, trying to hide her face with her light grey hair.

"Tony." Bruce hissed under his breath, nudging Tony roughly to get him to stop staring at the young girl. Tony blinked, looking at Bruce in disbelief as they descended the last curving grand staircase, walking on the ground floor.

They exited the main doors, looking up and down the decently crowded streets, most traffic heading to the right where Tony knew the market district was, as well as the open fields of the Vanir.

"So, where were we supposed to go?" Tony asked, looking up and down the crowded road.

Bruce shrugged, looking around and moving off the main steps where they were gaining quite a few glances and jeers of mockery by the Asgardian males on the huge illogical work horses.

They quickly made their way to the left hand side of the street, sticking close to a few of the buildings built along the wall, peering in the slightly dirt clouded window.

"Is this an Alchemy shop? Is this really Hogwarts magical?" Tony asked in disbelief, blinking in shock.

Bruce looked in the window, squinting slightly while pushing his glasses higher up on his nose to peer in the window, spotting various jars filled with questionable liquids.

"Where were we supposed to meet him?" Bruce asked, and Tony shrugged, the two of them advancing further down the streets and noticing a few shops that seemed rather tiny compared to the marketplace.

"A pet store? What do Asgardian's have for pets, eagles?" Tony scoffed, looking in the window and blinking in surprise at the tiny puppies in the windows.

"Well, it seems that they have dogs. Hounds by the look of it." Bruce added, Tony wriggling one finger at a single puppy through the window, the tiny creature wriggling in excitement.

"Hounds are used for hunting alongside warriors on quests. Does Midgard not have same creatures?" A voice asked, causing the two to jump and look to the right.

Loki was leaning against the wall of the pet store, his new black cloak wrapped around his shoulders and the overhang of the door casting a slight shadow over him.

He straightened, looking at the two with an arched eyebrow before his eyes drifted to the puppies in the window, "Plan on a dog to do your dirty work?"

"I don't need a dog to do my job." Tony scoffed, causing Loki to actually _laugh_, giving him a hooked grin.

"I wouldn't expect you to have a dog that can match the intelligence you possess." Loki shot back, nodding to Bruce before turning, his black cloak slapping against his boots awkwardly.

The two followed Loki who turned at the nearest alley, weaving behind a few mead barrels to where two horses were tied carefully to a hitching post.

"So, what's up with the cape?" Tony asked carelessly, not overly caring as Loki twitched slightly.

"I'm afraid I do not understand." Loki spoke, voice slow and hesitant as if not wanting to continue the conversation. Bruce shot Tony an obvious look of caution which Tony ignored.

"Well, the cape thing. It's new, it takes time to break in leather and with how it's dragging on your boots, obviously you had something before. What happened to your previous cloak- turn it into a goat?" Tony asked with a slight snort.

Loki was still rather stiff as he almost robotically untied the knot pulling the reigns free.

"It was burned." Loki spoke almost emotionlessly, Bruce looking at Tony while the latter blinked rather oblivious.

"_Wait-_ you _burned _it? Why didn't you just…like, fix it?" Tony blinked while Loki pulled a strap rather aggressively to tighten it to the familiar horse's belly.

"My magic cannot counter that of a magical flame. I cannot repair the damage a sorcerer or an enchanted weapon creates." Loki spoke, eyes narrowing slightly as he mounted a noticeably younger Hlýða.

Tony and Bruce looked at the remaining horse, noticing the significantly larger saddle.

"Wait, we're _both_ going to ride that?" Tony asked in disbelief as Bruce swallowed, looking at the large Work Horse.

"Unless you wish to spend the rest of your day within the Hall, I'd suggest you mount and follow me." Loki noted, in an obviously colder mood since the cloak had been mentioned.

Tony mounted first, helping Bruce up with his superior strength, letting him set behind him as he let his horse walk after Hlýða.

They seemed to stick to the smaller paths between buildings and homes. Some small children waved to Loki, who gave a small smile back, but did not wave back.

They moved, and eventually the cobblestone path morphed into dirt and eventually a well worn path that traveled not across a plain, but a rather open forest.

"This is the path the caravans travel upon, it leads to Glὀi River." Loki explained, nodding off to the far left where between the trees the river glittered faintly.

"What does it mean? Everything your people name have meanings, right?" Bruce asked, and Loki looked over slightly curious.

"Indeed. Glὀi River translates in mortal tongue to 'The Glowing River'. It was named that centuries ago, as within the water reside Glfe. They are a type of frilled creature, elegant and glowing at dusk." Loki explained, looking out over the water with a slight smile.

"So, what does this Gilfe look like?" Tony asked, glancing over often, causing Bruce to try and stop the mouthfuls of hair he was receiving.

"Glfe." Loki corrected with a small smile, "They are slim creatures, long and thin with a single tail and many frills. They have one head, as elegant as an Elf yet with teeth as sharp as a drake. They are timid creatures, their scales boasted upon and once worn upon the highest of royalty." Loki spoke, looking out over the water with a small smile, "Of course, they are rather interesting, and humorous creatures."

Bruce and Tony looked out over the water as the path turned, drawing closer to the riverbank.

"I don't see anything." Bruce frowned, and Loki smiled once more. "Why should they? Warriors would boast about striking one down, why should they swim upon the surface?"

Tony frowned, looking out over the water and strained his eyes even further to see into the blue depths.

_"Glfe, slἁc tashἁ." _Loki spoke, his tongue clicking as even though it was casual speaking voice, it seemed as if it was a whisper, drifting out over the water.

"_What_, was that?" Tony asked, blinking in shock at the odd language as Loki smiled, looking out and pointing at the water.

From the surface a glimmering green tail appeared, an arched back revealing quite possibly the most realistic looking mermaid as Tony could ever imagine.

It turned, revealing the thin neck and humanoid face fit with the four thin needle teeth, its arms draped with long expanding fins that sprouted from its back to where its knees should have been.

It turned, looking at them curiously before diving, another surfacing in a pale shade of lavender, blinking its reverse eyelids and swimming closer, more surfacing and tilting their heads as if dogs.

"That's amazing!" Tony gushed, jaw dropping slightly in shock at the creatures. Bruce smiled, finding the oddness of the situation not nearly as shocking as it should have been.

"C-Chal'shka!" One of them hissed, jaw clicking to form the odd guttural noise that seemed _surreal_ to come from such a beautiful creature.

Loki smiled, pointing to Tony and Bruce before speaking once more, his whispering voice echoing over once more. _"Crἁ dei slashὀ ha."_

They swam a few more times, moving around in circles and the odd barking before they waved once more, tails surfacing and lowering like a dolphin's before submerging.

Tony found himself waving as well as they vanished, and Loki found himself looking at the two curiously. "You are not like any warriors I have met in the past."

"Yeah, well…We're not from around here." Tony shrugged, and Loki rolled his eyes with an amused scoff.

"Any warrior would not think twice to loosen an arrow, a nobleman or a farmer would not marvel in said creatures. But you- you look upon it as if a sorcerer, you see the mystery behind such beings." Loki spoke with partial suspicion and partial amazement, "Of what land do you hail, in which a man can see Seidr and not wield it?"

Tony and Bruce looked at one another, before Tony spoke first. "We're…inventors, we use science to make things, I guess." Tony shrugged, and Bruce took it as his turn to try and explain.

"Where we're from, our science is the equivalent to your magic. We're scientists, with the right numbers and sequences we can travel to the stars, or make explosions big enough for cities." Bruce tried to explain, causing Loki to look at them with a gleam in his eyes.

"So you _are _sorcerers, wielders of magicks not spoken of in all the Nine Realms." Loki smiled, mood lifting with the knowledge of new power.

"Uh, I guess. But _first- _what was that odd language you were speaking? The one when you saw the Glfe?"

Loki's eyes alit and he smiled, grinning as he prepared to speak, directing his horse towards one of the side paths from the main trail, and away from the main River.

"I speak the language of all- I gained the title Silvertongue by many as they see my gifts." Loki explained, Bruce and Tony exchanging a silent thought.

_'Wasn't Silvertongue another title for Liar?'_

"That's incredible." Bruce smiled, and Loki gave a small smile, "It is indeed useful."

"Can you speak like, any language? Or do you have to know which language it is you're trying?" Tony asked, leaning forward to try and look at Loki better as Loki looked at him curiously.

"The words I speak are all the same for each language. If I was speaking Elvish or Drake, the words would be the same." Loki explained, and Tony frowned, thinking.

He jolted upright, Bruce recoiling so his nose would not be hit as Tony snapped, stating loudly, "I got it!" He grinned, and cleared his throat before the oddest words fell from his lips. "Parlez-vous Français?"

Bruce looked at Tony in surprise, Tony knew French?

Loki blinked, opening his mouth and once more the odd language fell from his lips. "_Hraἁ le shὀi de faíu. Hraí de flaὀ." _

Tony blinked, before another whisper seemed to echo in his ears, and instantly he understood what Loki had said- _in French._

_"Of course I do, I speak any language."_

"Whoa." Tony breathed, causing Bruce to look at him with interest. Tony looked at him with wide eyes and a breathless grin.

"Okay- _that _is pretty epic." Tony grinned and Loki gave a small smile, looking down awkwardly as if not used to such praise.

They pulled off the path, eventually actually spreading out and onto a small clearing shaded under the trees and cool dirt along the ground.

Loki dismounted, letting his horse wonder around as she obediently wondered over to the right, where hidden just from sight was a rather large beautiful rock pool.

"What is this place?" Bruce asked, dismounting before Tony did, Loki taking their horse's reigns and tying it to one of the trees.

"It is…a place of mine. I call it the Pool of Rún." Loki offered, and the two approached the pool where Hlýða drank.

The bottom was shallow, perhaps only a foot deep and layered by a thin dust of sparkling azure.

"That's comblainite, it's a compound mineral." Tony noted as he dipped one finger into the dust and let the sparkling blue drop back into the water, sinking to the bottom safely.

"It's beautiful." Bruce spoke, seeing tiny fish not bigger than his finger darting around in varying shades of greens and blue.

"Indeed." Loki smiled, letting out a low breath as he stepped forward, eyes narrowing slightly as his eyes locked on the water.

From the centre of the pool a serpent rose, hood formed by the twisting of water, moving around and around as its body spiraled up and it reared, mouth dropping open and hissing.

Bruce and Tony leapt back in shock, staring at the beast with awe in their eyes.

"Hey- I thought you had to speak to do magic." Tony asked, voice slightly demanding as Loki did not let his eyes off of the water serpent.

"Only a master can merely think and let magic do his or her bidding. I am advanced in the art of Illusion, this is the only form of Destruction I can perform without voice." Loki spoke calmly, the serpent hissing before darting forward to strike him.

Loki blew through his mouth, the beast chilling to ice before crumbling back to the pool, where it melted instantly and became water once more.

"Now." Loki spoke, turning and looking at the two baffled, yet awed men, "What would you like to know?"

* * *

**Alright! Q and A time!  
**

**1. Algrim?** _Yes! I'm going to add in a chapter where he practically freaks out and stuff- im thinking a little uncomfortable around open flames now._

**2. Romance?** _Besides the obvious, no. (Still is going to have a little 'Sigyn/Loki' interaction._**  
**

**3. Silvertongue?** _I wanted to add in a little extra magic that could have easily been warped by the public opinion._**  
**

**Alright! Now, there is a little hint in here (somewhere in the story), but will come into play soon...for a hint...**

**There is a little mention of it in _Chapter 3 (Actually Chapter 4).  
_**

**The only clue i'm going to give, is this. _Heita translates to Gift._  
**

**Well, that's it! Don't feel obliged to search for the answer, but if you think you figured it out, then review and tell me what you think it is!**

**REVIEW! (please?)**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy this! (I've never written faster)  
**

**Part 2 of Loki, Tony, and Bruce's magical excursion.**

* * *

Loki smiled, shifting his arm and allowing the illusion of a snake to slither along the armor plates and his bright green tunic below.

"So, that's only an illusion?" Bruce asked, reaching out and allowing his fingers to fall through the serpent.

"Correct, although I can strengthen the illusion to add depth and texture to fool you completely." Loki smiled, clicking the fingers as suddenly, Bruce's fingers met _resistance._

"That's incredible! Do you know how useful this would be?" Tony gushed, looking at the serpent in awe while Loki let out a slightly dry laugh.

"If only the _warriors_ would realize that. They think the gifts of Seidr are useless traits of women." He scowled slightly as his eyes met Bruce and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Braka vǫllr."

From the odd words a tinge seemed to hum in the air before the ground at Bruce's feet shook slightly, cracking in an uneven circle around Bruce. It shook, splitting and lifting slightly from the ground, causing a slightly lifted area where Bruce stood, only about an inch from the actual ground.

Loki let out a breath, the ground halting immediately while Loki shook his head, inhaling sharply.

"Hey- you okay there?" Tony asked, still staring at the ground mesmerized. Loki looked up with a slight smile, as if proud with his accomplishment.

"I am fine, it is difficult to cast Destruction magic which is not part of your magic's core." Loki explained, shaking his head as if to clear some sort of ringing.

"Your magic's core?" Bruce asked, gingerly stepping off the tiny platform and looking at it more closely.

"Affinity. Destruction magic is divided into four elements, Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. One with a Fire affinity may perform magic to the other elements, although the results are not as satisfactory." Loki explained, blinking and looking very much restored.

"So what's your affinity?" Tony asked, and Loki hesitated, looking uncomfortable.

"I-I am not sure. I am…_skilled,_ at water, yet I hold control over fire." Loki shifted, and Tony looked at Bruce excitedly. "Fire? Like, you can _summon fire?"_

Loki gave a slight nod, snapping his fingers and murmuring under his breath the word "Eldr." On his palm a small orb of glowing fire grew.

"Holy- That's amazing!" Tony breathed, staring at the orb in awe, watching it flicker.

Bruce smiled, looking up to see Loki's face, and his smile faltered. Loki's eyes were locked upon the flickering fire, his breath hitching while the hand at his side twitched, trembling.

"Loki?" Bruce asked as he noticed the slightly glassy look in Loki's eyes, as if he wasn't quite looking at the flame.

"Loki?" This time Loki responded, blinking quickly and closing his hand, extinguishing the flame quickly and looking away.

"What's up?" Tony asked, frowning as Loki shifted, looking awkward as he tried to not look at his one hand.

"I- Nothing. Nothing is up." Loki responded quickly, looking into the water carefully and moving his arm in a careful pattern, the water ever so slightly rippling as Loki's eyes narrowed, obviously trying to control it without a word.

"Dude, that wasn't nothing. Not like a bit of fire?" Tony asked with a frown and Loki twitched slightly, obviously anxious about it.

"It is nothing! Nothing ails me!" Loki hissed, turning away and walking over to where Hlýða was rubbing her shoulder against a tree.

Bruce and Tony glanced at each other before standing and moving over to try and unhitch their own giant horse.

Loki brought Hlýða over, reaching over to untie their own horse stiffly.

He moved back, turning and awaiting Tony and Bruce to mount before walking on the tiny path once more. Tony directed the horse, walking around Hlýða and showing the surprising weapon there.

"You use a Staff?" Tony asked, mentally kicking himself as he almost said 'scepter'.

Loki blinked, looking at the staff on his side, strapped to Hlýða carefully.

"Indeed. I prefer to use distance then physical combat." He spoke carefully, just waiting for the insults.

"You use a bow?" Bruce asked, interested as he had never _heard_ of Loki using a bow.

Loki shrugged slightly, "I am decent, better then my brother will ever be. I prefer throwing knives, they're easier to slip between armor plates." Loki explained, pulling on his new cloak to reveal the five knives in tiny sheaths upon his hips.

Tony frowned, and although he didn't want to, he couldn't help but be reminded of the people Loki had- _will_, kill.

_'How many died in the Battle of New York because of him?'_

"So, how does Asgard work? Like, you have a king, right?" Tony asked, trying to ignore the fact that he knew full well how the Courts and Council worked.

"Aye. My father is king, the Odin Allfather." Loki smiled, his horse tossing its head happily, silky black hair running down as Loki smoothed it.

"So it's a Monarchy?" Bruce asked, actually not knowing the full details to Asgard's government.

"Partially, my father holds the throne, yet his Council supervises his decisions. They hold the ability if all agree to change laws or sentences that my father carries out, yet if one disagrees my father's rule carries out." Loki explained, before waving his hand as he continued on.

"Amongst the Nine Realms there is a single head leader, if not then one ambassador visits upon the day of the Nine Courts. The Nine Courts' normally decide decisions that will affect all of Yggdrasil, yet they hold power over a single realm if majority agrees." Loki explained, causing Bruce and Tony to exchange glances.

"What about Court? Like, for prison and stuff?" Tony asked, causing Loki to frown, thinking over how to answer appropriately.

"My father decides the sentencing, the convicted may defend himself and the Council holds opinion. Normally my father's sentences will be the final judgment, unless more proof is revealed, in that case the Council holds final judgment." Loki spoke, causing Tony to stiffen.

"So…if someone was already convicted, and more evidence was found of them being innocent, the _Council _would take the case?" Tony asked in disbelief, Loki frowning and looking puzzled by his surprise. "Of course."

"What if the convicted wasn't being convicted of crimes on Asgard?" Bruce asked, and Loki frowned, looking at him in surprise.

"Very few times has that occurred. In that case then the convicted would be brought upon the Nine Courts. What is with this questioning?" He asked, genuinely curious.

By that time they had already passed the River and were approaching the outer transition from the Caravan road to the outskirts of the city. Over on the left were warriors returning from hunts.

"So…what about the Council? What if the one being convicted was _in _the council?" Tony questioned, and Loki twitched once more, as if the questions were…_pestering_, him.

"The Council member would be sent to court, and punishment would be fit by Odin." Loki spoke once more, frowning as they neared the city.

"Okay- let's say someone was in the court, and randomly got killed-" Tony spoke before Bruce sharply nudged him.

Tony cut off, looking at Bruce in surprise while Bruce gave him a _look._

Obviously, Bruce understood Tony's trail of thought.

"Tony!" Bruce hissed under his breath while Tony opened his mouth to complain.

Hlýða reared, hooves flailing as she let out a large neigh, letting her feet fall back to the ground in a stomp as Loki looked at them, face ashen.

"How do you know of that?" Loki asked, looking at the two with a face filled with some emotion the two couldn't read.

"I-"

"It wasn't my fault!" Loki spoke quickly, looking freaking _emotional_, as he got his horse to back up, hooves clicking on the cobblestone as suddenly he turned, pulling on the reigns again.

Clint and Natasha were just returning to the Hall after having a rather pleasant walk out along the countryside. They had seen the two horses, or rather Clint recognized Hlýða and they had approached.

They stood in front, blocking the path while Loki seemed to react negatively to it, obviously thinking that they were trying to corner him in.

"Loki, calm do-" Bruce lifted his arms, trying to soothe Loki. Instead, it seemed to bring him to even more panic.

"Detta!" Loki shouted, one arm swinging and forcing an invisible force to blast out, knocking Bruce from the horse, and leaving Tony to grab its neck. Clint and Natasha skidded, hitting the ground roughly and rolling, moving to a crouch as Tony yelped, the horse finally throwing him off.

"What are you trying to do! Kill us?" Tony grunted, hitting the ground sharply while Natasha rose from her crouch, glaring.

Loki shook his head wildly, looking more like a spooked teenager then an angry villain. "No! I- I swear I didn't mean to-"

"What? Murder us? Looked like you meant that." Clint muttered, rising and glaring as Loki noticeably _flinched._

"I- I didn't mean to kill him! I swear, I-I only wanted to stop Algrim!" Loki shouted, looking more and more distraught as he kicked Hlýða, who moved with surprising speed away, Loki's breath heaving.

"Loki!" Another voice shouted, masculine and very recognizable.

Tony didn't hold back a groan as he recognized the voice.

Thor moved on his horse, Sigr standing tall and proud as he looked at the running form of Hlýða. Thor stared at the running horse as another pulled next to him, as did three more.

The Warrior Three blinked at the quickly moving blur, looking at Thor who seemed quite determined to chase down his younger brother and question him.

"Thor, don't." Sif spoke, causing Thor to glance at her in slight confusion. Her eyes narrowed daringly. "He needs time to think."

"That is all he does now, Sif!" Thor growled out at her, and her eyes narrowed at the aggressiveness in his voice.

"If you chase Loki down, then I will chase after and smack you down." Sif growled, causing Thor to scoff, turning and looking at the panicking horse and the four strangers on the ground.

"You!" Thor shouted, his horse stomping and throwing its head impressively, he glared at them. "You dare anger the sons of Odin?" He growled, leaving Sif to sigh.

"Go, Fandral. Find what upset Loki so." Sif sighed, Fandral nodding and pulling his horse back, Volstagg and Hogun following easily.

"Oh, uh, hey Thor-" Tony started while Thor drew a sword from a sheath on his hip.

"_Prince _Thor, to you, peasant." Thor growled, causing Sif to scowl, taking control of the situation as she stepped forward with her horse.

"What did you say that insulted Loki enough to have you unharmed and _he _fleeing?" Sif asked, glaring at Tony as he opened his mouth.

"Not our fault. Kid freaked out and blasted us with Magic." Clint grunted, staring at Sif as she drew her blade herself.

"You feign ignorance?" She asked coldly, and Clint scoffed.

"Not our fault the kid exploded on us-"

"Who's Algrim?" Tony asked, cutting off Clint. His words carried and Thor's eyes widened, looking at Sif unsure of what to say.

"…Algrim was a Council member. It was a public statement that he perished in the Jotun invasion months ago. What importance is his name?" Sif asked cautiously and Tony frowned, looking at Bruce who hesitantly spoke up.

"He-He said that is wasn't his fault, that he didn't mean to kill him." Bruce spoke.

Thor's eyes widened as he looked at Sif, who seemed to share silent words in a single glance.

"Go, find my brother. Does he not know that Algrim's fate was not Loki's fault?" Thor asked Sif, rather loudly actually.

Natasha's eyes widened as she glanced at Clint, who seemed just as lost.

"Wait- Loki's feeling guilty because he killed someone?" Clint asked, blinking away confusion.

"It was _not _his fault." Thor growled at them, turning on his horse to glance the other way. "Sif, search for my brother. Take the Marketplace. I will take the forest." Thor nodded.

"I'll help." Tony offered, causing Sif to scoff and look at him, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Loki's our friend surprisingly- we just spent all afternoon by that river." Tony argued, pointing over his shoulder towards the Glὀi River. Thor scoffed, drawing his sword.

"You will have no luck. My brother is skilled at hiding when he wishes not to be found. Search if you want- you'll see." Thor scoffed, turning and clicking his tongue, making Sigr jump into a gallop.

"What are you doing, Stark?" Natasha hissed, causing Tony to lift his hands in a defensive stance.

"Look- I _think _I know where he may be-" Tony started, looking at Bruce who sighed.

"I'll go find Steve." Bruce quickly spoke, hurrying out of the way, leaving Tony, Clint, and Natasha.

"So…" Tony started, looking at his spooked horse which had calmed down enough to return towards him. "Can you hijack a horse?"

Clint arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms, stating rather confidently, "You want it dapple, or a bay?"

* * *

**Yay! Some of you actually got the refrence from last chapter.  
**

**I'll clarrify one point- The horse is actually _Sigyn's_, but its the only hore so that's why Vali was riding it.**

**Alright! I added in the Algrim part- the whole bonding thing will be next chapter.**

**I hope you like the two chapters in two days.**

_**REVIEW!**_

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**P.S. Totally irrelevant- but do any of you remember this old show on TV called Xaolin Showdown, or something along those lines? Aired like, 6 years ago? Had these Shen-Gong-Wu and a dragon?**


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long break- i had to finish a story (6 chapters in 1 day, you have no idea the power i controlled).**

**Anyways, i recently became an addict to a show called Sherlock (watched both seasons in 1 day), and i got a challenge for Xiaolin Showdown,**

**SORRY FOR THE BREAK! **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Loki leaned down, angling to the left and out into open countryside once more.

Hlýða was a fast steed, nimble and quick as she darted over small holes in the ground from various field creatures. With one jump, Hlýða leapt over a fallen tree, landing with not a stumble.

He turned, angling over the reaching roots of great oaks and maples, weaving between thick trunks and low branches.

"Faster, Hlýða, faster." Loki whispered, not wishing to speak louder as Hlýða's ears flickered. Long had she understood his words, thus why he named her 'Listener'.

They moved, the snorts of heavy breaths fixed with his rhythmic trembling and ragged breaths.

He was _not _crying-

He exhaled shakily as he tried not to think about Algrim, the gentle smile and the long hair of the Dark Elven kind.

He tried not to think about the savage look upon his face as he wielded Surtr's sword of fire, the manic grin filled with intent to kill.

And he _certainly _did not think about the piercing shriek of pain and agony as Loki wielded the flame, burning skin and flesh as bone blackened and crumbled in the air-

He pulled on Hlýða's reigns as he couldn't bare it, pulling his horse to a panting stop and burying his head in her neck.

"I am so sorry Algrim. I am _so _sorry." He whispered, over and over as Hlýða snorted, sweat running from her quivering body.

Loki had not noticed how close they had drawn to one of the Caravan roads, one in particular that weaved between the giant trees to Skipta- the small trading town.

He heard a feminine voice long before he expected to hear another voice. If anything, he expected his brother to have chased him, perhaps even Sif if she was to chase after him.

He looked, trying his best to rub the water out from his cheeks, wishing more than ever that his cloak included a hood.

The voice came again, this time it was loud enough to be able to fully distinguish words.

"No! Why won't you work?" It cried out, frustrated and slightly distraught.

Loki couldn't help but listen to the voice, what was a woman doing so far out of Asgard?

He listened again, dismounting and leaving Hlýða to rest from her hurried run, approaching and weaving between the trees as he heard the voice call out somewhat recognizable words.

"Skógr! Snúa til spá!" The voice cried, a thick accent that was slightly recognizable to Loki as he drew nearer.

A maiden stood at the base of a tree, lifting both arms and slashing them down, failing to move the tree. She let out a cry of frustration, scowling at the wooden trunk.

She let out a low breath, Loki leaning against a tree as he watched her. She repeated her words again, shouting angrily "Skógr! Snúa til spá!" and jabbing at the tree once more.

Loki's eyes had long since changed, the redness fading until all left was the messy fix of his hair. He watched her, noting her stance, and his lessons whispering back to him in his mind.

_'A spell's true power comes not from the voice, but from its whisper. A true master need not speak a word to perform.'_

"Maybe you shouldn't shout." Loki spoke, his voice quiet yet loud enough to cause the woman to gasp, turning and lifting her arms in a standard Seidr wielding position.

"Who are you? What business do men have upon staring upon maidens in the wood?" She questioned, not timid or blushing as he had initially expecting, but bold and brave to stand against him.

"What business do maidens have upon performing Seidr against the forest?" Loki asked, swallowing against his still raw throat.

She blinked, lowering her stance slightly, the sun managing to peek through the trees to glitter against her golden hair, bright in the sunlight.

"…Who are you?" She asked, looking at him cautiously, no doubt looking at how…_different _his armor was in comparison to other Warriors.

"I could ask the same. You have difficulties in nature magic." Loki noted, nodding to the tree where she had been trying to animate it.

She blinked, hand brushing against the trunk as she asked, now timid, "You know the ways of Nature Seidr?"

Loki's smile faltered slightly as he saw her suddenly excited eyes, he had no doubt that she had been attempting this magic for many fortnights.

"I apologize, maiden. I only know of Illusion and Shapeshifting." He gave a slight bow of apologetic courtesies.

She sighed slightly, before tilting her head to the right, "You know the art of the Valkyries?" She asked, walking around the tree, letting her one hand drag upon the rough bark.

"I-I had proven my worth to them." Loki defended, and the maiden smiled slightly, "How a male managed is beyond my comprehension." She scoffed, causing Loki to arch an eyebrow.

"Why, fair maiden you doubt my skills of persuasion." He countered, and she laughed, a light carefree voice which caused an unconscious smile to drift upon Loki's face.

"Oh? And your skills of persuasion only affect those of women kind?" She asked, causing Loki to smirk, "It would not bide well to persuade warriors, would it not?"

She laughed, leaning against the tree with a large smile, obviously his personality had caused her joy. "Oh, you are such a _Tiek'va." _She spoke, her voice changing into an incredibly thick accent, Loki's Silver-tongue translating easily. _'Tempter.'_

What startled him the most, was the _language _ she had spoken. Vladiva- the language of the Vanir.

He tried his best not to stumble in his step as now he saw the very tips of her pointed ears.

"That depends, am I succeeding?" Loki asked, arching one eyebrow as she laughed, more out of surprise then humor.

He looked at her, drawing closer and tilting his head out of curiosity, "What is your name, Vanir?"

She blinked, recoiling ever so slightly, almost as if she had imagined him to attack her. Instead, at the corners of her mouth her lips turned upward, almost as if she was unsure of how to proceed with someone acting so kind.

"Sigyn, a pleasure to meet you, Prince Loki."

x-(X)-x

"Where are we going?" Clint asked, Natasha looking at Tony as he lead them along the path he and Bruce had ridden not only a day before.

"To this little pond thing- I think it was called Pool of Rún or something." Tony shrugged, the horse clomping along.

"Why would Loki be there to begin with?" Natasha asked, shifting on the saddle as if it was uncomfortable.

"He seemed rather happy with it when we were there before. I don't think Thor knows about it- it's actually really cool." Tony explained, moving and directing them to a very faint path off of the main path, almost hidden from sight.

Natasha and Clint followed obediently, they were only a few meters down the path before the horse's ears flickered forward, hearing something.

Tony halted his horse, dismounting. Clint and Natasha did the same, the three of them ducking and slinking under the cover of the foliage, out of sight.

"See anything-" Tony instantly quieted as Clint jutted his hand out, nearly hitting Tony in the face as the two spies inched closer towards the pool.

"Who the _hell _is that?" Clint asked, voice a hiss as they peeked out from the foliage, still a fair distance away.

Loki was there, but the more startling thing was the _woman _beside him.

She was young, golden hair falling to just below her shoulders, dressed in rather poor garb.

Her clothes were the standard long skirt as well as the slightly large tunic over a patched cloak. It didn't disguise her standings as likely a peasant farmer, but the more surprising thing was how she _smiled _as Loki said something.

She gave a playful shove, Loki lifting his arms and saying something else as defending himself.

"Loki has a girlfriend?" Natasha asked, voice just as low and a hiss as Tony blinked, still staring at the woman.

She turned, arching one eyebrow and asking something, causing Loki to tilt his head in confusion. She spoke again, possibly clarifying while his eyes alit with recognition.

He lifted his hand, splaying his fingers in an odd position while saying something, eyes narrowing as he spoke.

The root by their feet shifted, the ground shifting as it managed to wriggle its way out of the ground and twist in the air like a worm exposed to air.

She shook her head, and Loki scowled slightly. She laughed once more, the sound not heard over the distance as she reached out, one finger drawing over his hands and with a fluid movement directing his hands.

The root moved further, swaying gently in the air before gently sinking back into the earth in a much more graceful movement then Loki had originally used.

"Is she _teaching _him?" Clint asked, blinking in confusion while Tony watched with an almost all-knowing look on his face.

Loki smiled, in turn twisting his hand and giving a firm snap. From behind the woman the water of the pool lifted, revealing a hare made of water, leaping across the surface of the pond.

"Come on guys." Tony muttered, inching backwards to where they had abandoned their horses, Clint and Natasha glancing at him in slight confusion.

"I thought we were supposed to bring back Loki-"

"He'll come back eventually." Tony quietly argued, inching back and far away enough to not be heard by the two Seidr users.

Natasha seemed to have understood his intentions and gave a slight nod as they mounted horses, turning and walking down the path again.

"Hey, Stark!" Clint called, causing Tony to look over at him where he sat leisurely in the saddle, used to riding horses.

"Who was that woman?" Clint asked, causing Tony to grin. "Remember that ball thing? And when you and Natashalie danced?"

Clint opened his mouth to respond before it dropped further, eyes widening as he seemed to remember the golden beauty in the stunning emerald dress.

They walked a few more steps in silence before Clint asked, rather quietly, "Really?"

"I assure you, it was the same woman." Natasha spoke, her eyes glowing with odd emotions, "Although from their slightly cautious behavior, I assume they just met."

Once again a slight silence before Clint asked rather loudly, causing Tony to laugh loudly.

"Did we just walk in on a date?"

x-(X)-x

"This is Hlýða." Loki introduced, letting Sigyn pet her sleek black fur.

"Listener?" Sigyn asked, recognizing the words from the ancient language that all Seidr users based words from.

Loki gave a slightly sheepish smile, shifting awkwardly while Sigyn smiled, "She's beautiful. You must be a great listener too, aren't you Hlýða? I'm sure you know many stories and songs that have never been spoken." She smiled, the horse carrying on and flicking her ears.

"Do you own a steed?" Loki asked curiously while Sigyn's smile rested on her face as she shook her head, "I have not. My father tends fields to the East of the marketplace, we have no money to purchase a horse when one must till and turn soil." Sigyn explained while Loki's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"You own lands under the Mountain of Himinbjorg?" Loki asked curiously. Sigyn sighed, hands threading into the horses mane. "Southern, upon the bridge to the Plains of Ida."

Loki frowned, looking at her and at the forest, "Correct me, Sigyn. But a walk from the Plains of Ida to the River Glὀi takes many days."

Sigyn gave a small smile, looking at her well worn boots and giving a slight shrug, "Indeed, my Princ-"

"Loki." Loki corrected, causing Sigyn to smile ever so slightly at the correction.

"Very well, _Loki_. It is many days walk. I was heading towards the traders cabins, and was returning when you stumbled upon my Seidr."

"Your _attempt _at Seidr. It resembled more of an angry feud with a tree." Loki teased, causing Sigyn to playfully scowl.

"You know trees, they hold the worst grudges." She teased back, causing Loki to smile. "And the Oaks?"

"Not nearly as temperamental as the Maples! And how those Pine's spread such gossip!" She laughed, the two continuing as Hlýða snorted at the noise.

"You are different then what I expected, Loki." She noted with a small smile, causing Loki to roll his eyes and sigh.

"I assume your estimation upon my character was based upon the antics of my brother?"

Sigyn gave a small shrug of her shoulders, rolling them as Loki frowned. "It matters not. You have traveled to the traders and returned with as little as this?"

_Now _she looked uncomfortable, looking at her feet and away from Loki, "My father's harvest is not as plentiful as one would expect."

"That's why you're out here." Loki spoke, speaking aloud as Sigyn looked at him, slightly confused, "You were casting Seidr upon nature to try and improve your harvest."

She blushed slightly, looking down at her patched dress, "It matters not. You should not concern yourself with the trivial concerns of a peasant-"

"You are _not _a filthy greedy peasant." Loki spoke, voice firm as his eyes shone with a bright light, using one hand to push her chin up to look at him with her unique Vanir eyes. "You are fascinating, Sigyn."

She stared before looking down once more, moving over to sit on the grass under a tree where Hlýða roamed. Loki did not hesitate to sit on the ground next to her.

"…You will forget me." She spoke, jerking her head and looking firm with her decision, "You will carry on with your path, and I shall mine. One day perhaps I shall bow to you, my King. Until then, let this peasant work upon the fields."

"What a shame upon Ygdrassil it would be for your hands to be worn raw from dirt and rock." Loki casually added in, causing Sigyn struggle to keep a firm façade. "Then a shame it is. Until I see you next, My liege."

"I am not king. That is destined upon my older brother." Loki spoke, jumping to his feet as Sigyn rose, walking towards where she had dropped her worn pouch from before.

She paused, glancing over her shoulder then shaking her head, "You are much smarter then he, you would be a far wiser king then he."

Loki smiled slightly, before frowning. He looked at Hlýða then mounted, moving his staff so it rested upon the other side, shifting saddlebags before moving into a trot, drawing up next to Sigyn who walked upon the dirt.

"Farewell." She nodded, and Loki frowned.

He liked this woman, he wasn't about to let her vanish without a word.

"We shall depart, but not until we reach the city rings where I am sure you will find rest for the night." Loki noted, looking up and seeing the sun already start to set. Sigyn blinked in surprise before confusion, "You intend to walk with me for many lengths before we reach the city?"

"Nay." Loki smiled, leaning over and with the assistance of a hushed word of Seidr, he picked her up from where the ground rose to assist him.

She gasped in surprise, blinking as she sat in the saddle in front of him, hands clutching his arms in surprise, as well as her awkwardness upon Hlýða.

"Have you never ridden?" Loki asked curiously, her back tensing at his much louder voice right behind her. She swallowed looking around in surprise, "Nay. It was never an option. Walking to the city was always available-"

"That would take many hours and wear your feet raw." He frowned, noticing just _how bad _her boots were.

She shuffled, self conscious once more as Loki gently stirred Hlýða into a walk, Sigyn's arms searching and gripping Loki's quickly.

He laughed, the three of them moving upon the worn path and eventually along the water as Sigyn slowly relaxed to marvel at the sight.

"Wont the city guards speak of you with me? I'd hate to shame your reputation, m' Prince." She spoke, looking at the horse with the ever so slight amount of shame.

Loki frowned, shaking his head as he snapped his fingers, a beautiful green web of thin lines branched around them as if a spider had woven a dome around them.

"I am skilled in the art of Illusionary Seidr. I have studied under all ancient tomes and many wonderers of the secret arts. They will not see us." He assured, causing her to look down and smile ever so slightly.

"You seem to have many skills." She smiled, and Loki chuckled in response, nodding.

"I am honored by your visit- but I am sure that you must be busy, must have friends or friends-in-arms to speak with and bite steel." She reasoned, causing Loki to open his mouth, then close it.

_'Sif and the Warrior Three do not count. They are friends of Thor's, and not of mine. Amora is jealous and greedy…perhaps the mortals from the Halls? Would they could as friends?'_

"I'm afraid that I hold no companionship." Loki imputed casually, causing Sigyn to lift her eyebrows in surprise. "None? Not one to confide or swap tales and stories?"

"I have Hlýða." Loki argued, and Sigyn's brow furrowed as she gained a somewhat saddened look in her eye.

"Listener. Yes, you do have Listener." She spoke quietly, glancing out as they finally exited the forest just as the sun was now glowing orange.

They walked for a few quiet moments, just looking out over the land and the approaching buildings as Sigyn quietly spoke, hesitantly as if not sure of what she was saying, "It would be…_honored_, by your company in the future." She hesitantly spoke, as if not sure.

Loki looked away to hide his large smile, instead he just chuckled slightly, "And I would be honored to have such a lady by my side for a friend."

She smiled, blushing slightly as they entered the city fully. And true to Loki's word, nobody even glanced at them.

"I can take any small room for rent for the night, will suffice." Sigyn nodded, looking at all of the small rather shabby places for rent.

Loki looked at them in disgust, knowing full well that he had stayed in worse.

"Nonsense." Loki spoke, causing Sigyn's brow to furrow as Loki directed Hlýða along one of the side roads which connected to another- moving to a large golden building with stables along the outer side.

Loki walked over to the stables, sliding down and snapping his fingers, allowing them to be seen once more. At once a stable boy rushed over, taking Hlýða's reigns and allowing the two to walk into the large building.

"Loki-" Sigyn started, automatically attempting to argue. She glanced around, taken aback by the extravagance of the building that they were walking in.

"What?" He asked, eyes widened in mock confusion as they walked towards the main area where a rather extravagant woman sat, looking at them bored.

"One room is required for the night." Loki spoke, voice a drawl as the woman glanced at them, a scowl forming on her face as she noticed Sigyn's dirty clothing.

"And peasants like you have enough gold to afford even a horse stall for a night?" She sneered, sniffing pointedly while Sigyn blushed, looking at her feet.

"I'm afraid you don't seem to understand." Loki spoke again, eyes cold as the woman looked at him, about to sneer before freezing in surprise. "One room is _required."_

"My prince! I- At once." She stuttered, swallowing and growing pale as she stumbled away, fumbling with one golden key with an engraved number, nearly dropping it as she practically threw it at him.

Loki held it coolly before turning, Sigyn following and looking around the extravagant tapestries that hung from the ceiling to the floor.

"Loki, is this not the Chambers of Isa? These hold the most expensive rooms in all of Asgard!" Sigyn spoke, voice hushed and quick as she stared at him accusatorily.

"Indeed it is." Loki nodded, looking at the key before swerving down the left corridor, inserting it in a large golden door, and hefting it open.

He held it open as she shook her head, entering the room and the involuntary gasp that parted from her lips caused Loki to chuckle slightly.

"Do you mock me?" She scowled, playfully punching his shoulder.

"I? Surly not, daresay my masculinity would remain intact." He teased, causing Sigyn to laugh playfully. "That implies that you had masculinity prior!"

Loki scowled, rolling his eyes playfully as Sigyn walked into the room, drawing one hand over the silken sheets.

"I thank you, Loki, for lending your steed and a place to stay for the night." She spoke quietly, setting her somewhat ratty pouch from her hip upon the table bolted to the floor beside the bed.

"Of course, Lady Sigyn. It's been a pleasure to meet you." He smiled and turned on his heel, about to walk out before Sigyn hesitated, "Wait." She spoke.

Loki turned and paused, looking at her curiously as she stepped forward, gnawing on one lip slightly, "My abode resides upon the common trail, only a segment of the rising sun's time. It holds a fence of violets and ivy." She explained, hesitantly looking at the hem of her dress, "I would be honored by your visit."

Loki smiled, looking at the maiden who had occupied his attention for many hours, and even proved herself more interesting than any of the nobles' daughters.

"I will see to it, Sigyn." He smiled, walking out as she closed the door behind him.

She turned, a smile settling on her face as she looked at the bed once more, shaking her head with a breathless laugh.

_'What a lucky Vanir I am.'_

* * *

**I really hope that i'm not making Sigyn too...Mary-sue. I'm trying to make a unique personality that will alter into the Sigyn you know and will eventually, love.**

**Anyways, i wanted them to bond and stuff, that way the group could hold one over Thor.**

**Thanks, **

**REVIEW! (I want...eh, lets go for 13 review. I like 13, it's my lucky number!)**

**Thanks!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	12. Chapter 10

**Alright- i'm just writing fast now.**

**No promises for another recent update, i have to figure out exactly where i'm going with this.**

**Oh- anybody watch a show called _Dexter?_ Well, watched, it's done now. I think i died seeing the last episode- god how i almost cried seeing Deb's last bit.**

**Enjoy! **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Loki was walking riding on Hlýða as they walked down the now less crowded streets.

Many people had already left to return to their homes and families, only the poor and hungry still lingered on the streets, watching people return from bars with slurred words. Loki saw it obvious that they were waiting for the right drunken fool to stumble, and his coin pouch would vanish in the night.

They walked along the street, knowing full well that the beggars wouldn't attack him due to the dangerous staff on the side.

"Hey!" Loki turned, hearing the familiar voice. From the shadows of one of the alleys a large horse appeared, groomed much too well to belong to the two riding it.

Loki turned, recognizing the two as mortals who had stood on the road as they had interrogated him about Algrim.

He slowed Hlýða as the two came up to him on what he assumed, a stolen horse. The rider was the male, looking at him with cold eyes that Sif gave him often, while the woman seemed emotionless as they stared.

"We should talk." The male spoke conversationally. Loki stared at him, his eyes momentarily looking at the poor of Asgard, watching their keen eyes and listening ears.

"Of course. Perhaps on a more comfortable setting?" Loki asked, the two seeming to understand his desire to move to where less people were to overhear.

They walked, the horse's hooves clicking as Loki led them off towards a smaller streets away from the marketplace and near the city homes.

Loki moved in a small clearing where a stone well was. He dismounted, his horse moving towards the well where water pooled into a small trough for horses or dogs.

His feet hit the ground as he stroked Hlýða's neck, looking at the two mortals as they too dismounted, looking at Loki as he turned, drawing his hands over the area with a slow hushed whisper of Seidr. "þǫgull."

"What was that?" the woman asked carefully, one hand drawing close to the knifes along her hips. Loki was rather skilled at throwing knives himself, it was easy to see that they were of fine quality although unknown metal.

"Seidr." He explained emotionlessly, more than ready to defend himself if they dared insult him. Although they still reeked of the powerful sorcerer or sorceress which had teleported them to Asgard, he suspected they knew very little of the actual art.

"No joke there. Now, _what _did you do?" The man spoke, voice aggressive and causing Loki to stiffen slightly, enough to be wary.

"I casted a silencing ward along the vicinity. It is simple spell work, it will crack when I will it to." Loki responded stiffly, mechanically as his horse's ears flickered at the cool voice.

"Everything we say will not be overheard?" The woman asked with narrowed eyes, causing Loki to temporary flash with annoyance.

"You doubt my spell work?" He questioned while instead of looking sheepish, she instead just narrowed her eyes further, "I doubt your words."

They stared before Loki let out a slight sight through his nose, looking at the male in return.

"I recognize you two. Did Stark send you in aid of my brother's request?" Loki asked coolly, causing the male's eyebrows to lift in surprise.

"You knew that Thor was searching for you?"

"He's predictable." Loki answered, frowning as he glanced at the horse the two had arrived on. "You two are not. What use would two that are adept enough to rob a noble of a horse, have in service of my brother?"

"How do you know the horse is stolen?" The male questioned, causing Loki's eyebrows to arch as he looked at the horse. _"La'shq de fl'sta?"_

The horse snorted, tossing its head while Loki looked back at the two, a slightly amused look in his eyes, "You punched the noble? Impressive, bold in my opinion. Veshni does not mind, apparently you ride easier than his master." Loki explained while the male looked surprised.

"You speak horse?" He asked, stumped by the knowledge as Loki permitted a smirk on his face, "Among other languages. I am named Silver-tongued." He shrugged causing the woman to look at him in surprise.

"…Right, anyways we want the truth." The male spoke, crossing his arms as Loki's eyebrows arched in confusion, "About Algrim."

Loki froze, stopping and turning, as if about to mount his horse once more, "I wouldn't do that, Loki." The woman spoke, causing Loki to glare at her.

"You have no right to ask information on an action judged confidential by the court of Asgard." Loki scowled, turning and glaring at the two, "You may speak of _nothing."_

"You killed a man." The woman spoke, leaning against the well calmly, something dangerous glowing in her eyes, "We can't let a murderer walk all over the city."

Loki's jaw clenched in anger, fire burning in his eyes as he growled out, "You have _no right-"_

"You killed him. Doesn't that hurt?" The man asked, looking at him with a cold expression.

Loki froze, not mounting as he stopped and heard the man's words. "You killed him in cold blood. How defenseless was he? Did you watch his last breath and smil-"

"_Shut up!" _Loki hissed, turning and shrieking in anger at the words, hands curled in fists. He saw the woman pull out one of the throwing daggers as the man drew a bow from over his shoulder, an arrow loose in his grip.

"You don't know _anything._ Algrim was my _friend!"_ Loki shouted, fingers twitching as he was actually _shaking_.

"But you killed him. You struck him down-"

"He was attacking us- he was trying to kill my father! He attacked Thor and-and I-_I didn't mean to!"_

Loki saw them staring, and it actually took him a moment to realize that his eyes were leaking, one hand brushing them aside as he cleared his throat, trying to regain dignity from his rather…odd explosion.

"He struck down my father, then attempted to kill Thor. Thor pinned him to a wall, and as Algrim was about to strike I took up Surtr's sword and let its flame end Algrim." Loki swallowed, sniffing and looking aside whilst closing his eyes, "He was my friend and I _killed him!"_

The man and woman looked at each other once more, obviously having mistaken his attack as cold blooded murder.

"He intended to kill your father?" The woman asked and Loki have a slight scoff shaking his head with a scowl.

"He struck him down with full assumption he had already passed. Killing the next in line for the throne was logical, he intended to upstart Asgard and reclaim it in revenge for a war taken place many centuries ago at fault of The Dark Elves." Loki explained, swallowing visibly as he turned, pressing his forehead into the strong neck of Hlýða. "I _killed him._ He's _dead _because of me." He gasped.

Clint and Natasha glanced at each other, surprisingly enough feeling guilty at their accusations.

_'He's just a kid.'_ Clint seemed to silently say, Natasha looking back at Loki where he was ever so slightly trembling into the neck of his horse.

"I was younger then you." Natasha spoke, her voice breaking the silence as Loki drew silent, and she knew that he was listening. "When I killed someone. It was self defense, of course. It doesn't get easier, but you learn to live with it." She explained, Loki saying nothing as he shook his head once more, Clint now looking guilty.

"Look kid-"

"You're lucky I'm not calling for the palace guards to arrest you." Loki spoke, turning and revealing is angry eyes and pale face. "I could have you sentenced for centuries."

"We're mortal. We'd die." Clint argued, yet Loki didn't seem to be that concerned over the idea.

"That is no concern of mine. If I see you approach me or my brother again I shall charge you for treason." He growled, grabbing Hlýða's reigns and awaiting the horse to finish her drink.

"If it is worth anything, we can sympathize with you." Clint spoke quietly, looking at Loki with a serious face, "My mentor tried to kill me when I was younger then you are."

Loki paused, staring at Clint before looking at Natasha who only gave a slight nod.

"Look kid- it was defense. Where we're from that's fine. It wasn't your fault, he tried to kill you-"

"I pointed the sword and I spawned the flames. I burned his flesh to dust and his blood to ash." Loki argued, twitching and shaking his head, "Your words mean little."

"Maybe." Natasha spoke, looking at him with an emotionless look, "You didn't intend to, and that is what matters. Our opinions were…biased. We will not intrude on you in the future." Natasha nodded, reaching for their stolen horse as Clint helped her mount carefully, Loki still stroking his own horses' mane.

"I think you should talk to Stark. You were with him before- he can relate actually." Natasha spoke once more, causing Loki to glance at her, "You two may get along very well."

They turned, Clint stirring the horse away before hesitating and looking at Loki once more.

Loki glanced at them before offering a slight twitch of his lips, Clint lifting his voice so the distance would not matter. "You're not a monster. It takes more than self defense to become a monster."

Loki watched them go, swallowing down the lump in his throat before attempting to regain his composure with a slow exhale.

He mounted on Hlýða, whispering under his breath to her, knowing that she listened. She _always _listened.

They walked, night now even later as he hurried along. Drunks were passed along the side of the road, and he was mindful not to step on any.

The royal stables were still opened, awaiting nobles or any palace traders. The stable hand only blinked as Loki rode in, dismounting and moving Hlýða over to her stall across from Sigr, who looked rather tired.

"He's had you out all day, hasn't he?" Loki asked softly to the large work horse. Sigr didn't even acknowledge him, instead he gently let Hlýða into her stall, removing her saddle and bridal, brushing her fur out and untangling any knots in her mane.

He paused as he heard the odd noise from his left, a scuffling noise of gangly limbs and awkward feet.

Loki let out a low breath, sliding the brush over Hlýtða as he attempted to ignore the scuffling behind him.

He hearted a small sneeze of the creature and he let out a slow breath, letting out a low breath, setting the brush down as he closed his eyes, mindset shifting slightly, _"Ha'lsha de sh'sla tald'a. Fra'de losh nui."_

His words were hesitant, strained to exit his mouth in the language that only it would understand. _"Hello, creature. I see you're awake."_

He turned slowly, looking at the light grey fuzzy fur of the four month beast, standing on gangly legs and knobby knees, blinking large eyes like a doe.

It snorted, ears flicking forward in response to the voice that only it could understand.

_"Momma'?"_

x-(X)-x

When Tony awoke the next morning Bruce was already awake and having left.

When Tony managed to become aware enough to venture outside of the room, everyone minus Steve had already ventured out .

"Steve!" Tony cried out victoriously, walking into the shared room of Clint and Steve, peering over the shoulder at the very old parchment where he was currently drawing.

"Tony?" Steve asked with a sigh, setting down the partial picture he had managed to start with ancient forms of charcoal pencils.

"Come on! Let's go to the city! Let's go somewhere that's not _here."_ Tony explained, throwing one arm up as if to emphasize the small dirty room that they were in.

"I was already out earlier today." Steve blinked, Tony scowling and shaking his head, "No you haven't."

Steve blinked, surprised and confused, "But I have. That's where I got these new char-"

"_No,"_ Tony stressed, staring at him meaningfully, "_you haven't."_

Steve stared for five full seconds before looking back at his picture and continuing to draw.

Tony lasted a few more seconds before flopping on Clint's bed with a groan, flinching slightly as the painful rope and lumpy mattress.

"Where's Natashalie and Brucie?" Tony mumbled into the bed, voice muffled slightly.

"_Natasha_ is in the market with Clint. Apparently they had a late night and found something they wanted to investigate. Bruce is out too, he wanted to see the gardens or something else along those lines."

Tony let out a slight groan, "And you're just sitting here! Come on- let's go shopping, or fighting, or steal a horse or something." Tony added, causing Steve to let out a sigh.

"Stark, I'm perfectly happy drawing up here. If you want to go out, then go ahead." Steve sighed, pointing towards the door while Tony stared a second. He scowled, standing upright and moving towards the door and slipping out.

Tony moved down the stairs quickly, he didn't want to wear the bulky armor, so instead he slipped on one of the tunics that had magically appeared in his room before he awoke.

(He had suspicions that it was Bruce who had gotten it, that or Natasha. She had an odd ability to assume clothing sizes).

He slipped out the main door and moved to the left side of the street, walking along casually.

He didn't have any money, apparently all of the coins (actual gold apparently) were in Clint and Natasha's possession. Clint had shown off and won coin gambling with trick archery shots.

Tony sighed, looking up and down the streets at the various merchants and even a few beggars who stared at him from the shadowed alleys between buildings.

He moved, slinking through an intricate garden with bubbling pools of water and fountains, odd flowers blooming with clashing aromas that wanted to make Tony sneeze.

He sighed, shaking his head as he looked up at the sky- it was quite possibly past noon by now, and how annoying it was that these Norse never had the faintest idea of what a clock was.

He sat on one of the crafted benches, sighing and throwing his head back with his eyes closed. He could hear the carriages on the main road passing by, as well as various loud noises and laughter.

"God, of all places I'm bored in _Asgard."_ Tony groaned, scowling and looking around the pretty garden.

"Norns forbid that be true." A voice spoke, sly and feminine. Tony turned, blinking as he saw the woman swagger towards him, eyes a toxic green while crimson painted her lips.

"You're Loki's friend, right?" Tony asked, remembering her from a few days before, "Amira?"

"Amora." She corrected, her eyes glinting with something that unnerved Tony slightly, "Although I prefer the title The Sorceress." She spoke calmly, moving and taking a seat next to him, revealing how short her outfit truly was.

"Uh- is there something you wanted?" Tony asked, feeling awkward while the sly and almost _toxic_ woman seemed to look at him as if he was some sort of…_accessory._

"_Oh no."_ She laughed, flipping one clawed hand dismissively, before smirking, "Why, I'm just _interested_ in you."

Tony gulped.

x-(X)-x

Loki awoke at the break of dawn as for habit. As his brother preferred to stay up late into the night and rise once the sun had long since risen.

The moment his eyes slid open he had slid from his bed, moving across the room and adorning clothing he knew that he'd require for the activities he was planning quickly.

He snatched a somewhat thick pair of clothing, rough and strong in black and an emerald tunic which matched his eyes, as the palace servants always whispered to one another.

He moved towards one of his chests along the bottom of his large wardrobe, pulling out one of the chests and flipping open the clasps.

He pulled out one of the gloves, feeling the worn palms and the fingerless tips.

He slipped them on without issues, hesitating before pulling out another fingerless pair, not used nearly as often as the pair he had on now.

Next he moved, grabbing his new cloak, fingers running over the leather and he temporarily missed his old burned golden cloak.

He sighed, storing them as he twisted his hands, eyes narrowing as he attempted to twist the little dimension that he had discovered through experimentation.

"Alright." He let out a breath, looking around and drawing out another cloak, this time it had a hood. He slipped his door open, casting the illusion spell quickly and silently slipping out of the palace once more.

If he proved lucky enough, Thor never would have known that he had returned. That was fine with him, it would be better if he hadn't know of that woman.

_"Sigyn."_ His mind reminded, and he couldn't help but smile as he snuck down towards the stables.

"Hlýða" Loki whispered, his hand stroking her neck as he glanced for another palace horse that was not bulky or a work horse in size.

He found another stallion, small and possibly for the maids or for a letter carrier. He snuck it, takings its reigns and hurrying out with both horses, one in each hand. He mounted Hlýða, checking the sun with a frown.

By this time Sigyn would have been awake and setting out for a while. If she lived at the base of the Mountain Himinbjorg, she wouldn't be even close. The walk itself could take a day if not on a horse.

Loki glanced at the horse that was hooked to the side of Hlýða's saddle. He felt a small smile spread on his face as he stirred the two horses into a trot, knowing full well that a gallop while the two were connected would be simply foolish.

They continued out of the city on the dirt paths where the plains of Ida stretched to his left.

He didn't have to travel far, perhaps only half of a feast before he saw a lone figure walking along the road. He approached, the horses making enough of a racket to draw her attention.

Sigyn looked well rested, her hair recently cleansed and tied with a leather strip up and out of her face. Her eyes widened in surprise before glittering in amusement as she saw the horses.

"What business does a Prince have with auctioning steeds among the farming Vanir?" Sigyn asked, obviously teasing as Loki smiled once looking at her.

"And what Prince would I be to leave a fair maiden to walk amongst the dirt like swine?" He retaliated, slowing to a stop while Hlýða snorted a greeting.

"Swine? We Vanir are not swine." She scoffed, causing Loki to look in mock confusion, "Swine? I merely said that you walk among the dirt like livestock, not that the Vanir kind _are _livestock." Loki blinked, looking foolishly ignorant.

Sigyn shook her head, her thick short braid knocking against her shoulders.

"So," Loki asked, looking at the horse he had brought with him ,"You know, walking _all that way _seems like it could take a long while." He noted, nodding to the horse.

Sigyn blinked, staring at the horse in surprise before a slight scowl, "Really? You swoop in upon my Seidr the night before, sign me chambers among the highest royalty of the highest merchants, then you follow me when I attempt to return to my home with promises of a ride?"

Loki blinked at her partially mocking angry rant, and looked at her before arching a single eyebrow, "Are you denying my offer?"

"Oh Norns, no." She laughed, moving towards the horse and hesitating, not exactly sure as to what to do.

"Hlýða, hold." Loki calmly stated, sliding off his horse as Hlýða obeyed. He walked towards Sigyn, smiling as she looked at Hlýða in slight confusion.

"Ah-" Loki laughed at her slight noise of confusion, smiling he patted her neck.

"You need to stand on her left side." Loki nodded, Sigyn following his command and walking to the left, where Sigyn stared at Hlýða's tall body with a growing sense of helplessness.

"Here, on three I shall lift your left leg. Swing your right over and settle on her saddle, hold the reigns in your left palm." He instructed, passing the leather reigns to Sigyn who took them gratefully, giving a small yelp as Loki easily lifted her left leg, a small lift to rise into the saddle.

Sigyn blinked, sitting on the back of Hlýða and looking around curiously. Hlýða blinked, snorting at the lighter weight before turning her neck, causing Sigyn to laugh at the blinking eye.

"It isn't so bad." Loki commented, smoothly mounting the palace horse as he drew it up next to Hlýða, looking at Sigyn carefully. "Ready to walk?"

She bit one lip, looking at Hlýða and gripping the saddle horn with one hand while the reigns loosely with the other.

"Hlýða, come." Loki smiled, gently stirring his horse into a small walk, Hlýða following and Sigyn gasping at the odd undulating movement of her back.

They continued at an easy walk for a while Sigyn marveling at sitting on the back of such a horse while Loki smiled, pointing out small corrections that would help her eventually.

"What becomes of me if I fall?" Sigyn asked, looking at the ground a fair distance below. Loki looked over, noting her slight fear.

"You would merely bruise if that. The only fear is of a horse's kick, yet Hlýða would never dare strike against a maiden such as yourself." Loki noted, causing Sigyn to arch one brow, "Is that due to my small stature?"

"More of your courage and temper." Loki corrected, looking at Sigyn's disbelieving face.

"My _temper?"_ She asked in surprise, causing Loki to laugh and look at her teasingly. "Why, that day upon the forest you looked as if you would smack down a mighty oak with your bare fingers." He teased.

"My fingers are strong, as my nails are sharp." Sigyn pointed out, not denying her temper as Loki laughed, imagining a sight of her attacking a tree with her hands as if they were blunt axes.

"Oh, those claws of yours would challenge any Dire wolf and survive, little Spitfire." He teased, causing her eyebrows to rise in surprise.

"Spitfire, am I? You mock, Jester." She teased back, causing he to lift his eyebrows in surprise.

"A Jester? What a sharp tongue you have, Sigyn. Why, I don't create a mockery for the court and king, if anything I am a Trickster." He responded with slight pride at his title.

"A Prankster if any." She compromised, causing he to laugh as she looked at his horse in curiosity, "May she trot?"

"Oh, she may. Here, it is best advised to wear these when gripping reigns." Loki noted, pulling out a slightly worn pair of gloves. She took them gingerly, briefly noting that they were _his gloves_ as she slipped them on, waiting obediently for Loki to continue.

"Hlýða, a slow trot? We may speed up over time." Loki spoke to his horse. It obeyed marvelously, moving slightly quicker with a little more bounce. Sigyn's hands tightened on the leather reign, and she was suddenly very thankful for the gloves.

They sped up even more before they were at what was considered a slow gallop, her body bouncing as her hair flopped behind her, the braiding coming undone from her body's movement. It flapped free, the leather twine long having since fallen to the fields.

She was laughing, Loki mirroring it as they ran along the dirt path, pointing out various shapes the clouds formed or a baffled looking goat and kid beyond a wooden fence belonging to an old farmer.

Indeed Sigyn's house was a fair distance from the city, far enough that her feet would have been sore by the time she had opened the door to her small manor. All too soon they were slowing to a stop, trots moving to a slow walk as she awaited Loki to help her off Hlýða.

"I thank you, for your company has been most welcome." She smiled, and Loki smiled as well, giving a customary kiss to the base of her knuckles as she had received from the traders before.

"Of course, My Lady, it was pleasure assisting you so." He smiled, before hesitating slightly, as if not wanting to leave her presence.

"Perhaps we could ride again?" Sigyn asked hurriedly, looking down in embarrassment at her quick question. Loki blinked in surprise at her question before a smile grew across his face, "Of course I would be honored. Tomorrows dawn?"

"The dawn beyond." She stated, wringing her hands as she chewed her lower lip once more, "I fear that my hands will be occupied the next dawn. Is that permitted?"

"Of course it is." Loki smiled, reaching over to Hlýða and drawing his staff clean from her side saddle, tossing it to Sigyn who caught it with ease.

"Loki? This is your staff." She spoke, voice thick with confusion as Loki shook his head, "It is a gift, accept it." He soothed.

Her eyes grew wide with horror, "Oh no! I cannot keep a gift bestowed by one of the royal palace!" She argued quickly, and Loki frowned, looking it with a cocked head.

"Then I will regain it when we meet again. You merely have it as a…safekeeping." He explained, mounting Hlýða and tying the palace horse's reigns to the side, "A promise that I will return."

Sigyn gave a slight bow, waving goodbye as Loki vanished from sight. She gasped once he had vanished from her eye, realizing that she still wore the black gloves that were too large for her.

_"Perhaps he won't mind?"_ She thought to herself, brushing her fingertips over the material with a smile, looking at the staff with an even bigger one.

She was ride in two days time with a _Prince._

* * *

**Uh-Oh, what's Amora up to?**

**Anyways, i hopeed you liked Sigyn's little riding session, and i hope it's not really...cliche...**

**Review!**

**(We never got 13, _come on people! Really?)_**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	13. Chapter 11

**Alright- Here's a chap for you!**

**Anyways, it branches out more on Sigyn and Loki and Tony. **

**NEXT CHAP will have Steve and everyone else in it.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Loki had been riding back to the palace. He had wanted to take a small detour, not wanting anyone to have an idea as to where he had ridden out and where he was returning from.

The extra horse was wearing his speed down, and becoming a slight nuisance as he tried to convince it to follow them down a rather thin alley.

"Come." He urged, the horse still snorting and tossing its head angrily at the rough jerking, "_Scly'ta mvr'ta ti!' _

The horse eventually agreed and they hurried through the alley in a brief trot, apparently the horse had bad memories of the stone. Loki didn't blame it, he too had somewhat bad memories that related to large stonework, or stonework_ers._

They came out on the other side, walking up one of the streets that bordered on one of the many parks.

He was ignoring any of the drunks, if it wasn't for the fact that in the air was a distinct and rather…._recognizable _aura.

He stopped, eyes scanning and narrowing as he tried to track the Seidr, eventually narrowing it down to a single park.

"Come." He spoke to the extra horse, walking across and into the park, instantly noticing what she was doing.

Amora had turned her magic into persuasion, flirting aimlessly with one of the mortals- _Tony_- that Loki had been talking to before. He quickly scanned the air- the familiar yet distorted aura still coated the male.

"Amora." He called, the aura fading instantly as the male scooted even further away from her. _'Interesting'_ Loki noted with slight surprise, _'He is immune to her charms.'_

"Loki." She responded, voice grudgingly sour as she stood away, scowling at him.

"My, whatever could you _possibly _be doing here?" Loki asked dryly, knowing full well that Amora was attempting to lay a spell upon the male.

"You know, I'm not so sure. Think we should offer her a ride home?" Tony asked.

Loki blinked, he had not expected the mortal to join in with their banter, not to mention actually _understand_ what she had been doing.

He sat upright from the bench, having been awkwardly trying to distance himself. Standing and stretching his back, eying the horse and meeting Loki's eyes with a small nod.

"Thanks for getting that horse for me, Lok's." Tony said casually walking over and mounting the horse with slight stiffness.

Loki was actually somewhat impressed.

"…His…horse?" Amora asked, sounding stunned, Loki smiled and managed to look at her as though she had lost her wits.

"Of course it is his horse. You think of me to walk around Asgard late at night with a stray horse?" Loki asked, looking stunned, "Even my father wouldn't dare."

"And you! Attacking a guy waiting for a friend- shame on you!" Tony frowned, tsk-ing and shaking his head at the rather stunned looking Amora.

"Tony, do not be rude. However, as the crown prince of Asgard. It is my duty to assist my citizens. Why, it seems late for you to be walking home, isn't it, Amora?" Loki asked, voice cool while Amora realized just how bad this was becoming.

"Indeed Loki, that would be very nice of us. Why, don't you live in the Halls, Amora?" Tony asked with a fake wide eyed look, "I'm _sure _I've seen you around. Maybe I can even talk to your headmaster, just so she knows you weren't hurt." He noted, causing Loki to have to cough oddly to avoid laughing.

Amora hissed, turning and walking the other direction, rather quickly actually. The moment she exited the park, Loki turned to Tony and laughed.

Tony echoed with loud snickering, which morphed into laughter as the two were hunched on their horses, holding onto their necks while laughing, grinning to one another.

"Did you see her face?" Tony cackled, nearly falling of the horse as he laughed.

"She was so confused!" Loki laughed, causing both of them to grin to one another before they started walking, Tony looking over curiously at Loki.

"So Loki, why were you out so late?" Tony asked curiously while Loki gave a small shrug.

"I am gone often. Do you not remember? I was gone for a year and only returned three months ago." Loki frowned, causing Tony shrug slightly.

"Whatever…so, who is she?" Tony asked casually, causing Loki to jerk in surprise.

"_What?"_ Loki asked, looking at Tony in shock as Tony lifted up the base of the horse's mane, where it was braided rather intricately.

"Dude, nobody _but _a girl could braid this well." Tony noted, causing Loki to look down and-

"Wait- are you _blushing?"_ Tony asked in shock, before a small laugh overcame him. "Oh my gosh- holy _crap."_ Tony said before shaking his head, "Okay, I won't laugh. What's her name?"

Loki stared at Tony long and hard, judging if he actually should say.

"I'm serious, if you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't." Tony smiled. Not a smirk, but an honest _smile._

"…Her name is Sigyn." Loki smiled, it was small, almost as if he didn't know that he actually was.

"Oh? And what does Sigyn look like?" Tony asked curious, wondering if it was the same girl he saw earlier in the woods.

"She- she's a Vanir." Loki spoke, voice slightly timid as he looked at Tony as if waiting for some sort of angry statement.

Tony only smirked, giving a small roll of his eyes, "So what? I don't care."

Loki's eyes widened before he smiled once more, looking in front of him, "She has golden hair, eyes as blue as the Pool of Rún. Her mind as strong as any warrior, and her bravery could fight any Jotun." He smiled, giving a small laugh, "When she rode her horse she looked as if she was a queen among Valkyries, riding into battle upon a stallion spun of gold."

Tony smiled as Loki described her, then glanced at Loki who was looking at his hands awkwardly, as if he was ashamed.

"She sounds amazing." Tony offered, Loki looking at him in surprise, and offered a small smile in return, as well as an ever so quiet "Thank you."

They walked, eventually they split onto the main street where the Hall was located, and walked not to the front door, but along the side where the stables were located.

"Loki?" Tony asked with a small frown, while Loki just shook his head.

"Keep him. Maybe I- maybe I could introduce you two. When do you leave the grounds to travel to the city?" Loki asked curiously, and Tony shrugged.

"Uh- normally leave at noon or so. Why?" Tony asked curiously, while Loki looked at him with some sort of…light, in his eyes.

"…Would you mind if I came around some time? Perhaps just for a ride in the forest, or even to a tavern?"

Tony smiled, laughing and shaking his head, "And are you just saying that because I have some sort of funky aura thing?"

Loki's eyes widened as a somewhat disbelieving look came across his face. "You know how you have that? You know who cast the spell?"

Tony gave a slight shrug, "Maybe. If I ever do come with you, can I take a friend?"

Loki's expression faltered slightly "I…I don't normally…get along with friends of others…"

Tony felt like hitting himself in that moment. _'Good going, Stark. Remind him of Thor, why don't you?"_

"I meant Brucie. He's fun, right?" Tony asked with a frown.

Loki's expression alit once more out of happiness. "Bruce? I am…favorable, with your comrade." Loki smiled, and Tony nodded, dismounting and guiding the horse to a stray stall.

"Till next time?" Loki asked, and Tony nodded, giving a small salute that Loki laughed to, nodding and hurrying away on Hlýða.

x-(X)-x

The door was being knocked on.

Tony groaned, not wanting to get up as the banging persisted.

"What?" Tony groaned, rolling and flopping onto the ground painfully, noticing just how dirty the floor was.

The door banging had ceased for a moment, before it came back with much quieter knocks that seemed somehow, much more intimidating.

Tony stared at the door in slight shock. He knew who that was.

"Crap." He groaned, not caring and thumping his head against the floor.

The door busted open.

x-(X)-x

Loki was racing up the stairs. He knew whose room the mortal resided in, and he had to hurry, lest his brother come searching for him.

He knocked against the door quickly, casting glances at the stairwell behind him. He did not want to be startled.

Another door opened, and a woman stood there. He quickly looked away, noticing how short her clothing- her _breaches_ seemed to be. She arched an eyebrow, walking out with her crimson hair in knots upon her shoulders.

"Loki." She greeted, and Loki cleared his throat, looking at her and allowing his courtesies to kick in first.

He froze. Although she was wearing different clothing, she was the same.

_'You killed a man…'_

"You." He spoke, voice a low whisper as she stared at him.

They simply stared before her eyes noticed the door. She took one step forward and Loki took one step back in response. He did not trust her appearance, it would be easy to hide a weapon on her body, and currently he only had his bow and arrow set on Hlýða outside.

"You need Stark?" The woman asked, crimson hair catching the light. Loki said nothing as she knocked on the door. There was no response so she sighed, rolling her eyes before winding back and _kicking it._

The door slammed open as she stepped into the entryway, "Stark. Loki's here." She spoke, before turning, moving back towards her room. She gave Loki one last look before entering, and closing the door to her own room.

Loki let out a low breath, and entered the room.

Tony was on the ground, groaning after he fell out of the bed, sprawled on the ground.

"Tony. Tony, wake up." Loki spoke, looking at Tony who groaned.

Loki sighed, snapping his hands as his eyes narrowed. "Vaka!"

Tony gasped, jerking awake. His eyes widened, fully awake and looking at Loki who was looking at him curiously.

"What did you do?" Tony blinked, and Loki grinned, "Seidr. You're awake."

"No kid, Sherlock." Tony blinked, sitting upright while Loki grabbed various clothing that looked like it was going to fit.

"Get dressed." Loki commanded, looking at the bazaar armor and taking another look at it.

"Whatev' what are we doing, Lok's?" Tony asked, slipping the tunic on while Loki investigated the Iron Man gauntlets incorporated into the armor.

"Will that be a permanent nickname?" Loki asked casually, before scrapping the idea of weaponry and just looking at Tony.

"As long as I want it to be. What are we doing?" Tony asked curiously.

"Hunting." Loki noted, giving an eye roll, "Thor caught me last night and is dragging me along. I need bearable company. Can you shoot a bow?"

"I've got something better." Tony grunted, getting up once pulling on the leather boots. He walked across the hall to the woman's door, knocking on it while Loki looked at the door hesitantly.

It opened, and she arched one eyebrow while Tony just glared at her. "You broke my door!"

"Then get it fixed. What?" She asked, setting one hand on her thinly clad hip.

"I need a gun." Tony conversationally stated, causing Loki to frown. What was a gun?

She tossed him something, it looked small. It held a trigger along its base with a muzzle of some sort. Was It like a dagger, did it sprout blades?

"I'll give it back. Come on Lok's!" Tony shouted, racing off down the stairs with Loki carefully watching the woman, and following.

The moment they had bypassed several glaring women and made it out onto the street, Hlýða stood proudly. Tony's horse stood, ready to ride right alongside. Tony noted the bow and arrow along the side, the bow frame looking strangely high tech compared to others.

They mounted, Tony glancing at the weapon. "Where'd you get the bow?"

Loki glanced at the bow then shrugged, "I built it within the dwarven smiths."

Tony's eyebrows arched. The craftsmanship was amazing on the weapon, "You have plenty of practice?"

Loki stirred their horses into a walk while he shrugged slightly, "When I can get away. My father does not think that a smith is of a royal position. He knows not of my talents, nor of my…achievements of Seidr. He thinks all things I do are…" Loki struggled to find the words.

"Disappointing." Tony offered, Loki looking at him with a small sad smile that explained, "I know how you feel, kid." Tony swallowed the lump in their throat.

They continued walking before Loki spoke once more, "Why do you call me kid? I am not a goat." He noted, causing Tony to smirk slightly.

"Sorry, slang for us. It means child." Tony translated, while Loki frowned.

"But…I am older then you. I am 2115 years old. What are you? A mortal lives as long as a fly, correct?" Loki frowned while Tony laughed.

"Nice try. I'm thirty nine." Tony smirked while Loki's eyebrows rose, glancing at Tony's body.

"I see…what of you? Are you a smith?" Loki asked curiously while Tony smiled, laughing.

"To a degree. I build things- you saw my armor, right?" Tony asked and Loki nodded, with a small frown.

"What were the lights upon the gauntlets? I do not recognize the reasoning of glass." Loki explained, and Tony shifted, not exactly sure what he should say.

"I build things. I have a power source in my main suit. When it is linked with the armor it can send energy blasts out of my hands." Tony explained, while Loki's eyes lit up.

"Seidr?"

"No." Tony smirked, "_Fake _Seidr."

Loki's eyes glittered with curiosity and joy at the new discovery, "Fascinating."

"Brother!" They turned, seeing Thor thundering towards them on the horse Sigr.

"This is the mortal whom searched for you." Sif noted, riding over on a dark horse, not nearly as black as Hlýða but similar.

"Aye. He is a companion of mine." Loki spoke, glancing at the Warrior Three and Lady Sif, as if daring them to challenge his company. "Is that an issue?"

"A _companion?"_ Fandral spoke, brows wriggling as if implying something, "Are you sure you are not a maiden, you fljóð." Fandral laughed.

Tony saw Loki's small flinch, and knew that Fandral had just insulted him in quite possibly one of the oldest insults on sexuality ever.

"I'm a friend of his." Tony spoke, jutting in as Fandral looked rather surprised with the interruption.

"Friends? Loki does not have friends, he merely has those he owes favors, or those he offences." Volstagg laughed, causing Loki's grip on Hlýða's reigns tightened.

"Aye, you pick odd company. Or rather, odd company picks you." Thor laughed, turning on his horse before running off into the woods.

The others followed, leaving Tony and Loki behind, Tony glancing at Loki in shock.

"You have to _deal_ with these people?" Tony asked in surprise, and Loki gave a sigh and a nod.

"…What if we just left, would they notice?" Tony asked, and Loki gave a small nod.

"My father has been apparently concerned over my vanishing as of late-"

"That's good, right? He's been noticing you." Tony added, while Loki shook his head.

"No. He merely suspects my absence will require another treaty, or another war to wager money to hold." Loki sighed, stirring his horse into a trot.

Tony gave a small sigh, following next to the other.

The woods were thick, yet they could always hear the fumbling sounds of messy horses, and loud laughter.

"They don't even come looking for you? And this is your _brother?"_ Tony asked in shock while Loki just sighed.

"My father and mother have favorites, as does Asgard. Thor is the prince destined to become king. He is a warrior, he wields swords better than any other, and is able to defeat a Dire Wolf with only his hands." Loki's voice became slightly bitter, "Why would father concern himself with his youngest child if the elder is so prodigious?"

This hit Tony hard. He swallowed once more, blinking back the images of Howard spending nights on old fishing reports, trying to find Steve.

"He doesn't know how impressive you are? You could plan wars with only one hundred troops and win where Thor would kill his own army." Tony pointed out while Loki smiled but shook his head.

"Your words are kind. Father has given up hope. I practice a womanly art in a monarchy based on masculinity. I could fell an entire realm with magic, and he would not even glance at me if I used Seidr. If I even _spoke_ with my talent, he would shun me and as would Asgard." Loki sighed, just as the noise above became even louder, then stumbled off.

They came to the clearing where the group had been. The ground was torn up, and the trees slashed brutally with large blades. Loki sighed, running one hand along the gouge in one, where sap was leaking out quickly.

"This tree will die now. They cut its heart and it bleeds out." Loki noted, frowning and shaking his head, "I know not of Vanir magic. I am sorry, great tree." Loki sighed, turning his horse away and walking back in the forest.

Tony swallowed, looking at Loki, who seemed even more saddened if possible.

"Am I a horrible person?" Tony asked suddenly, causing Loki to glance over in surprise and confusion over what he said.

"I know not of what you speak. You are a brave and a compassionate being." Loki responded with a frown.

Tony looked straight ahead as they walked, not exactly sure how to begin. "I killed my godfather."

He heard Loki's sharp inhale of breath, and from the slight information he had collected from Clint about this….Algrim.

"He was…jealous of my creation, and mad at me, because I hadn't helped him in the past. He tried to kill me, he…left me dying with an injured heart. I healed myself, chased after him, and I murdered him." Tony spoke, slightly emotionless as he closed his eyes, not wanting to look ahead. "He was the closest thing I had to a father and I murdered him."

There was a silence from Loki before he spoke.

"Algrim was closer to me then father. He tried to kill father, so I killed him." He explained, grip on the reigns faltering slightly.

"…I know how you feel. I really do, Loki." Tony offered, looking at Loki who was now chewing slightly on his bottom lip, " I know you think that you're alone in this, but you don't deserve this."

Tony hesitated, he had to. And he stated rather quietly, although he knew Loki heard, "Everything you've done. Everything you've fought for and everything you've struggled with. You don't- You don't deserve this. You _never deserved this."_

Loki said nothing, but it stuck with him, and it hit him _hard._

_'You never deserved this.'_

If only Thor would see that.

"Come on." Tony urged, moving his horse around towards the way that they had come initially. "Let's get out of here."

Loki frowned, "But Thor-"

"Screw Thor." Tony responded. His rudeness would have made Loki laugh normally but instead he just summoned a small smile, "Let's go get some ice cream or something else that you like to do."

Loki hesitated, before speaking quietly, "I like bookshops."

"Then let's go to the biggest damn bookshop on this side of Asgard." Tony cursed, turning his horse around and starting to walk the other way.

Loki took little time to draw an arrow, launching it into the ground where it met with a muffled thud, easily showing which way they had gone.

They broke out from the forest and into the short fields just North of the Glὀi River. They moved their horse into a swift trot, then eventually into a gallop where Loki laughed loudly as Tony's rather panicked riding, gripping roughly.

"You look as if you sit upon a hedgehog!" Loki teased, Hlýða running in a beautiful gallop, her tail arched and the long hair along her hooves trailing behind her as if she was a unicorn.

"Hey! I can't wait to see you flying! _Then_ we'll see who the awkward one is!" Tony shouted back, causing Loki to laugh.

"I've flown in the body of a hawk! I am more fitted for the skies then you!" Loki challenged while Tony scoffed, "Well I can do it without Seidr!"

They laughed, actually behaving like they were friends. They ran horses panting as they ran over the long grasses which swished against their bellies. They looped around, heading back for the merchant trail which winded along the River. They approached laughing, seeing a long trail of traveling caravans, old men and women sitting upon the wagons with weary horses. One was pulled by an old battle scarred ox with a toothless man who waved a greeting.

"Greetings!" Loki shouted, waving along the line of wagons where from the back children jumped down, running across over to where Loki slowed to a walk, Tony following while the children laughed, and running around and asking questions in funny accents.

"Do any of you sell sustenance?" Loki asked the children, two of them perking up and rattling off various types of foods and sweets that Tony had no hope understanding.

Loki had slipped them golden coins, 'accidently' dropping a few by the others as the two children ran off to their caravan, jumping on the back and searching for their purchases.

"Who are these merchants?" Tony asked, looking at the patched caravans.

"They belong in the district the Hall is in. Not the main merchant district, although one or two may have stalls. They travel, selling goods in taverns across the realms. They had talismans from all over the 9 realms." Loki explained, smiling and thanking the children as they returned with some sort of amber creation.

"Uh- what is this?" Tony asked, picking at the sticky substance.

"Honey tarts. Rather delicious when made fresh by the caravans." Loki noted, waving to one of the younger men, perhaps only twelve years old.

"So…you know these people?" Tony asked conversationally, while Loki shrugged slightly.

"Rather they have heard of me. I buy my goods along the caravans more than any shop." Loki explained, looking up and down the long line of covered wagons.

"Interesting." Tony noted, hesitating before asking the question that he had been thinking of, "What are you going to give…that _Vanir?"_ Tony asked, stressing the word just so none of the caravans could recognize the name.

"Give her- I do not understand." Loki frowned, looking at Tony confused.

Tony just grinned, "You've _got _to buy her something. Chicks love it when you buy them stuff." Tony nodded.

"Slang?" Loki asked casually, causing Tony to blink in surprise, "Er- yeah. Mean's girls."

Loki nodded, looking along the caravans before cupping his mouth and shouting out one word, "Feldr!" He cried, Tony frowning as he didn't recognize the word. "Feldr! Kaupa feldr!" He shouted out.

A few caravans started talking, looking at those before and after them, exchanging the words down the line until a few wagons down someone was standing and shouting, a little girl dressed in a blonde brain was waving around.

"And there we are. Come along." Loki grinned, the two hurrying down and standing before the caravan which had pulled off of the main trail, the well worn horse taking a small break.

The man who owned the caravan looked old and scarred, one eye glassy with a milky while film of cataracts while he grinned kindly to his happy daughter.

"Hello." Loki smiled, the man giving a grunt of not understanding while Loki's eyes alit with understanding, "They're from beyond the River. They speak a different language. Feldr?" Loki asked, while the little girl blinked, saying something to the father before she nodded, responding back in the tongue.

"Blἁr?" The young girl asked in return while Loki frowned, dismounting and stepping forward.

"What are you- _Oh my god!" _Tony choked, stumbling as Loki seemed to _crack,_ body shifting sickeningly as it shrunk, twisting and creating odd proportions as his hair shifted colors, skin darkening a shade and torso narrowing.

A few seconds later, a woman that he could only assume Sigyn was, stood before him.

The little girl seemed taken aback, as well as her father but they said nothing as Loki signaled to his- er, _her _body and said "Fríör?"

The girl nodded, jumping down and running to the back of the caravan to fetch something.

"What did you _say?"_ Tony asked while Loki looked over his shoulder, Tony blinking in awe.

"She doesn't speak our language, so I was using the language of Seidr. It's universal. She's fetching a cloak, she wanted to know what colour, so I just shifted. It would be easier to match." Loki explained, voice still masculine causing an incredibly odd scene.

"Wait…you're getting her a _cloak?"_ Tony asked with an arched brow, "Like a cape?"

Loki rolled his eyes and gave him a pointed look, "Perhaps. If it includes a hood and is strung in the front it is _not _a cape." Loki explained while Tony rolled his eyes.

"Dude, that's like- it's _tough _to buy clothing for girls." Tony warned while Loki laughed.

The girl returned with various cloaks of various colors, matching and offering them up to Loki. Tony had no issue with adding in his opinion, and the girl agreed with angry shakes of her head at the color.

"White." Tony said suddenly, pointing at a certain cloak. The girl passed the white cloak, settling it on Loki so his golden hair pointedly contrasted as if she stood in winter.

"Get a Blue Topaz and that's set." Tony noted, Loki snapping his fingers and summoning an illusion of himself, walking around it with a small smile before pulling at the material with a small frown.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, seeing the frown.

"It's made from thin material. I'll reinforce it if I have to. Perhaps from the gem cutter." Loki spoke, nodding to the girl and pulling out his coin purse, tossing a few gold coins to the girl who smiled and waved, jumping back on the caravan once more.

Loki held the cloak, wrapping it gently with Loki's own as they turned, stirring into a trot back into the city before the caravan crowd.

"So…where are we going to this gem?" Tony asked while Loki looked around the streets, cutting across to the main marketplace and over towards a rather extravagant looking building.

They dismounted, a boy holding their reigns as they walked inside easily.

There was someone who stood by the door, and scowled as they saw the dirt they tracked in from their run, and scoffed as they approached the gem cutter in the back, who looked up from his work.

"What do you want?" He snapped, and Tony lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

"I require a Blue Topaz." Loki spoke, voice firm with authority while the male opened his mouth to respond snidely.

He paused, as if just realizing the golden trim along Loki's armor and linking it to the royal family. His lip curled as he gave a small bow, "_My prince."_

"Blue Topaz. Large as you can get. Anchor it as a clasp to the neckline of this cloak, form tanned silver hide for the anchors along the torso. I will come for it dawn the next night." Loki spoke coldly, dropping the white cloak, eyes narrowing, and "Cast wards to prevent staining and tear. If you fail to do so- the word of a Prince reaches far across Asgard." Loki subtly threatened.

The male said nothing but took the cloak carefully, leaving the two to walk out.

They exited and Tony snorted, Loki also fell to snickering as they mounted and started up the street once more.

"Do you do this for a daily thing? Just prank people?" Tony asked curiously, and Loki looked partially scandalized.

"What? Of course not-" Loki snapped, and ahead of them and to the left some drunk drinking out of a cup.

He yelped, throwing the cup on the ground and screaming as a pile of putrid yellow slugs slithered out, leaving the drunk screaming and running up the street.

"_That_," Loki clarified with a smirk, "Is a prank."

* * *

**Was this okay? I hope it was...**

**Tony Loki bonding!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	14. Chapter 12

**Here's a longer chap!  
**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

"Have you ever been in court?" Tony asked.

The sudden words caused the group to look up from where they were sprawled out among the benches scattered across one of the many gardens of Asgard

"Sure. Tasha and I both- there was that mix-up in Peru. Now _that _was biased judgment." Clint commented, Natasha giving a small confirming nod.

"I haven't." Bruce admitted, Steve frowning and shaking his head while Tony just gave a small sigh, head thumping back down on the backrest of the bench.

"Why are you thinking about court? Manage to anger some rich jerk?" Clint asked, looking at Tony curiously while Tony shook his head. A soft frown formed on his face as he shifted awkwardly.

"No…it's just…You know- _him."_ Tony stressed.

A slightly dark look shrouded over Clint's face while Natasha scowled. Bruce and Steve recoiled slightly, looking at Tony in surprise.

"What? Why are you talking about L-_him?"_ Clint asked, voice lower and hissing it out before glancing around as if the future villain would appear at the sound of his name.

"…It just… it doesn't seem right." Tony explained, rather lamely, and quickly jumped on the opportunity to defend himself, "He's a _genius_- like; the whole Seidr thing is amazing. He- I don't get it. The Chitauri attacked _only _Manhattan- with those recourses he could have spread them out to all over the world. _Why _just Manhattan?"

He could tell that Natasha had already thought about that by the recognition in her eye. Steve frowned, pondering it thoughtfully while Bruce gave a sigh, raising his hands defensively.

"Look, Tony. We haven't even been here a week- only six days. Don't go off and get us in trouble for questions." Bruce sighed, causing Tony to scowl.

"Fine, do whatever you want. But _I'm _going to figure out what's going on here." Tony scowled, rising from the bench and starting in a brisk walk.

"Be home by night dear." Clint called lazily, obviously assuming that Tony was going to go raid some sort of Asgardian bar.

Tony only scowled, Steve giving a sigh before rising himself.

"I better make sure that he won't do something he'll regret." Steve sighed, walking after a fair distance, although making sure that he did not lose sight of Tony.

Steve sighed, running a little to catch up to Tony, who was walking rather quickly.

"Tony-" Steve started, but Tony only grunted slightly, continuing to walk.

Steve sighed, walking behind Tony as he scowled, storming along the paved sidewalk.

"Tony, when are you going to stop?" Steve sighed, and Tony did stop. He turned on his heels, teeth clicking together as he glared angrily.

"That's the problem! You guys _are _stopping!"

Steve blinked, thought hard, and then blinked again.

Tony groaned, obviously seeing Steve's confusion, "Something's wrong here! Something is wrong with this. I'm going to figure this out-"

"Don't you think you've just gotten too attached? I mean, you've only known him for six days!" Steve argued, and blinked in surprise at the venomous glare he received.

"…That's exactly why I don't want you to help. You _don't get it."_ Tony stressed, as if some sort of sentiment had caused him to become a Loki-expert.

Steve opened his mouth to respond to such claim, before a loud cheer and a heavy arm thumped against the armor coating his shoulder.

"Ah! Warrior of Midgard, what a pleasure to see you roam the streets at such times!" The man shouted happily, his companions roaring with agreement with large jawed grins.

Tony tensed slightly as Steve looked at the men apologetically, "Look, now isn't really the best time-"

"Nonsense! We know every great battle of this land, a story of yours would not be a mere dent upon our stash!" The man grinned, "But it would create much amusement!"

"Guys, this isn't-"

"Wait, you know _every story?"_ Tony asked, stepping in while Steve looked from Tony to the men somewhat desperately.

"Aye! We know all of the history of Asgard! My father even fought alongside the Allfather in the Jotun war!"

Tony's eyes lit up at the revelation, and he tilted his head, faking confusion. "Then you know what a Chitauri is?"

Steve at once snapped his head to Tony, anger glistening in his eyes. Tony ignored him, instead looking at the large muscular men.

"A Chitauri? Ah, the warrior race, am I right Trigi?" One of the men asked, another grinning and nodding.

"See? We know _all _of the wars and battles. None lay hidden from our minds!"

"What battle were the Chitauri in? I heard their names, they seem pretty important…" "

"Aye!" The main man laughed loudly, "They were the race which aided He Who Courted Death in the Reality Wars!"

"The Reality Wars?" Tony asked, completely ignoring Steve's now nearly furious face.

"Aye! A mighty war- one that all of the Nine Realms stood together upon! The forces of Helheim and the drake's of Nidhoggr's rose with mighty screeches of the dead. How they overtook the creatures from beyond our reach, and how even the Valkyries flew into battle to fight the beasts that sung with such anger in the air!" The man laughed.

_'Chitauri warriors, and the Leviathans.'_ Tony's mind supplied as he faked an eager expression, the men continuing with little prompting.

"They fought and fought for many years- centuries before Jotun's turned cold and icy with hatred! They fought alongside another as if brothers, Vanir, Aesir, Jotun, and Elf. They gained an army of all the realms and drove the power of He Who Courts Death far away into the depths of the void!" The man declared loudly, the others cheering as if they had witnessed the battle themselves.

"And where are the Chitauri now?" Tony asked, getting away much too easily with his fake innocence.

"Oh, none but the Norns know of their true location. The nymphs and dwarves whisper of movements between the branches of Yggdrassil. Rumors say, that He Who Courts Death is asleep, weakened ever since his Gauntlet was torn from his hand by the Allfather's might!"

Tony frowned, "And who exactly is this 'He Who Courts Death'? Voldemort? And his gauntlet? Why did a glove help a war?" Tony asked, the Harry Potter reference soaring high over the Asgardian's heads.

"We do not speak of his name, but it is known. He, is _Thanos."_ The name was spoken with almost an accent, the slight alteration and stress on the vowels making some sort of exotic accent that Tony and Steve could not place.

"He wielded the Gauntlet of the six gems. The ability to distort all of dimension and space. The greatest of all weapons, even the combined force of the Allfather, the King of Alfheim, Queen of the Vanir, the Lords of Svartalheim and the Council of Jotunheim, could not break the hold of the Stones. It was the power of the Norns themselves which granted physical power to Yggdrassil's displeasure! For the universe itself spited down the nature of the Infinity Gauntlet!"

"The what?" Tony asked, and another man jumped forward, long dirty blonde hair falling around his face like a shaggy dog.

"The Infinity Gauntlet! The Glove of Six Gems. Rumor says that each stone holds complete power. The Gems of Time, Space, Soul, Reality Power, and Mind."

"Mind? A gem about _mind?"_ Tony asked, making connections quicker then Steve could.

"Aye. But the gems are scattered throughout all of the realms, and the shell resides deep within Odin's vault. That battle was long ago, and many years lost to all but the oldest and the wisest." They nodded, Tony having a small frown as he linked arms with Steve, pulling him away.

"Thanks! Got to go!" Tony called over his shoulder, dragging the man with him as Steve stumbled with Tony's tugging.

"Tony-" Steve argued while Tony started rambling in hushed breaths, "See? _This_ is what we needed! Now all we need is more info on this Thanos guy-"

"Stark!" Steve spoke, voice curt and forcing Tony to stop as Steve tugged his arm away harshly, "Enough!"

Tony's face faltered, and very slowly a scowl started to rise upon his lips.

"This is insane! Stop this right now! We don't have time to try and figure out…a _court case,_ when we're trying to get _home."_ Steve argued under his breath, causing Tony to scowl slightly.

"Fine! Go away and listen to those snobs at that Hall. But don't say _anything_ when _I'm _the one to fix this entire mess! We're here for a reason-"

"We're here from a _mistake."_ Steve hissed back, the sound causing Tony's jaw to click shut as he turned, and walked away without another word

_'Loki sent us here for a reason, even if he didn't know that he did, I've figured out that Fate just likes to poke us with a stick and see what we do.'_

x-(X)-x

Loki was moving slyly. It was difficult, not to mention tricky to keep his dealings under the radar of the palace guards and various sour men who would be paid plenty for any rumors of the streets.

In the end, it wasn't the awkwardness of his purchase, but rather_ how _he was going to move it.

It was a Hackney horse, not a foal yet not old enough to ride completely. It was small, almost two years, with a light brown coat, covered by a white sabino marking. The markings spread from its legs and belly, rising before nearly engulfing the horse as grey.

He was beautiful, looking curious and gentle. The horse style was a smaller leaner form, rare on the streets amongst the Draft Horses. Loki had to contact a private breeder whom he had met on various travels.

Hlýða was calm while Loki rode her, another strong palace horse attached to her saddle and walking alongside. Even more awkwardly the little (Not.._exactly_ a colt), stumbled on slightly large knees, looking around and twisting its ears.

He _really _hoped that Sigyn would like it- rising Hlýða was one of his greatest achievements. Feeding her the golden apples to let her life extend was almost one of his best choices.

Hlýða was _listener_, an ear open to his words or stories. Hopefully the young Stallion would be the same.

Not to mention he still had the cloak, perhaps he could incorporate it into his…presenting of the stallion?

"Prince Loki!" he paused, hearing the loud voice as he glanced over his shoulder, a thick lump in his throat as he saw Volstagg and Fandral riding towards them on their own horses.

"And where might you be off to? Stealing away yet another beast?" Volstagg laughed while Loki said nothing, Fandral moving behind them before giving a curt laugh.

"A stallion and a colt! My, whenever did you have time with this one?" Fandral laughed.

Loki flinched, the movement large as his hands tightened into fists to heed off the slight trembling.

"Surly you were not gone for months this time! Why, and how hopeful that little colt Sleipnir may have another pen mate! Would it have two heads this time?" Volstagg laughed as Loki flinched even more harshly.

_"Leave!"_ Loki hissed, turning and looking at them with an emotionless mask, eyes glowing with hate at the insult.

"You deny it? Sneaking off with near an infant of a horse is _rather _suspicious." Fandral laughed, Loki's fists now trembling as he tried to keep the slight nausea down as unwilling memories attempted to arise.

"I said." Loki spoke, voice cold enough that the air around them seemed to chill, breaths creating puffs in the air as Loki turned his neck dangerously slow, eyes narrowed as his Seidr took its time to expand with a radiating aura of cold hate filled energy. _"Leave."_

This time accompanied by the hissed words, his magic reacted, creating a devastating force which propelled the two men from the backs of their horses and onto the ground below.

Loki stared, hate diminishing as he fully realized what he had done, "I-"

"Oh Valhalla! I landed on my axe." Volstagg groaned, rolling while Fandral winced, giving Loki a rather bewildered look.

"I-" Loki swallowed, looking at the two men. He _knew _that Thor had told them about his…_murder_, and he _knew _that they suspected him.

(Between them all, the only deaths resulted by incident. Fallen trees, fires, collapsing bridges, but _never _by the hands of a blade. _Never _had one of them thrust a blade into a heart and felt blood upon hands…Or in Loki's case, _the equivalent.)_

"I- don't follow me." Loki swallowed, shifting as he hurried his horses along, moving as quickly as he dared with the colt running fairly fast to keep up with them.

He turned only just outside the city to cast a large illusion, leaving only open fields to any other eye.

"Come. Hlýða, ride." Loki nodded, his horse moving in a slight trot as they continued down the road, the morning sun rising until it hung directly overhead. The small home of Sigyn eventually drew into view, and he pulled off of the well worn path.

"Hey hey- slow." Loki shushed, carefully guiding the horses down the sloping trail coated with small chunks of shifting rocks, the colt tossing its head, glancing around in confusion and slight panic.

"Slow- Hlýða, stop." Loki spoke, dismounting in one movement before leaping to the ground, his new black coat thumping against the ground as he crouched, grasping the panicking colt's head carefully.

_"Sly'ti vak'ac. Shu'tval."_ He spoke, the Silvertongue working as the colt's ears perked and it stopped twisting. Loki smiled, unclipping its rope from the side of Hlýða and instead carefully taking it further down the side of the rocky slope, nestling its small frame behind a thicket of brambles that the Vanir had failed to clear.

He left the creature, hanging the new cloak as a curtain above the creature. He smiled at his handiwork, casting an illusion just for caution.

Hlýða had waited with the other horse, and Loki mounted with an exhale, briefly checking his cloak for any tears in the new material. It was slowly being broken into, more comfortable as time went on.

He clicked his tongue, the horse obeying as they walked down the road, Loki observing the small home with slight curiosity, seeing the puff of smoke from inside. Upon the fields a lone oxen pulled a distinctly Vanir plow through the soil.

_'Her father.'_ Loki's mind supplied as the man behind the plow paused, looking up before cleaning his hands on his old patchwork trousers then turning and approaching the fence.

Loki slowed, his horse stomping before tossing his head. The man was indeed Vanir, pointed ears poking through sweat gelled hair. His eyes were animal, slit while his angular and tanned face frowned at him.

He could assume his presence was not one normally welcomed by the Vanir. His skin was pale from shade and books, not work or traveling. He was not muscular as the Vanir's build normally was, and more tame then the violent nature and instincts of the odd race.

"Prince Loki. What a sight upon the banished lands." The man spoke, voice low and slightly gruff. He frowned, and Loki just watched him evenly.

"These lands are not banished upon my eyes. The Vanir hold many secrets others do not cherish." Loki responded, causing the man to frown slightly.

"I assume that you are here for guidance. The trader Vacre' is upon this trail, two more abodes more." He nodded to the road, and Loki felt the slightest rise of awkwardness.

Instead he let out a low breath, straightening and dismounting, an incredible sight. Lowering oneself to the ground is a sign of equal respect. By the way his eyebrows lifted, it was obvious that he understood that too.

"I heed your words, but they are not necessary. I wish to speak with you." Loki explained. The man paused, not exactly sure of what to make of the words.

"I have not broken any laws of the Allfather-"

"No, you misunderstand." Loki corrected quickly, stopping the man's claims, he shifted…the man noting the movement with slightly confused eyes.

"I…I do not know of the logic of your visit." He spoke, causing Loki to smile slightly.

"I am…I request your…_consent_, to my visiting." Loki explained.

The man was more confused now than ever. He frowned, looking at the old oxen and the wooden home as if showing freely what he had to offer.

"I know not of. Explain to me, Prince Loki." He spoke, and Loki let out a low breath, before looking the man straight in the eye.

"You hold the affection of one much greater than any abode or oxen, sire. I request the permission to…_mentor_, your daughter upon horse." Loki explained.

The man's eyes widened in obvious shock as he stumbled a step back, grasping the fence which separated them in shock, glancing at Loki as if he had spoken in dwarfish.

"…You…you request permission to my _daughter?"_

Loki swallowed, hands nervously flexing then tensing as he gave a short nod and spoke rather quietly. "She is different, sire."

He snorted, scowling more fully now. A glare set upon his features as he practically _snarled_, "You, and your _royal family_, may cast your eyes _away-"_

"I beg for your pardon, sire. The royal family and court knows not of Sigyn." Loki spoke, voice slightly chilled as if slightly insulted by the accusation.

"Is that not what the royal princes would strive for? To gain gossip and popularity among the people? What use would a prince have with a _Vanir?"_

Loki frowned, tilting his head slightly before speaking almost softly, "You say that name as if among rats."

"Because that is all our people are _worth_ to the minds of your _snobby nobles!"_ The Vanir growled, eyes glinting even more as the animalistic ancestry of the Vanir shone through.

Loki was partially curious as to why Sigyn had not overheard the snarling, but instead of drawing his focus away, he merely responded quietly.

"I have walked the halls and palaces of Kings and Queens. I have seen nobles and watched Valkyries dance, and seen Elven princesses." He spoke, eyes flashing with honesty, "_Never, _have I gazed upon a creature as fitting as your daughter."

The man looked at him with a frown, noting him and the horses before looking back at Loki with a small frown.

"You dare risk the chance of caravans or wondering eyes upon my farm?" He growled, causing Loki to shake his head.

"Nay. I hold secrets to Seidr wielding. My illusions hold fast against that of the strongest mages in Asgard." Loki explained while the man frowned, now slightly confused.

"You wield the arts known only to women?"

Loki's breathing hitched as he swallowed before giving a somewhat quiet 'Aye sire.'

He observed Loki, frowning once more as if unsure of what to say.

There was a small pause before the man gave a small grunt, leaning heavily against the fence as if not exactly sure of what to say, "And how old are you, boy?"

Loki normally would have quickly recoiled, snapping back a retort that would have caused the man to recoil in shock. He bit his tongue- his pride meant little when it resulted upon an important matter.

"I have aged one thousand seven hundred and eighty winters, sire." Loki explained, giving a small swallow while the man gave a small frown.

"I see. Sigyn has aged one thousand six hundred and eighty winters." He stated, obviously comparing their age as he eyed Loki up and down, "Ever hunt, boy?"

"Aye sir. Many a time, but I care little for it." Loki responded, the little whisper of his Silvertongue translating in his mind the difference between truth and lie.

He frowned, staring at him as he exhaled quietly, as if a weight was pressing down heavily on him. He tried to still his nervous tensing of his hands as the man looked down upon him.

"I do not like you, boy. But you're different than those palaces folk. You don't spit at us." He noted, and Loki gave a slight nod.

"I would never offend the Vanir. They are wise people, no other race in all of the nine realms can whisper to nature the way your people do." Loki responded humbly.

The man gave a small gruff scoff before a small nod, "Be wary, boy. If you harm my daughter, there is no title where the you can hide from the might of the Vanir." He warned while Loki actually stiffened and gave a _bow._

"Of course, sire. I assure you, if Sigyn finds herself in a situation in which my harm is the most appropriate response, then you will not have to deliver it yourself." Loki assured, and for once, he saw some sort of relaxation enter the eyes of the other.

"That is true. That is true." He murmured turning and walking towards the wooden home from the dusty plowed field.

Loki had not waited long as he heard the faint sounds of Vanir language, then the front door swung open, revealing a beaming and slightly surprised Sigyn.

"You returned." She smiled a large breathless smile upon her face.

"Of course." Loki stated, slightly puzzled as he tilted his head slightly, "I gave my word I would, did I not?"

Sigyn's beaming smile grew if possible as she laughed, Loki's eyes meeting her fathers who smiled slightly, happy to see her daughter so happy.

"I…I had doubts that you would return…I am just a peasant." She tried to explain, her words sounding slightly awkward as she spoke them, looking at her feet as Loki frowned.

"You speak foolish words, Sigyn. Why would I forget little Spitfire?" Loki asked with an arched brow, causing her to gasp slightly and her eyes to widen.

"You remember me?" She asked, voice quiet as Loki smiled, head jerking to the other horse, "Of course. I promised you a ride, did I not?"

She smiled, hurrying over to the opposite side of the horse, Loki following and giving the expecting boost as Sigyn mounted just like Loki had taught her before.

She smiled, patting the horse while Loki mounted himself, turning and steering the road.

She laughed, giving a wave towards the small farm where her father was no doubt watching. They continued down the road, eventually breaking into a small trot.

"What have you been occupied as of recent?" Sigyn asked curiously while Loki gave a small smile.

"I have met a mortal, he only appeared six dawns ago yet he holds knowledge beyond sources I know. He proves interesting, and amusing." Loki noted, looking back at Sigyn, "And your day prior?"

"Nothing as of much. Our oxen have tilled the soil of our field. Soon we will grow our plants and sell them to Asgard. Perhaps we will gain enough coin from our work for improvement upon our farm. Our Oxen grows damp through a leaky roof." Sigyn sighed, slightly somber mood settling over her.

Loki nearly jumped in realization. _'I am a fool!'_ he thought bitterly to himself, mentally smacking himself with the hardest of blades, _'Sigyn has little, she has neither the food nor shelter for a colt.'_

"Oh?" Loki asked, partially distracted as his mind raced with ideas as for how he could salvage his gift.

"Indeed. A shame really. Father has naught the time to build such shed as time draws on. He tries his best- he truly does, yet we often find ourselves lacking much. I do not expect you to understand, I apologize for you listening to a rambles of a poor girl." Sigyn quickly apologized, looking down at her hands once more.

"Do not apologize. It is a pleasure to listen to my citizens, not to mention your tales and wording is amusing in the least." Loki clarified, Sigyn giving a small smile before rolling her eyes, amused.

"You jest." She teased and Loki laughed back.

"I jest not, maiden. Only you hold power of wit over my own." He teased back, causing her to give a most unladylike snort.

She paused, eyes widening mortified as her hands quickly clasped her lips in shock, "I-"

Loki threw his head back and _laughed._ The sound ringing freely as Sigyn blushed heavily, jaw opening and closing, failing to make sound as Loki looked at her, eyes bright with humor.

"Why, I almost mistook you for that of a wild boar with a snort like that!" He teased, causing Sigyn to glare half heartedly while she too tried to cease the bubbling chimes of laughter from herself.

"I wild boar? I dearly pray not. If I were to resemble a boar then you _never _would have returned to my abode." She teased back, the two exchanging grins.

"A palace." Loki corrected, "For only a palace would contain such beauty off a princess."

She turned, twisting on her horse in surprise, eyes showing warmth and just how touched she was by the complement while her mouth opened to respond, "I-"

"I highly advise you not to undermine a complement such as that, Spitfire. The others simply know not of what a charming young lady you are." Loki corrected, causing Sigyn to look at him in shock.

"A charming young-" She trailed off, eyes filling with the quick temper, "Prince Loki, I am not a young doll fit for a girl's mockery!"

Loki blinked, somewhat startled with how the transition of his complement had landed him in this mess.

"_Askr!"_ She shouted, a low hanging branch of a tree jolting forward to knock into Loki's chest plate, knocking him soundly off of his horse in a breathless gasp.

He stared, stunned as Sigyn looked at him pointedly. He winced, rising with one arm wrapped around his chest, looking at her in disbelief.

"You knocked me from my mount?" He asked, voice rising in his disbelief as she gave an exasperated sigh, dismounting quickly, her working dress swaying as she approached him.

"You know better than to taunt a Vanir, Loki Odinson." She stated, crossing her arms whilst sniffing.

Loki blinked, confused while he stated completely honestly, "Dearest Sigyn. I have not once uttered a lie against your person. A Valkyrie such as yourself deserves that of only honesty." He spoke.

Sigyn's eyes widened in surprise, she took one step back as she gasped loudly, "I- I know not of what I speak- but…Loki, are you _courting me?"_

Loki's eyes widened just as hers did as well, the two staring at each other before Loki very slowly spoke, "…I am…_unaware_, if the intent of that is noticeable…the royal court is…unaware of _you_, and I am unsure if I am vile enough to repulse one-"

"You are not repulsive." She quickly defended, eyes widening once more as she blushed, looking away quickly.

It was by far, one of the most awkward situations Loki had ever been in.

It had continued to be awkward before a bird above them flew by, tweeting happily and loudly, causing Loki to smile as Sigyn saw it and spoke in native Vanir tongue. The bird paused, hovering in the air curiously as Sigyn spoke in whispers to the bird.

"Do the Vanir hold the ability to speak to other creatures?" Loki asked curiously while Sigyn smiled.

"It is a gift in our tongue. Speaking with that of nature is simple, for all of us Vanir. We are connected, as are you Silvertongue, just to a higher extent than us." Sigyn explained, the bird eventually even landing on her exposed arm.

"My Silvertongue is of Vanir?" Loki asked, eyebrows lifting in surprise as Sigyn gave a small frown.

"Perhaps. I know of races that speak in the all-language. Some of the Elves, the Vanir and even Jotun. It would not surprise me to have the royal line descendent from the original Vanir Queen." Sigyn explained, causing Loki to nod.

"And of my lies?" Loki asked, not intrigued as Sigyn looked at him, partially confused.

"I beg your pardon? Your lies?" Sigyn asked while Loki hurried to explain his meaning.

"I can hear the truth among words. I can…I can _hear _if honesty coats their tone." Loki explained as Sigyn's eyes widened.

"You can hear every time-"

"No." Loki cut off quickly, shaking his head, "I may will the gift when I wish it so. It is more often a burden then a gift." Loki sighed, looking at Sigyn, "It is hard to ignore a liar when they respond so easily."

"I can imagine." Sigyn frowned, looking awkward while looking at the ground, a small smile forming as she waved her hand, contorting her fingers slightly whilst whispering _'Laukr.'_

From the ground it twisted, a little split in the dirt spreading and a tiny green stalk spreading, unfurling little leaves while the flower bloomed in a web of petals. Sigyn reached down, plucking the carnation from around the stem, pulling up the yellow-green flower and holding it out critically.

"No natural flowers bloom in your emerald shade, a pity." Sigyn spoke, offering the amazingly well crafted flower, weeping water from where the stem separated from the earth.

"And your Seidr casted a flower from the earth itself?" Loki asked, amazed as Sigyn smiled, nodding.

"It is not hard. Focus your energy upon the ground, and shape it into the flower of your choice, your Seidr influences the type and color, as the earth will complete all the rest." She explained, one hand sweeping over the ground as she spoke, "The incantation is _Laukr.'_ She explained.

"Grow?" Loki asked, arching one eyebrow as he translated the word of Seidr before smiling, holding one hand over the ground before stating in a slight whisper _'Laukr!'_

His eyes narrowed as he felt his magic strain and be forced into the ground, circling around into a condensed ball of energy, as Loki smiled forcing his will upon it.

It grew oddly, strained and not nearly as smooth as Sigyn's flower. He strained, the magic glowing his green aura as it was contorting oddly, twisting awkwardly as it tried to grow, before eventually popping loudly with a flower, not nearly as delicately built as Sigyn's yet still pretty.

"I'm impressed. It takes Vanir many years to master Seidr." Sigyn explained, smiling as the blue lily looked up at them.

"Indeed. Seidr is difficult to wield." Loki noted, plucking the flower with a small snap, holding the blue flower with a slight frown, snapping his fingers as the flower changed colour completely, altering to a lighter sky blue.

"My flower may not reflect my emerald, but this one matches your eyes." Loki offered, Sigyn smiling and holding the flower carefully before working it into the braid down her back, revealing it to any who looked at her.

Loki enjoyed it- having something of his on show for the world to see.

"Come- I want to show you something." Loki explained with a smile, turning and awaiting Sigyn to help boost her up onto the back of the horse, grasping the reigns as Loki mounted his own.

"Where are we going?" Sigyn asked, now noticing that it was well past three in the afternoon, and the day was progressing faster than the two were expecting.

"A surprise." Loki smiled, the two trotting down the dirt path, Sigyn grinning and looking at her horse, obviously enjoying riding the beast.

_'And soon you will have one of your own. I will restore that barn if required. It is of ease with warding, and Asgardian wards are mere child's play.'_

Sigyn laughed, stirring her horse into a faster trot, a slow gallop which made her hair in her braid sway in the air as her flower shone in the sunlight. She turned, a beaming smile on her face as she looked back at Loki, "You call yourself a brave warrior? Come chase me!" She baited.

Loki did not wait; instead he leant forward, allowing his horse to move quicker and over the grassy hills.

They were running side by side, laughing and having their clothing flying behind them. Sigyn's old worn cloak flapped in the air, revealing just how thin that it was. Loki's own leather coat was heavier, and blended in to Hlýða's black body.

"This way, oh fair maiden!" Loki grinned, Sigyn laughing and pulling off from where they were running on the fields. They slowed, moving towards the slight rocky slope, taking the worn path on the rocks.

"It is down here? Did you tame a Dire wolf, or wish for my Vanir tongue to soothe it for you?" Sigyn teased, causing Loki to laugh, shaking his head amused as he dismounted, and looping the reigns over one of the tree branches.

Sigyn followed, dismounting and looping the leather strap over a low tree branch, looking around as Loki laughed, walking behind a tree.

Sigyn followed, glancing around as her eyes were quickly drawn to a white cloak, hanging gently from a low branch.

"You like it?" Loki asked, leaning against a tree with a small smirk as Sigyn gasped, hands trailing over the material in awe.

"Loki! This must have cost a week's wage!" She gasped, feeling the silky material.

"The cost is nothing, Sigyn. The coin comes from the royal family, a cloak is nothing." Loki shrugged, pulling it down as it shimmered slightly, before he held it out for her.

She took it in awe, hands brushing over the material as she looked at Loki in shock.

"It has been warded against staining as well as tears. It will not fade in color, not will dirt fade the white. It will remain warm, and not fall clear in water." Loki explained as Sigyn took no time to shed her cloak, Loki quickly adverting his eyes although Sigyn was not immodest wearing an old dress under.

She cast it upon herself, spinning twice before pulling the hood up and over her hair, peering at him with a grin to rival joy itself. "Do I appear as you wish?"

Loki looked, eyes widening as his mind fell carefully blank for a few seconds before he gave a breathless smile.

"Thank you Loki!" Sigyn gushed, her arms winding around his torso as she pressed her head into his neck, allowing the scent of her hair to waft into his nose. It smelt of fresh forests, sap and honeysuckle in bloom.

"Sigyn, your appreciation is much rewarding, but I still have one more gift for you." Loki explained, causing Sigyn to pull back curious, arms still wrapped around his torso.

"Loki! You need naught- this is more than any I have gained. I am humble and honored to only be remembered by a prince." Sigyn explained suddenly self conscious once more.

Loki smiled, giving a slight laugh which allowed Sigyn's arms to vibrate against his lungs, "Sigyn, you should know well now that I care little for those who wear their gold upon their wrists, or masks to attempt to hide their lies. You are pure and honest." Loki grinned, taking a step back and snapping.

The air before Sigyn seemed to shimmer, and suddenly, a _colt _was standing before her.

She blinked, reaching out hesitantly as if the creature was an illusion. As her fingers touched the fur her face glowed as if fire burned just beyond her skin.

If Sigyn's face was glowing with joy, then the moment she trailed her finger along the colt's back her face was the sun itself.

"Loki! A horse! You have gifted me with a horse!" She gushed, voice high enough that the horse's ears pinned back as it glanced around, fuzzy fur petted back.

"A colt. He is not a work, nor is he for men. He is a strong fast horse, built for a small fast rider." Loki nodded, causing Sigyn to beam as she continued to brush it.

"I- I cannot accept this, Loki. This horse is- I am just a peasant, and you are a Prince! Eventually you will forget about me, and I will grow old and control the far as my father's before me have-" She was cut off as Loki gently took her shoulder, twisting her body to look at him in the eye.

"Sigyn. I promise you on my words of a Prince of Asgard, that I will _not _forget you. I _promise."_ Loki swore.

Sigyn stared, before a small smile spread across her face as she looked at the horse once more, "Then I shall name him Heita." She declared.

"You will name he, Promise?" Loki asked, the definition an odd one.

"That is what he is to me, and that is what he always will be." She smiled, glancing at the horse.

Heita blinked, he was completely unaware of the significance of his new name. Nor what he would eventually represent.

x-(X)-x

Loki was in a joyous mood as he returned to the palace well past dusk. The bewitched fires along the streets casted them a light as he approached the palace stables.

He wasn't sure what he should be expecting, but seeing Tony walking around kicking a goblet on the ground was not what he was expecting.

He pulled up, the clicking of Hlýða's hooves giving warning as he approached, just then seeing the rather tired male in common Asgardian armor alongside his…_friend._

"What brings you to walk upon Asgard at this hour?" Loki asked, the two looking up, Tony giving a large grin as he saw the horse.

"Hey! Loki! Just the god I wanted to see." Tony grinned, the man at his side giving an exhausted look.

Loki reached out curiously with his magic, his aura sensing the residual aura that still coated the two men, thick yet fading.

Whomever had transported them was _very strong_.

"See, I've been looking something up, but I can't see if my suspicions are correct. See, I _think_ that something here is _really _important, but we can't get into and check-"

Loki lifted one hand, already a puzzled look upon his face, "You believe you know the truth of your reasons here?" Loki asked.

The other man looked alarmed at Tony, as if he was saying something he really shouldn't.

"Yeah. See, there's this thing called this 'Infinity Gauntlet-'"

"Within the weapon fault. I am aware." Loki nodded, looking at the two, "You believe that weapon holds the key for your reasons being here?"

The other man stepped forward, taking a higher authority position as he spoke commandingly, "This isn't necessary. Sorry for taking your time-"

"This is your commander? Your Shield Brother?" Loki asked Tony, who winced and gave a nod.

Loki's eyes glittered with rebellion as he gave a beckoning wave to the palace doors, dismounting as a servant walked out, taking Hlýða away. "Why, this way, good warriors."

The other mortal glared at Tony who looked victorious as they walked up the gilded steps, the large doors opening by the palace guards, not saying anything as they walked past.

"Follow me." Loki nodded, walking through a heavily guarded door just to the right of the throne room. The guards stepped away from the thick heavy door, unraveling their crossed spears as the thick doors opened, even more guards on the other side as they walked through.

"Sire." One guard beyond the door spoke, giving a slight bow. Loki paused as the two spears crossed in front of him.

"…Let me guess. My father has informed all of you, that I am not to travel to the vault unless with an escort." Loki spoke, looking at the guards as the one nodded.

"Yes sir," He nodded, causing Loki to exhale slightly, reaching out with his Silvertongue, hearing the truth in his voice.

"I see. I have two accompanying me. We seek the Infinity Gauntlet." Loki nodded the guards' eyes widening as they looked to one another cautiously.

"Sire. The gauntlet is not placed within these halls. Will the mind gem suffice?" The guard spoke, causing Loki to give a pointed nod, the blades receding as the three walked past. They had five escorts, two on each side as their guide moved down the winding halls.

Tony and Steve glanced around, looking at the various blades and swords, sitting innocently behind several rows of glimmering electrical charges and thick glass with metal mounts.

The guards kept them on a quick march. They glanced around, yet Loki kept his eyes forward. They spied several bloodied weapons, one looking like the hilt was made from a human skull.

They saw another thing that they recognized as the Tesseract, and had to bite their tongues not to say anything.

"What's that?" Tony asked, seeing a box with handles, glowing a blue that was eerily familiar to his reactor.

"The Casket of Ancient Winters. It is a Jotun relic, taken from them as they abused its mighty power during the last Jotun war. Its touch burns flesh and drops limbs." Loki explained, not overly caring as they took a left past it, the two mortals taking care to stay away from the mystifying box.

They walked around the bend, and there nestled behind rows and rows of rippling electricity and thick glass, sat a pulsating blue gem.

It was not small as they were led to believe. It was maybe the size of a baseball, a deep cobalt. It was swirling, pulsing really very slowly, almost lazily.

More importantly. They had _seen this before._

Steve's mouth was dry as Tony cursed under his breath, not approaching but looking at Loki quickly. Loki blinked, tilting his head and watching, curiously.

"Is this what you desired?" He asked, while Tony took one step forward before he gave a low exhale.

"Okay- What is this? What's the entire history on this thing?" Tony demanded, Loki taking a step forward as he glanced at the gem.

"This is the Mind Gem. It is one of the Gems required to activate the Infinity Gauntlet. The Gem itself is useless, for only its master can unlock its true power. It was claimed during the Reality Wars long ago. It is a useless relic- none can wield it." Loki explained, a small frown as Tony shook his head, confused as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What can this…gem, do? In the right hands." Steve clarified, causing Loki to look at him with a small shrug.

"I know not entirely. I can only assume. Mind arts are not my favorite approach, but I assume it would hold the most common effects. Warping reality in the victim's eyes, hallucinations, distorted memories, perhaps even utter control." Loki shrugged, eying it carelessly, "I have never truly cared for it."

"Wait." Tony stated, pausing from his pacing as he lifted his hands in the air victoriously, "Could this be used without the gauntlet? Like, inserted in a _scepter?"_ Tony asked, Steve jamming his elbow into the billionaires gut as he shot him a warning look.

"A scepter? Of course it could be placed within a vessel. It only needs activating from its true wielder and it could create…_devastating _damage." Loki explained, looking at the gem with a slightly more wary look now.

"And who is the wielder?" Steve asked, cautious as Loki frowned, thinking.

"It is He who Courts Death. I believe his name is…Thanos?" Loki asked, giving a small frown, "I could be mistaken. It was long before my birth that he waged war against all of reality, he was nearly victorious too if not for Yggdrasil as an entity, casting him to the dark pits between her branches. There he remains, in eternal sleep upon the ruins of his army." Loki spoke, almost as if reciting.

Tony swallowed, a cold chill on his body, "And…his army?"

"The Chitauri. A warrior race." Loki explained casually, frowning at the gem, "From your questioning, I assume you are wondering if another can wield the gem. I believe if the accounts are right, that if Thanos was with the gem and willingly gave it to another, it would be a link between the two. Of course, the Mind Gem could of course rewrite the memories of the victim, he would simply think that he was allies with Thanos from his birth." Loki shrugged.

"There's no defense to the gem? No weaponry or way to fight back?" Steve asked, now looking slightly pale with the newfound knowledge.

"Those with mental shields perhaps. Valkyries are not affected by mind arts, any Seidr casters can fight to a degree." Loki informed, a frown working its way upon his face, "Why is this relevant to you?"

"Nothing!" Tony chirped, causing Steve to awkwardly shift as Loki shrugged, moving while the guards continued next to them, making sure they would not advance towards any of the weapons.

They exited the vault, Tony and Steve standing awkwardly in the hallway as Loki turned, making his way towards his own rooms before pausing.

"I assume that you are to head off to your Hall? The streets of Asgard are dangerous at night. We have rooms for nobles spending the night. Perhaps then your armor may even be repaired." Loki noted, nodding to the dents and the cracked pieces on Tony's.

"Er, thanks. That would be great." Tony smiled, and Loki smiled. Loki turned, walking down the large corridor, and very slowly Steve and Tony came to recognize the portraits and paintings along the side.

They had encountered the illusion Loki here back in modern day. And along the side of the hallway- the painting was not here.

It was the painting with the messed up lips, had it not been painted yet?

"This is my room. The room along the left has beds in it. You're welcome to stay the night here, be warned that the servants may not take too kindly to you." Loki warned, walking to his room and opening the door, pausing before holding it open, "You're welcome to enter." Loki offered.

When was Tony _ever _going to get this chance again?

He walked into the room somewhat cautiously, glancing around with wonder at the huge room, although it was not one giant square room, it had various indents and small 'caves' which were fitted with pillows to creates small burrows surrounded by bookcases.

Along the back wall was a rather complex looking wooden desk, stained with darker and lighter splotches, light white dust falling over the one side from a small bowl nearby a pestle and mortar. Old books sat there, open to one page in particular in a language Tony had no hope to decipher.

The closet was open, revealing the incredible depth it held as well as an array of clothing of many colours, normally lighter greens and beiges, although the smell of _new _fresh black leather was obvious in the air.

Opposite of the desk and 'alchemy' table, was two thick sturdy shelves, secured to the light grey slate wall by thick metal rods. On the ledges sat an array of the oddest knick-knacks Tony could imagine. Quills, split or worked to a nub. A singed necklace hung from a broken dagger, the hilt bejeweled stylishly while it was propped against a thick tooth of some sort of lizard.

A milky white ball was balanced on a ring, crafted with the image of what appeared to be _Pegasus_ supporting it with their wings. Various jewels were incrusted in circlets, bracelets and thick gaudy bracers. Each incrusted with silver or gold, with a matching emerald green stone embedded into the metal.

"Is green your color?" Tony asked casually, noting the black bed with the green canopy, contrasting with the ceiling which came from Harry Potter's Great Hall itself, twinkling stars in an order of no know constellation.

"It is. Most royal families hold certain colors, as do nobles. When a member is married or entrusted into the family, the color of the male is adopted by the woman." Loki explained casually, walking over to the huge bookshelf, pulling one of the thick tomes from the wall before placing it on the bench by one of the multiple reading burrows.

"It's a very nice room." Steve awkwardly stated, not exactly sure as of what to say, and not wanting to be as rude as Tony who flopped on the bed casually.

"Thank you. I do take care to keep it furnished, considering that Thor's looks like he raises wild Boar in his wardrobe." Loki mused, opening the book to a certain page as his eyes flickered across the page intently.

"So, watcha' reading there?" Tony asked, peering over the edge at the odd Norse runes which decorated the pages.

"Seidr, or more in particular, a spell." Loki responded, lips twitching as he found what he was looking for, and he settled the book down, clearing his throat slightly.

"Please remain still." Loki stated, nodding to a chair for Steve as Loki lifted one arm and gave a slow sweeping motion, _"__Sýna líf hugr, Seidr."_

The words were difficult to say, and by the way Loki's jaw clenched as his hand trembled, it was difficult to perform. As the hand passed over the room, every object gained a slight glow. The majority of the glow was a light shimmering green, like a spider web over every surface. A few of the artifacts glowed their own light, sunny yellow or pale lavender.

The arm passed Steve and Tony. The latter of the two gasped as his entire chest turned to a light sky blue, light pulsing out of the reactor and glowing brightly. The more stunning focus was how their skin was coated with a darker emerald green web, fine and yet it radiated slightly, as if eventually it would fade.

Loki watched in a slight sense of awe, holding out one arm and tensing, waves of darker emerald green rolling from below his skin to swirl around his palm like a cool cyclone of light.

"This is cool and all, but what is this?" Tony frowned, wriggling and watching the light lag to flow after him.

"Seidr. It causes all aura's to become visable to all senses. A difficult spell, one that only Seidr users who had understood magic to the fine strands that bind us. It allows us to view the connections of Seidr to another- or in this case, to confirm my suspicions." Loki explained, reaching out and plucking a fine strand of the dark green radiation off of Tony's arm.

Tony watched, mystified as Loki's own little cyclone twisted with the slightly darker strand, before they converged into one and melted away.

Loki, looked stunned.

"What just happened?" Steve asked, voice low as he was trying to make sense of the situation.

"…I have tested the properties of the radiation on your bodies to my own Seidr, for an assumption of whom may have transported you." Loki spoke, still dumbfounded as if discovering the answer to a century old question, "And I have come to a simple conclusion."

"Oh?" Tony asked, slightly wary now that Loki looked at them with disbelieving eyes.

"Yes Stark. Pray tell me, _why _did _I _transport you? _From the future?"_

* * *

**I've been refrencing towards this for a while, but just to hint at it...**

**Dwarves..._A bet...with Loki's head_**

**I don't think i can be anymore clear. :)  
**

**REVIEW!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	15. Chapter 13

**Here's a longer chap! i hope those of you who like history will like this one  
!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Tony's breathing hitched as Loki for the first time yet, looked pale and _terrified._

"There is- there is _no _reason for me to waste Seidr to send you back in time. I-" His eyes widened, as if he had suddenly realized something of grave importance, "The Infinity Gauntlet. The _Gauntlet-_ Thanos has returned in your time! And- and you seek wisdom as to how the Gauntlet works, you…" Loki stuttered, now pacing in the fairly large room, "Asgard must be at war! That is why you have returned! To learn of the Gauntlet and prevent it!" Loki explained, eyes alighting as he came to what he thought was the truth.

Steve looked at Tony, looking uncomfortable with the sudden turn of events. Tony quickly jumped in, attempting to create some sort of story that would salvage the truth of what they knew.

"Actually, we're here for a court case." Tony explained, voice slow and wary as he looked pointedly at Steve, allowing the other man to know his plans.

"A trial?" Loki asked, frowning as he continued to pace, attempting to figure out what their reason was.

"It involves the Chitauri, and the Mind Gem. We've discovered everything that we need to- now all we need is a way to get back home." Tony explained, causing Loki to pause and stiffen.

"…Yes, you must….return, to your proper time period." Loki spoke, somewhat stiffly as Tony looked at Steve, fully aware of how hard the words were.

"Loki-" Tony started but before Tony could continue, loud knocks rattled the thick sturdy door of Loki's room.

Loki paused, glancing at the door and stilling. His eyes glazed over as if seeing something that was not there, before focusing once more.

"Stay silent, do not make eye contact." Loki spoke, voice low as he approached the door, taking a small second to fix his slightly creased shirt. He cleared his throat before opening the door smoothly, sliding silently on hinges.

Beyond the door, stood the King of Asgard in all of his proper glory.

He was standing, looking just as intimidating as he had prior to their journeys, although not as tired looking. He said nothing, looking down at Loki (Who was only around five inches shorter, but Tony knew that he'd eventually even grow taller than the king).

Loki stood his ground, crossing his arms behind his back and locking his arms, straightening slightly as he spoke coolly, "Father." He nodded.

"Loki." Odin spoke, voice just as detached as Loki's own, but a firm frown set it upon his features, "My guards spoke to me. You let… _peasants_, into the _royal vault?"_ Odin asked, the sharpness of his question showed that he was holding back fury.

"My reasons were justified." Loki defended, not snapping but instead observing carefully before speaking, as if he was playing chess.

"Your _reasons_, were set on childish feuds and jealously." The king spoke, just a hint o his anger showing through his snappish retort, "Your attempts to hide jealousy over Thor's victorious hunt are poorly disguised, boy. Bringing _peasants_ into the weapons vault is fit for punishment of prison!" Odin growled, causing Loki's eyes to narrow.

"You assume my reasons for visitors were from pathetic envy?"

"It _was."_ The king growled, a scowl marring his face, "You have grown snappish, more wit to your tongue since the betrayal of Algrim-"

"Do not speak his name upon my abode." Loki warned, voice now dangerously low as the king let out a low suffering sigh.

"I do not see why your sentimental attachments still rile you so. Algrim was a traitor, and he was condemned as such. With that in mind, I urge you to rid yourself of this childish selfishness and utter foolishness. Visitors in the Weapons Vault? Stealing horses from the stable?" Odin asked, anger quickly tainting his voice once more, "Shall you be showing them a personal tour of the palace after the feast next dusk?"

Loki opened his mouth to respond, but Odin glanced over Loki's shoulder, seeing Steve and Tony and freezing, anger filling his gaze.

"So you _do _bring mortal pests upon these halls." Odin growled, Loki twitching and growling out in response. "They are not _pests."_

"Of course not." Odin reasoned, voice chilly as his rage had not subsided, "And you bring them to your room? These mortals may have shrouded themselves in a cloak of a woman's Seidr, but I expected of all people, _you _to not fall to their attention seeking bait. They are not worth the time of a Prince of Asgard."

"You have _not _been searching for a counter spell?" Loki asked, eyes widening slightly in alarm as Odin frowned once more.

"That knowledge is not important. What _is _important, is your direct disobedience to my word-"

"Your word means little to I"

"My word is law!"

"What will you do, father? Throw me to the hounds? Sentence me to the prison? Throw me out as a distraction for a _Jotun builder?"_ Loki asked, the ending of his sentence turning into a venomous hiss of anger.

Odin scowled, "You will heed my words!"

"But I will not give them purchase to influence my will. I am my own self, and I am _not _a mindless puppet. I do what I want!" Loki snapped back.

"And that is why the people favor Thor, who at least can wield a blade more than recite the words of a scroll! At least _he _knows his place as a proper Prince, with none of this Womanly arts, or mischief!" Odin growled, turning with a dramatic turn of his cape, storming away powerfully, leaving Loki panting in the doorway.

Tony looked at Steve, then back at Loki.

He had suspected that Loki and Odin had not gotten along well, although he had never assumed that they had been…_pleasant_¸ prior. As far as Tony understood, Loki had only started his 'rebellion' phase once he had killed Algrim.

_'It must have broken his emotional shields.'_ Tony reasoned as Loki stormed back in his room, wordlessly shrieking angrily as he swung one arm, a wave of energy cracking jars and breaking a stool.

"Loki!" Tony shouted, recognizing the angered fury in his eyes, the panic and obvious hurt.

"Tony, I think we should leave." Steve urged, gripping his upper arm as Tony shrugged him off.

"He wants another son like _Thor?" _Loki shrieked angrily, fast smashing a small table as his magic set fire to a small pillow along his reading caves, "A son who is not _womanly?"_

"Loki! Snap out of it!" Tony shouted, and Loki continued on his frenzied walking, one book sprouting roots as it grew branches, another turning into fine ash.

"I will craft him one of the greatest weapons Asgard has ever known. Let him tell me _that _is womanly!" Loki snarled, another loud crack and one of the stone walls gained a thin spider web crack along the slate stone.

"Loki! Look at me!" Tony shouted, physically reaching out and grasping Loki's metal plated shoulders.

Loki paused, looking at Tony in surprise as Tony shook him slightly. "Loki, _calm down."_ He spoke, pausing temporarily, "Think this through." He offered as words of encouragement.

Loki's eyes narrowed slightly as he gave a slight nod, nostrils flaring in his anger. "I _have _thought this through. There are dwarves among the western traders. They will remain here for only a month longer. I have already approached them; they have a running forge as well as Uru." Loki explained, eyes alighting, "Let all of Asgard see Thor _create weapons."_

Tony paused before shrugging, "Eh, my armor could use some work. Besides, I'll keep you out of trouble."

Loki's brow arched as he glanced at Steve, who looked away quickly.

"I am occupied early in the morn…I am…_visiting _one before I head west." Loki explained, causing Tony to wag his eyebrows.

"_Oh?_ Would this person happen to…" Tony drawled off, pointedly looking at Steve before his voice trailed away into silence.

"Indeed. I assume you will not publicly humiliate me if I cared for you to accompany me?" Loki asked, giving a small sigh while Tony grinned widely.

"Of course not! Loki, my man, you should have more trust in me. I won't do _anything."_ Tony promised.

Loki looked at him almost board before pointing out, "You're lying."

Tony only grinned.

x-(X)-x

"So, how is she? She like cloak?" Tony asked conversationally, sitting on the back of his horse.

They were walking, having risen as early as they could to ride out. The sun had not yet raised, and Loki had easily offered Tony one of his fur lined cloaks against the morning chill.

"Indeed. I added to the gift to increase the value." Loki spoke, looking at a bird chirping high above.

"Oh? What did you throw in?" Tony asked, looking at Loki curiously.

"A colt." Loki added calmly, ignoring Tony's surprised expression.

"A colt? Like, a horse? Cool, nice move right there. What did she name it? And what type is it?" Tony asked curiously.

"Heita. It is a Hackney, with white markings upon its hide." Loki explained, causing Tony to frown and nod.

_"Brother." Thor called, and Loki ignored him, Vali giving him one last look before clicking his tongue, "Heita, ride." And the horse started in a trot, Hlýða following behind carefully as to not jar Loki._

_It was only a few minutes before Loki and Vali had faded from sight, leaving behind the Avengers, looking rather baffled._

"Heita, eh?" Tony asked, partially remembering where he had heard that name before, the horse that Vali had ridden when Clint attacked him.

"Indeed. It means 'Promise' in the ancient tongue." Loki explained, and Tony nodded.

They continued walking, not talking as the sound of their horse's hooves clicked against the ground.

Eventually Sigyn's small home came into view, the fence much never then Tony could recognize. It was without doubt, the same home though.

"This is Sigyn's abode. Please remain on mount, and bide me a moment." Loki spoke, their horses pausing by the front door.

Tony saw the smoke wafting upwards from the small chimney, a clear white smoke of breakfast in the morning.

Loki dismounted, his horse pawing the ground as he approached the door, his thick cloak settling around his armor as he failed to look like a noble, instead looking like a man.

He knocked on the door, a slight pause before the wooden barrier slid open, showing light orange warmth of the home.

Sigyn stood there, obviously not yet ready for the day by the disarray that was her golden hair. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Loki, face twisting into a large breathless smile as Loki mirrored it.

Tony found himself smiling as Loki spoke something, voice muted over the distance. Sigyn responded, tilting her head before giving a loud laugh of humor.

Loki rolled her eyes as Sigyn laughed at his dry retort.

"You will return soon?" Sigyn asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. Loki smiled.

"Of course I will return. I am merely traveling to the traders, there are dwarven smiths whose fires I intend to burn." Loki added, causing Sigyn to frown.

"Loki, I have bartered with such dwarves before. They care only for selfish gain, do not ignore their threats." She cautioned, face filled with worry.

"Fear not. I will not put myself in the way of the Norns." Loki spoke, voice attempting to soothe her.

"Please return safe and whole. I care little if you hold scars or wounds, but do _not _return without anything vital." Sigyn warned.

Loki laughed slightly, "You would care little if I miss an eyebrow from fire's singe?" he teased, causing Sigyn to playfully swat at his shoulder.

"You could return with nary a hair upon your skull and I would not treat you different!" She smiled, causing her to clasp his hand hesitantly, "heed my words and know them well, you are _always_ welcome upon my home." She smiled.

Loki gave a nod, drawing her hand up to his lips as he brushed them across her knuckles before letting them drop, causing Sigyn to give him one more lingering look.

She looked at Tony, giving a small wave and smile as she turned back to walk into her home, leaving Loki to mount the horse in a slight silence.

"So, how long are we going to be gone?" Tony asked curiously as they headed back, seeing the city just in sights.

They would have to cross all of Asgard before moving along the caravan trail along the Glὀi River, from there they would travel along the bank, past the Pool of Rún, and eventually they would meet the trading city.

"It depends. It will take at most a day to arrive upon the traders. By the time we find a tavern, and water the horses it may be well into the night. We may find our smiths by the dawn of the next day. The actual construction until the day after, then we will return home." Loki explained.

"So…four days? That's not too bad- but whose going to figure out how we're going to get back to our time?" Tony asked with a frown.

"That? I have already concluded a possible way to return you and your group to your modern time. In fact, you should awaken the moment the Seidr- _I,_ send you back." Loki explained, drawing quiet as they approached the city, making way to travel the thick crowds of the marketplace.

They moved fairly quickly, the sun had risen and people were just setting up the stalls and shops. There was nobody crowding the streets completely, and it made travel easy as they forced their way down the cobblestones out and through one of the major roads.

It took maybe an hour to transverse the city of Asgard and reaching the caravan paths. The moment they left the gleaming city Tony let out a relieved breath with a grin.

"So…how are you planning on getting us back to the future?" Tony asked, glancing at Loki curiously.

"You were brought here with a large explosion of my magic. I can set you all in a form of the Odin Sleep, and you will awaken once the released energy that brought you here, is released." Loki explained, causing Tony to frown.

"Wait, so, we're going to fall asleep? For _eight hundred years?"_ Tony asked, eyes widening, "Isn't there like, a teleportation spell or something?"

Loki looked at Tony slightly dryly, "If that were so, many would be upon your time. _No_, there is nothing to my understanding that will return you to your time through spell means." Loki explained, the two glanced over to the left as they saw the thick river, the water sparkling as the sun now rose high in the sky.

Tony was partially bored as they continued on the backs of their horses. Only occasionally did they split off to the side, allowing a large caravan to pass by without any issues.

Tony was finding the entire experience rather amazing actually, yet he still had important matters to take care of.

"So, Loki…" Tony started, causing Loki to glance over, used to the sudden conversational topics that had sprung up as they rode, "How _exactly _do you approach a court case?"

Loki frowned slightly, looking at Tony carefully as he responded warily, "Depending on the case. As it seems your existence in this time period relies on such case, I assume that the Council has gathered?"

"Actually, apparently the entire Council is part of the whole court thing. Something like, the Allfather has the first word, but if it's ever opened again then the Court has the law." Tony explained.

Loki's brow furrowed slightly, "That is most concerning news. The council does not hold me favorable, and considering I was the one to send you back, I assume that I am important with this case?" Loki asked, looking for clarification.

"Yup. Anyways…the issue, is actually _about _the court-"

"You attempt to overthrow the Asgardian court?" Loki asked in surprise, his eyebrows lifting as a dark shadow was casted over his face, "Yes, Algrim _did _hold the council to a bearable point. I assume without that they grew more corrupt. It is not easy to overthrow one member, but the entire council?" Loki asked.

"Do you know anything that we can use against them? Anything they've done wrong?" Tony asked curiously.

Loki stiffened slightly, paling as he looked away quickly, "They have done a many of things. They have given punishment on those who do not deserve it, they have condemned those of treason without proof or evidence. It is no hidden fact that they enslave Vanir, or even traders. They spy upon our home, and they-" Loki choked for a moment, causing Tony to glance at him worriedly as Loki blinked, letting out a slightly strangled breath, "It is not of relevance."

Tony noted the shaking hands and sudden pallor of his skin, the hitched breathing and immediately drew conclusions of his own.

"Hey- it's fine. We're going to stop them, we _will_ stop them. Is there a reason that they hate you? 'Cause with that face, they've _definitely _done something wrong-"

"I have a son." Loki cut out, the sudden word causing Tony to freeze in shock, glancing at Loki.

At most, Loki looked twenty, perhaps even nineteen in mortal years. He had a _son?_

"What?" Tony asked, his voice strained as he obviously had no idea as of how to respond.

Loki said nothing, the two having an awkward silence as Loki breathing eventually evened slightly.

"His name is Sleipnir." Loki brought up, as if some form of conversation.

"Sleipnir? Sounds nice. Does he live in the palace, or-" Tony cut off as Loki gave a large flinch.

"You….mistake me…I- I did not _father _Sleipnir…I-" Loki cut off once more as a strangled choke, coughing loudly before exhaling shakily.

"Hey, it's okay." Tony comforted, moving closer on his horse as Loki shook his head, looking obviously shaky.

"The- the council accepted a bargain from a dwarven builder. They were…angered, when the builder upheld his end and nearly completed one of his creations well under the purposefully small time frame. They…They _ordered_ me to distract the man, so the council would not have to suffer for their fault."

Tony glanced at Loki concerned as Loki's breathing was uneven.

"I- He held an enchanted stallion, capable of carrying any weight. I- I attempted to distract it, and took the form of Hlýða, hoping to draw it away-"

"Oh- _oh god."_ Tony breathed, finally the connection clicking as Loki looked away, head bowed in memories and in shame.

"…How many people know?" Tony asked, and Loki let out another low breath, coughing oddly.

"I- the council…father, mother, Thor and his friends. That is all." Loki stated weakly, causing Tony to look at him with some sort of admiration.

"…We can work with that. I _know _we can, thank you. Thank you _so much."_ Tony smiled, gently patting Loki's knee, and looking at him carefully.

"Hey- it's okay. I'm your friend, right?" Tony asked, and Loki paused, looking at Tony entirely.

"…I've never had an actual friend of my own. Mostly they are fans of Thor."

"What about Sigyn? She's not friends with Thor." Tony pointed out, causing a soft smile to flicker across Loki's face.

"…No…No, she isn't, is she?" Loki smiled, looking down as Tony smiled. It was obvious the adoration that Loki held for Sigyn.

They continued on, talking about small witty things that held no importance.

They had conversed, sharing lunch on their mounts while their thighs quickly started hurting, before growing numb. They had bantered, tossing apples around, playfully laughing as Tony nearly fell off of his horse as he attempted to eat a small piece of spiced meat.

The trading city was glowing in the dusk of the night as they arrived at the large stoned walls, the guards looking them over and not recognizing Loki as they let them through.

"Where now?" Tony asked, Loki glancing around and nodding to a tavern to their right. He had his hood drawn, the shadow doing its best to mask his pale skin and deep emerald eyes.

They steered their horses into a small rental stable, un mounting and taking off the saddles before they could form sores on the horse's backs. They locked the gate, taking the key and quickly walking into the tavern.

"Two rooms, maybe three days." Loki spoke with a hushed voice to the man at the front. The man frowned but scratched the scruff on his chin.

"Got a room w'th two beds innit. Tha' good?" He asked, a thick unrecognizable accent in his voice as Loki nodded, handing him a small selected pile of golden coins. A small swap of keys and Loki was tugging on Tony's arm towards the wooden steps, past the bar.

The room was small, looking distinctly like something from a Lord of the Ring's tavern. Two beds, each as good as the bed in the Hall. Loki snapped his fingers, the beds bursting into flames before extinguishing quickly.

"No insects." Loki explained, dropping the small saddle bag he had on the bed, pulling out a darker undershirt that did not display his royalty.

"Thanks for that. I hate lice." Tony grumbled, causing Loki to glance at him curiously, "you have experienced them?"

"Once." Tony spoke, briefly pausing before explaining further, "I…_resided_ in a cave for a few months. They weren't big on personal hygiene." Tony explained, causing Loki to nod knowingly.

They were exhausted, and the beds looked strangely inviting as they collapsed on them, ignoring the tights ropes which created lumps on their backs as they quickly fell asleep.

x-(X)-x

Loki awoke before Tony did. Although Tony awoke rather quickly, it was nothing compared to the natural timer that Loki had in absence of alarm clocks.

"Rise, Tony. We must search for the dwarves today before noon." Loki spoke, stretching his back like a cat.

"Why so early?" Tony grumbled, rolling and standing stiffly as he blinked against the light in the room.

"The traders set shop up early, it is our best chance to meet with them before others enter for their service." Loki explained, shedding his thick metal armor and instead pulling out a specific dark tunic from among the several lighter emerald ones.

"Why are you wearing black? I mean- you only wear green and black. I _know_ you have other colours, I saw them." Tony mentioned, glancing at his armor as he carefully bundled it for the trip.

Loki paused slightly, one hand lingering on the slightly worn leather cloak as he responded, as if distracted, "I have found that I cannot summon myself to wear such colours after such monstrosities I have committed." Loki spoke, hand lingering as instead of that cloak he pulled out an incredibly thin cloak, looking more like a poncho then anything.

It was barely a layer, but did well to mask his black hair as he turned the hood up, hiding his face from immediate recognition.

"Oh." Tony spoke, pausing slightly before briefly glancing at the clothing that he knew hid the glow of his reactor from sight. "I think I understand."

Loki did not look up as he organized a small satchel that would rest on his hip. He fixed a few small gems, quite possibly gems that would be inserted in his forged weaponry, or maybe even a form of payment.

"Are you ready?" Loki asked, glancing over as Tony who nodded. Tony hefted the bag on his back, holding his dented armor with the Iron Man gauntlets incorporated crudely, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Loki nodded, lacing the thick leather boots as he glanced over at Tony who was inching into his own shoes, thick soled although ending only around his ankles.

They exited the room, Loki taking care to slip the heavy key around a necklace made from a thin leather strip hung around his neck. They hurried down the stairs, the tavern girls serving ale to various people. One person even resembled that of a beetle, only looking at them briefly before returning to his odd drink.

Loki pulled Tony through to door, out onto the dirt road which contrasted drastically with the paved roads of Asgard.

"The city has not been here long, perhaps only a century. It does not hold the many the pleasures of Asgard, but it serves its purpose well." Loki explained as they two of them moved, walking along the side of the road as a small caravan drifted by in the morning.

"Who lives here?" Tony asked curiously, looking at the wooden homes that no doubt, housed the people that traded in the city.

"Many races. Those who trade goods from their homeland, or even farmers. They travel here, families whom founded this trading town hold rooms and taverns for traders. It is a small town, most Aesir tend to travel to Neíjta, where the dwarves and Elven kind gather to trade." Loki explained, nodding to various buildings as they walked past.

"So why aren't we going there?" Tony asked curiously while Loki looked at him with a shrug.

"I prefer goods made by hand and care, then those made lazily and quickly." Loki explained, a small smile forming on his face, "Bread created by hand of a mother is always more satisfying then bakers of many years." Loki explained.

Tony nodded. "Couldn't agree more with you there. So who are we going to meet?" Tony asked, smiling to a little girl who held a basket of neon flowers from across the road.

"Dwarven smiths. There are many here upon this town, however a clan has drawn my eye. They are well versed in weaponry, and do not question commands if their honor holds true." Loki explained as he directed Tony down a path alongside a homemade wooden fence, keeping small goats within the gate.

"Yeah? And they just pass through here?" Tony asked curiously.

"Aye and that is why our timing is so important. The forges always remain here, smiths from many lands come in cycles but _these _dwarves will be leaving by half a fortnight." Loki explained, just as they passed yet another row of hand constructed houses.

"So, these dwarves? Are we looking at old men? Little knobby knees and stuff?" Tony asked, causing a small smile to flicker across Loki's face.

"Nay. Although your imagination amuses me, it is not true. They are the dwarven brothers Brokk, and Eitri." Loki grinned, pronouncing the words with the slight accent that Tony would never be able to replicate.

"Cool. Dwarves, haven't seen any yet. Are they really short?" Tony asked curiously.

"…Perhaps to I, but the difference should not be great for you." Loki noted, and Tony blinked, actually noting Loki's height.

Loki with his horned helmet was huge- Tony had thought initially that it was because of his slim build, or the fact that his body did not bulge with muscle as the others did.

In truth Loki _was _muscular. Tony had seen well proportioned arms and legs to the lean muscle of Loki's back while he had dressed for the day. Although Loki did not look like a body builder, he _was_ tall.

Currently he was shorter then how tall he'd eventually grow. He was perhaps only an inch taller than Tony, who was 5' 8". However, Tony _knew_ he'd grow over time, perhaps around 6'3" if Tony guessed right, and either way he would get _tall._

Not to mention all of Asgard seemed to be either in the upper inches of 5 feet, or six feet when standing.

"So not so short- got it." Tony nodded, causing Loki to smirk once more, visibly amused.

"Your antics and speech patterns confuse me, yet they prove ever so amusing. And to think, I had not known you seven dawns prior!" Loki laughed, causing Tony to grin, although strained.

"Yeah…it's been an interesting relationship." Tony shrugged, causing Loki to smile.

"I appreciate your willingness…I must apologize for my actions, I am not aware if they are not common for companionship. I am not…experienced, in that certain skill set." Loki apologized, voice slightly strained as they continued walking, boots crunching on the dirt path.

Tony swallowed, frowning and looking at Loki curious, "I never really understood that bit. You're smart, like…_really _smart. Shouldn't the other warriors respect you or something?" Tony asked with a frown.

Loki gave a small sigh, a bitter smile on his face as he responded, voice icy "Asgard does not honor the intelligent. In many ways I would be a better king then Thor, who actions rationally and without thought. Many warriors find my skills a…_disgrace,_ to the royal family. They care little for words , and would rather clash steel then speak of treaties." Loki spoke, voice gaining a slight softer edge, "I have always been an outcast upon all of Asgard. At times I wonder if I am even Asgardian at all." He gave a small sigh, a pause before his mood brightened considerable, "Although it would not be an insult to be part Vanir."

Tony swallowed, giving a mock smile as Loki had an honest smile at the thought of his 'Vanir.'

"So, and names?" Tony asked jokingly, Loki's brow furrowing in confusion, "You know, for the kids?"

Loki's eyes widened before he ducked his head, trying to hide his face from Tony's laughter, "Aw come on! I'm just joking with you! Besides, I've always liked the name Ginny- short for Ginervra or something like that." Tony shrugged, "Yet again if I ever actually have a kid, I'd probably have to name him something memorable for Press sake, he'd have a sweet middle name though." Tony shrugged.

Loki looked at Tony, seeing how the conversation had changed towards a more serious topic before he looked down awkwardly, not sure how to continue.

"Any names in your mind?" Tony asked curiously, wondering about what Loki would actually say.

"Many." Loki paused before he started listing them off with the accent thick, "I adore the names Fenrir, Jormungandr, Vali and Narvi…Of course, I was able to apply the name Sleipnir within the past year." Loki spoke, voice darkening slightly as Tony swallowed attempting to sway the conversation.

"What about a girl? I mean- if you _haven't _said a girl's name-" Tony cut off as Loki gave a short laugh.

"Nay, those are all male. If a maiden…perhaps Hela. Yes, Hela." He smiled, as if thinking of a girl with raven hair.

"Hela? Huh, where I'm from we have a name called 'Helen'. Maybe it's from that name." Tony shrugged, causing Loki to look at him with an arched brow.

"Do you imply there is spawn of me?"

"You don't know _how far _in the future I'm from. You could be king from where I am." Tony pointed out, causing Loki to roll his eyes.

"Come with me, riddle, we do not have time for such baffling tales." Loki drawled, causing Tony to laugh.

"I thought you could tell when I'm lying." Tony pointed out.

"Aye, but that is rude." Loki shot back with a grin.

"And here I was, thinking you go around not caring if you're rude or not." Tony smirked, looking at Loki who rolled his eyes in return.

"Come along, child." Loki chuckled.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Tony protested, causing Loki to raise one eyebrow pointedly as they drew even closer to that of the forge.

x-(X)-x

"Sigyn."

She glanced up, setting the spiced meat inside the cupboards and abandoning her mostly finished duty of cleaning the small home, "Yes father?"

He stood there, holding a thin sheet of hide, written upon with dark ink and tied with the remnants of a snapped ribbon.

He stood there, holding the parchment as if it held a note to the highest degree. He silently offered it, allowing Sigyn to clean her hand on a rag before taking the parchment carefully, careful not to crease the runes spread across.

Her eyes scanned it quickly, taking in the natural slight curves of the written Vanir language, her smile faltering slightly as slowly she looked up, staring at her father.

He looked at her apologetically as she shook her head in denial, "Nay, for this cannot be truth-"

"I daresay it is. I am sorry Sigyn-"

"We cannot leave!" Sigyn argued, caring little for the parchment as it fell cumbersomely to the ground, "We cannot desert what we have come to call home!"

"We will have a new home, my brother will provide us-" Sigyn cut off her father, not wishing to hear the words,

"No! I do not wish to return to Askival!" She practically shouted.

"Sigyn! We will be better there! My brother holds-"

"I care little for uncle!" She shouted, trying her best to hold tears, "Uncle holds rule over a city that holds no sentiment to me! I care little for being noble, for I'd rather live upon streets then dressed in jewels!"

"Sigyn!" Her father exclaimed, looking stunned by her declaration as she failed to hold in tears.

He stared at her in disbelief as tears fell over her skin, leaving behind marks as they dripped against the floor, "Please father! Do not make me venture away from what I have yearned to call home!"

They were silent, staring at one another as he took a step forward, carefully lifting the parchment from the floor before turning to walk out, pausing in the doorway to the outside before asking quietly.

"Is it that boy which ties you here? Is it sentiment which compels you to stay?" He asked voice gruff as he refused to turn.

"And is it sentiment which compels you to leave?" She responded, voice cold and somewhat detached as he grunted once before exiting the room.

Sigyn breathed once, exhaling through her nose- she had to stay at her home. At least, until Loki returned.

When he did, he could figure out some sort of way for her to return. Perhaps she could join the palace as a servant?

Either way, she only had to wait for his return, or figure it out herself.

* * *

**Alright! I'm thinking that next chapter is the _Ohno! _Chapter, then the one after that the avengers are sent back to their own time.**

**Because of that- _Is there ANYTHING you would like them to do before they leave?_**

**Please note: This whole experience has been made for TONY to clear Loki's name.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	16. Chapter 14

**I lied, this wasn't the Ohno! Chapter.  
**

**Anyways- this is actually out early because of one reviewer.**

_**acidburned:**_ **You kick but****t dude, you have NO idea how happy i was to read your epic review (It was actually too long for me to see in my email, so i had to click reviews to this story to view it entirely) YOU ARE AMAZING!**

**Also, thanks to the other incredibly long reviewers as of recent, i love you too! Just...you're reviews weren't long enough to _not allow the server to send it._**

**You want your moment to shine? Post something epic and you will be greatly rewarded.  
**

**ALSO! Thanks to a few of you who REALLY wanted Hulk to make an appearance, i made an exception. :) You actually made me edit the entire plot of this chapter.**

**And for those of you who don't like the Loki-Sigyn fluff, _sorry!_ i'm not trying to make it fairy tale, which is why you get to see some BAMF!Sigyn here.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Brokk and Eitri were not what Tony had expected.

He had expected short people, walking on their beards, carrying around battle axes. Blame it on Lord of the Rings.

Brokk and Eitri were short, but not amazingly so. At most they leveled off at five feet, not that drastically different for Tony, yet enough for Loki to have to crane his head to look down at them.

They were well groomed, each sprouting hair that was cleanly shaven from their faces, whilst the hair on their scalps was parted and braided partway to force it out of their eyes.

They looked like…buff businessmen.

"Brokk, Eitri." Loki nodded, voice not showing any pleasantries as the two men paused in their rhythmic pounding of a hammer on a glowing rod of metal.

The sight in itself was enough to Tony's breath to hitch and his reactor to throb painfully as he saw the forge roar at a puff of air.

"Ah, we had heard that you may pay visit. A Prince of Asgard among traders like us? We wish we could say we were honored." Brokk huffed, returning to his metal without another look.

"They crafted my father's spear." Loki explained, causing Tony's look of confusion to subside.

"Valhalla right we did!" Eitri barked out, scowling and setting his tongs down whilst wiping his hands on his apron. He stood, walking over to the two with a scowl, "Now, what do you want."

They were being so disrespectful it was a wonder why Loki did not attack them.

"I request the use of your forge, as well as a weapon." Loki spoke, shifting his weight while his one hip shifted, protruding slightly.

"If you request a weapon, then why must you use our forge?" Brokk asked, looking up from across the forge.

"My companion required the fire and Urdr to restore his armor. He prefers to work with his own hands, whilst I would like to craft my own weapon." Loki spoke, and the dwarf's eyes narrowed.

"I note the bundle of your companion's armor, yet no reason holds for your swords to be better than ours. Our metal created the spear of Odin!"

"Duly noted. It was your _metal_, not your skill." Loki drawled, eyes flashing as Tony opened his mouth to intervene-

"You mock us! Brokk, he mocks us!" Eitri shouted angrily, "Our weapons and crafts are much more than a pathetic son of Odin could ever craft in centuries!"

"Withdraw your slander." Loki warned, voice growing low as Brokk laughed curtly.

"I will not! Flee our forge, Odinson! You are not welcome here! Your doubt our skill, then you will doubt your future weapons by our hand!"

"Loki." Tony warned, one arm ready to pull the practically seething god away.

"I doubt weapons by your hand in fear of breaking whilst biting steel!" Loki seethed back, causing the dwarves to hiss angrily.

"Okay, this is fun and all, but-" Tony started, noting how dangerous this was becoming.

"Withdraw your insult!" Eitri shouted angrily, grabbing a thick broadsword from on a stool nearby, "Withdraw and leave if you do not appreciate our skill!"

"A lazy drake holds more skill then you, and twice the forge." Loki wittily responded, causing Brokk to scowl.

"You dare slander our weapon name? You dare to do better?" Brokk growled lowly.

"I dare." Loki seethed back, eyes flashing as Eitri hurled the broadsword onto the ground, where it protruded like a cheap cosplay of Excalibur

"I bet the head upon your shoulders you lie! You build no weapons, but only of words! Slander! Liesmith!" Eitri screeched, causing Loki to scowl at the new title.

_'Was that how the title started?'_ Tony briefly wondered before he intruded.

"Okay! Why don't we all just relax and-"

"I accept your bet, dwarf. I bet that I can craft three smithed creations from metal that will outshine your own creations in appearance and in talent alone."

"And if you fail we own your head as you do ours, _Liesmith!"_ Brokk growled, causing Loki to flash his teeth in a wicked smirk.

"Three days! A day upon each craft, your companion may work as I may work with Brokk!" Eitri shouted, causing Loki to frown and shake his head.

"Nay. You are the crafter, you may shape the metal while Brokk mans the forge. My companion knows little of our metal shaping, he will be of no use." Loki bartered.

"Nay!" Eitri shouted while Brokk stood and spoke loudly, "Aye. Let the Norn's bind our words, Lie smith. You will have three days upon this forge, we will claim the forge beyond the creek." Brokk nodded.

"Let the Norn's bind our words. Now." Loki spoke, eyes alighting with a dark humor, "Leave."

x-(X)-x

"What are you going to make?" Tony asked up over the sound of the forge.

Loki had enchanted the bellows to blow air rhythmically. It was rather nice, and Tony was taking the opportunity to rewire all the repulsors in his armor back into a better order- a precaution he had made back in present time.

"I am to craft a sword. The others are still being thought of." Loki explained as he held little back as he pounded the metal working tool along the metal, shaping it to his desires as he whispered in what Tony assumed, was magic.

They only had three days, yet as Tony watched minute by minute, Loki's speed was incredible.

The sword had started out as a slab of pale grey metal, Uru. In the time of an hour, already it had drawn shape of the blade and hilt. By the time five hours had past to present time, the hilt was being worked with whispered words and fine lines along the metal of the hilt.

Tony had taken up the heat of the forge, taking care to remodel the dented chest plates and clean out the cracks with a steady hand.

It took an incredible amount of time as they worked. He was focused, trying to fit a wire along the inside of the armor before he heard a loud curse and a yelp.

Tony jumped up as he saw Loki cradling one hand, eyes burning whilst his one arm shook, glaring at the half created sword which smoked among the ground.

"Lok's? What is it? Are you okay?" Tony asked concerned, leaving his armor as he hurried over.

"I am fine. Tis' but a flesh wound." He responded, causing Tony to snort loudly and take the one arm.

It was burned from the knuckle of his thumb to halfway up his forearm. It was a dark red, already starting to blister as Loki hissed as the air ravaged the wound.

"Here, get it in water then we can bandage it." Tony nodded to the trough where they dipped the smoking metal, "I'll get the sword." Tony nodded to the still smoldering blade.

Loki nodded, jaw clenched as he walked to submerge his limb in the water. Tony was amazed by how light the sword was, seeming as light as an ordinary tree branch despite its impressive appearance.

"It's Uru, I've enchanted it already along the hilt for it to remain light in my grip." Loki nodded to where the slight runes had been engraved in the metal.

"It's amazing." Tony noted, setting the sword back on the two supports before glancing at Loki once more, "Are you okay?"

"I am." Loki nodded, a white bandage wrapped around the burn, "I will heal it at nightfall. For now I require all of the Seidr I can use. Tomorrow my Seidr will not be required until the final step." Loki explained walking forward to continue working on the blade.

"You know what you will be making tomorrow?" Tony asked in surprise as Loki smirked slightly.

"Aye, but I will not tell you. It will be a surprise." Loki smiled as he brought a sharp tipped metal cutter near the blade as he began to write, carving into the still soft metal.

Tony continued working on his own armor, fastening it and building it quickly and easily. By the time he had enough time to stop and his eyes hurting from the firelight, Loki had a sword in front of him where he was crafting an easier grip on the hilt, and a pommel which arced out in a beautifully elegant way.

"How did you _do that?"_ Tony breathed, approaching the sword as Loki leant back, wiping the sweat from his brow with a somewhat victorious smile as his eyes traveled up and down the blade appreciatively.

It was no longer then Loki's arm, rather short in comparison to other swords. It was crafted with the Uru metal, which now glowed, slightly sparkling a silver colour. Along the middle of the blade was a thin white strip of some altered coloured metal, and along those runes were etched by an experienced hand all the way to the hilt. From the hilt, a completely different design was made, two serpents intertwined to form the Cross guard before their bodies shifted to make the grip. One of their mouths opened to the actual blade, while the other opened to a brilliant green emerald forming the pommel, the teeth hidden to hide the scary aggressive look.

Each scale had been imprinted with a careful hand, fine detail down to the veins in the eyes of the serpents.

"What's in it?" Tony asked curiously as Loki casted one last spell, the sword giving off steam before lightening slightly in color. Loki lifted it, holding it with both hands and giving it a light twirl.

"Many enchantments. The blade will never grow dull or shatter on impact. The runes will not distort in time, nor will the weight grow heavy with any additions added to it." Loki explained, holding the sword for Tony to hold.

Tony lifted it, the entire metal creation maybe six or seven pounds. The grip along the snake scales was surprisingly easy to grasp, and as he twirled it he couldn't stop the slight laugh as it whistled lightly through the air, coming down and slashing _through_ a wooden sword rack along the wall.

"It is powerful too, but not the sharpest blade in Asgard. It may be the thinnest though." Loki mused, causing Tony to twist the sword to reveal the thinness.

It _was _thin, so thin it could slip between ribs, or between a door and the doorframe.

"This is really impressive actually." Tony spoke, handing it over as Loki drew one finger along the unmarked side of the blade.

"And I name thee Laevateinn." Loki spoke, the runes appearing glowing under his finger as they were crafted by an invisible tool.

"You think the dwarves came up with anything better?" Tony couldn't help but ask, causing Loki to smirk.

"Nay, I wouldn't be surprised if they built an ale keg opener."

Tony laughed as Loki cleaned the sword a little more, applying a thin paint like substance around the scales which casted the hollows black, a more life-like look.

"What else is in it?" Tony asked curiously, causing Loki to glance at him slightly, "I know you well enough to not make _just _ a sword." Tony explained.

Loki smiled slightly as he held up once more, "It is able to expel energy, or wield it as my own." Loki explained as Tony's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"So, if you put your magic in it and wanted fire, it would burst into fire?" Tony asked, causing Loki to flinch slightly.

"Aye, although I believe I will refrain from fire." Loki spoke rather stiffly, causing Tony to wince as he forgot the whole 'Algrim' issue once again.

"Let us return to our temporary abode. The forge will keep for itself, and Laevateinn must sheath itself in sand." Loki explained causing Tony to nod, grabbing his own finished armor, and bundling it once more.

They exited the forge, the heavy doors closing with a muted thud before locking loudly.

They walked down the streets, noticing the many stalls with owners closing for the day, Loki looking around for something in particular.

"Something you want?" Tony asked curiously as Loki gave a slow nod.

"Aye, there. Follow me." Loki nodded, crossing the road to where an elderly woman was packing up various vials of liquids.

"Something you need, sires?" She asked, voice frail as Loki withdrew his bandaged arm, revealing it to her sight.

Her old watched, observing it critically as Loki unraveled the bandage with a slight hiss, popping some of the blisters on the ravaged flesh.

"My, what monstrosity must have befallen upon you." She clicked, looking at the wound in closer detail, "Forge work, I imagine."

"Aye." Loki nodded, watching her as she straightened with a small frown.

"How much gold are you willing to pay for such wound?" She asked with a frown, causing Loki to withdraw roughly fifteen golden coins, handing them to the now smiling woman.

She grasped his arm in one of hers, holding it firmly as the other hovered over the wound, her pointer finger hovering.

"Heil hὀndr." She spoke without care, pressing her finger harshly into the burned skin.

A muffled groan escaped Loki's clenched mouth, eyes flashing with how much It actually hurt.

Tony watched in awe as the skin rippled, spreading from where the finger pressed into the skin. It shifted, the blisters popping and oozing liquid before shrinking, morphing into the top layer of skin as it grew back to his pale pallor.

Perhaps it took three minutes before Loki snatched his arm back, hands trembling as he bound the newly healed wound with the white cloth, nodding to the grinning woman before carrying on with his way.

Once they were a safe distance away Tony spoke quickly his breath, "Why didn't you heal it yourself?"

"Contrary to the popular belief of you mortals, I _do not_ know of all Seidr there is. Healing Seidr is not known to me. Although, I am growing more inspired to learn its ways." Loki spoke, glancing at his arm briefly.

"Totally. Never know when it would be useful." Tony pointed out, causing Loki to nod slightly.

Their tavern was occupied, causing the two to have to sneak through to the stair although they were stopped anyways.

"Who's he?" Tony asked, pointing to an elder man and his daughter, whom looking oddly enough, similar to Tony's mother.

"That? Verus and Marietta, they are traders." Loki spoke, distracted as they made once more for the stairs.

They managed to get through without too much attention, but by then Loki's hood had blocked all recognition. Their room was untouched, and their clothing still remained.

Tony dropped on the bed, slinging one arm over his eyes to try and help the slight soreness from staring at the forge all day.

Loki practically mimicked him, only halting to remove the cloak, and snapping to dim the room to a much more comfortable darkness.

"How did you do that?" Tony asked tiredly, causing Loki to chuckle slightly.

"It's an illusion. Go to sleep, Tony. You'll need it for tomorrow." Loki groaned, the two closing their eyes and falling asleep with the same amount of exhaustion.

x-(X)-x

Sigyn was walking into the city.

Although there was still tension between her and her father, she had things to sell.

Her basket was filled to the brim with large flowers, various colors and created with her own Seidr. It was nothing she would gain many coins for, but at this time any gold they could get would be well worth it.

She entered the city marketplace, finding a small gap between two of the larger stalls and settled on a blanket she had brought with her. She set the basket in front of her, and sat patiently.

Time drew on, eventually a few warriors drifted by, purchasing one or two flowers for wives or those they fancied.

She had sat there for hours, well past noon. Many of the stalls were closing, her victory was represented in the five golden coins she had hidden in a small coin pouch.

"My my my, what do we have here?" she glanced up, tilting her head slightly as she quickly recognized who stood before her, staring down.

Loki had told her often of his brother's companions, even casting illusions to help illustrate them on one of their rides. He had warned her, and here she would be forced to heed his warning.

"I am selling flowers, sire." She nodded, displaying the basket with slight caution, invisible to the untrained eye.

"That I see. And what are you doing sitting upon the streets, mi-lady?" Fandral asked, arching one eyebrow while simultaneously giving a charming smile.

It was easy to see the guile of his words, yet Sigyn felt that in a time prior she may have fallen captive to such charm. Yet not now, not anymore.

"I am selling flowers sire, as I have already stated." She nodded standing and setting the flowers within the basket before rolling the blanket carefully, slipping it among the basket as well, fastening her white cloak.

"What a beautiful cloak, to complement such a beautiful lady." Fandral spoke once more, giving another charming smile. He was obviously not going to leave her alone, no matter how much she tried to escape by declining.

"It was a gift. If you do not mind, I must return to my home." Sigyn spoke, standing and turning, the cloak covering her dress as she started walking away from him. Fandral quickly rushed after, walking next to her, persistent.

"Oh? I am sure your residence would do well with your absence for an evening-"

"My father would not be pleased with my absence, Sire." She spoke with little emotion, staring straight ahead as Fandral laughed loudly, over exaggerating how the words amused him.

"surely your father would not be angered by your absence for one evening-"

"We have quarreled recently, in thus my appearance is necessary." She spoke again, quickly shifting so there was a noticeable gap between them.

"I am sure that the word of a warrior of my caliber would be enough to persuade him." Fandral smirked arrogantly.

Sigyn's eyes narrowed.

"He cares little for the warriors of Asgard. Your persuasion would have more effect on that of an ignorant palace guard." Sigyn responded, voice growing slightly colder as time grew.

"And who's to say that a palace guard has beauty to rival that of yours?" Fandral smirked, and Sigyn kept walking.

Sigyn cared little for lying, she found it a cheat among those with a skilled tongue-however was it a lie if one did not know the truth in itself?

"Sir Fandral, I am being courted. Your words mean little to me, and as such they should remain within your mouth." Sigyn spoke, causing Fandral to frown at the unexpected news.

"Nonsense, for a warrior would not leave his maiden among the streets of Asgard-"

"He is away, but he will return." Sigyn spoke coldly, freezing as Fandral placed one of his hands on her shoulders.

"Release me." Sigyn spoke, voice dangerous as Fandral laughed loudly.

Fandral yelped as sudden pain appeared on his side, he recoiled away. Staring at the flower which had somehow managed to sneak out of the basket, impaling itself on one sharp thorn.

"What?" Fandral blinked, drawing the thorn from his side seeing the small red drop on the tip of the spike. He blinked, staring with growing anger at Sigyn "You little-"

Sigyn set the basked upon the ground, turning to face Fandral fully. She gently lowered the hood of her cloak, pushing her golden hair behind her pointed ears. She could tell the moment that Fandral had recognized her as a Vanir by the way he paled and his hand moved towards the sword at his hip.

"I advise you to leave me be. As unforgiving as I am, he whom I am close would spite wrath much more then I." Sigyn spoke, causing Fandral to scowl angrily.

"You filthy _Vanir._ You should not pollute the royal city with your race's filth!" Fandral growled, causing Sigyn's eyes to flash angrily.

"…You insult my people?" She asked softly, reaching down to pull out one of the golden flowers from the basket, fingering its smooth stalk carefully.

"Your _people _are insults to Asgard!" Fandral shouted, glaring angrily causing Sigyn's eyes to narrow, "As is he who courts you! I assume he knows not of you being an _argr."_

Sigyn's eyes widened at the foul word- one of the worst her knowledge provided. Men could be beaten for such word, the penalties are brutal.

Her eyes filled with anger, and her hand curled into a fist, not even paying attention as she took a step forward, hissing out in a purely animalistic Vanir voice.

_'How is it that you can wield Seidr so well? What makes it obey you silently?"_

_'Oh Sigyn, I am not silent. Word are not shouted, the true bite to a spell is not from volume, but from the intent of its whisper.'_

_"_Fjǫtra rót. Blómmein." Sigyn whispered, her Seidr obeying in a motion that it never had before.

Roots below the dirt snapped, growing from ancient trees as they spiraled upwards, breaking the surface with loud cracks and tangling themselves around Fandral's boots and gauntlets, pulling him to the ground as he cried out in surprise, hands torn away from his scabbard.

More roots, smaller and smaller from the nearby weeds and wildflowers tangled over him like a spider web, not at all the true power of Vanir magic, but doing its job to bind him to the ground admits his thrashings.

Flowers grew, large roses which sprouted thrown through his armor, pricks of pain into his body like that of an enraged porcupine. Fandral yelped in pain as Sigyn stood there, eyes glowing with her Seidr as just to finish the visual spectacle, she summoned a pale green carnation upon the center of his breast.

"You should heed your next words, Fandral. And heed my name, do not rival me again. I am _Sigyn."_ She scowled, knowing that it would be well into the night that one would discover the warrior bound to the ground.

And just to stop his shouting, she allowed the putrid stench of wild carrot to gag him.

x-(X)-x

The next day the two of them were much more at ease with one another.

"What'cha building?" Tony asked curiously, trying yet again to see what Loki was constructing.

"You know I'm not going to tell you." Loki responded, not allowing the illusion which masked the solid mass of Uru he had been working with.

"Can you tell me what you're working on _now?"_ Tony asked, causing Loki to smirk slightly.

"Runes, ones which allow it never to melt or crack from heat." Loki explained, taking his time to answer as he worked ever so carefully. Loki paused a moment, looking up, "What of you. What are the glowing circles upon your gauntlets?"

"These?" Tony asked, looking at the repulsors he had repaired in his armor, "They're called repulsors."

"I've never heard of such weapon." Loki spoke, looking back at his work and scribing more runes into the metal.

"I'd be surprised if you did. See, in our time I'm a genius, and I invented it. It's like…concentrated blasts of energy." Tony tried to explain, "It draws energy from an arc reactor."

Loki paused, glancing up and staring at the repulsors before frowning, "I fail to see how."

"Watch." Tony grinned, slipping the armor on and allowing the wires to trail under his shirt, after a few seconds he twitched slightly before holding his right arm out.

The circle of light glowed as it gave off an odd whine before a large bolt of energy shot out, colliding with a spare weapons rack and cracking it, shrapnel colliding into the wall and smoking.

Loki jumped to his feet, staring at the repulsor in awe and shock, "I thought you claimed not to know the ways of Seidr!" Loki gasped, not drawing close to the hand.

"What? No- this isn't Seidr, its energy. Like, electricity?" Tony struggled to explain while Loki eyed it still.

"Look- I'll give you a demonstration after this, but shouldn't you be making your creation?" Tony asked, pointing to the still blurred object.

Loki gave him a meaningful look before sighing, tossing Tony his coin pouch, "Then make use by purchasing food. We are growing hungry." Loki explained, already working on his creation once more.

Tony rolled his eyes but obeyed either way. He hefted the heavy door open, wincing at the bright sunlight burning his eyes as he stepped out. Blinking, he adjusted and started down the roads to where he assumed the marketplace was.

After a short while of taking various paths and hoping he didn't get lost, eventually he _did _find the marketplace.

It was uncannily similar to the great bazaars of Turkey- maybe Istanbul. Large cloth roofs were made, casting shade over various animals and home cooked goods, the smells of salted pork and fresh pies assaulting his nose.

Now all Tony needed to do, was to find something that Loki might eat.

After an hour and a half of stumbling around, sampling an array of goods and foods, Tony felt rather victorious.

Loki glanced up as the hefty doors shifted, Tony sauntering in with a basket covered with a thin cloth, the other hand holding a pear that he was taking a large gouge from.

"Wasn't sure what you wanted, so I got a fair bit of everything." Tony shrugged, setting down the basket.

"Anything dripping in grease?" Loki asked lazily, still working on the shrouded object.

"You mean like at your feasts? No offence, but if It turns into a fireball with a spark, I'm not touching it." Tony shrugged, causing Loki to laugh.

"Finally! Another who shares my tastes! I respect your judge in food, warrior." Loki grinned.

"Just now?" Tony asked, giving a mock affronted look in which Loki looked at him calculating.

"Actually…did you buy any pickled boar's tongue?"

Tony looked scandalized before gasping, "Oh god- they _make that?"_

"I stand corrected, I _do _respect you." Loki teased, causing Tony to grin.

They worked, Loki sneaking out various foods to nibble on as he worked, then he paused with a frown, tilting his head.

"What's wrong Loki?" Tony asked, noticing his stumped face.

"…Pick up that, the smelting hammer." Loki nodded to the hammer resting by the forge.

Tony frowned but did as he said, lifting the hammer with one arm, and holding it with eyebrows raised.

"Swing it with two hands, then one." Loki nodded, causing Tony to frown but oblige.

He was awkwardly balanced with two hands, stumbling slightly while with one arm he was much more steady, not to mention controlled.

"Thank you, your assistance is no longer necessary." Loki nodded before jumping back into his project, taking a bite out of the lamb jerky.

It was certainly odd seeing Loki work on what seemed like nothing, and Tony by this time was just bored, long since done with his repairs. So, he talked.

"What's up with the heir to the throne thing?" Tony asked, playing with an apple with one hand.

"Thor is to become king." Loki clarified, while Tony blinked.

"Wait, so you mean that you'll _never _be king, no matter what you do?" Tony asked while Loki nodded, "That sucks."

Loki gave a small shrug, "I have never wanted the throne, nor will I. I travel much too often to stay located in one kingdom. Perhaps I will become a diplomat, already I have allies with the Valkyries." Loki shrugged, causing Tony to look away as to not betray his shock.

"So…You don't want people to kneel at your feet?" Tony asked, part joking while the other wanting to know the truth.

"Kneel? Wouldn't that be a sight." He chuckled with a small smile, "Oh how satisfying that would be- those who mock me and declare me a woman." He laughed loudly while holding a grin on his face, "If only to see Sif's face."

"But?" Tony prompted, not getting an exact answer out of what he wanted.

"But that is not for me. Perhaps temporary, but never would I want to be king." Loki shrugged, looking at Tony curiously, "What of this line of questioning?"

"Oh, you know…curiosity." Tony shrugged, and hoped dearly that Loki wasn't pulling out that weird Lie-detector skill of his.

By the end of his boredom, Tony had stuck the apple on a metal rod and actually cooked it in the forge, combining it with various foods and creating one of the oddest combinations he had ever made.

(Apparently it tasted good because even Loki stole some).

The sudden movement caused Tony to glance at Loki as he stood with a grin, tilting his head slightly as he smiled, one last touch.

"You good? You done and I can see?" Tony asked, jumping to his feet eagerly.

"Aye, however I believe it is not what you will expect." Loki spoke, hesitating slightly before snapping.

The illusion faltered and Tony's grin faltered just as well, staring at the creation in muted shock.

There, sat _Thor's freaking hammer._

"What-" Tony stared with a hoarse voice as he cleared it loudly.

"No? It does not look impressive, does it?" Loki gave a small sigh, lifting it up by the brand new leather handle, twirling it in a way similar to how Thor did, "I have enchanted it much more than Laevateinn. I was…I was intending it to be a gift for Thor. A blunt object such as this would suit him…and I have given it many abilities that would benefit-"

"It's great." Tony spoke, grinning as he noted Loki's insecurities. He ran his fingers along the side of Mjolnir, feeling the cold metal that was identical to the modern day one.

Loki smiled, eying his creation a little happier then, before he hefted it up with one hand, eyeing it carefully.

"What are you going to name it?" Tony asked, watching as Loki eyed it and spun it with a smile, drawing a finger over the side.

"…Mjolnir. I think I will call it Mjolnir." Loki smiled, twirling it before bringing it down on the table.

It crunched with no effort, shrapnel flying just as much as it had from the repulsor, causing Loki to laugh as he twirled it.

"What about tomorrow? Any other weapons?" Tony asked curiously as Loki frowned, setting it on the rack next to the sword.

"…No, I think not." Loki stated, turning back and narrowing his eyes, whispering something where the wooden bench actually _grew _back together with thick roots and branches.

Tony didn't even ask anymore.

"No? What are you going to make?" Tony asked curiously as Loki sighed.

"I…I believe an armlet." Loki explained, one hand flashing to his upper bicep as if to describe the location where it would be.

"Like, those bracelet things?" Tony asked, blinking and shrugging, "Cool. Any design yet?"

Loki smiled, looking at the desk where from the wood vines sprouted, interweaving delicately and growing small flowers as it came to a loop, eventually detaching.

Loki held up the twig crafted circlet, holding it out for Tony to take.

Tony of course, was completely in awe by the ability to craft something that looked like it was out of Lord of the Rings, but he didn't say anything as he twisted the armlet around carefully.

"This is amazing." He breathed, careful not to disrupt any of the fragile flowers.

"Aye. I am thinking of the flowers being emerald- as is traditional." Loki explained, causing Tony to frown and look at him.

"You do not hold tradition with jewelry?" Loki asked with a frown while Tony winced, thinking of how to explain.

"Well…We have engagement and marriage rings. Normally the engagement ring is all fancy, while the wedding band is just a band. The engagement means that you're going to get married, normally a few months after." Tony explained while Loki nodded.

"I see. In Asgard we each have a royal seal, and each of the royal houses has a selected colour. Beyond that, nobles have a colour and their house mark, then the others hold no ranking. If I am to set my color upon this band, then in terms for your convenience, whom I gift of this would become bound to me." Loki explained, causing Tony to grin slyly.

"Oh you dog-"

"I beg your pardon?" Loki asked in confusion, Tony ignoring him.

"You're going to make that for _her."_ He laughed, causing Loki's eyes to alight in confusion then dawning fear.

"What? Why, I never-"

"Of _course _you were Loki. Wait, is that like a wedding ring?" Tony asked, looking at the armlet again.

"Nay. A mark of binding may be as simple as friendship to that of courtship. In her case, if I _were _to give it to her, then it would only be _friendship."_ Loki stressed the words so Tony would understand the purpose.

Tony rolled his eyes, smirking and taking the basket where a few chunks of jerky and bread rested in the bottom. "Come on, let's go home. Besides, I bet those dwarves are making a bunch of swords or something." Tony shrugged, causing Loki to frown.

"…Aye, their efficiency alarms me…perhaps I should pay a visit…" Loki mused, causing Tony to frown at him.

"Loki…"

"They would not see me- go back to our abode. I will be home momentarily." Loki nodded, looking around before jumping, exploding in a puff of feathers.

"What the- Dude!" Tony gasped as he saw the bird flying upwards, giving loud Crow cackles as Tony cursed, grabbing he baskets and scowling while walking back to the tavern.

Loki flew easily, finding a thermal to ride as he quickly transverse the two miles to the other forge, landing on the roofing by a hole in the thatching.

He peered in, seeing the two brothers working on a rather striking sword in the fire. By the rate Brokk was pumping the bellows, it must have been important that the sword be constantly hot.

Loki had glanced an amazingly crafted bow over by a weapons rack, already shaped the day prior. It was beautiful, outfitted with the head of a stag with silver bowstrings along its crescent shape.

It was breathtaking.

And Loki was worried.

He had bet his _head_, it was not that he doubted his skill, but…the dwarves were proving difficult to match.

_'I must deter them someway. I will not have myself dead.' _Loki thought to himself as he shifted once more into the body of a lava-fly, their bites painful to all species.

He buzzed silently, attempting to draw near Brokk who panted as he pumped harder and harder. He was lucky that Eitri was focusing so intently, for the pair had not noticed Loki slip in as he landed on the brow of Brokk.

And he _bit._

Brokk gave out a shout of pain, one hand moving up to swat at Loki who buzzed away quickly, tasting blood on his mandibles as he tried to escape.

Already the damage had been done from Brokk's failure to keep the flames burning, a twisted distorted area in the blade that shone an awkward muddy grey in comparison to the other glittering Uru, the sword was _ruined._

Loki eyed his victory with a silently smug look before he shifted to the crow flying off towards the tavern.

Tony had no need to know of his interference.

x-(X)-x

"You know, it's weird not having Stark nearby." Clint summed up.

Once again the group was sprawled around benches in one of Asgard's gardens.

"True." Bruce sighed, he too reclining gently with his hands folded carefully on his stomach.

"Do you think that he'll behave?" Natasha asked, slightly curious as Steve sighed, looking away.

"It's hard to tell. He was rather hard pressed to figure out what was going on…apparently he found something." Steve explained, hesitating before adding stiffly, "About _him."_

Clint straightened from his lounged position, expression darkening as he asked quietly, "_Why _would he be pushing that?"

"He told us that something wasn't right. If there was a link, it wouldn't surprise me if Tony was the one to find it." Bruce explained, causing Clint to scowl.

"There is _nothing _that's wrong with the idea that the guy's a lunatic and murdering ba-"

"The Chitauri wasn't his army." Steve interrupted, causing the group to blink in surprise at the new revelation.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked smoothly, only the faint frown on her face betraying the slight worry.

"Tony found out the other day, we were given a tour of the vault and apparently, the Chitauri are a race of warriors-"

"We already _knew that."_ Clint seethed, snappier through his anger.

"Controlled by some guy named Thanos." Steve finished, causing The group to pause slightly.

"So he murdered Thanos and stole his army." Natasha concluded, causing Steve to shake his head with a frown.

"No, apparently here in Asgard, Thanos was some great enemy of not only Asgard, but the land of the Dwarves, Elves…and other races. Apparently they had waged wars for centuries against him, and only barely managed to win." Steve explained, causing some frowns.

"So, _every _world waged war against this Thanos guy?" Bruce asked, receiving a small nod, to accompany his look of disbelief, "_How _did that happen?"

"He had this weapon, some sort of glove with gems in it-"

"_That's_ what we're working off of? That's what's going to prove me wrong? A _glove?"_

Steve looked uncomfortable as he shifted, "Apparently it had these gems which had these abilities…but we only saw one, and it was-"

"I'm done with this crap." Clint scowled, standing and about to storm off before Steve spoke again.

"Clint, it looked like the gem in the scepter."

Clint paused, not wanting to think of the consequences of such fact. In fact, he didn't even _want _to think of this all-

"You, mortals!" An arrogant, loud, and angry voice called. Bruce looked up and nearly groaned as he recognized the large white work horse, as well as the three others that accompanied it.

"What do you-" Clint was cut off as Natasha stood, obviously understanding that respect was necessary as a small smile came to her face, dangerous as she glanced at Thor almost lazily, although watching his every move.

"And what use may we have of you, Prince Thor? We are but mortals." Natasha nodded, using one arms to sweep behind her as she signaled to her comrades.

"My brother has grown missing, and as I recall, one of your comrades has stolen him from us." Thor growled, eyes narrowing as his impressively long hair swung down by his high back.

"What- Tony? Tony wouldn't _steal _Lok-"

"_Prince _Loki, and mind your words. My father grows impatient for his absence. He has been requested immediately." Thor spoke, his horse stomping impatiently as Thor refused to stand down from his glare.

"…I believe you are mistaken, _Prince _Thor." Natasha spoke, voice cool and emotionless, just on the side of venomous as she responded, eyes flickering across the group, "We have no knowledge of the whereabouts of Prince Loki."

"Then you are liars! We witnessed your mortal draw him away with an enchanted tongue during our hunt!" One of the men shouted, large with thick red hair.

"Look, Tony wouldn't do something like that." Clint bit out before Natasha could answer.

"You best have your lady answer for you, mortal. Your tongue proves itself in the threat of lashings." Thor growled, glaring at Natasha once more, "Where is my brother? Father's wrath will be spared if you confess of his whereabouts."

"Thor, perhaps they truly don't know." The other man spoke, short black hair with odd sharp knifes strapped along his breastplate.

"Perhaps…" Thor spoke, giving one more scowl before turning, their horses stomping away angrily.

"God, what such drama queens." Clint muttered under his breath, yet he had not realized the power of Asgardian hearing.

"_What _did you say, mortal?" Thor asked, now infuriated while Steve glared at Clint who had reached for the bow on his back.

"I withdraw our advice to leave. Such insolence should not be heard." The fat red man scowled, drawing a thick axe whilst dismounting.

Thor himself did not dismount in the slightest, instead leaping with surprising strength from the saddle and flipping in the air, landing with a sword drawn to clash against the metal of Clint's bow.

"Mind your tongue mortal, lest you remain with one." Thor growled, causing Clint to snort, "Nice try Goldilocks."

Thor bared his teeth angrily, spinning his sword, only for it to be countered once more.

"One for each of us." The woman, Sif spoke with a sigh drawing a thinner sword as she dismounted, approaching Natasha with a dominant smirk.

Natasha's eyes narrowed as she drew two daggers from her boots, each as long as her hand.

"A knife wielder, no doubt as cowardly as Thor's brother." Sif sighed, swinging her sword only for the two blades to catch the flat of it.

Natasha's eyes narrowed.

Steve jumped back as the black haired man twirled at him with two blades, causing Steve to eye the blades warily.

How he would _kill_ to have his shield with him.

He dodged the jab and jumped onto the stone bench, the blades sparking as they drew across the stone bluntly.

Steve jerked upright, kicking harshly into the chest of Hogunn, knocking him to the ground with a slight grunt.

"Bruce! You okay?" Steve shouted, looking over at where Bruce was actually _running_, attempting to avoid the thick heavy battleaxe that was slamming into the ground just behind him.

"I'll help when I get a br-_eak."_ Clint grunted, jamming his elbow into Thor's thick jaw, wincing as the movement hurt him more than Thor who winced.

"Volstagg! Where is Fandral?" Sif shouted, scowling as a punch nailed her chin, knocking her back efficiently.

"How should I know the antics of he? Last I heard he was transferring the marketplaces, no doubt testing the Norn's over some maiden." Volstagg grunted, swinging his blade once more.

Natasha twisted, using a rather impressive move to take down Sif, managing to even slam her heel into the immortal's gut causing a loud cry.

"Sif!" Thor shouted, glancing over just as Clint swung his bow like a bat, smashing it into Thor's face.

Thor stumbled away, one hand flashing to the side of his face where he winced, a dark bruise forming silently.

"I've got you captain." Clint nodded, stringing an arrow and letting it fly, catching on the leather hilt of each of Hogunn's daggers and knocking them out of his reach. Steve took little time to grab the man and force him to the ground with a swinging punch.

Volstagg cried out happily as his axe managed to hit Bruce with the flat, causing the other man to freeze in shock, one hand drifting to where the thin line was across his cheek, a drop of blood escaping.

A blink, and angry green eyes shone.

"Crap." Clint spoke, voice hoarse as he took a step back from the man before looking at Natasha who jumped for cover with Steve over the stone bench.

The Hulk most decidedly, was angry. Although, he was conflicted.

Despite his intelligence, he could easily recognize Thor and was at a loss as for how to proceed once he had comprehended that his opponent was his alley.

Fortunately, the others did not need any attacking.

Volstagg stumbled back in a gasp, crawling on his back to get away from the large green monster, clad only in the remnants of Bruce's brown trousers. His metal vest armor had popped open into three pieces, leaving the Hulk's mighty torso bare as he roared loudly, causing the horses to spook and bolt.

"Sweet Valhalla." Volstagg gasped, scrambling back and leaving his axe on the ground.

Even Hogunn and Sif gasped, stumbling back in shock, trying to escape while Sif grabbed Thor's arm. Thor didn't seem overly intimidated, shocked and stunned, perhaps almost in awe as he glared at the beast.

"Thor! Let's go!" Hogunn shouted, causing Thor's jaw to clench as he stared at the Hulk bravely.

"This is no Jotun, Thor. Let us go." Sif spoke, glaring at the monster warily as it roared once more, loud enough to shake the ground.

They retreated, and very slowly Bruce shrunk before he was on his knees, head lolling forward and blinking stunned as Clint walked forward, shedding his armor and removing his undershirt, offering it to Bruce who took it gratefully.

His pants were salvaged, the stretchy material of Asgardian pants were actually helpful in this situation.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Bruce asked, dizzy as he leaned heavily on Steve.

"No. Although I honestly don't know how Thor doesn't remember that happening before." Natasha spoke, nudging one of the pieces of Bruce's armor, "You wrecked your armor."

"Did I?" Bruce asked, sounding slightly pleased by that fact. He looked at the armor with a slight grin, looking rather proud with the other guy for that development.

"Made them run off in fear. Although I don't know what happened to that other one- Fandral I think his name was." Clint explained, Bruce still looking dazed as they hefted him to his feet.

"I think the guards may come after us." Steve spoke, looking around the streets cautiously.

"Then let's get back before they can arrest us, maybe wait out at the Hall until this blows over." Clint explained, the group agreeing as they turned, hurrying at a rather quick pace back towards the Hall.

They were incredibly lucky that the Hulk hadn't made any noticeable indents on the stone of the garden.

x-(X)-x

The armlet was beautiful.

It was oddly enough, the one that took the most amount of time. So far the band had been sculpted, casted and fitted around Loki's bicep as he shifted into the form of Sigyn.

(Loki had worked a spell to silence every word Tony said, but Tony couldn't help the fact his body was heaving with laughter as Loki fitted the armlet upon his own arm as if going to a party.)

It was just as the original one was, composed of thin twigs of platinum and gold, not overpowering each other in appeared as they twisted around gently, growing platinum petal flowers encrusted with deep shimmering emeralds.

"How is it that the gold isn't denting?" Tony asked curiously as Loki was working at it with one of the thinnest tools yet, using a magnifying illusion as he worked.

"The gold has been smelted with Uru, as well as the Platinum. They will not bend under pressure. I have already inscribed runes to keep it solid under extreme heat." Loki explained while Tony rolled his eyes.

"Dude, _everything _has Uru in it." Tony laughed, causing Loki to smirk.

"Actually, _no._ Uru is one of the more rare minerals, but since I am of Royal family I have a large supply of it. Others would use Svartalheim Stalfir, or Glysri." Loki explained, holding the armlet up with the fire light glimmering off the surface, "Many would consider this a waste of Uru."

"It's not." Tony noted, as Loki set the armlet down and looked it over one last time for any issues. "It's made for a reason, so it's not a waste. She'll love it- but keep it for a surprise. Buy her something before you spring that one her." Tony nodded.

Loki gave a slight nod as he gently inscribed a small rune under the petal of one of the gemstone flowers.

"What's her name in Norse? Like, all names have a meaning, right?" Tony asked curiously, causing Loki to look at him with a slight frown.

"Aye, all names have meanings or words they are derived from. My name Loki is derived of _Luka_ which in most spells the direct translation is 'close' or 'Ending'." Loki explained with a small shrug, "It is quite possibly only because I was born at the end of the Jotun war, so my birth may have been the passing of the war, quite literally the 'end.'" Loki explained as Tony frowned.

"And what does Sigyn mean?" Tony asked curious, causing Loki to smirk.

"That is where it is different, Vanir have an ability to communicate with the Norn's, or are gifted with judgment with names more so then the Aesir. Although, my mother _is _gifted with prophecy." Loki frowned, considering his name slightly before shrugging, "Sigyn is the combination of two words which translated in your tongue to _Sigri_, it means Victorious woman, or Victorious girl-friend." Loki explained, Tony giving a slight snort, causing Loki to roll his eyes.

"And Thor's? Does it mean 'arrogant' or something?" Tony asked, prompting a laugh out of Loki who grinned.

"Nay, although it fits him better. It was that time where my mother's sight anticipated, and named him appropriately. His name translates to 'Thunder'." Loki smiled, continuing to work on the armlet and glancing at it with a critical eye.

'Ah….You know, you should put her name in that. The Armlet I mean." Tony clarified, causing Loki to frown and glance at the armlet with a critical eye, holding it up to the light.

"…I think I will, by hand or by Seidr?" Loki asked, causing Tony to shrug.

"No clue. Whatever you think." Tony shrugged as Loki twisted his hand eyes locked on the armlet as his lips moved in a near silent chant.

The words were carved upon the inside of the armlet and upon closer inspection, the detail was immaculate. Each vine carved with care, bark and cracks so small yet precise. The flowers bending, darkened in such ways the veins ran along the petals away from the glittering emeralds that dotted the centre.

"You'll win the bet." Tony stated with a grin, looking at Loki jokingly, "I'd hate to see you bald."

Loki paused, looking at Tony completely confused, "I beg your pardon?"

"You know…you bet your head, right?" Tony asked, and Loki pausing as he realized Tony's confusion.

"…Tony, our words are much different than your own. I did not bet my scalp- I bet my _head." _Loki emphasized, causing Tony's eyes to widen.

"Wait, you mean that you bet your _life _over this stupid bet? Your _life?"_ Tony stood, practically screaming and causing Loki to jump in surprise.

"You literally bet the fact that you can make three things, on your _life?"_ Tony stood up glaring angrily, "You are an _idiot!"_

"I have bet my life many times, Tony. _Never _has it resulted in my death." Loki spoke, looking at Tony carefully, "I am cautious. I _never _lose."

"Because you cheat? Because you're going to lie and always win?" Tony shouted back, causing Loki to glare.

"_No."_ Loki growled, "Because I have been forced into this situation by others _many times_ for their own _selfish reasons._"

"So then _why_ did you willingly agree to the deal! No one put you up to this!"

Loki's glare softened slightly and this time, he managed to actually look sheepish.

"…I accepted because they insulted Sigyn." Loki mumbled, and Tony felt like a jerk.

He couldn't say anything without being hypocritical, too many times had he slandered news reports or done something stupid when the press insulted his 'family'.

"…Let's just go home, okay?" Tony sighed, Loki nodding as the two of them turned and walked out of the building.

Half an hour later when they had returned in their room, ignoring the crowd below in the tavern and laying in the darkness, Loki spoke.

"Tony?"

"What's up Lok's?" Tony asked, not anywhere near tired enough as he should be. No doubt Loki was exhausted.

"I…I figured you might want to know…about Seidr." Loki explained, causing Tony to _almost _sit upright.

"Seidr is the life-force of everything. It originated from the stars and suns, energy radiating before we were able to generate it yourself. Everything is made from it, the sky and the trees." Loki explained, his voice soothing as if he was explaining a fairy tale.

"Yeah, so we all have this Seidr in us?" Tony asked, causing an ever so slight chuckle from Loki.

"Aye, although we call it soul, or our life-force." Loki explained, causing a brief moment for Tony to realize just how _cool _that was.

"…Tony?" Loki asked, his voice strangely childlike and unsure, as if not knowing how to ask a question.

"Yeah? What is it?" Tony asked, and Loki gave a noticeable pause before speaking.

"I know it's illogical, and it's impossible, but…sometimes when I look at Sigyn, and the sparkle in her eyes, I think that maybe there's a little more soul in her than anyone else."

Tony couldn't help the small sappy smile that spread across his face, and he rolled over, not saying anything.

There wasn't a need for words.

* * *

**Alright! Next chap! I swear!  
**

**Anyways, there _was significance _with Loki's last words in this chapter, his little quote. :)**

**REVIEW!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**P.S. Who caught my little Easter Egg? No? I'll give you a hint- i inserted something from one of my Oneshots in.**

**GO FIND IT! :)**


	17. Chapter 15

**Okay...you're all going to be mad.  
**

**Anyways, i tried to keep this chapter moving quickly, and yes it _does _end really quickly but it was supposed to...**

**Anyways- ENJOY!**

* * *

Tony woke up rather late.

The windows had been closed, casting the entire room in shadows.

Tony hadn't noticed how late it was until he had climbed out of bed, and seen the lack of Loki in the bed opposite of him. The sheets had been made, and had long since been cold.

Tony had felt rather awkward as he drew the blinds back, and noticed that it had to have been at least for a couple of hours.

He had dressed slowly, exhausted as he adorned his metal armor and connected the repulsors to the reactor just in case it was needed.

He yawned, reaching the door and pausing, seeing a scrap of parchment stuck to the thick wood with a small throwing dagger, creating one of its own small marks among the many.

He yanked the small knife out of the wall, turning the small blade in his hand, recognizing the weapon as one similar to a throwing knife Stark Industries made years ago.

It was shorter than his palm, three, maybe four inches long. A small nearly impossible to hold twisted metal hilt with a sharp arrowhead design to the blade, hollow along the inside before a thin connecting point from the tip of the blade and to the hilt.

It was beautifully made, yet the ever so slight disfigurement along the one side showed that it had been hand crafted by Loki himself.

He set it on one of the small worn tables with a click, squinting as he tried to read the calligraphy of Loki's complex handwriting.

_'You slept soundly; I did not have the heart to wake you.' _Tony smiled slightly as he could almost imagine how Loki would pronounce the words, articulating the words with all signs of royalty although he tried to hide it.

_'I left at dawn to head to the forge. Today is the day in which my creations are judged, if you have forgotten._

_Fear not, their heads will lie at my feet instead of mine._

_~L'_

Tony frowned, glancing once more at the window, then at the note.

Dawn would have been hours ago, and although Tony had full faith in Loki's abilities, he suddenly had…a _feeling._

It was more odd then startling. It was just a small inkling that perhaps…something was _wrong._

He paused, holding the parchment as the feeling seemed to grow. It was odd, and caused the hairs on his arms to rise on end as he looked around the small room warily, as if some monster was to appear before him.

Then, as if some sort of whisper passed across the room, a voice was heard. The phantom voice was silent, yet heard by Tony as if the words were whispered into his ear with the utmost precision.

_"I will guide the Trickster to strength." _ It spoke, alluringly haunting as he could almost feel the weight of a hand lightly resting on his shoulder, as if the owner of said voice leant in even closer to whisper.

Then, although the words were _completely _thought of entirely by Tony, a small shiver traveled down his spine as the foreboding feeling grew stronger.

Something was _wrong._

He stood, cautiously exiting the tavern, hurrying out and even resorting to unhitching his horse and mounting it quickly, trying to weave between the crowd.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Loki.

x-(X)-x

"Mine are of higher quality than yours, dwarves. I claim the right to my bargain." Loki explained with a small smirk.

The two dwarves growled angrily, looking away with a scowl from his creations, taking care not to look at Mjolnir as they held no particular care over the armlet.

"And how are you to know that ours does not best yours!" Brokk argued, causing Loki's brow to rise.

"Your blade has a warp." Loki nodded to the blade along the side, "That alone makes the blade less in worth." Loki nodded.

The two dwarves scowled, before Eitri turned, eyes alighting with anger at a sudden realization.

"You have not even casted a glance upon that blade! How are you to know of where the warp is formed?" He accused, causing Loki to pause temporarily.

"The forge casts light upon the distortion; any fool of a smith would be able to fix such a distortion." Loki explained with a slight drawl.

"And if the warp was drawn from submerging it in water? You seem very certain as of the nature of such flaw, _Shapeshifter."_ Brokk spoke, accusatory as the other dwarf stood, eyes glowing with anger.

"Aye and how suspicious It was that a creature interrupted the forging of such a blade?" Eitri asked with a scowl, retrieving one of the metal pokers from along the side of the dwarven forge.

"I have done no such thing." Loki argued with a frown, causing Brokk to laugh darkly.

"Oh? Then what cruel mockery has the Norns set upon us for such crafting?" Eitri asked, holding the poker as he moved out of Loki's field of vision, who was scowling at Brokk.

"And you assume that I hold knowledge over the Norn's judgment? You are fools seeking a fool's word. I know not of either, thus I know not of what you wish from me." Loki spoke, voice wavering slightly as Brokk snorted loudly.

"Why, you _sabotaged _our craft. You have _lost _our bet." He smiled, and before Loki could argue once more something collided firmly with the side of his head.

He gasped, vision temporarily shifting to black as he fell to his knees, flinching as the metal rod slammed into him once more.

And rather quickly, anger overcame Loki.

_"Brenna!" _Loki hissed, his eyes glowing with anger as from the forge the fire exploded out, snapping angrily as it reached out with tongues of fire, eager to burn.

He gasped in pain as this time it was not a metal poker, but instead a smelting hammer, colliding with his stomach with such force he was actually propelled into the back wall of the forge.

"You call yourself a forge master? You who only forge words- you Liesmith." Brokk scowled, bringing the hammer down once more, causing Loki to wince, legs reflexively drawing up to protect his no doubt, broken ribs.

"_Brenna."_ Loki choked out, gasping for air as he allowed the Seidr to swirl, catching fire to the walls and any nearby flammable objects.

His breath was lost as something thick and silver was dropped on him- _Uru_ his mind supplied, recognizing the incredibly heavy ore.

Something worn and tasting of grease was tied tightly from the underside of his jaw up around the top of his head, silencing him as he struggled, attempting to breathe through the pain of his broken ribs.

"To take your head as a trophy would split your neck, and we know better than to test the boundaries of the Allfather." Brokk growled, causing Eitri to grin savagely.

"Aye, but your _mouth _is to be touched. Brokk, of what needles do we have?"

Loki's eyes quickly alit with fear as he tried to open his jaw against the pressure, mentally screaming over and over _'Brenna! Brenna! Oh Norns, grant me this one power, Brenna!'_

Yet no fire spawned by his might, and as he struggled against the Uru, he might as well be bound by a thousand ropes.

He saw the needle and the thick black leather that was strung with horror.

_Then _he had stopped attempting to cast magic, and instead attempted to _scream._

x-(X)-x

The feeling in Tony's gut grew greatly as time wore on.

He was struggling to get through the thick crowd, eventually opting to take the backstreets as he led the horse onto the less crowded areas.

There he actually managed a fast run, the horse tossing its head while neighing loudly as he jerked the reigns, forcing it to run faster.

He moved, the horse panting as they bolted down the mile stretch behind a row of houses, blasting by fenced in areas with livestock watching them run.

He turned harshly, horse stumbling to remain upright as they hurried in the opposite direction.

Tony forced the horse to stop, jumping off with a wince as the shock resonated through his feet and to his knees with a small flash of pain. He recovered quickly, his first few steps wobbly before he moved in a faster jog, then eventually a run.

The large looming doors of the forge were before him, and already he could feel the heat from the fire that always burned.

He hefted his shoulder against the heavy door, pressing his entire body weight against the thick metal that moved much too slowly for his patience at the moment.

He threw the doors open, light from outside casting a brighter shine besides the orange glow from the fire as already words started to leave his mouth, "Lok-"

He paused, eyes widening as he looked around.

Nobody was there- _nobody._

They were in the other forge, the ones that the dwarves had made their creations in.

_All of the way across the city._

_x-(X)-x_

Loki was in pain.

It wasn't nearly as painful as birthing Sleipnir had been, but it was more so due to the fact that the dwarves were laughing.

They had pinned him under the Uru, one holding both of his wrists above his head whilst his legs kicked and flailed helplessly.

The other was perched, holding not only a needle, but an intimidating sharp awl, tipped with sharp metal.

Loki was crying, he could feel the tears running from the corners of his eyes across his temples and onto the grimy floor where he was pinned.

He had his eyes shut tightly, the first few seconds where he could not only feel the awl, but see the tip covered in crimson and quickly tasting iron on his tongue.

And _then,_ he had seen the thread, not horsehair or waxed wool. No, it glistened a slight yellow that Loki had recognized easily.

_'Sinew. Oh Norns, I pray that you not bind me with something which tears leather, let alone flesh.'_ Loki silently prayed, crying silently more as he helplessly arched his back, attempting to get away.

No, and the metal needle was threaded and a clumsy Whip-stitch was forced through, tightening and creating an even more unbearable amount of iron on his tongue.

"You almost done?" Brokk grunted, still holding down Loki's pale now bruising wrists.

"No, the _meyla _won't stop moving." Eitri growled, jamming the awl into the flesh with little mercy, creating yet another muted scream.

"Can't see anything." Eitri mumbled, attempting to fit the needle through the rapidly bleeding hole, forming yet another stitch to make the half way point.

"Use the trough." Brokk nodded to the trough where all hot metal was put in to cool.

Eitri grunted, reaching out and dragging the trough over, tipping it and pouring the water without break.

Loki's eyes flashed open, attempting to cough and choke up the water that had gone down his nose, instead only managing to agitate the already sore holes where the sinew had been pulled through tightly.

Again and again it was drawn through, until Loki was limp, hands shaking and face burning with pain with blood and tears.

"It's done." Eitri spoke, pulling back while Brokk let go of Loki's arms stepping back while they observed Loki.

Loki still breathed shuddering through his nose, blood and tears running and pooling on the floor below him. He pulled his suddenly free arms down, and used them only to cover his face, knowing that at his position the shifting of Uru would be near impossible.

"Let's get out of here, Eitri. We got what we wanted." Brokk grumbled, moving towards the doors and snatching the warped blade and a mace, hefting the heavy doors open.

Eitri scoffed at Loki's limp form on the ground and grabbed the remaining war hammer, following his brother out of the door towards the two mules that served as their mounts.

And behind them, the doors slammed shut.

x-(X)-x

Tony gritted his teeth, stirring his horse to move faster.

He knew not the specific location of the forge, but had his suspicions due to where Loki had vanished off to before.

He hurried on, mentally cursing as he clutched the leather reigns tightly, yet not tightly enough to trigger the repulsors.

"Excuse me- do you know where the forges are?" Tony asked, pulling his horse to a stop where it panted, Tony looking hopefully at the black skinned pointed ear woman.

She paused, looking at him with startling white eyes and blinked before pointing off in a slightly different direction then Tony had been going.

He grunted out a thanks before rushing his horse once more, rushing past two dwarfs on mules, which shouted at him angrily. He had not the time to pay attention to the passerby's, instead he had to _find Loki._

He hurried, seeing quite possibly three large stone buildings fitted with thick metal doors, each possibly leading to a forge.

He jumped from his horse, which tossed its head angrily, snorting and trotting away from Tony as he rushed to the first door.

He heaved against it, throwing his weight against the metal before pausing, finding it locked.

He decided quickly by the dust on its door hinge, that this must not have been the ones the dwarves were using, and instead it was just another forge.

He sprinted across the small gap, jumping the wooden hitching fence and landing with a grunt, heaving against the metal door of the next one.

This one budged, and it opened slowly as Tony hefted his weight against it.

He looked around quickly, one hand running through his hair in a stressed action, looking around quickly until he saw a small dark mound over nearest the forge.

"Loki? Loki!" Tony shouted, seeing the figure stir slightly as he raced over, his metal boots echoing loudly on the quiet dark forge.

He rushed over, seeing the distinct armor of Loki and the heavy silvery ore that pressed on his chest.

Tony had no hesitation before he pushed the ore off, allowing it to drop to the ground with a dull _thump!_

He hefted Loki up, breathing frantic as he saw the small pool of blood around his head, and instantly feared the worse with his arms wrapped around his head.

"Loki? Loki, I need you to lower your arms. Lower them!" Tony shouted, while the man remained unresponsive Tony cursed, gently taking the appendages and pulling them away with care.

He froze, eyes widening with a choked gasp in his breathing before he took a slow breath, looking around for anything that might help.

"Wait here- I'll…I'll be right back. I _swear."_ Tony spoke, rushing and scavenging around the forge as quickly as he could, grabbing scraps and anything sharp he could find, as well as rags used for polishing swords.

He hurried back, holding one of the leather shears as he tried to wriggle it under the tight stitches- only managing to produce more blood.

"Crap- crap crap crap. Just- look, we'll try and get you back to Asgard, right? They'll know what to do." Tony spoke, voice high with slight hysteria as he pressed the rags against the blood, only responding with a sharp muted cry.

Tony cursed, as Loki's eyes flickered open, pupils wide with terror, causing yet another muffled cry while spurted blood.

"Loki! Loki calm down- I'm here. Okay? I'm here." Tony spoke, trying to calm the panicking god.

Loki paused, face paling as he tried to speak, hands shaking as they slowly moved towards his mouth, where Tony still held the rag firmly.

"Dude, relax okay? We'll get you back to Asgard…and, and they'll fix you up- okay? We'll…we'll get through this." Tony stressed, causing Loki's entire body to shake as quietly tears started to pointedly run from his eyes once more, traveling over the dried blood.

Tony himself was trying to keep his composure, the last thing Loki needed was Tony to break down too.

…Sometimes Tony forgot how _young _Loki seemed.

"Come on- can you walk?" Tony asked, Loki giving a shaky nod and struggled to his feet, Tony helping him upright before the god took a few steps, getting used to walking.

Tony watched him concerned as Loki wondered over to a small table where his sword, Thor's Hammer, and the armlet sat in the dimness.

"Come on, we'll take them, go back and grab your horse, and we'll go, okay? It's still early, maybe by this afternoon those will be out." Tony spoke, Loki giving a nod as he gingerly picked up the armlet, sliding It on his forearm while he grabbed the sword and a small belt from nearby the table, tying it around his hip before attaching the two weapons with shaky hands, black blood encrusted hair forming a ratty curtain.

"Come on." Tony spoke, hefting the door open as Loki nodded, turning and waving his arm in a complex motion.

Then…his expression faltered.

He tried again, each time his expression fell more and more and his body convulsed in the near silent sobs, the last attempt was barely more than Loki swinging his arm.

Tony's throat felt as though something had been jammed into it, and he cleared his throat once more, finding the scene almost ridiculously sad. Tony walked over, and awkwardly pulled the shocked distraught man into a hug, ignoring the blood stains that would mar the shoulder of his armor in the future.

"Come on." Tony whispered, clearing his throat as it sounded almost insanely hoarse. Loki only trembled further, realizing the full issue with the binding of his mouth.

They stumbled out of the forge, the light causing the bright crimson on Loki's face to look much more nauseating as well as the bright sinews, which seemed to be died red by the blood. Loki's entire complexion was pale, drained and his eyes had deep shadows from working in the forge for long hours.

Loki seemed to notice Tony's stare, because he ducked his head, his black hair forming a ratty curtain around his head, blocking the stitches and red rimmed eyes from view.

"Hey- none of that. Uh- here." Tony awkwardly tried to comfort Loki, looking around and taking one of the bunched up blankets off of the side bag of his horse- one that was rather displeased with him actually.

He took the fraying blanket and tossed it to Loki, who grabbed it with his shaking hands and wrapped it around himself, almost as if a layer between himself and everything else.

The horse tossed its head angrily, but it only looked at Loki, who remained silent through the whole ordeal.

They mounted, horse tossing its head but grudgingly obeying as they continued back out, Loki snatching the reigns and attempting to lead them down various side streets although he trembled so greatly Tony feared he might fall off of the horse itself.

_'How do you deal with a person in shock?'_ Tony thought to himself with a worried look, watching Loki's movements carefully.

He was still breathing shallowly and quickly through his nose, swaying on his spot on the saddle, and the way he was limply holding the reigns, obvious weakness in his joints.

"Hey- we're almost there." Tony spoke, catching Loki just as he fell limp, eyes slipping closed. "Loki? Loki!" Tony urged, shaking the male slightly, not daring to remove the rag he had pressed against the wound in an attempt to stem the steady trickle.

They walked up to the stable, Tony taking a glance at the tavern then at the stable where Hlýða was tossing her head, obviously noticing something was wrong.

"…Aww, screw this." Tony muttered, jumping down and racing over to where Hlýða was hitched, untying her quickly and throwing the saddle onto her back, tying it without error before hurrying her over to where Loki was slumped forward on the palace horse.

He gently shifted him, moving him to rest on the saddle of Hlýða, using one of the spare blankets to help prop him forward, blood draining steadily from the wounds on his mouth.

"Alright- let's go. We need to get to Asgard as soon as we can. Let's go." Tony stressed, tying the reigns against his saddle.

They hurried, Tony finding one of Loki's leather cloaks and draping it over the man, hiding him from any prying eyes.

They hurried, managing to get through the city and out onto the open roads, turning into a gallop with Tony reaching over to try and support Loki so he would not slide off.

Hlýða seemed to understand the urgency, and swerved to avoid the potholes and roots that branched over the path.

They hurried, Tony noticing that it was actually just before noon as they were along the river, passing one caravan as they hurried.

"Loki? Loki are you there?" Tony asked, noticing the coat move slightly.

Loki looked up from where he had been leaning forward, looking over with glassy eyes before giving a slight nod, hands brushing against the thick protruding sinews that bound his lips, and glanced away quickly, exhaling slowly through his nose before straightening, noticing where they were.

"We're almost at Asgard. We'll head towards the palace, I'll bet your dad can fix this." Tony spoke, causing Loki to look away but give a sharp nod, drawing his leather coat closer to his body as if cold, drawing up the hood and stirring Hlýða into a faster run.

Tony urged his horse forward, the two moving at a much faster pace as the ground transformed into cobblestone, the hooves echoing loudly as they passed the guards, who recognized Loki's horse without delay.

They hurried up the streets, ignoring the merchants who had their stalls set up, having been trading for a few hours already.

They moved, people gasping and hurrying out of the way as they bolted down the street, moving towards the stables and actually _jumping _off of the moving horse onto the ground.

Tony grunted, armor clanking loudly but protecting him from the hard stone as Loki landed, crumpling onto his hands and knees before rising very slowly, chest twitching as if he was coughing, but failing greatly.

"Hey? You okay?" Tony asked, rising and hurrying over as Hlýða turned, tossing her head but guiding the other horse over towards the stables away from where they had jumped.

Loki gave a short nod, rising with assistance from Tony and started up the steps, leaning slightly on Tony.

Tony glanced over his shoulder as he heard footsteps that were not horse's.

Instead he saw a recognizable woman, her face filled with concern as she rushed over, her slightly worn dress trailing behind her as she ran over, her golden braid flying behind her.

"Sigyn?" Tony asked, causing Loki to inhale sharply through his nose and glance over his shoulder before looking straight ahead, drawing pale.

"Tony? Tony! I am relieved to hear from you. The guards have arrested your comrades! I know not of, but Prince Thor was along with the head of the kings guards! They were taken inside!" Sigyn spoke, eyes glowing with concern as Tony's expression cooled.

"What do you mean, they were arrested?" Tony asked, causing Sigyn to sigh looking unsure.

"Just as I saw. They were taken away in ropes by the guards to the Allfather's court, I assume to seek punishment by his hand- but I know not of what crimes they are trialed!" Sigyn argued, her distraught voice seeming enough to make Loki turn.

She gasped, eyes widening in shock and horror as she looked at his face. He was pale, obviously in fear over her reaction.

She stared before taking one step forward, whispering almost inaudibly his name, "Loki?"

He turned, moving his head just out of her reach as she reached out with one hand, as if to touch the stitches.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice losing the slight frail quality and instead dry and determined as she looked at Tony intently, anger glowing in her eyes.

"Two dwarves. They must have betrayed him and did this to him." Tony explained, Sigyn giving one last angry look before her eyes were filled with sadness.

With nearly no hesitation she reached for the hem of her dress, tearing off a long strip. She stepped forward, rising on her tip toes as Loki bent his head forward slightly, allowing her to pull away the crusty dirty rag and instead used the worn soft cloth as bandages, tying it gently but firmly around his jaw.

"There." She said softly, giving a small smile as she attempted to move his slightly clumped hair out from in front of his ears, "And my father has returned to Vanaheimr, I am to hold our abode until I cannot offer gold any more. You may return, and you can teach me how to care for Heita." Sigyn smiled, and Loki's eyes seemed to reflect what his lips could not.

Then very slowly, he gave a small nod.

"As sweet as this is- what about my friends?" Tony asked, slightly stressed as they looked up at the steps of the large palace.

Loki took one step, Sigyn making the appearance of following him but he turned, shaking his head and pointing to the stables.

"What? But- I will not go. I shall not leave you!" Sigyn argued, causing Tony to awkwardly shift his weight.

Loki shook his head once more, pointing more firmly while her eyes grew angry as she stood her ground, jaw clenching.

"Sigyn, I think that he doesn't want the court to know about you." Tony spoke, voice wavering with his uncertainty as Loki gave a frustrated nod.

Sigyn paused, looking torn as Loki pointed once more to the stables.

"I- Shall I ready your horse? You have just returned, but I can fit her for riding once more." Sigyn spoke, voice lifting through her confusion. Loki had a relieved look on his face as she gave a small turned, descending one step before pausing, looking back. "Be careful, Loki. Do not tempt the Allfather, as of you, Anthony." Sigyn nodded, looking at Tony with a smile, causing Tony to grin back.

"Sure thing, Sigyn. Maybe after this we can go out riding or something like that. Not really sure what there is to do around here, I've only been here for what, ten days?" Tony asked giving a small shrug as Sigyn nearly laughed at his joyous nature.

"I'd like that." Sigyn smiled, giving a small curtsey, glancing at Loki with a worried yet stern look before turning and moving quickly towards the stables.

"Alright. Let's go get my friends out of your father's wrath." Tony spoke, exhaling slowly while Loki nodded, flinching as it hurt his mouth.

They hurried up the steps, Loki leaning partially on Tony as they made their way up, and past the rather baffled guards blocking the main doors.

Loki had no disregard for knocking, and instead pushed against the door, heaving with more strength then he normally would have to exert to heave the metal doors.

Tony watched concerned, practically catching he man as he heaved with all of his weak limbed strength, forcing the doors open with not that extravagant of a sound.

Tony allowed Loki to lean upon him as a few guards with swords turned, Thor among them with all of his friends, Fandral looking as if he had battled with a rose bush.

Odin Allfather was sitting upon his throne, looking at Tony with a cool indifference as his friends glanced up in surprise and confusion.

"Brother?" Thor asked in confusion, eyes widening in confusion as his blonde hair swished around his shoulders as he turned. His eyes seemed to chill as he saw Tony, jutting his chin out arrogantly.

"Come to testify against the crimes of your shield brothers?" Thor asked, opening his mouth to slander them again, but Odin cut him off.

"Enough." His tone was absolute as he looked at Tony before his eyes moved to Loki, who had his head bowed. His curtain of hair was the only shield between that and his sewn lips.

"Brother why do you acquaintance yourself with such pests?" Thor asked with a scoff, pausing while Loki did not respond, "Brother? Brother why do you not speak?"

"Aye. It seems that in the company of these mortals, all but hardships have ailed us. Stolen horses. Assaults upon my guards and son. What say you, Loki, in defense of these mortals?" He asked, looking at them as if they were children before him.

_'Crap.'_ Tony thought to himself, and as he met eyes with Bruce he gave the slightest shake of his head, causing the other man to silently frown.

Then Loki lifted his head.

Thor took a step back as his friends did so as well, their hands moving to their belt as if holding the ability to fight an imaginary foe.

Odin's eye widened as he took in Loki's pale face and the stark contrast to the dried blood and still weeping wounds of his mouth.

"I leave you in the company of such mortal, and you return to me in such condition?" He asked, voice an angry grumble as Loki's red rimmed eyes widened, obviously understanding some sort of silent conversation Tony did not know of.

"You mortals have proven yourself more a hassle then of use. My son has spoken to me days ago about a possible use of Seidr in which will return you to your proper time. I see no need for you to linger in this time period any longer." Odin spoke, causing Tony's eyes to widen and Loki to jerk.

Loki seemed to forget about the stitches temporarily as he tried to speak, a muffled shriek of pain as his skin pulled the sinew, causing fresh spurts to flow as his eyes watered in pain.

"Tony!" Bruce took the chance to speak, Clint trying to rise only to get a firm kick from a guard as he tried to stand from where he had been forced to his knees.

Steve also gave a cry, trying to rise awkwardly due to the shield strapped to his back, only resulting in Sif scowling and smacking his head with the hilt of her sword.

"Tasha!" Clint choked out, gasping air as the kick did significant damage. Natasha jumped, slamming into the guard who gasped as her bound hands quickly wrapped around his neck.

"Bruce!" Tony shouted, seeing Thor pulling out his sword with a shout of anger.

All the while Loki's eyes had widened as he frantically jerked his hand in an obviously Seidr casting fashion, each time growing more and more desperate until his hands were shaking and Natasha had jumped to her new target.

"Enough! You mortals have proven yourself difficult not only to my sons, but to my people in general. _Biða__lengi-"_

Tony gasped, feeling as if the air was being forced out of his lungs, his eyesight was fading and growing bleary.

He could faintly feel Loki grasp at his clothing, eyes wide in panic as once again he saw the glossy texture in the latter's eyes, threatening to spill.

Although Loki was unable to talk, Tony seemed to understand the desperation in the expression, the way he clung to Tony's clothes almost as if his lifeline, _'Please don't g-'_

Tony fell limp, as did the others. Their vision faded, and their eyes slipped shut, collapsing in a heap upon the ground as they exhaled once more before slipping into the everlasting sleep.

Tony knew no more.

* * *

**Great job to those who found my Easter Egg in there! (Marrieta is a refrence to one of my stories where she is Tony's mother- yes, all of you who found it can do a little happy dance).  
**

**Okay- yes this cuts off quickly. you know what- i bet you that i can make you even MORE angry in only 4 words. 4 words.**

_**END OF PART 2.  
**_

**Yup, i did it.  
**

**Okay! Review please!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	18. Part 3

**Alright! First part of section 3!**

**Hang on- it's a rough ride. :)**

* * *

Tony gasped for air, grunting and blinking quickly.

He could hear simultaneous groans and grunts near him, as well as the ruffle of movement around him.

"Holy-"someone _(Clint) _spoke, cutting off at the odd hoarse voice before hacking wildly, trying to dislodge the slight mucus in his throat.

Tony could feel it too, and soon every one of them was hacking stiffly sitting upright while their bones cracked, feeling as if they had slept on a rock.

"What happened?" He heard Steve asked, coughing as it was much deeper than anything Tony was used to.

"No clue. Old One-eye cast a spell I think." Tony groaned, rubbing his eyes which felt heavy lidded as if they had been glued shut.

"No joke there." Clint grumbled, the first out of the bunch to attempt to stand, only to have his legs crack loudly as he crumbled back down with a loud curse.

"Where are we?" Natasha asked this time, her eyes carefully scanning the surroundings.

True to her question, they were in some location they had never seen before. It wasn't dark, per say, but it was rather dimly lit. In front of them was a dark screen, almost as if someone had laid a giant sheet of tinted glass in front of them, blocking their view.

Or…blocking them, _from _view.

"Oh man- jet lag." Bruce grumbled, rubbing his temples while managing to sport an impressive display of bed hair.

"Still Asgard I think, I don't think we were sent to Earth considering we're five hundred years in the past." Steve spoke, clicking his jaw with a wince as Tony attempted to stand, his armor giving a loud crack as the leather split.

Tony stared at the split leather in some surprise, why had it cracked like that?

He moved, joints unusually weak as he managed a pathetic shuffle over towards the tinted screen, wrapping it with his knuckles. It flickered, and before his eyes it flickered.

It slowly fell apart, peeling back like painful sunburn, leaving behind clean air and bright light.

"Ouch." Clint grunted, rubbing his eyes furiously while the others slowly started their attempts to stand.

They stumbled, grasping the walls for a sturdier handhold as slowly the wobbly attempts became more similar to stiff walking.

They walked out, grasping pillars with winces as pins and needles shot through their joints at a startling speed. They had been placed in something similar to a cell, branching out to a large hallway, fit with other cells with the similar golden spider web forming a screen. Inside were not people, but instead various machinery or even talismans crafted of odd metals.

"Where are we?" Bruce asked, looking around as he noted a set of dark grey swords in a weapons rack beyond the golden web.

"Tony…This looks like-"

"This is the Weapon's Vault." Tony spoke, cutting of Steve as their fears became reality. They took another step, looking up and down the long halls for any person walking around.

"The Weapon's Vault? We were placed in the Weapon's Vault?" Clint asked in confusion, "He dragged us all the way into a vault? What's the point of that?"

Steve frowned as the group was now standing on the main hallway of the vault, looking up and down the array of weapons or gems behind the webs of gold.

"He must have had a reason." Natasha spoke, looking around with a frown, eyes sliding over the old relics locked away.

"Right. Thor's dad doesn't seem like a man who doesn't have another motif." Steve nodded, causing Tony to open his mouth, about to respond.

He froze, mouth closing slowly as his eyes widened slightly.

"What is it? Tony?" Steve asked with a frown, and Tony ignored him.

Tony took a few steps, walking towards a specific cell where the golden barrier blocked what was inside slightly, yet the sword inside it was still recognizable.

"Is that a sword?" Bruce asked with a frown, causing Tony to nod as his eyes looked over the slender blade, runes scripted upon the flat, the hilt composed of two snakes intertwined with glimmering scales for the hilt.

"Look at how thin that is." Clint spoke with a low whistle, craning his neck to try and see the actual thinness of the sword.

"One of the thinnest swords in Asgard. Laevateinn." Tony spoke, the odd name still awkwardly spoken but much more graceful then anything the others could pronounce.

"Whoa. Impressive name there." Clint muttered, the group looking at Tony in confusion.

"…I-I don't understand. That's his sword- Loki _just _made that!" Tony spoke, and Natasha took a step up, eyes flickering over the cell.

"Stark, the cell has dust. At least a year's worth, but it looks much more." Natasha spoke, pausing before looking at Tony.

"…But- that's impossible." Tony spoke, eyes widening in shock and denial, "No. We, I _saw _him make that-"

"What if…What if we were in their longer than we thought?" Bruce asked hesitantly, drawing all eyes toward him.

"…Tony, do you know what Loki was planning, on how to get us back?" Steve asked, causing Tony to shift as all eyes were on him.

"I- Something about the magic aura on us would be a trigger, for us to get back or- okay, _I don't know."_ Tony groaned, causing the others to frown.

"…Let's just try and figure out where we are. I doubt that Odin knew what Loki was planning." Steve spoke, causing Tony to look slightly worried.

"I really don't know. He…_may have?"_ Tony grunted, nervously running one hand through his hair.

"Come on." Steve sighed, the group following his lead as he reached the end of the hallway, and then turned left.

They had barely advanced at all before guards had spotted them, walking rounds with long pointed spears and curved ram helmets.

They froze, arms lifting up as the guards instantly lowered their spears, preparing to fight.

"Wait!" Steve shouted, eyes widening in alarm before the guards paused, looking at them up and down.

The guards quickly righted their spears, stomping them against the ground before thumping their forearms against their chest plates. "Forgive us. We were unaware that the Prince's comrades would be touring the vault as such time." The one on the right spoke.

"I- uh, yeah. Can you tell us where Thor is right now?" Clint piped up from behind Steve and Tony.

"The Prince would be at the festival, as you should b-." The other guard spoke, cutting off as a vibration trembled throughout the vault, as well as an ever so faint _Sssscccccccsssrrrrrr!_

"…What was that?" Tony asked, blinking as the group frowned, the guards turning and instantly breaking out into a run.

The others followed, moving in a run to keep up with the fast pace of the guards. They turned corners, briefly seeing many weapons, at one point even running past something that resembled a toaster.

They found the main stairs, as well as the main hall which had even more of the spider golden webs.

"Follow these stairs and turn left. It will lead you to the main hall. We must remain at our post." The guards spoke, clasping their arms once more.

"Uh, thanks." Tony nodded, the group hurrying up the steps and to the left.

The moment they broke out of the weapons vault, they could hear the sound of shouting people.

"Let's cut along the outside!" Tony shouted, weaving out from one of the pillars, running around with the others following as they weaved through the Training Grounds.

They were moving actually really fast, and as they turned right, ascending stairs that formed the gardens outside of the main hall, they could hear the screams.

They skidded to a stop, inhaling sharply as through the darkness of night, only the illuminated light of the torches could show what was happening.

Guards were out, forcing the nobles and others back with their spears as they saw Thor force his way through the crowd from the far side.

"Did we _just _get sent back?" Clint asked, verbalizing the question everyone was thinking of.

"We're back in our normal time?" Bruce asked, blinking in confusion, having to shout over the noise.

It wasn't hard to see Thor's tall form, the crimson cloak as he was trying to approach, only to be blasted back by a bright emerald green light.

What had just happened? Before they left?

Tony scowled, muttering under his breath as he tried to remember what had happened that had caused their transportation.

_'He was screaming- well, his magic was. There was…there was that court guy, and there was Sigyn and Val-'_

"Crap!" Tony shouted, the word being so sudden everyone snapped their heads around to look at him before he took off at a run.

He actually _jumped,_ using the stone edge of one of the planters to get an extra boost over the spears of the guards.

"Thor!" Tony shouted, Thor glancing over in surprise, eyes giving a silent thanks as he hesitantly tried to approach.

He was blasted back with a grunt, the stone actually _hurting _as if armor banged against the rock harshly. He was without his suit, he had nearly no protection.

"Loki!" Tony shouted, trying to scream over the low whistle that was the magical barrier.

"It is of no use, my friend!" Thor shouted back, spinning _Loki's _hammer in his grip, a slight scowl on his face, "Something has angered my brother!"

_'What did you expect?'_ Tony thought to himself, looking around and trying to see around the thick swirling dark green mass that radiated energy, blasting them back if they got to close.

"I-" Tony looked, frantically peering into the depths before cupping his hands and screaming once more into the whirlwind, _"Sigyn!"_

Thor glanced over with a furrowed brow, obviously confused as to who it was that he screamed for.

The whirlwind kept spinning and Tony pointed his arms out, firing his repulsors into the energy, causing the dome to flex and contort oddly as he kept screaming over the sound, "Sigyn! Let me in! I can help him!" Tony screamed.

Thor threw his hammer once more, and it was deflected with some resistance, causing Thor to scowl once more.

"Sigyn!" Tony screamed, growing slightly desperate as he imagined the blonde haired woman he knew, smiling and yet so concerned for Loki when he had seen her last. "Please! Let me help Vali!"

The dome paused, and with one last push it propelled Thor into the ground, crunching and carving up the stone as it passed _harmlessly _around Tony, leaving him the only one standing as even the guards and general populace had fallen.

He raced over, dropping to his knees and skidding on the metal plates, trying to ignore the warm blood that was pooling on the ground.

He didn't look up at Loki, who was kneeling perhaps only six feet from him, head bowed and hair hiding his face as Sigyn was next to him, her sobs loud enough to break Tony's heart.

"Bruce! Bruce get your but over here!" Tony screamed, Bruce trying to get through the guards before running over. His feet loud as it penetrated the silence that the magical blast caused.

He quickly ripped part of his shirt as he pressed it against the shaft of the arrow.

The others had raced over; even Thor's friends had burst through the restrained area and instead helped pry him from the granite ground.

"Brother?" Thor gasped; obviously the scene of a woman bowed over a bleeding child was _not _what he had expected.

Loki said nothing, and as he looked up with the rage filled glassy eyes, Tony realized that the resemblance to the Loki that _he _knew was so…._hidden._

"Thor. The boy is injured." Sif spoke, although in her dress she still remained looking somewhat dangerous as she frowned at the sight.

"Go, I am sure my father is already aware of such events. Let Lady Eir heed the urgency of such situation." Thor spoke, Sif nodding before running off with the other warriors hurrying after her.

"Come on." Thor nodded walking and advancing towards where Loki had collapsed to his knees, their destination in mind: Sigyn and Vali.

They approached, and Fandral cried out in surprise as green power propelled him back, rolling on the ground.

They froze; looking at Loki whose pupils had narrowed even further, rage casting a dark shadow over his features as even the remaining Avengers found themselves unable to draw any closer.

"Brother! Let me past- a child is harmed. Do not act calloused enough to cause her more suffering!" Thor shouted, obviously angry at Loki in particular.

In results, Thor was knocked back, his heels digging into the ground as the green energy rammed into him like a charging horse.

Steve threw his shield, one of the tendrils of green energy grabbing it and hurling it back without hesitation, letting it impale itself into the stone ground.

Tony glanced up, watching with slight awe as Bruce continued to work, Sigyn sobbing as her beautiful emerald green dress slowly was drenched in crimson.

"Come on- get here faster." Tony muttered under his breath as he watched the guards quickly start to move the prying eyes away, and back inside. The other warriors were still attempting to break past the many tentacles of Loki's raw power, acting as if a giant octopus, absorbing and throwing any attacks back.

"Enough!" A loud powerful voice shouted, and the group glanced up. At the top of the main steps stood Odin, as well as a slightly familiar woman with actual _wings _wrapped around her like a cloak, an obvious frown on her face.

"Father!" Thor shouted, and Odin descended quickly and efficiently, pausing as Loki's magic reared and formed a green barrier.

Odin paused, observing the barrier before his eye searched and found Loki's form, still kneeling in the dirt.

It was actually a rather mesmerizing sight. Odin did not seem to find it beautiful, and instead attempted a step forward, grunting as the barrier pushed him back.

The winged woman took a step forward, and finding no resistance moved swiftly towards where Vali was still lying on the ground. Efficiently, Tony stood and stepped back as she settled on the ground, pulling an array of medicinal herbs and glowing stones from her bag, working quickly and without mercy as she grasped the arrow and jerked it out.

Vali's resounding wet cry caused the tendrils to swing at the woman as if she was killing Vali instead of helping. Tony saw the incoming attack and took it, grunting as it swept him off his feet and onto the ground, seeing his armor dented around the ribs from where the blow caught him.

"Loki! Loki stop it- she's helping!" Bruce shouted, yet Loki did not seem to hear, or care.

Tony saw the tendrils about to slam again, and having both no self preservation, and a small inkling of hope, Tony _jumped._

Tony was on the inside of the shield, as for why, he didn't overly know, but what he _did _know was this. He was on the inside, and Loki was on the inside. His option was clear.

He smacked into Loki with enough force to knock the Prince down. Loki obviously did not expect such a physical attack whilst his magic was running rampage, and dropped, his tendrils vanishing with a simmering hiss. At once the others rushed in, weapons drawn as if to fight back the magic. (They couldn't, they were all idiots when it came to Seidr.)

Loki attempted to buck, eventually managing to squirm and look at Tony who was above him, eyes still glassy through obvious grief and anger. He could almost imagine the loud almost shrieking voice _'Get off me!'_

But…the voice Tony 'heard' was the voice of the younger Loki.

_'__I am Prince Loki, son of Odin in the House of Asgard. And you mortals- well… Consider myself intrigued.'_

Tony flinched slightly as Loki twisted, hurling him off with no mercy. His strength had surprised him- Loki had always been careful with him in the past just to make sure he was not harmed.

He grunted, air expelling as he hit the ground hard, one of Thor's friends- the black haired one rushing over to check on him.

"Are you injured?" He asked, voice gruff as Tony winced, shaking his head but using his arms to prop himself up.

"No- I'm fine." He spoke, glancing over where Sif had swung a sword at Loki, only for a glowing green shield to form, then a firm slam into her stomach, sending her skidding.

"Loki!" Tony shouted, knowing that it was rather pointless to try and shout, but there was nothing he could do.

Steve tried next, hurling his shield whilst Volstagg hurled his thick battleaxe, both being deflected before a great plume of emerald fire rose.

Thor stumbled back, lifting one arm to shield himself from the fire as they saw Natasha jump away from the emerald flames.

"It is an illusion!" Tony heard Fandral shout, before hesitating then jumping into the fire, letting out a sigh of relief as he was not harmed.

It seemed that the moment Loki realized that his illusion was broken he changed it, instead of fire, it was crumbling- loud shrieking noises as stone fell away into a huge abyss, Fandral yelping and jumping, landing on an isolated island of stone as everything else crumbled.

"Fandral!" Thor shouted, the group not yet knowing it if was an illusion or not as Loki practically glowed with power, an oval expanding out and knocking all of them down once more.

Loki stood, eyes glowing in the darkness before he turned, looking at the winged woman trying with golden light to heal the now screaming child- Sigyn actually being _held back _as she was screaming out, plants thrashing nearby as Odin watched with a stony expression, the group obviously not understanding the significance of Vali.

He shot his hands out, another blast appearing as Odin was quick on his feet, holding his spear out to absorb and redirect the blast into the side of the castle, where it collided spraying rock chunks.

"Loki!" Sigyn screamed, it seemed her panic filled voice was just enough to send the man into another panic.

"Enough!" Odin shouted, still oblivious to Loki's intentions as Loki did not pause, sending out yet another blast.

Odin frowned, turning his staff and sending out a blast of power instead. Loki obviously did not expect it, so as he created a shield to absorb the blast, he could not counter Thor who swung his sword, knocking Loki to the ground, just as Thor set Mjolnir on his chest, pinning him to the ground.

The moment that they saw Loki thrashing, sending out horribly aimed blasts with his swinging arms, legs kicking the ground and forming dents on the ground, they relaxed. Weapons raised, they slowly approached Loki, who continued to thrash.

It seemed that in the silence of the lack of energy blasts, Sigyn screams and shouts were even more apparent as she was trying to break from the golden bonds that the winged woman had formed, Vali still thrashing as he was being healed through an obviously excruciating experience.

"Mother!" Vali was screaming, thrashing as Odin was watching Loki, Sigyn still trying to get through the golden barrier, roots snapping angrily around her as Loki also struggled to get free.

"Brother- did you cause this madness?" Thor asked, voice rumbling as he looked at Vali and Sigyn, obviously fearing the worst.

"It wasn't him!" Tony shouted, looking at Vali while swallowing guiltily, "I watched! It was some fancy dude- uh- I don't remember his name-" Tony tried to remember, causing Thor to frown.

"And of what relation do you have to my son." Odin asked, turning to Sigyn whose face was pale with reddened eyes and tear tracks, still trying to get to the screaming and crying Vali.

"Father-" Thor started, obviously uncomfortable with how the questions were being asked to Sigyn.

"Allfather, the child is healed." The woman nodded, stepping back with still a ridiculous amount of composure.

"Thank you, Lady Eir." Odin nodded, the winged woman taking a step back as Tony still had the growing sense of dread, "You are dismissed."

"The kid's in pain!" Tony shouted, watching how Vali was still shaking, trembling as he tried to crawl over to Sigyn, who hunched over him as if to protect him, the golden bonds vanishing.

"The child is healed. Any remaining pain will vanish in time." Odin spoke, cool and calm as normal.

"Father, Anthony is righ-"Thor spoke, pausing once Odin lifted his hand, casting his eye on Loki who was still trying to get free.

"Loki. Did you, or did you not cast harm against this woman and her child?" He asked, voice firm and practically condemning him to begin with.

"Harming warriors is one thing- but taking aim against a woman and her child is something of an entire different sort!" Thor argued, causing Sif to look at Loki with a glare, as if he had done that already.

"That is true, however we cannot dismiss all possibilities." Odin spoke, causing Tony to open his mouth to object, already sounds of objection parting from Bruce's mouth over by Sigyn.

"It was your _royal court." _Sigyn spoke, voice hoarse and different due to her crying, venom still burning with her tongue as she glared with hate, "Those are the _cowards _who shot bow against _Vali!" _She hissed, holding the still crying child even closer.

"Then why would Loki dare help a _Vanir?"_ Sif spoke, voice seething with the racism of the Vanir kind.

Tony started to make a sound of protest, not liking the racism which seemed so thick in Asgard. Yet, before he could even make a noise, a low _hiss _of a scream was sounded, actually forcing its way out of Loki's stretched and disfigured Larynx.

"Because this _Vanir." _Sigyn snarled angrily, eyes flashing with anger, "Is that man's _friend!"_ She hissed.

With that roots sprouted with surprising speed, cracking the stones as they attempted to force their way up through the granite.

"Loki? Make _friends?_ You jest." Fandral laughed, just for emphasis swatting Loki from where he was pinned on the ground with the butt of his sword, causing Loki to glare angrily from where he was trapped.

"Stop it!" Vali shouted, body still twitching in pain although through the tear tracks he managed an impressive glare, breathing still hitched through the sobs as he glared at Fandral, "He was helping!"

Fandral paused, looking down at Loki who was managing an impressive glare, blood tricking from his nose into the massive disfigurement known as his mouth and jaw.

"…What?" Volstagg asked, completely confused as the others were, the Avengers taking care to not intrude, not overly remembering what had happened in those few minutes more than a week ago.

There was the small pause of silence as Loki was glaring silently, Sigyn still holding herself on Vali, curling her body almost protectively around the still silently crying boy, who glared bravely at Odin.

The silence was practically tangible before Tony spoke, voice quiet but still penetrating the silence like a knife. "I saw. The kid's telling the truth, it _wasn't _Loki who attacked them."

"I saw it also." Steve spoke, Odin trailing his eye over the others as they too nodded, cementing the belief.

"…Thor, let your brother up." Odin nodded. Thor stepped forward, easily hefting Mjolnir up off of his torso as if it was made from foam.

Loki turned, wincing as if the movement hurt slightly, but managed a slight crouch before he could ease himself into a slightly comfortable position, standing regally with a scowl.

Almost absentmindedly he fixed the silken scarf over his neck, laying it over his mouth before moving into a slight fighting stance, body unconsciously positioned to protect Sigyn and Vali.

Odin of course noticed this, he frowned at the action as his eyes flickered to Vali, taking in his appearance.

Of course, Vali did not look anything but a Vanir- his ears pointed and eyes slits of their wild nature. His skin was pale, but similar to that of Sigyn's enough to avoid suspicion. His hair was not black but nor was it the light golden sheen of Sigyn's. Instead it was darker, still golden but more of an aged colour, as if a slightly tarnished metal.

His cheekbones were pronounced, yet the rest of his face full, the dirt smeared on his cheeks helped mask the resemblance ever well.

Odin took once step forward with a frown, Loki tensing slightly.

He frowned, looking Vali up and down, then his eyes trailing over Sigyn and the stained dress that was slowly drying a dirty rusty red.

"…Vanir. What is your name?" Odin asked, voice firm as Tony caught sight of Bruce looking at Clint in confusion- did Odin not know of who she was?

Sigyn lifted her head slightly, eyes firm and cold, not caving from the Allfather's dangerous stare, "I am Sigyn. My son is Vali."

Odin still stared as the others approached, knowing now that their fight was long over.

"Allfather." Sif spoke, giving a small nod of respect as she thumped her forearm along her metal breastplate, scowling open at Loki.

"…I thank thee, for your assistance." Odin spoke, distractedly as he looked at Sigyn more intently, "You, Vanir. You are of noble blood, are you not?"

Sigyn said nothing as her eyes narrowed slightly, "My uncle holds throne. I am not of the direct bloodline, I hold blood but no title, Odin Allfather. The social rankings of me and my son are of no importance to you." She spoke, rather bravely causing Sif to inhale sharply in surprise.

The others seemed to freeze in shock at the obvious disrespect she had given Odin, and instead of cracking she actually _smiled_ slightly, as if amused. "I apologize, that was rather rude of me. Perhaps I should run off to Vanaheim, perhaps even join the savage woodland sprites your people assume my kind is-"

"Enough." Odin grumbled, causing Vali to smile slightly as he realized that his mother had just annoyed Odin a great deal.

"The child. Is that your only?" He asked, blunt and in such way Sigyn actually _flinched, _expression steely even more so.

"The only living." She spoke, causing Vali to flinch and look away, not saying anything as Odin arched an eyebrow.

"You have sired others? Stillborn?"

"Murdered." She spoke, jaw tensing and eyes flashing in animalistic anger, "Of course, you would care little for the child of such creature, would you not, Odin Allfather?"

Odin's expression seemed to tense just as much, and as he lifted his staff, Loki let out another low growl, eyes glowing a piercing emerald that seemed the silent word of a promise.

"Silence you tratio-" Fandral barked before Sigyn's eyes narrowed and met his, causing he to pause and eyes widen, "_You?"_

"It took you Seidr to recognize me? It has only been five centuries, you _keunsami."_

Thor's eyes widened as Volstagg's jaw dropped at the insult, even Hogun gave a small wince as Fandral's face blushed red in anger.

"At least I did not sire a bastard child to some _tik!" _He snapped back, insulting not only Sigyn but also Vali.

It was not Sigyn that attacked, instead it was Loki who lunged, Sigyn flashing an arm out to grasp his shoulder, holding him whilst giving him a meaningful look, Vali grasping Loki's left leg, and whispering quietly, 'Don't do it."

It seemed that as Loki turned, firelight reflecting on his face and he looked at Vali, the resemblance became recognition through their closeness.

Thor recognized it first, Mjolnir actually falling to the ground with a muted _thump,_ eyes widening to comical proportions as he inhaled sharply. "Brother? You sired a _child?"_

Loki's head swung around in surprise, eye widened in slight fear before they narrowed in anger, magic crackling around his hands dangerously as the others started to see the resemblance.

Odin grew angry impressively fast, eyes narrowing as he thumped his staff against the ground loudly, a resonating noise which Loki turned, only to have the strong ancient hand close around his neck, hefting him into the air with an angry shout.

"You fool! A bastard child in the royal family? An _oskilgetinn?"_ Odin shouted angrily, eyes flashing, "I have dealt with the monsters you have sired, but _no longer _will I deal with your incompetence!" Odin physically _shouted._

"Enough!" This time it was _Sigyn _who shouted, eyes flashing with the fury of the Vanir whilst Vali watched with wide stunned eyes. Rather quickly the shocked look faded to one of protective instinct, looking quite comical in the eyes of the young child until he opened his mouth and let lose a _terrifying _snarl of a wolf.

Odin looked at them, still grasping Loki's battered neck with one hand as Sigyn yanked the sleeve of her dress higher towards her neck, waving her arm over the skin and without breaking eye contact, something formed.

It was silver and intertwining branches inlayed with emerald flowers, artfully built and carefully molded by a master smith.

"As you can see, _Allfather._ My son is not a _bastard child."_ She spoke with a hiss, and Loki's crackled larynx made a shattered raspy noise that could not be mistaken for that of laughter.

His eyes met Odin and seemed to smirk, without words he seemed to convey words. _'You see, Allfather? She is not just a Vanir, she is Sigyn Loki-kona. How will you counter this?'_

They stared, Sif actually _dropping_ her sword in shock as Clint followed suit.

Tony let out a low whistle before he gave a slow clap, the noise drawing attention away and to Tony who shook his head in disbelief.

"Dang…well played. Well freakin' played Lok's."

* * *

**Okay- i'm sure you may have an idea as to what's going to happen.**

**Anyways, Tony isn't going to stand for those jerks to attack Loki's kid and get away from it.**

**Oh- GO BACK AND READ THE FIRST SECTION! I swear- it'll be so much easier if you do. :)_  
_**

**REVIEW! (It'll make the next chapter come faster)**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


End file.
